


The Gilded Cage

by Novizia_Ood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aborto e metodi contraccettivi, Alienazione, Allusioni e discorsi impliciti sullo stupro, Autolesionismo e suicidio, Dinamiche Alfa/Beta/Omega, Disparità sociale, Dubbio consenso, Friends to Lovers, Legami, M/M, Nessuna delle cose brutte accade tra John e Sherlock, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Problematiche collegate al sesso secondario, alfa john, matrimoni combinati, pro-choice
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 93,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novizia_Ood/pseuds/Novizia_Ood
Summary: In un mondo dove gli Omega sono di proprietà della classe sociale elitaria degli Alfa, rinchiusi e custoditi gelosamente da chi è abbastanza ricco da poterseli permettere, John non si è mai chiesto il sesso secondario del proprio coinquilino. Sherlock Holmes era un Alfa in tutto e per tutto.Giusto?Una scoperta involontaria ribalta la visione del suo mondo e John si ritrova a dover scendere a patti con il passato di Sherlock, mentre il susseguirsi degli eventi minaccia il loro futuro.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. A Slip Of The Knife

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gilded Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103555) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Avvertenze: Questa Omegaverse è legata a scene sessualmente esplicite e alla biologia, alla violenza e all’uso implicito di sostanze stupefacenti. Il dub-con (dubbio consenso) è spesso implicito nelle omegaverse e ci saranno vari richiami e allusioni a questo tema, come ci saranno anche sul concetto di consenso sessuale e sull’istituzione del matrimonio.  
> Avviso anche che all’interno della fan fic possono essere presenti alcuni trigger anche nella dinamica tra Sherlock e John.

John spalancò la porta del 221B di Baker Street, tirando un sospiro di sollievo quando la richiuse alle sue spalle, lasciando fuori il resto del mondo. La sua giornata sembrava essere stata infinita dopo una conferenza in centro a Londra sulla salute riproduttiva e sugli interventi chirurgici ad esso collegati. Non che gli fosse di grande utilità, ma la frequenza era obbligatoria per non perdere la licenza. Quindi aveva stretto i denti e sopportato, ricordando a se stesso quanto tutto quello potesse comunque ritornare utile ad un medico di base, almeno in parte.

“Divertito?” La domanda laconica di Sherlock gli diede il ben tornato a casa. John si guardò attorno trovandolo al suo pc, con le dita a danzare sulla tastiera e gli occhi incollati allo schermo.

“È stato uno spreco di tempo. Inutile.” Mormorò John, dirigendosi verso la cucina e sospirando di sorpresa quando notò il cibo d’asporto sul tavolo. “Da quanto tempo è qui?”

L’unica risposta alla sua domanda fu il silenzio, John ci era ormai abituato. A volte a Sherlock serviva più tempo del previsto per tornare a galla dai suoi pensieri. Accese il bollitore, afferrò due tazze e cominciò a fare il tè senza pensarci troppo. Mentre aggiungeva il latte alla bevanda, Sherlock riemerse da qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo poco prima, battendo le palpebre mentre osservava John, come se si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento che era rientrato in casa.

“Hai ordinato cinese?” Chiese John, indicando i cartoni. “Sono vecchi e tossici di qualche giorno oppure è tutto ancora commestibile?”

“Li ho ordinati un paio d’ore fa. Avevo fame.”

“Quindi hai mangiato?” John alzò immediatamente gli occhi al cielo non appena si rese conto della stupidità della domanda. Nessuno dei cartoni era aperto e le bacchette, ancora unite, giacevano sul tavolo della cucina. “No, ovviamente no. Immagino che qualcosa ti abbia distratto.”

Sherlock si stiracchiò sulla sedia, alzando un braccio sopra la testa in un gesto che sembrò rendere ancora più lungo il suo corpo, già aggraziato ed elegante. Come davanti a un dipinto d’arte classica o a un bel tramonto, era difficile non apprezzare la bellezza estetica di Sherlock, anche se la sua personalità lasciava molto a desiderare. Era vestito, il che suggeriva che fosse uscito di casa almeno una volta, anche se solo Dio sapeva per andare dove. Con la giacca ancora leggermente spostata sulle spalle e i bottoni della camicia tesi, rispose con un mugolio affermativo alla sua domanda.

“Perché inutile?” Riprese alzandosi in piedi e attraversando la stanza, arricciando il naso quando John cominciò ad aprire le scatole e a controllare che il forno a microonde fosse libero da qualsiasi esperimento. “Non è da te denigrare i meriti delle conoscenze mediche.”

“Il focus era troppo generico sugli Omega,” John scosse la testa. “Come se qualcuno del Sistema Sanitario Nazionale mettesse mai gli occhi davvero su uno di loro. Ammettiamolo, se qualcuno di loro avesse bisogno di un dottore, avrà solo il meglio del meglio e di sicuro non si rivolgerebbero ad una struttura pubblica, no?” Mise un paio di scatole nel microonde e premette il pulsante, avviandolo. “E anche se fosse, non è che verrebbero da un medico di base Alfa come me.”

“Vero,” Passò a John le bacchette. I suoi occhi assottigliati in quel modo familiare con cui di solito deduceva qualcosa, tradivano il fatto che senza dubbio stesse leggendo tutti gli indizi che John aveva accumulato addosso fin da quando era partito quella mattina. “Ti infastidisce questa cosa.”

Per qualcuno così attento a notare anche i più piccoli particolari nell’esistenza di una persona, Sherlock considerava il sesso, sia quello primario che quello secondario, qualcosa di irrilevante e John si strinse nelle spalle prima di spiegarsi.

“C’è un’intera fetta di società che la popolazione in generale non riesce mai a vedere. Sono segregati prima ancora di essere visti, costretti a formare legami combinati subito dopo e poi passano il resto della loro vita a casa dell’Alfa che è stato abbastanza ricco o importante da vincerli come fossero premi.” Scosse la testa, chiedendosi perché si aspettasse che Sherlock potesse empatizzare con loro, quando in passato non era mai stato capace di mostrarsi interessato neanche alle vittime più brutalmente assassinate. “Non ne ho mai visto uno, se non quello al Bart’s e anche lì, non era altro che un cadavere donato alla scienza medica.”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio a quelle parole, probabilmente consapevole di quanto fosse stato veloce e sbrigativo lo sguardo di John su quel corpo così raro. “Immagino che poche persone al giorno d’oggi abbiano un genitore omega. I tuoi erano entrambi Beta,” disse il detective un momento dopo, un’affermazione, non una domanda. “Sono stati fortunati ad avere te ed Harry con solo tre anni di stacco. Devono aver fatto ses-“

“Basta così!” John scosse la testa, lasciando il suo Lo Mein tra le mani di Sherlock. Il tasso di concepimento di un Beta era notoriamente più basso, non aveva bisogno che Sherlock commentasse la frequenza dell’attività sessuale dei suoi genitori. Quella era una cosa a cui aveva cercato di non pensare fin da quando aveva scoperto come funzionasse il sesso. “Solo - non finire quella frase.”

Sherlock ridacchiò e John sorrise, cercando di cambiare velocemente argomento. “Non vedo il motivo di concentrarsi sulla salute riproduttiva di un Omega ad un’assemblea generale, tutto qui. La biologia è… - scosse la testa sapendo di non doverlo spiegare ad uno come Sherlock - …francamente _miracolosa_ ed è una teoria molto interessante, ma il 98% dei dottori non metterà mai in pratica quanto imparato oggi. Perché semplicemente non ne avrà l’occasione.”

“Non c’è proprio niente che tu possa usare? Sicuramente come medico di base riceverai delle domande legate alla sfera sessuale.”

“I Beta di solito chiedono aiuto per concepire; i giovani Alfa si preoccupano di fare del male ai loro compagni che non sono Omega; malattie sessualmente trasmissibili e semplici gravidanze di Beta. Questo è tutto.”

“La specifica fisiologia di un Alfa risponde solo ad un Omega in calore. Questa è biologia di base. Nessuno dei tuoi pazienti è andato a scuola?” Chiese Sherlock, prendendo il suo cibo e andando a sedersi sullo schienale del divano, con i piedi sui cuscini e i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia, mentre John si accasciava sulla poltrona.

“Oh avanti, non importa quello che ti insegnano a scuola. Ogni Alfa si farà delle domande a questo proposito. Non puoi dirmi che tu non te ne sia mai fatte.”

Sherlock scosse la testa. “Posso dire in tutta onestà che non è mai stato un mio problema. A meno che uno non si trovi davanti ad un Omega, la cresta nodale e l’ingrossamento rimangono invariati. Non si forma nessun nodo nel maschio né nell’estensione clitoridea della donna. Non resta altro che una semplice appendice.”

John annuì, continuando a mangiare in silenzio mentre i suoi pensieri continuavano a girare in tondo. La verità era che molte persone si dimenticavano completamente della presenza degli Omega. Le persone sapevano della loro esistenza, ovviamente, ma erano molto rari, qualcosa di molto prezioso da ambire e nascondere. Ormai non si trattava più di lottare fino alla morte per ottenerli come si faceva un tempo, ma di avere più soldi di qualcun altro. Gli Alfa dell’élite pagavano spesso milioni alla famiglia dell’Omega per ottenere il diritto di legarsi con loro, indipendentemente da ciò che l’Omega desiderasse. Ed era proprio questo che a John dava il voltastomaco.

Un Omega sarebbe andato al miglior offerente e fine della storia. E agli Alfa che erano rimasti esclusi? Beh, loro faticavano e lottavano come chiunque altro, cercavano l’amore, possibilmente dei figli con i Beta, la maggior parte di loro, dimenticandosi di nodi e legami.

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da un bussare alla porta d’ingresso, si voltò verso di essa mentre Sherlock rialzò la testa come un cane che aveva appena fiutato qualcosa di interessante, vigile e curioso, con un luccichio elettrizzato negli occhi. Era Lestrade, dunque. Sherlock non era mai così entusiasta nel ricevere qualcuno, nemmeno i clienti.

Il sospetto di John fu confermato un secondo dopo, quando la voce roca dell’Ispettore salì verso l’alto accompagnata dal suo tipico odore di sigarette, caffè e zucchero muscovado che impregnava Baker Street, sopra l’odore più leggero della Signora Hudson, una fragranza da Beta che ricordava le campanule.

I passi dell’Ispettore erano veloci sulle scale e Sherlock aveva già recuperato il suo cappotto quando bussò alla porta, prima di entrare in casa. Greg aveva l’aria stanca, con delle profonde borse gonfie sotto gli occhi. I suoi capelli erano arruffati, la cravatta leggermente di traverso e il suo sorriso era teso ai lati, quando John si alzò in piedi.

“Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.” Salutò. “Abbiamo qualcosa- Io- beh, non sono ancora sicuro di cosa abbiamo tra le mani di preciso, ma abbiamo bisogno che sia risolto in cinque minuti. Se alla stampa dovesse arrivare una soffiata…”

Sherlock inclinò la testa, stava senza dubbio deducendo tutto di Greg in un battito di ciglia. “Una vittima Omega. Non saresti così pallido per nient’altro. Neanche per un bambino.” Lanciò un’occhiata a John, che aveva sussultato disgustato per quella deduzione. “Forse quella conferenza non è stata così inutile dopo tutto, John. Dov’è? Prendiamo un taxi.”

“Hyde Road,” disse Greg, posando le mani sui fianchi e abbassando la testa prima di rialzarla per guardare John. “Ti suggerirei volentieri di rimanere alla larga, ma l’intera situazione sembra in qualche modo- medica. Prego Dio che non sia come sembra.”

John annuì, prese la sua giacca mentre Sherlock stava già scendendo per le scale, salutando la Signora Hudson e uscendo sul marciapiede per fermare un taxi. “Qualcosa di cui devo essere messo al corrente?” Domandò guardando verso Greg che ora lo stava raggiungendo fuori. “Sembri…”

“Malato?” L’Ispettore annuì, deglutendo rumorosamente come se ancora stesse combattendo con la propria nausea. “È il tanfo. La maggior parte delle persone del mio team non ne è infastidita; loro non possono rilevare nulla. Sono tutti Beta ad eccezione di un tecnico che ha capito cosa fosse successo prima ancora di vederlo. I conati di vomito lo hanno costretto a fermarsi a metà strada e io non ero messo tanto meglio. Un’Omega morta…”

“Lo so.” John deglutì. Aveva raccontato a Sherlock del corpo Omega donato a beneficio della classe al Bart’s. Era una sorpresa rara per gli studenti e per tutto il personale, ma gli Alfa, circa un quarto dei presenti, non riuscivano a sopportare quell’odore neanche in una stanza ben ventilata. Il tanfo si era impresso nella sua memoria. Odore marcio di malato e dolce insieme, per il modo in cui la carne si era conservata. Era pestilenza e miseria, unta e soffocante. John era rimasto poi sotto la doccia per un’ora e l’odore non si era tolto lo stesso. “Grazie per aver avvisato.”

“Copriti il naso con la manica mentre ti avvicini. Ti darò una mascherina appena arrivato sulla scena del crimine.”

“John!” Sherlock si mosse impazientemente accanto al taxi, con la porta aperta fece un passo indietro per lasciarlo passare e farlo salire per primo, mentre Lestrade si diresse verso la sua auto. Qualche momento dopo, mentre stavano per arrivare sulla scena del crimine, John cominciò ad agitarsi, provando ad ignorare la preoccupazione che gli si era accumulata a livello dello stomaco.

Non era la prima volta che in vita sua avrebbe preferito essere un beta, come i suoi genitori ed Harry. Di solito era contento della sua vita, ma a volte la biochimica dentro di sé remava contro di lui e ciò non era mai stato più chiaro di quel momento in cui l’odore dell’Omega gli causò quella reazione così viscerale. Non era solo la repulsione, ma l’ _orrore_ che ne derivava. Una profonda, putrescente certezza che in qualche modo lui stesso avesse fallito nel proteggere qualcosa di così vitale. Non importava il fatto di non aver mai incontrato quella persona, che non avesse mai stretto nessun legame con lui e che nemmeno sapesse il suo nome: il solo fatto che fosse morto toccava John profondamente, in maniera illogica.

Tutto ciò lo portò a domandarsi: come sarebbe stato annusare un Omega in calore? C’erano delle voci, quasi leggende. Parole come “ _irresistibile_ ” ed “ _esasperante_ ” venivano sussurrate come una fantasia pornografica, ma non l’aveva mai sperimentato in prima persona. Poche l’avevano fatto. Gli Alfa nascevano a caso, mentre gli Omega erano dati alla luce solo da altri Omega e ciò voleva dire che fossero di famiglie aristocratiche: l’élite e simili.

Non si erano mai verificati casi di nascita involontaria in un ambiente incontrollato.

Quelle cose accadevano solo nei film, non nella vita reale.

L’unica cosa sulla quale tutti potevano essere d’accordo era il fatto che se un Alfa fosse stato in compagnia di un Omega in calore, lui (o lei) lo avrebbe saputo. Il loro olfatto era troppo sensibile per non notarlo e anche John raramente aveva difficoltà a riconoscere il sesso secondario di qualcuno. Sapeva che Lestrade era un Alfa anche solo da come sedeva nella sua macchina e che il tassista era un Beta dal profumo più dolce e vanigliato che permeava l’atmosfera. Non c’era bisogno di chiedere, non quando le prove erano impregnate nelle sostanze chimiche presenti nell’aria che li circondava.

Naturalmente Sherlock non sarebbe stato lui se non fosse stato un’eccezione a quella regola.

Quando John entrò zoppicando nel laboratorio del Bart’s con Mike, quella prima volta dopo essere rientrato dall’Afghanistan, dovette ammettere di essere stato troppo sopraffatto dall’uomo davanti a sé per notare qualsiasi profumo nell’aria. Sherlock non era di una bellezza classica, ma la sua sola presenza scosse tutto il corpo di John, suscitando in lui un interesse che non pensava avrebbe mai provato di nuovo. Poi era stato completamente incantato da quegli occhi di diamante, acuti e intelligenti e Sherlock aveva dedotto tutto di lui.

“ _Afghanistan o Iraq_?”

La domanda lo aveva scioccato inducendolo a inspirare profondamente dal naso, lasciandolo muto, in balia dell’incertezza di quello che avrebbe potuto annusare. C’era profumo di prodotti chimici e lo strano e artificiale odore di un sistema di riciclo dell’aria; il profumo di Mike semicoperto dalla sua colonia e poi… _qualcosa._

Non era un brutto odore, ma più _l’assenza_ di un profumo.

La verità era che, anche in quel momento, a meno che Sherlock non fosse rimasto particolarmente vicino a lui o che si trovassero a Baker Street, John riusciva a malapena a sentirlo. Il suo primo pensiero fu che non si fosse sviluppato correttamente, ma il dottore in lui scartò quell’ipotesi quasi immediatamente: Sherlock era fisicamente sviluppato, mentre quelli che non maturavano di solito conservavano i tratti fisici androgini e infantili.

Con le mani grandi, quella sua straordinaria struttura ossea del viso e la sua altezza incombente, Sherlock non poteva rientrare per niente in quella categoria.

Il suo secondo pensiero fu che fosse un Beta, ma poi Sherlock si era mosso e aveva completamente spazzato via quell’idea. Troppa fiducia e spavalderia, troppa presenza e sicurezza. Nessun Beta che John avesse mai incontrato poteva muoversi in quel modo o attirare l’attenzione così velocemente. Ciò non lasciava che una sola opzione: Alfa.

Più di una volta John aveva preso in considerazione l’idea di chiederglielo, ma alla fine non aveva mai avuto abbastanza importanza per chiederlo davvero. Sherlock era, al di là di qualsiasi altra cosa, se stesso, ovvero la persona più affascinante che John avesse mai incontrato nella sua vita. Non lo aveva mai visto come un amante e comunque, in generale, Sherlock sembrava essere completamente disinteressato sia al sesso in sé che al sesso secondario, anche se John era abbastanza sicuro che non fosse il solo a provare quella forte e tagliente attrazione quando i loro occhi si incrociavano e indugiavano gli uni negli altri per più tempo del previsto.

Il sorriso ironico scivolò via dal viso di John, i suoi pensieri si fermarono di colpo quando qualcosa di vile gli arricciò le narici posandosi nella parte posteriore della sua bocca. Era solo un piccolo assaggio quello, ma ciò bastò a fargli premere le dita sul naso per provare a bloccare l’odore, mentre il taxi svolta dopo svolta si avvicinava alla scena del crimine.

Quando Sherlock scese dal taxi, John si arrese, portandosi la manica alla faccia, premuta così forte che quasi faticava a respirare. Il suo istinto gli stava urlando di allontanarsi da lì e in quel momento notò il tecnico della squadra di Lestrade, seduto sul marciapiede controvento con la testa tra le ginocchia mentre cercava di respirare piano, senza andare in iperventilazione.

“Come fai a sopportarlo?” Chiese poi a Sherlock, socchiudendo gli occhi alla luce del crepuscolo. Le luci ambrate proiettavano sul suo viso delle strane ombre ma John notò che la sua pelle sembrava pallida, anche se lui non stava cercando disperatamente di bloccare quell’odore.

Un cipiglio piegò la fronte di Sherlock, mentre Lestrade li raggiunse. “ _È la mente a dominare il corpo_.” Recitò alla fine, guardando Greg mentre offriva a John una maschera di stoffa trattata da indossare sul viso. Fu solo quando Sherlock mosse una mano imperiosa davanti a sé che Greg ricordò che lui non ne aveva alcun bisogno e ripresero a camminare.

“Qualcuno che lavora in un magazzino qua vicino lo ha segnalato. Il posto dovrebbe essere abbandonato, ma, beh…” Lestrade fece spallucce, facendo segno a loro di seguirlo. John si abbassò per superare il nastro della polizia mentre Sherlock lo alzò, con gli occhi già ad ispezionare intorno. Anderson e il suo team erano in piedi da un lato, con aria infastidita, ma c’era una nascosta curiosità sotto la loro irrequietezza.

Solo perché i Beta non erano attratti dagli Omega non rendeva meno affascinante la loro vista, neanche quella di un Omega morto.

Mentre attraversò la porta, John sentì il sangue raggelare nelle vene, lasciandogli la pelle gelida e umida mentre entrava nella stanza. Era una sala operatoria improvvisata, grezza e buia. Vari strumenti da chirurgo insanguinati giacevano abbandonati, come se qualcuno avesse semplicemente deciso di tagliare la corda all’improvviso, lasciando il corpo sul lettino. Il camice da ospedale era macchiato e l’incisione sull’addome inferiore era aperta, come la buccia tagliata di un frutto maturo.

“Ti prego, dimmi che la prima impressione è quella sbagliata.” Greg ora appariva non solo ammalato, ma peggio: c’era una fitta di dolore tra le sue parole. La stessa cosa strinse il cuore di John in una morsa e deglutì, costringendosi ad ascoltare la risposta di Sherlock.

“Un mattatoio.” Disse conciso. “Un’attività redditizia per tutti i coinvolti, almeno nella maggior parte delle volte.” Con uno schiocco di dita indicò gli strumenti da chirurgo. “Attrezzatura di alta qualità per l’estrazione. Cercavano la struttura sopra-ovarica, immagino.”

“Sarebbe?” Chiese Greg guardando John, che magari poteva distrarsi fornendogli qualche informazione medica.

“Tutte le Omega donne lo hanno. È la rete ghiandolare che mantiene in salute i loro ovuli. È il motivo per cui le coppie Alfa-Omega godono di un tasso di concepimento così elevato.” Spiegò. “Piuttosto che un deposito di ovuli che è lì nelle loro ovaie dalla nascita, come succede invece in una Beta, queste sono costantemente riprodotte e rifornite. Ciò le rende fertili più a lungo di una Beta e hanno maggiori possibilità di avere un parto gemellare o tri-gemellare.” John inspirò e tossì, desiderando più di qualsiasi altra cosa indietreggiare ancora per allontanarsi, ma la sua schiena era già premuta contro il muro, al margine della stanza. “I maschi Omega hanno un sistema molto simile, ma è più difficile da estrarre. È improbabile che un uomo Omega sopravviva alla procedura.”

“Non che lei se la sia cavata tanto meglio,” disse Anderson appoggiato alla porta dove lui e Donovan stavano sbirciando oltre la spalla di Lestrade. “Quindi lei cosa ci doveva guadagnare?”

“Soldi.” Replicò Sherlock, indossando dei guanti di lattice e avanzando verso il cadavere, dove le sue dita separarono con cautela i due lembi dell’incisione per rivelare la cavità insanguinata all’interno.

“Perché ne aveva bisogno?” Chiese Donovan. “Poteva non essere così bella, ma restava pur sempre un’Omega. Il suo Alfa le avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa lei avesse voluto.”

Lo sbuffo di derisione di Sherlock fu sorprendentemente sottile, ma ciò non gli impedì di raggiungere le orecchie del Sergente.

“Che c’è? Ti aspetti che mi dispiaccia per una ragazza che aveva il mondo nelle sue mani, per il solo fatto di poter partorire un figlio ogni nove mesi come un orologio svizzero?” Il sarcasmo straboccò dalle sue parole. “Immagino quanto debba essere orrendo.”

“Donovan…” La voce di Lestrade si levò tra loro come un avvertimento, ma fu nulla in confronto al tono letale e oscuro di Sherlock quando cominciò a parlare.

“Sì, è terribile non avere nessuna voce in capitolo. Essere vista esclusivamente come un mezzo per produrre bambini e venduta per un legame che non aveva nessuna intenzione di formare.” Le scostò i capelli oltre la spalla e le girò la testa, per rivelare la ferita circolare del morso di un Alfa. Era fresca e doveva ancora guarire, al massimo vecchia di una settimana. Solo gli Omega portavano un marchio del genere. Grazie alle sostanze chimiche contenute nella saliva degli Alfa la ferita sarebbe guarita: un simbolo che dimostrava la sua appartenenza a qualcuno. Finché il suo Alfa fosse rimasto in vita, quel cerchio di denti sarebbe rimasto visibile a tutti. “Sarebbe stata poco più che una semplice proprietà e ogni beneficio o trattamento che le sarebbe stato riservato, non sarebbero stati per garantire la sua felicità, bensì per permettere al suo Alfa di essere all’altezza dei suoi pari. Non avrebbe potuto votare o avere un lavoro e il suo unico modo di raggiungere una certa autosufficienza era quello di vendere quello che la società ritiene essere il suo bene principale.” Lanciò uno sguardo alla ferita sulla sua pancia. “Pensava che il rischio ne valesse la pena, non solo quello di essere scoperta, ma anche quello di perdere la vita. Immagina quanto sia stata disperata.”

John aveva dimenticato come respirare. Le parole di Sherlock non erano piene di emozione, non ne avevano bisogno. Posò ogni frase come un semplice fatto, inattaccabile, e John in quel momento ricordò quanto Sherlock fosse ben lontano dall’appartenere ad un ceto medio. Per quanto ne sapeva, Sherlock aveva più esperienza lui di Omega che chiunque altro in quella stanza. Uno dei suoi genitori poteva essere uno di loro; sembrava sicuramente che stesse parlando per esperienza diretta e non per sentito dire.

“Quindi era consenziente a tutto questo?” Domandò Greg, imprecando mentre Sherlock annuì con la testa. “E dopo esserci riuscita cosa avrebbe fatto?”

“Avrebbe racimolato abbastanza soldi per lasciare il paese o mimetizzarsi con un altro genere. Il suo Alfa difficilmente l’avrebbe punita, visto che la sua fuga si sarebbe riflessa negativamente su tutta la famiglia. Non lo avrebbero mai ammesso. Meglio che la gente pensi che sia morta piuttosto che accettare che fosse fuggita.”

“Chi compra queste cose?” Chiese Anderson, con la faccia contratta dalla confusione. “Voglio dire, se non ci fosse nessuna domanda intorno a questo mercato, non varrebbe la pena farlo. Ma così, chi vorrà i suoi organi? Non è un organo vitale come un fegato o una cosa simile.”

John batté le palpebre, passandosi il dorso della mano sulla fronte. “Sindrome di Wassinger. A volte la struttura sopra-ovarica di un Omega si atrofizza, rendendoli sterili. Il trapianto è difficile e rischioso, oltre ad avere un basso tasso di sopravvivenza, ma la maggior parte degli Alfa sceglierebbe questa opzione se il proprio Omega fosse sterile.”

“A meno che non abbiano soldi a sufficienza per comprare un altro Omega con cui legare,” aggiunse Sherlock. “A quel punto quello sterile diventerebbe solo un giocattolo rotto da ignorare.” Inarcò un sopracciglio guardando Sally. “Ora, perché mai qualcuno dovrebbe voler fuggire da una vita del genere?”

Lei non rispose, increspando le labbra e distogliendo lo sguardo da lui. John fu compiaciuto nel notare la vergogna tra i suoi lineamenti, anche se non poteva certo farle una colpa per ciò che pensava. Dopo tutto erano idee condivise dalla maggior parte della popolazione. Perfino John non era a conoscenza della maggior parte delle cose dette da Sherlock.

“John, guarda qua.”

Con riluttanza si staccò dal muro e si avvicinò al fianco di Sherlock, premendosi la mascherina sul viso con una mano, mentre esaminava i dettagli. La donna era giovane, forse 18 anni, con un seno piccolo e arti lunghi e snelli. Il suo viso era liscio e rilassato e i suoi capelli erano raccolti in una stretta coda di cavallo. Eppure tutto quello era insignificante rispetto all’aroma putrido che la sua pelle emanava. Lo stomaco gli si contorse e un grugnito rauco gli si bloccò in gola.

“Ho bisogno che tu dia un’occhiata al taglio.” Sherlock sembrò sinceramente dispiaciuto da quella richiesta mentre si sfilò i guanti di lattice per passarne un paio nuovo a John. “La tua conoscenza anatomica è più ampia della mia, ma sembra proprio che manchi qualcos’altro oltre alla sua struttura sopra-ovarica. Se ti reggo la mascherina contro il viso, riusciresti a guardarci?”

Tentò di rispondere, ma il sapore della bile in gola lo fermò. Chiaramente, qualsiasi approccio stesse usando Sherlock per se stesso stava funzionando. Sembrava, se non immune, almeno stare meglio rispetto a loro due.

Annuendo, John trattenne il respiro e abbassò le mani, prendendo i guanti mentre Sherlock mantenne la sua promessa: mantenne la mascherina il più ferma possibile sul viso di John, con le sue dita che trasmettevano il proprio calore oltre il panno. Il respiro successivo fu più gestibile - sempre un profumo unto e marcio - ma migliorato dalla vicinanza dell’odore di Sherlock che lo aiutò a concentrarsi su ciò che stava facendo.

“È ancora calda,” gracchiò mentre faceva scivolare le dita nell’incisione. La temperatura corporea interna aveva bisogno di più tempo per raffreddarsi, ma se non fosse stato per la mancanza di polso poteva quasi credere chefosse ancora viva: che lui era solo un chirurgo e che lei si sarebbe svegliata, sorridente.

“Gli Omega producono _necrotonina_ , l’ormone del profumo che ti fa venire la nausea, dopo circa sessanta secondi dalla morte del cervello. L’ha trovata un Alfa?” Quell’ultima domanda era rivolta a Greg, che rispose subito con voce rotta.

“Sì. Il tempo della morte è stimato a circa, tre ore fa.”

“Due,” corresse Anderson. “Può farlo? Non dovrebbe essere il lavoro di un patologo?”

“Se vuoi aspettare giorni per ricevere una risposta a questo caso, certo.” La brusca replica di Sherlock ebbe in risposta solo il silenzio che si interruppe quando John si allontanò dal corpo.

“Hanno estratto tutto. L’intero sistema riproduttivo. E anche velocemente.”

“Una decisione presa sul momento, probabilmente presa quando hanno capito che era morta sul tavolo.”

“È difficile da dire con certezza, ma dal sangue nella cavità, direi che sono andati troppo in profondità, probabilmente hanno reciso l’arteria mesenterica.” John scrollò le spalle, togliendosi i guanti e lasciandoli ai lati del corpo. Il palmo di Sherlock era ancora sopra la mascherina a smorzare le sue parole, e John rimpiazzò con attenzione la sua presa con la propria, lasciando che il suo sorriso riconoscente increspasse la pelle ai lati degli occhi, l’unico modo che aveva Sherlock per notarlo. “È un errore da dilettanti.”

“Eppure l’abilità richiesta per rimuovere con successo ciò che volevano tutto intatto non è da sottovalutare.” Sherlock fece un passo indietro e John vide che quell’attenzione che Sherlock aveva riservato solo a quel cadavere ora si espandeva, allargandosi a tutta la stanza, agli strumenti, per rilevare quanti più dati possibili. “Molto probabilmente un chirurgo esperto ha ricevuto assistenza dai suoi studenti: forse con l’offerta di un taglio delle tasse. Controlla gli ospedali, questi strumenti devono provenire da qualche parte e chiunque li abbia presi, deve essere abbastanza in alto nello staff da non dover essere costantemente presente in ospedale.”

“E su di lei?” Chiese Greg ancora sulla soglia. “Cosa puoi dirmi?”

Sherlock alzò le spalle e cominciò a dire tutte le informazioni che aveva carpito. “Diciotto anni è un’età molto avanzata per un’Omega femmina. Suggerisce una maturazione tardiva; magari era sotto la cura di uno specialista della riproduzione. La grandezza del suo morso del legame suggerisce che il suo Alfa fosse una donna. È una ferita vecchia di una settimana, sta ancora guarendo, ma è relativamente superficiale. L’Alfa è molto più anziana, con una mascella debole ed è improbabile che questo fosse il suo primo legame.”

“Cos’è successo agli altri Omega?” La domanda di John riempì l’aria intorno a loro come fumo denso. Notò qualcosa di complesso muoversi negli occhi di Sherlock, impossibile da leggere con metà del viso coperto dalla mascherina.

“Il legame è giovane e ciò nonostante questa Omega ha scelto questo.” Indicò il letto davanti a loro. “Immagino che qualsiasi altra Omega legata alla stessa Alfa abbia preso la stessa decisione. Che abbiano condiviso o meno il suo destino poi è un’altra storia.” Si schiarì la voce, voltandosi verso la porta. “Congetture, ovviamente, ma le ipotesi sono logiche. Dai un’occhiata ai registri dei legami nell’ultima settimana. È probabile che l’Alfa abiti qui vicino. Agli Omega non è permesso prendere la patente e gli Alfa tendono a non dare loro contanti, nella speranza di evitare che possano diventare indipendenti. L’Omega non dovrebbe essere difficile da identificare.” Esitò guardando verso Greg. “Chiamami se ne trovi altri.”

“Dove andate?” Chiese Greg, alzando la voce mentre John e Sherlock si stavano già allontanando.

“A sbarazzarci di questo odore.” John si tolse la mascherina dalla faccia e la porse ad una Donovan scontenta, la quale si limitò a guardarlo.

L’aria mite dell’esterno fu un sollievo per John, dopo l’umida vicinanza di quella scena del crimine, ma quell’odore gli si era attaccato addosso, costringendolo a respirare solo superficialmente attraverso la bocca, mentre si affrettava a tenere il passo. “Non prendiamo un taxi?”

“No.” Rispose Sherlock con il telefono tra le mani che emetteva un leggero bagliore che si rifletteva sul suo viso, mentre le sue dita sfioravano lo schermo. “Le sostanze chimiche dei tubi di scarico delle macchine reagiscono con la necrotonina, togliendola dai vestiti e dalla pelle. Se torniamo a piedi a Baker Street almeno non puzzeremo più.”

“Sembra che il tanfo sia bloccato nel mio naso,” si lamentò John, massaggiandosi il viso prima di infilare le mani in tasca, grato del fatto che almeno non stesse piovendo. Prese l’andatura del passo di Sherlock, cercando di zittire la valanga di domande che ronzavano nella sua mente, come una sezione di corde d’orchestra impazzita. Sherlock era solito notare il suo disagio e sfidarlo, ma questa volta era troppo intento e concentrato su qualcosa nel proprio telefono e quando cambiò bruscamente strada, John si accigliò confuso.

“Scorciatoia?”

“Deviazione.” Rispose Sherlock, girando il telefono per mostrare a John l’annuncio dei legami sul Times. “Teresa Karndine legata a Annaliese Ducart. Guarda il valore finanziario della transazione.” Lasciò il telefono tra le mani di John, che arricciò le labbra nel leggere il prezzo sullo schermo. Avrebbe potuto lavorare per dodici vite e neanche in quel caso avrebbe mai accumulato quella somma.

“Sono un sacco di soldi.”

“Teresa Karndine è la proprietaria del Karndine International, uno dei principali produttori di componenti per auto al mondo. Una donna estremamente ricca; ha avuto altri due Omega, che io sappia, i quali furono entrambi diseredati e allontanati quando il loro medico di fiducia constatò che erano sterili.”

“E cos’è successo a loro poi?”

“È probabile che in quel momento siano fuggiti e si siano sottoposti all’intervento chirurgico, con successo o meno, non saprei. Karndine avrebbe evitato così lo stigma di un Omega che fugge dal suo controllo, mentendo sulla propria fertilità.”

La voce di Sherlock rimase ferma e calma, come se stesse parlando del meteo, mentre lo stomaco di John si era contratto all’immagine brutale di quel mondo in cui si trovava. “La famiglia Ducart è di un importante gioielliere, ecco il perché del prezzo alto della loro figlia Omega. Karndine ha pagato a caro prezzo per il suo cognome. È possibile che l’avesse comprata anche anni prima, ma un legame può avvenire solo una volta che l’Omega è maturo. Scommettiamo che Karndine ha portato Annaliese da uno dei migliori specialisti in riproduzione del paese, nella speranza di accelerare la sua maturazione?”

“Cristo,” mormorò John mentre cercava di accettare quella situazione. “È davvero così? Omega trattati come oggetti? E perché nessuno mai ha fermato tutto questo?”

“Chi crea le leggi?” Sherlock fece spallucce, scuotendo la testa. “Gli Alfa sono stati al vertice di questa società per secoli, prima con la forza e poi con il denaro. Ogni legge che emanano è fatta in funzione di tenere gli Omega ai margini e sotto il loro assoluto controllo.” Strinse la presa sul proprio telefono, pensieroso. “Per la maggior parte delle volte funziona. Un Omega non legato non è al sicuro. Combinando i legami con un Alfa ricco e potente si assicurano protezione. In molti casi la valutazione fatta da Donovan è corretta. Sono... loro dovrebbero essere trattati come un tesoro: un valore prezioso. Sono rispettati e ci si prende cura di loro. A volte c’entra persino l’amore.”

John osservò il cambio di espressione sul viso di Sherlock, vagamente disgustato e dubbioso, come se avesse messo in dubbio l’esistenza di quel sentimento.

“Tuttavia a volte gli Alfa sono crudeli e totalmente indifferenti.” C’era un accenno di _qualcosa_ nella sua voce, una piccola frattura che John si convinse fosse solo una sua impressione. “In quella situazione non ci sono molte opzioni rimanenti per un Omega, se non di fare qualcosa di disperato.”

“E tu come lo sai?” Fu la domanda che sfuggì dalle labbra di John prima che potesse rimangiarsela. In qualche modo gli parve di aver messo piede in un territorio spinato, entrando nel discorso contorto del sesso e del passato di Sherlock che John non aveva mai osato indagare.

“Tu...” Dio, si era già chiesto in passato se uno dei suoi genitori fosse stato uno dei rari esemplari di Omega, ma non aveva mai riflettuto su cosa ciò avrebbe comportato. Sherlock si era legato ad un Omega? Il solo pensiero gli rivoltò lo stomaco, stretto in una morsa e dolorante e desiderò solo di rimangiarsi quella domanda. Avrebbe preferito non sapere la risposta.

Ma era troppo tardi.

“Sono sempre state _voci_.” Rispose Sherlock alla fine. “La mia infanzia ne era piena. Causa-effetto: chi era in debito con qualcuno e chi possedeva l’altro. Il legame dei miei genitori è stato combinato.” Il tono della sua voce divenne piatto: indizio che la conversazione stesse per arrivare a conclusione. John avrebbe voluto allungare una mano per offrirgli conforto. “Relativamente parlando è stato un legame felice, ma tutt’altro che ideale.”

“Quindi, tu e Mycroft, insomma, non avete…”

“Hai intenzione di finire la frase?” Sherlock rispose con il suo solito tono compiaciuto. John era consapevole del fatto che insinuare che l’Alfa avesse perso un Omega, con qualsiasi altro che non fosse Sherlock, sarebbe equivalso a tornare a casa con un occhio nero. Eppure adesso che lo osservava più da vicino, qualcosa di oscuro divertiva lo sguardo del detective, qualcosa che fece raddrizzare la schiena di John. “Mycroft è troppo occupato a gestire l’intero paese e io ho cose molto più importanti da fare nel mio tempo libero. Per esempio: trovare il responsabile della morte della Signorina Ducart.” Indicò l’edificio di fronte a loro, coperto di vetro e pietra liscia. Sembrava discreto e riservato nel buio della sera. John guardò Sherlock.

“Pensi che Annaliese Ducart sia stata qui?”

“Quasi sicuramente. Teresa Karndine può permettersi di buttare soldi in questo modo pur di risolvere i propri problemi. L’Avery Institute è il principale centro di medicina riproduttiva del paese. Immagino che se trovassimo i dottori di Ducart troveremmo anche l’uomo dietro il mattatoio di oggi, o almeno troveremmo qualcuno che possa indicarcelo.”

John inclinò la testa, il suo sguardo rivolto all’edificio di vetro. “Sembra che sia chiuso.”

“Le ore della clinica saranno ridotte rispetto ad altre.” Sherlock indicò con il dito un passaggio verso il giardino sul retro. Quell’edificio sembrava proseguire all’infinito e man mano che avanzavano, perdeva quell’aria moderna per diventare un semplice grande complesso ospedaliero. C’erano bidoni di smaltimento accanto alle porte posteriori, finestre strette e il profumo di antisettico che veniva dalle prese d’aria. John lo seguì in silenzio, guardandosi intorno per controllare se ci fosse un servizio di sorveglianza dell’area, mentre Sherlock provava a forzare con un aggeggio la porta dell’ufficio al piano terra.

“Un posto come questo non ha nessun tipo di allarme?”

“Sensori di movimento,” mormorò Sherlock con un cenno della testa per indicare il dispositivo sul soffitto, visibile attraverso la finestra a lato della porta. “Oltre ad un sistema di allarme all’ingresso principale, ma ora è disattivato. Qualcuno è ancora dentro.”

“Forse c’è ancora un reparto attivo con il personale? Eseguono anche interventi chirurgici qui?” Sherlock scosse la testa, leccandosi le labbra mentre la serratura della porta si aprì verso l’esterno. “Questo è un edificio amministrativo, con un laboratorio. Gli interventi chirurgici li effettuano al Wellington.”

John trattenne il respiro al solo sentir nominare uno dei più prestigiosi ospedali privati di Londra. “Immagino che non siano così entusiasti all’idea di asportare organi dagli Omega o, chiunque lo abbia fatto, lo avrebbe fatto direttamente nella propria sala operatoria. Immagino che sia lì che il nostro chirurgo ha preso gli strumenti, no?”

“È possibile. Certo avrebbe potuto comprarli direttamente, visto il guadagno in nero. Senza dubbio avrebbe recuperato la somma in un mese o due se avesse dato ai suoi pazienti la possibilità di ricevere questo trattamento.” Sherlock indossò i guanti di pelle e andò ad osservare la scrivania, prima di guardare John con un’espressione accigliata. “Inoltre, la punizione per essere colti in flagrante su questo tipo di attività è l’ergastolo. Persino la reputazione della clinica di Wellington non basterebbe per salvarla dalla chiusura se si scoprisse che certe attività illegali avvengono tra le loro mura.”

John scrollò le spalle, odiando la propria ignoranza in merito.

“Ho sentito molte voci a tal proposito, ma non per molto tempo. La maggior parte durante il mio periodo di training. Alcune persone che conoscevo furono contattate per condurre… - fece spallucce - …interventi di chirurgia non specificati. Tutti quanti immaginammo che fosse per il mercato nero degli organi.”

“È esattamente così agli occhi della legge. Non importa se l’Omega si è prestato volontario alla procedura. Legalmente, loro non sono considerati capaci di intendere e di volere, dunque non potrebbero prendere tale decisione da soli.”

John serrò la mascella. Quello lui lo sapeva bene. Omega e bambini erano incapaci di prendere decisioni mediche per se stessi. Per i bambini il discorso cambiava al raggiungimento dei 12 anni; per gli Omega invece continuava per tutta la vita. “Non è giusto.”

“Hai intenzione di fare qualcosa a riguardo?” La domanda di Sherlock non voleva essere accusatoria, ma il sopracciglio che alzò aveva un intento beffardo. “No, immaginavo di no. Né tu né nessun altro. Su alcune barche non vale la pena remare. La maggior parte della gente si accontenta di lasciare tutto com’è.”

“Incluso tu?”

Sherlock non rispose mentre si faceva strada nel corridoio, studiandolo prima di svoltare a sinistra. John lo seguì con un sospiro, stando attento ai propri passi per non fare rumore. Si aspettava che suonasse un allarme da un momento all’altro o che qualcuno li scoprisse, ma tutto l’edificio sembrava stranamente silenzioso.

Alla fine Sherlock si fermò, socchiudendo gli occhi per osservare oltre il pannello di vetro di una porta. La luce si spandeva da dietro, cupa e flebile e John riuscì a distinguere l’equipaggiamento da laboratorio, sbirciando dietro la spalla di Sherlock. Sembrava quasi identico a quello del Bart’s e John ci mise un solo istante per rendersi conto che Sherlock aveva intravisto un computer ancora acceso, a differenza di quello spento nell’ufficio precedente.

“Sherlock!” Sibilò mentre la porta veniva aperta e Sherlock entrava. “Per l’amor del cielo, hai detto tu stesso che c'era ancora gente nell’edificio!”

“Sì e chiunque sia, probabilmente è il nostro assassino.” Il sorriso che Sherlock lanciò in direzione di John fu di pura euforia. “La struttura riproduttiva dell’Omega è fragile. Dev’essere trattata sia per il trasporto che per il trapianto e questo laboratorio sembra proprio il luogo perfetto per farlo.” Indicò le pipette a lato e le bottiglie di soluzione lasciate aperte, usate in tutta fretta. “Sembra proprio che l’abbiamo mancato di un soffio.”

Si avvicinò al computer e cominciò a muovere le dita sulla tastiera. Non era protetto da password, la persona che l’aveva utilizzato aveva lasciato aperta la pagina già loggata e John osservò mentre Sherlock cominciava ad assorbire quante più informazioni possibili. “Non hanno coperto le loro tracce. Se tornassero indietro a farlo?”

“Ci conto!” Sherlock inspirò, un sottile suono euforico rimase intrappolato nella sua gola. “Il Dottor Kirkpatrick aveva in cura la signorina Ducart per il ritardo dello sviluppo. È stato il suo medico chirurgo per più di due anni prima che raggiungesse la sua maturità sessuale, nove giorni fa.” Sherlock emise poi un grugno scontento. “Dimmi, quale tipo di intervento richiederebbe la visita di un medico specialista ogni settimana?”

“Monitorare l’arrivo di un ciclo?” John scrollò le spalle.

“Per 18 mesi?” Sherlock scosse la testa, alzando gli occhi al cielo come se lui avesse già risolto quel problema così banale. “Noioso. Erano amanti. Avevano pianificato di scappare insieme. Il suo salario e i fondi della vendita degli organi li avrebbero aiutati a ricominciare, altrove.”

“E quindi perché hanno aspettato?” Chiese John, abbandonando la sua postura allarmata e abbassandosi a dare un’occhiata a Sherlock. “Perché non andarsene prima che l’Alfa la legasse con il morso?”

“In questo modo la sua famiglia riesce a mantenere i soldi che Karndine le ha pagato. Se il legame alla fine non avesse avuto luogo, lei avrebbe potuto richiedere indietro i suoi soldi. L’unica persona a perderci, tecnicamente, sarebbe stata Karndine. Finché non è andato tutto storto.” Osservò Sherlock premere qualche altro pulsante e poi il rumore di una stampante riempì la stanza. Rapidamente John andò a prendere i fogli che continuavano ad uscire. “Cristo, Sherlock. Ti serve veramente tutta questa roba?”

“Potrebbe essere...“

Improvvisamente, Sherlock alzò la testa, guardando verso l’altra uscita del laboratorio. John non provò neanche a sforzarsi di sentire quello che aveva percepito Sherlock. Al contrario, tutto il suo corpo si contrasse, teso e pronto a combattere. Rimpianse per un attimo la propria pistola lasciata a Baker Street, chiusa a chiave e nascosta da Sherlock. Ma non aveva tempo per pensarci ora.

La porta si spalancò e un uomo si immobilizzò sull’uscio, la sua faccia sorpresa mentre li fissava. Le mani sottili si serrarono, scivolando immediatamente nelle proprie tasche e John notò il suo sguardo correre immediatamente alle bottiglie aperte sul ripiano.

“Dottor Kirkpatrick,” Sherlock si raddrizzò, il suo linguaggio del corpo rilassato e sicuro di sé, mentre quello di Kirkpatrick - uomo di mezza età, calvo e con gli occhi cerchiati di rosso - si tese. “Siamo qui per parlarle della sua paziente, la Signorina Ducart.”

John sarebbe stato ben contento di scommettere che il solo sentire pronunciare quel nome, avrebbe provocato una reazione da parte del Dottore. Eppure quei tiepidi occhi marroni diventarono freddi e distanti, le labbra sottili si tirarono in un ghigno, mentre il Beta avanzò a grandi passi, con una postura rigida. “Non so chi lei pensa di essere, ma se l’ha mandato qui quella stronza di Karndine...“

“Che farà?” Sherlock inclinò la testa e John lottò contro se stesso per non serrare la mascella ancora di più. Sembrava che a Sherlock non fosse stata imposta nemmeno la minima lezione sull’autoconservazione e solo perché quel dottore non sembrava armato, non voleva dire che non fosse pericoloso. “Penso lei abbia già fatto abbastanza danni per oggi, no? Uno sfortunato incidente, anche se dubito i tribunali la vedranno in questo modo. La signorina Ducart è stata la prima che ha _aiutato_?”

Qualcosa di brutto si contorse nell’espressione del medico, il suo mento debole rabbrividì mentre sbatté le palpebre, anche se a quel punto era difficile dire se quelle fossero lacrime di rabbia o di dolore. “Non lo faccia. Non so cosa voglia insinuare.”

Sherlock fece scoccare le dita in direzione delle mani dell’uomo. “Ha condotto una rimozione illegale del sistema riproduttivo di un’Omega, meno di tre ore fa. Il sudore nervoso ha causato il coagulo di talco, derivato dall’interno dei guanti, tra le sue dita. C’è del sangue sulla sua tempia. Uno schizzo inaspettato dall’arteria. Ce n’è altro sul colletto della sua camicia. Senza dubbio corrisponderà al sangue della Signorina Ducart.”

Fece un sospiro e John vide precisamente il momento in cui Sherlock decise di falsificare le sue conclusioni, nella speranza che il colpevole stesso correggesse le sue parole. “Suppongo che senza gli organi che ha già spedito al suo cliente in attesa, lei ha perso qualsiasi valore per lei.”

“No!”

John balzò verso di lui nel momento in cui notò un cambiamento negli occhi del dottore, ma fu troppo lento. Tirò fuori il bisturi dalla tasca e lo puntò violentemente verso Sherlock, facendolo sbilanciare. John non esitò neanche un attimo a lanciare tutto il suo peso sull’uomo per trascinarlo a terra e trattenerlo lì, con la faccia contro il linoleum. Una sola esplosione di rabbia finale e la voglia di lottare abbandonò il corpo di Kirkpatrick. Ogni respiro fu sempre più affannato mentre John continuava a trattenerlo fermo sul pavimento. Da lontano cominciarono a sentirsi le sirene della polizia e John si voltò a cercare disperatamente Sherlock con lo sguardo.

“Stai bene?” Il tono della sua voce si levò come un ringhio selvaggio, anche fin troppo per le sue orecchie e cercò di mettere un freno all’adrenalina irrequieta che ora gli scorreva in tutto il corpo. Per un minuto la sua mente fu annebbiata dal senso di colpa: avrebbe dovuto essere più veloce, muoversi prima per neutralizzare la minaccia, prima ancora che Kirkpatrick potesse mettere le mani su Sherlock. I pensieri razionali avevano ben poco a che fare con quelli che stava avendo in quel momento. Si morse il labbro per zittire tutte le parole di rimprovero che avrebbe voluto pronunciare, mentre Sherlock allontanava le proprie dita per esaminare il sangue sui propri guanti.

“Maldestro. Ha perso qualcosa di importante.” Sherlock si accigliò guardando Kirkpatrick. John non si aspettò altro che il suo solito disprezzo o la perplessità su cosa poteva spingere una persona a comportarsi in quel modo, spinto dai propri sentimenti, ma quando lo guardò più da vicino, vide qualcosa di più oscuro e riservato.

Il rumore dei passi che proveniva dal corridoio li costrinse a girarsi, John fece un respiro profondo quando vide la polizia entrare nella stanza, prendendo rapidamente il controllo della situazione. A giudicare dalla mancanza di un’espressione sorpresa sul viso di Sherlock, doveva essere stato proprio lui a mandare un messaggio a Greg riguardo i propri sospetti sull’Avery Istitute, prima ancora di irrompere nell’edificio: un avviso era tutto ciò che aveva concesso loro. Lestrade li conosceva troppo bene ormai per ignorare una qualsiasi informazione da parte loro. Non c’era dubbio che lui e i suoi uomini fossero arrivati di corsa.

“Un’ora!” Gridò l’Ispettore, agitando un dito verso Sherlock. “Ti lascio solo per una fottuta ora e questo è quello che succede!”

Sherlock fece spallucce. “Volevi che il caso fosse risolto il prima possibile, no?”

“Esiste un modus operandi, Sherlock. Ora possiamo accusarlo solo di… _cosa_?” Greg indicò il suo collo. “Aggressione?”

“Non essere ridicolo, ha addosso abbastanza prove per accusarlo di ben altro, prove rilevanti. Immagino che anche Anderson possa accorgersene, ovviamente. Inoltre - aggiunse, mentre Kirkpatrick veniva portato via - la sua angoscia può essere abbastanza da spingerlo a confessare il reato e l’identità dei suoi complici. Coscienza macchiata dal senso di colpa, cuore infranto, come preferisci chiamarla.”

Lestrade gettò le proprie mani in aria, curvando poi le dita come se non avesse voluto altro che strozzare Sherlock in quel momento. Tuttavia si trattenne, serrando la mascella mentre dal suo tono di voce si evinceva quanto non fosse dell’umore giusto per discutere con nessuno. Il suo sguardo si posò di nuovo sul collo di Sherlock e si mosse a staccare una delle cassette di primo soccorso dal muro prima di passarla a John. “Rimettilo in sesto e portalo allo Yard. Se non sarete lì in venti minuti, vi troverò e vi trascinerò in prigione io stesso.” Osservò Sherlock. “E non mandare John al posto tuo. Non funziona così!”

Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia, tirando fuori solo un cerotto e guardando John prenderglielo dalle mani. “Metti il cerotto e basta. Il resto lo sistemeremo quando saremo a casa.”

John avrebbe voluto rispondere e discutere, perché le possibilità che Sherlock facesse poi finta di niente una volta a casa, erano molto alte, ma qualcosa nel tono della sua voce lo fece desistere. Sembrava stanco, come se quella scintilla di eccitazione si fosse spenta, lasciando una scia opaca al suo posto e John non mancò di notare come le sue spalle fossero curve e calate.

Pulì via tutto il sangue velocemente e controllò la ferita prima di applicare il cerotto. Aveva tutto il necessario a casa per curarlo, ma almeno la ferita era molto superficiale per richiedere dei punti: tutta fortuna.

“Andiamo,” ordinò Sherlock, allontanandosi dal tocco di John con una mossa fluida. “Suppongo che dovremmo sbrigarci, così possiamo condurre per mano l’Ispettore alla chiusura del caso.”

“Sherlock…” il debole rimprovero di John rimase inascoltato e il dottore trattenne un sospiro mentre seguì Sherlock fuori da quella clinica, diretto verso lo Yard. Parlarono poco durante il tragitto, una parte della discussione riguardava se aiutare o no Lestrade fosse veramente necessario e John ebbe l’impressione di aver vinto, perché Sherlock non si fidava a lasciare Kirkpatrick nelle mani del team di Greg. Avrebbe rischiato di farla franca.

Camminarono vicino, fianco a fianco, attraverso le porte di Scotland Yard e John sapeva che non sarebbero usciti da lì tanto presto. Quella era solo la prima di ore interminabili tra dichiarazioni e confessioni. La pazienza di Sherlock, una risorsa sempre scarsa, terminò dopo circa 10 minuti e John si ritrovò a fare da mediatore tra il suo coinquilino annoiato e un Ispettore irritato.

“Tu mi hai dato una scena del crimine e io ti ho consegnato un assassino. Cos’altro vuoi?”

“Ci sono delle regole!” Greg si passò una mano sul viso, aveva le maniche della camicia arrotolate fin sui gomiti e se ne stava appoggiato alla sua scrivania piena di documenti. C’erano almeno quattro tazze di caffè in mezzo a tutto quel disordine e John si domandò quando fosse stata l’ultima volta in cui l’Ispettore avesse passato una notte intera a riposare. “Per un caso come questo c’è in ballo troppa visibilità per archiviarlo in questo modo, solo perché non vuoi collaborare!”

“Karndine proverà a fare tutto il possibile per vie private, per proteggere il suo status. Deve farlo per proteggere il suo nome. Già è una vergogna che la sua Omega sia fuggita, figuriamoci se il motivo di questa fuga fosse per stare con un Beta.” Sherlock incrociò le braccia al petto, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sua sedia, fissando il soffitto. Il cerotto gli tirò la pelle e John notò come il cotone sotto si fosse impregnato di sangue. “L’unica cosa che otterrai da questo caso sarà un encomio per averlo risolto così velocemente, ma dopotutto non era così complesso. La prossima volta, prima di chiamarmi, controlla prima che sia un caso interessante.”

“Gli omicidi non sono per il tuo personale svago, Sherlock.” Rispose Greg, ma c’era una certa dolcezza della sua voce e John si accigliò quando colse un’emozione simile al rimpianto sul viso dell’uomo. I suoi grandi occhi adesso si fermarono a guardarli entrambi e mentre Lestrade non era così un attento osservatore come Sherlock, c’era chiaramente qualcosa che riuscì a notare anche lui in Sherlock, prima di chiedere: “starai bene?”

Sherlock si alzò in piedi, indossando la giacca mentre annuì all’Ispettore. A John sembrò che stessero parlando di qualcosa che a lui sfuggiva, qualcosa che andava oltre il semplice taglio sulla gola di Sherlock. L’occhiata di Greg sembrava più carica di significato di quanto lui non riuscisse a capire e quello sguardo si intensificò non appena Sherlock lo ricambiò.

Un momento dopo, quell’espressione cambiò, lasciando l’Ispettore stanco sulla sua sedia, mentre Sherlock era già in piedi e distante, sull’uscio della porta. “Andate pure, uscite da qua.” Ordinò rivolgendosi poi a John con un leggero sorriso. “Vi chiamo io se dovessimo aver bisogno di qualcosa.”

“Siamo fortunati se riusciremo ad arrivare al banco della reception all’ingresso,” ribatté mormorando Sherlock, uscendo rapidamente nel corridoio e lasciando indietro John e Greg che si scambiarono uno sguardo prima che il dottore lo seguisse fuori.

Un taxi era già fuori ad aspettarli quando John lo raggiunse e scivolò velocemente sul sedile posteriore dando l’indirizzo all’autista, mentre Sherlock aveva concentrato la propria attenzione fuori dal finestrino, con le dita piegate contro la bocca e lo sguardo vuoto: si era perso nei suoi pensieri.

John arricciò le labbra, leggendo tra le righe del suo silenzio decise di rispettare i suoi confini e non gli rivolse la parola. Conosceva troppo bene Sherlock ormai, abbastanza da sapere che due potevano essere le reazioni quando un caso finiva: esaltazione ed euforia, se il caso era stato interessante e Sherlock poteva crogiolarsi nel suo successo; oppure poteva essere distante e pensieroso se pensava che la polizia sarebbe stata capace di risolverlo anche senza di lui. La seconda opzione ora sembrava quella più plausibile, ma c’era qualcos’altro, qualcosa che, se fosse stato un altro uomo, John avrebbe pensato fosse compassione.

Ma a Sherlock non interessava delle vittime e non c’era nessun motivo di cambiare adesso. Forse un’Omega morta lo aveva infastidito a tal punto? L’immagine di quel cadavere sicuramente era rimasta impressa nella mente di John, pelle grigia a contrasto con il sangue scuro… immediatamente tutta la sua preoccupazione virò verso Sherlock: la traiettoria del bisturi e il suo scatto all’indietro. Sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio di così. John vibrava dall’urgenza di spostare il cerotto per controllare la ferita; dovette stringere i pugni per vietarsi di muoversi, aspettando almeno di essere a Baker Street.

Non appena varcarono la soglia di casa, John ruppe il silenzio: “Toglila”, ordinò indicando la sciarpa avvolta intorno al collo di Sherlock. “Fammi vedere quant’è grave.”

Sherlock fece una smorfia, cercando di allontanarlo. “Non essere ridicolo, non è niente.”

“Ha bisogno di essere ripulita.” Si avvicinò al bollitore, accendendolo prima di prendere il kit di pronto soccorso poggiato sopra il forno a microonde. Grugnì d’irritazione quando, aprendolo, lo trovò vuoto: i rifornimenti erano stati sicuramente sprecati per qualche esperimento di Sherlock. Gettò una veloce occhiata al suo coinquilino e poi si avviò a frugare sotto il lavandino alla ricerca di qualche altra scorta nascosta, ignorando tutte le varie bottiglie con reagenti chimici all’interno.

“Prima mi faccio una doccia e dopo me ne preoccuperò.” Era una falsa promessa, John lo sapeva bene. Riuscì a trovare ciò che stava cercando giusto in tempo per girarsi e rialzarsi a bloccare Sherlock, evitando che fuggisse, contro l’angolo creato dai banconi della cucina, poi gli afferrò la sciarpa per sfilargliela. “John, davvero, è-”

“Stai fermo.”

“John-” Sherlock cercò di aggirarlo, brontolando dal fastidio quando la mano di John posata sul suo petto lo bloccò. Il detective si alzò sulle punte dei piedi per rendergli la ferita irraggiungibile.

“Non sono così basso,” mormorò John afferrando la sua sciarpa e sfilandogliela del tutto. “Dio, sai essere proprio infantile alle volte. Vieni qua, idiota. A che gioco stai giocando?”

Con un grosso sospiro, Sherlock fece come gli era stato ordinato. Rimase a braccia conserte e con le labbra contratte in una smorfia annoiata mentre John staccava il cerotto e controllava la ferita. La prima valutazione che aveva fatto non era sbagliata, ma provò comunque sollievo nel vedere che il taglio fosse superficiale. Certo, comunque troppo profondo per i suoi gusti.

Si allungò a prendere una salvietta antisettica e tolse quella patina leggera di sangue. Era un posto difficile quello della ferita, perché la pelle non faceva che spostarsi ogni volta che Sherlock si muoveva e per quello pensò che scegliere delle strisce di cerotto anziché uno più grande fosse un’idea migliore.

Con le sue mani veloci e capaci optò per la prima idea.

Uno dei vantaggi dell’essere medico era avere un kit sempre ben fornito a portata di mano. Se le strisce di cerotto si rifiutavano di reggere, allora avrebbe scelto la colla medicale. In ogni caso, la probabilità che Krikpatrick gli avesse lasciato una cicatrice come souvenir, non sembrava infastidire Sherlock.

Sobbalzò quando John toccò i lembi di pelle per avvicinarli e richiudere la ferita con la striscia di nastro. Involontariamente, John posò una mano dietro la nuca di Sherlock per tenerlo fermo mentre lavorava.   
Si aspettò una qualsiasi forma di protesta per essere stato maneggiato a quel modo, ma la risposta di Sherlock fu tutt’altra: si immobilizzò immediatamente, i muscoli tesi e il respiro trattenuto nei polmoni, il tutto accompagnato da un silenzio tombale. John alzò lo sguardo da quello che stava facendo per osservare il pallore di Sherlock. Sembrava bianco cadaverico, a disagio e in preda al panico, così diverso dal suo solito portamento sicuro ed elegante, che John indietreggiò per lo spavento. Ma prima che potesse allontanarsi del tutto, John registrò una strana consistenza sotto le dita, proprio dietro la nuca di Sherlock. La pelle non era liscia, ma disturbata da qualcosa di nodoso, nascosto dalla cascata di quei ricci scuri e morbidi.

John si immobilizzò, il taglio ormai era dimenticato mentre continuava ad esplorare il suo collo con la mano destra. Le sue dita si mossero, tracciando la forma e le orme di quelle creste poco profonde.

Sembrava- no, no, non aveva alcun senso. Doveva essere qualcos’altro.

“Che cos’è questo?”

“John-”

“Abbassati.” Non sembrava affatto essere una richiesta, non con quel tono: secco e chiaro. “Fammi vedere.”

In un primo momento, Sherlock non si mosse. Il battito cardiaco accelerò sotto il tocco di John sul suo polso, veloce e spaventato per ragioni che John ancora non conosceva. Rimasero lì, senza che nessuno dei due si muovesse mentre l’aria si addensava intorno a loro. Eppure quello non era il familiare desiderio che John aveva provato già dozzine di volte prima, ogni volta che i loro sguardi si incrociavano; guardò Sherlock e vide in lui del potenziale per qualcosa di più che andasse oltre l’amicizia. Questo desiderio sembrava più pesante e più pericoloso, come se il mondo intero stesse per cambiare.

Alla fine, con l’espressione di un uomo mandato al patibolo, Sherlock obbedì, schiudendo le labbra per respirare più profondamente. Era come un animale selvatico che non aspettava altro che fuggire, ma John non gli diede la possibilità di muoversi quando proseguì con l’abbassargli il colletto della camicia, spostando i capelli. La luce pallida della cucina fece apparire la pelle di Sherlock ancora più pallida, come un foglio di carta, ma John a malapena si accorse di quel cambiamento. Era troppo occupato a fissare, completamente scioccato, l’anello dai bordi frastagliati di quella cicatrice che ora aveva tra le dita.

Il respiro gli si bloccò in gola. Non aveva mai visto una ferita del genere prima, se non due ore prima sul collo del cadavere. Questa era più vecchia, ma lui non avrebbe mai immaginato di vedere una cosa simile sulla pelle di Sherlock.

Il morso di un Alfa.


	2. A Remedy Of Ignorance

Il bollitore scattò, con l'acqua che ribolliva al suo interno completamente ignorata, mentre John e Sherlock erano ancora in cucina. Il tempo si era congelato intorno a loro, il respiro si era fermato e le dita di John erano ancora paralizzate su quella cicatrice.

Anche se era ormai palese, John riusciva a malapena a crederci; era inconcepibile per lui che quella pelle fosse stata morsa.

Lentamente lo shock iniziale svanì davanti alla realtà della situazione. Aveva sempre immaginato i morsi dei legami di una precisione chirurgica: puliti e superficiali. Ma non c’era niente di così uniforme e ordinato nel marchio sulla carne di Sherlock. Era profondo e deciso: una rivendicazione più che chiara. Feroce - una ferita che John non riuscì a convincersi fosse frutto dell’amore. Doveva avergli fatto male, doveva aver lasciato dei lividi e sanguinato parecchio…

Ci strofinò piano il polpastrello sopra, desiderando che venisse via. Sbirciò poi più attentamente, per assicurarsi che non fosse solo un morso finto, messo lì per ragioni che solo Sherlock poteva sapere, ma non venne via nulla. La cicatrice rimase lì, provocatoria e immobile e John dovette lottare con tutto se stesso per dare un senso a tutto quello.

“Posso spiegare.”

Con la testa ancora inclinata in avanti per consentire a John di continuare quell’ispezione, Sherlock rivolse quelle parole al pavimento davanti a sé. Non parlò con la solita spavalderia a cui John era stato abituato; c’era qualcosa di estremamente fragile nel suo tono supplicante, come se all’improvviso Sherlock lo vedesse più come una minaccia che come un coinquilino con il quale aveva condiviso la propria vita da qualche tempo ormai.

John indietreggiò, allontanando la mano e mettendo dello spazio fisico tra loro due. Il suo corpo assunse una postura da combattimento, contratta, ma si sforzò di abbassare le spalle e rilassare i pugni che aveva stretto. Il tavolo della cucina era alle sue spalle e vi si appoggiò contro, nel tentativo di sembrare il più disinvolto possibile, ma fallendo su tutta la linea.

“Sei un Omega.” Quell’accusa rimase sospesa nell’aria tra loro. Avrebbe voluto parlare con più disinvoltura, ma quello era un fulmine a ciel sereno per lui, troppo inaspettato da metabolizzare subito. Aveva considerato qualsiasi opzione durante il tempo trascorso con lui, esaminando con attenzione qualsiasi prova che lo ricollegasse ad un sesso secondario specifico, ma quella possibilità non gli era mai passata per la testa. Perché avrebbe dovuto pensarlo? Era semplicemente impossibile.

“Sì,” ammise Sherlock, raddrizzandosi e rialzando il colletto della camicia per coprire la vecchia cicatrice, lasciando scivolare le dita sul tessuto.

“E tu… tu -” John deglutì. Non era disturbato dalla scoperta del sesso secondario di Sherlock in sé, bensì dal pensiero che fosse stato morso da qualcuno. “Hai un compagno.”

La repulsione si dipinse sul viso di Sherlock: naso arricciato e occhi assottigliati. Voltò la testa di lato. “No. La parola _compagno_ implica un certo livello di cooperazione e rispetto reciproco, ma sì. Ho un Alfa. O forse è più preciso dire che lui ha me.”

John lottò con tutto se stesso per non rendere leggibile sulla propria faccia la pugnalata di tradimento che sentì in quel momento e provò ad ignorare il gelo che gli attanagliava lo stomaco, incrociando le braccia al petto. Per tutto questo tempo c’era sempre stato qualcuno nella vita di Sherlock e lui non lo aveva mai nominato, qualcuno che poteva reclamarlo in un modo in cui John non avrebbe mai potuto neanche immaginare.

Sherlock si portò una mano sul viso. “Smettila di guardati intorno come se potesse spuntare dalla credenza da un momento all’altro e ucciderti.”

John sbuffò. “Non è esattamente una paura ingiustificata. È ancora legale per un Alfa uccidere un altro Alfa che sfida il suo legame.”

“Questa è una leggenda metropolitana. L’omicidio è omicidio, a prescindere dal movente.” Chiuse gli occhi mentre portò le mani sui fianchi, sospirando. “È una situazione complicata, ma tutto quello che ti serve sapere è che ormai non è più un problema.”

Non era da Sherlock essere così vago e John sospettò che stessero girando intorno ad una parte privata e delicata della sua vita, una di quelle che non era disposto a condividere. Solo il giorno prima John avrebbe giurato di sapere quasi tutto sul conto del suo coinquilino. Adesso invece era cambiato tutto.

“Non è morto,” sputò fuori più bruscamente di quanto intendesse. Appena vide l’espressione di sorpresa di Sherlock, sospirò. “Solo perché non ho mai curato degli Omega, non significa che ignori completamente gli aspetti medici di ciò che accade loro quando il loro Alfa muore.”

“E sarebbero?”

John provò ad ignorare il leggero sospetto di essere appena stato messo sotto esame riguardo le sue conoscenze e si maledì per aver parlato con così tanta spavalderia. Non sarebbe importato il tono che avrebbe utilizzato o chissà quale linguaggio tecnico, sarebbe comunque apparso terribile.

“Di solito, un Omega legato ad un Alfa morto subisce i sintomi neuro-chimici del lutto, indipendentemente dal fatto che siano realmente tristi per la loro morte oppure no.”

John fece un gesto, sentendosi esposto sotto lo sguardo penetrante di Sherlock. Non gli avrebbe potuto spiegare nulla che già non sapesse, ma tutte quelle lezioni a cui aveva partecipato erano state nude e crude nel mostrare i fatti per quelli che erano. Ma ora non c’era più un ipotetico Omega, costretto a subire imperativi biologici fuori dal proprio controllo; ora quell’Omega era Sherlock.

La sua voce si addolcì e si toccò la mandibola prima di continuare a parlare. “Anche se un Omega odia il proprio Alfa, attraverserà una fase di depressione, perdita di appetito, apatia e avrà anche, nei casi più gravi, pensieri suicidi. Tutto questo potrebbe andare avanti per mesi.”

“E che mi sai dire degli altri? I casi _rari_ , le eccezioni?”

La gola di John si serrò e distolse lo sguardo, un brivido a percorrergli la schiena. “Muoiono.”

Sembrava un vecchio racconto romantico, qualcosa uscito da un libro che parlava di cuori infranti, ma i dottori non avevano altre definizioni per spiegarlo. Circa il 5% degli Omega, dopo la morte del proprio Alfa, si lasciava semplicemente morire e basta.

“Nulla di quello che hai detto spiega come tu abbia fatto a capire che l’Alfa che mi ha morso non sia morto.” Il tono di sfida di Sherlock s’insinuò tra i suoi pensieri, costringendolo a ritornare sui fatti concreti. Forse era quello il punto. Sherlock stava cercando di farlo affidare alle sue conoscenze ed esperienze, incoraggiandolo a trovare conforto nei dati.

“Quando un Omega entra nella fase del lutto, gli ormoni nel suo sangue cominciano a cambiare e vengono rilasciati nuove sostanze chimiche. Queste reagiscono con la proteina specifica della cicatrice del morso, eliminandola.” John abbassò la testa, fissando il pavimento, prima di tornare a guardare Sherlock. “Se il tuo Alfa non fosse più vivo allora non ci sarebbe nulla sul tuo collo. Il suo marchio sarebbe sparito.”

La bocca di Sherlock si contorse, mentre la sua testa si mosse con un breve cenno del capo per annuire. “Il mio sesso secondario e lo stato del mio legame sono irrilevanti nel nostro accordo. Non ha alcuna influenza sulla competenza che ho nel mio lavoro, né sulle mie attività quotidiane. Lo hai visto tu stesso per un anno.”

John lo fissò, rendendosi conto che non era per niente intenzionato a dargli delle spiegazioni, piuttosto stava cercando di far finta che nulla fosse accaduto. “Non è delle tue capacità che mi preoccupo.” Si passò entrambe le mani sul viso e si rimise dritto, fissando il pavimento mentre una marea di domande lo stavano assalendo. “Come può essere possibile che tu stia lontano dal tuo Alfa? Come diavolo fai a tenere tutti lontano quando sei in calore?”

Il suo cervello si accorse poco dopo di aver pronunciato quelle parole e si accigliò. L’odore di un Omega in calore doveva essere qualcosa di irresistibile e il loro ciclo, nonostante fosse variabile, doveva sicuramente essersi riproposto a Sherlock più volte da quando ormai si erano trasferiti insieme. Eppure John non aveva notato niente.

Sherlock inarcò le sopracciglia, come se avesse capito dove stessero per andare a parare i pensieri di John, ma quest'ultimo non lo notò nemmeno, troppo sopraffatto dal senso di disagio crescente.

“Che cosa stai prendendo?” Grugnì. “E dove diavolo ti rifornisci? Sherlock, non c’è nessuna ricetta da prescrivere per interrompere il calore di un Omega.”

“Questo è un fatto del quale sono pienamente al corrente,” rispose. “Gli Alfa hanno accesso a preservativi e vari farmaci per la contraccezione. Gli Omega non hanno nulla.” Raddrizzò le spalle e John non seppe distinguere se Sherlock fosse più arrabbiato con lui o con la società in generale. Probabilmente un po’ con entrambi e John come avrebbe mai potuto biasimarlo?

Alzò una mano per scusarsi, cercando di chiarire subito la propria posizione. “Non mi interessa quanto sia illegale ciò che stai prendendo; non ti denuncerò di certo. Cazzo, se posso aiutarti, lo faccio. Tutto quello che mi interessa è assicurarmi che tu non rischi di perdere la vita tra una dose e l’altra!” Si leccò le labbra, senza nascondere la propria preoccupazione. “Qualsiasi droga prodotta dal mercato nero è pericolosa, può essere stata contaminata da qualsiasi cosa, dal veleno per topi alla segatura.”

Sherlock scosse la testa, la sua pazienza che svaniva era visibile dalla linea dritta delle sue spalle e dal modo in cui stringeva i denti. “Anche se ci fosse qualcosa in grado di interrompere il mio ciclo e reprimere la mia biologia, non la userei. Non è necessario. Qualsiasi Omega legato, separato dal proprio Alfa, sperimenta una riduzione dell’intensità del suo ciclo di calore. I sintomi sono impercettibili, attenuati e il profumo che apparentemente dovrebbe portare tutti gli Alfa a diventare aggressivi, non viene prodotto.” Abbassò la testa, esaminando John da un’altra angolazione, in quel suo cipiglio confuso. “Che c’è? Questo non te l’hanno detto a scuola di medicina?”

John esitò, perché no, non gliel’avevano insegnato. Aveva quasi quarant’anni e ne aveva ascoltate tante nel corso degli anni, più leggende che fatti reali e concreti e mai una volta aveva sentito una cosa del genere. Gli Omega dipendevano dai loro Alfa per la protezione durante il ciclo. Era per quel motivo che fino a quel momento John aveva pensato che fossero rinchiusi e allontanati da tutti: per essere tenuti al sicuro.

Ora, con quello che aveva spiegato Sherlock sulla scena del crimine e quelle nuove informazioni, John doveva ammettere di essere in errore.

“Mi hai già visto in calore,” puntualizzò e John rimase a bocca aperta. “Sei stato accanto a me, hai continuato a curare le mie ferite, una volta mi hai anche tolto la tua pistola dalle mani… tu e la Signora Hudson siete soliti dire che sono ‘ _in uno dei miei momenti_ ’.”

Gli vennero in mente le immagini di uno Sherlock raggomitolato sul divano, avvolto in abiti da casa. Aveva sempre supposto che fosse solo noia, l’intelletto di Sherlock era troppo veloce e la mancanza di stimoli lo riduceva in quello stato.

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che tutte quelle volte in cui mi lanci delle occhiatacce e ti raggomitoli sul divano sei semplicemente… sessualmente frustrato?” Sherlock gemette, come se John fosse più cocciuto del solito e un’espressione infastidita e irritata gli si dipinse sul volto. “Sto cercando di capire, Sherlock! Hai detto che potevi spiegarti, ma fino ad ora non mi hai detto niente, quindi scusami se sono confuso.” Si bagnò le labbra con la lingua prima di parlare di nuovo. “Per l’amor del cielo, questa cosa rientra esattamente tra le cose da sapere tra coinquilini!”

“Perché?” Scattò tanto improvvisamente da far sobbalzare John. “Perché dovrebbe essere rilevante? Non ti cambia la vita.”

“Importa a te, idiota, quindi importa anche a me!” Replicò, avanzando e fissando Sherlock, il quale raddrizzò la schiena rimanendo fermo, pronto all’attacco.

Peccato che non fosse esattamente così.

John sapeva riconoscere perfettamente la differenza tra qualcuno che ha intenzione di colpire da un momento all’altro e una persona che invece vuole solo minacciare di un gesto del genere. Sherlock poteva essere arrabbiato, ma era sulla difensiva, un muro irremovibile, come se quello potesse tenere John a distanza, sia fisica che emotiva.

“Non puoi aspettarti che io non abbia domande,” aggiunse con un tono di voce più calmo.

“E tu non puoi aspettarti che io rimedi alla tua ignoranza.” Ringhiò Sherlock, allontanandosi dal bancone della cucina e avviandosi verso la sua camera da letto. “Alla fine questa non è una cosa che ti riguarda.”

Sbatté la porta così forte da far vibrare le pareti, lasciando John a fissare il vuoto davanti a sé. Intorno a lui cadde il silenzio, l’unica cosa che si poteva sentire era il suono del suo respiro irregolare e il ticchettio dell’orologio sul camino.

Era passata solo una manciata di minuti e il suo mondo si era capovolto. Sherlock era un Omega - uno con un legame - ma per quanto John ci pensasse, non era una cosa che riusciva a metabolizzare. Era troppo surreale, astratto. Nonostante le prove che aveva visto con i propri occhi, tutto ciò lo aveva lasciato scosso e alienato, come se gli mancasse la terra sotto i piedi.

Era troppo allettante l’idea di bussare alla sua porta e cominciare a discutere con Sherlock finché non avesse avuto delle risposte sufficienti, ma John sapeva riconoscere una causa persa. Se avesse fatto pressioni in quel momento, l’unico risultato che avrebbe ottenuto sarebbe stato uno Sherlock che si chiudeva ancora di più in se stesso, senza riuscire a capire il suo stato di rabbia e senza che John potesse fare nulla per aiutarlo.

Con un sospiro abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie scarpe, infilandosi le mani in tasca prima di lanciare un’occhiata al suo cappotto.  
Quella giornata era stata estenuante, prima la conferenza, poi l’Omega morta, l’assassino che aveva minacciato di tagliare la gola a Sherlock e ora quello. Il cervello di John era come una spugna impregnata d’acqua, satura di informazioni e stimoli, che pesava all’interno del suo cranio, mentre il suo cuore batteva e faceva male, tanto era sconvolto.

Aveva bisogno di uscire, anche solo per un po’.

Per un attimo pensò di lasciare un biglietto per Sherlock, ma sicuramente quel bastardo sarebbe riuscito a dedurre da solo dove fosse andato. Lo conosceva troppo bene. Peccato che il discorso non valesse ugualmente per John. Come aveva potuto tenerlo con sé, vivere sotto lo stesso tetto per così tanto tempo e non aver sentito l'esigenza di metterlo al corrente di quella cosa? E lui neanche lo aveva mai notato.

Dopo aver preso la propria giacca, uscì dalla porta e scese le scale. Era quello a cui si riferiva sempre Sherlock? Vedere senza osservare? Sicuramente si sentiva cieco in quel momento, tanto sconcertato dalla reazione di Sherlock quanto dalla rivelazione in sé. Ovviamente non aveva nessuna intenzione di scendere nei dettagli della sua situazione con John, ma ciò non voleva dire che non ci fosse dell’altro da dover sapere.

Dio, sulla scena del crimine, quando Sherlock aveva menzionato gli Omega e la loro aspettativa di vita, John si era allarmato pensando che uno dei genitori di Sherlock potesse aver subito quella sorte. Questo invece era mille volte peggio. Sherlock aveva parlato di Omega posseduti come oggetti e del loro stile di vita, ma non stava parlando a nome di un membro della sua famiglia.

Stava parlando in prima persona.

John provò ad immaginarlo in quella situazione, legato a qualcuno che non aveva nessun interesse a considerarlo altro che una silenziosa presenza capace di dare alla luce dei figli. In teoria, il suo Alfa doveva essere benestante, tanto da potersi permettere qualsiasi cosa lui volesse, ma non era ciò che interessava a Sherlock. Gli inseguimenti, l’adrenalina del pericolo, un enigma da risolvere erano il tipo di cose che lui ricercava e che nessuna somma di denaro avrebbe mai potuto fornirgli.

Una vita del genere, nascosto dal resto del mondo da un Alfa - anche da uno che lo adorasse - sarebbe pesata come una condanna a morte per Sherlock. La sua mente avrebbe cominciato a ristagnare, il motore del suo cervello si sarebbe arruginito senza casi che lo tenevano attivo e quella spiccata intelligenza sarebbe appassita fino a morire, superflua per lo scopo che Sherlock doveva avere per il suo Alfa.

Tanti timori si accumularono nella testa di John, alcuni molto profondi e insidiosi, altri più superficiali che navigavano in un mare di altri dubbi. Eppure, in mezzo a tutto ciò, c’erano dei bagliori di curiosità. Per ogni “ _come_ ” a cui poteva pensare, c’era anche un “ _perché_ ” associato. Perché Sherlock era così restio a parlarne? Perché aveva reagito così acidamente, quando di solito dava spiegazioni brevi e concise?

Era una questione personale e John questo lo aveva capito, ma pensava che almeno fossero amici. Perché Sherlock si fidava di lui così poco? Ovviamente era così, altrimenti gliel’avrebbe detto quando avevano deciso di trasferirsi insieme. E invece aveva preferito tenere John all’oscuro. Dopo tutto, John era un completo estraneo all’inizio, un Alfa - e improvvisamente il suo sesso secondario cominciò ad avere una certa rilevanza nella sua vita - ma sicuramente dopo qualche mese Sherlock si sarebbe dovuto sentire a proprio agio nel condividere con lui quell’informazione così basilare.

Aveva passato più di un anno ormai a pensare di sapere quale fosse il sesso secondario di Sherlock, senza darci troppo peso, e ora questo… per ragioni a John sconosciute, cambiava completamente le carte in tavola.

E non avrebbe dovuto cambiarle. John avrebbe voluto che non cambiasse niente, ma ora non riusciva a vedere Sherlock con gli stessi occhi. Era ridicolo. Era esattamente lo stesso uomo che aveva incontrato al Bart’s, ma scoprire ora che fosse un Omega aveva incasinato tutte le ipotesi fatte, mettendo John nella condizione di dubitare di tutto.

Il suo respiro venne fuori in una nuvoletta di aria condensata, resa visibile dal freddo, mentre aspettava sul marciapiede per attraversare. La sua mente era caotica come non mai, piena di pensieri. Tutto quello era uno shock: troppe informazioni e tutte insieme. Difficili da elaborare in tempi brevi. Come avrebbe dovuto reagire? Probabilmente non così. Avrebbe dovuto tenere la bocca chiusa e proseguire come se nulla fosse?

“ _Cazzo_ ,” sibilò John, attraversando la strada prima di svoltare a sinistra, troppo perso nei suoi pensieri per notare tutto quello che lo circondava. Fu solo la vibrazione del suo cellulare a riportarlo al presente.

Con un’espressione accigliata, tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca e osservò il numero sconosciuto che apparve sullo schermo. Sperò che fosse Sherlock per farlo tornare a casa, ma sarebbe stato altamente improbabile. Con una buona dose di sospetto, accettò la chiamata.

“Pronto?”

“Ah, Dottor Watson,” la voce di Mycroft arrivò dall’apparecchio, professionale e priva di emozioni. “L’Ispettore Lestrade sarà al locale Volunteer. Probabilmente potrà aiutarla nella confusione del momento.”

John sospirò, portando l’indice e il pollice a stringere il ponte del naso, mentre imprecava silenziosamente contro i fratelli Holmes. “Come hai-? No, lascia stare. Non mi interessa.” Alzò lo sguardo verso una telecamera di sorveglianza, domandandosi quanto di quella sera fosse stato registrato. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci due volte prima di credere che tutto quello che fosse successo sarebbe rimasto privato tra loro due. “Qualsiasi telecamera di sorveglianza tu abbia messo in casa nostra, la voglio fuori.”

“Mi sottovaluti, Dottor Watson. Mio fratello non è l’unico uomo in grado di fare deduzioni. Sono a conoscenza del caso a cui avete assistito questa sera e sono stato capace di estrapolare dal vostro linguaggio non verbale e dal vostro comportamento in pubblico, che qualcosa di grosso fosse accaduto tra te e Sherlock.” Mycroft sospirò. Era solo impressione di John o c’era un pizzico di rimpianto di quel sospiro? “Posso facilmente decifrare le reazioni di mio fratello e le tue sono altrettanto evidenti. Parla con Gregory Lestrade.”

John fece una pausa. Il telefono era così forte attaccato all’orecchio da fargli male. “Lui lo sa?”

Il tono di Mycroft cambiò, ogni accenno di comprensione nei suoi confronti venne spazzato via dall’atteggiamento sbruffone. “Sa più di quanto sappia tu.”

“Giusto, perché io sono un idiota. Grazie.” Disse John, voltandosi a mostrare il proprio dito medio alla telecamera più vicina, prima di attaccare la chiamata e dirigersi verso il locale. John poteva non essere contento del fatto che fosse stato Mycroft a gettargli un salvagente, ma non avrebbe perso la possibilità di parlare con una faccia amica. Se Greg gli avesse dato delle risposte, tanto meglio.

Il Volunteer era a qualche isolato di distanza e sarebbe rimasto aperto ancora per qualche altra ora. Lui e Greg erano già stati lì già qualche altra volta. Quando sia Sherlock che il lavoro diventavano troppo pesanti, quello era il miglior modo di tirarsi su di morale, con qualche pinta e un po’ di comprensione da parte di un amico.

Si affrettò ad avvicinarsi alla porta, oltre un gruppo di fumatori. Tutti i clienti occasionali erano ormai andati via ed erano rimasti solo quelli più affezionati: una folla molto più ridotta.

Greg era già seduto ad un tavolo in un angolo, due pinte piene davanti a sé mentre fissava il suo telefono. Alzò lo sguardo proprio mentre John gli si avvicinò ed indicò subito il cellulare. “Potresti spiegarmi come mai, venti minuti fa, ho ricevuto una telefonata criptica da Mycroft Holmes?” Domandò. Il suo sorriso stanco sfumò subito non appena vide l’espressione di John. “Porca troia. Sherlock sta bene?”

John batté le palpebre sconcertato, prima di ricordare la ferita alla gola di Sherlock. “Sì, lui- sta bene. Non sei occupato con il caso?”

“Nah, il nostro chirurgo si sta rinfrescando le idee in cella e ne ho delegato l’archiviazione. Non c’era bisogno che rimanessi. Controllerò tutto domani mattina.”Afferrò la propria pinta prima di fare un sorso. “Allora, avanti, sputa il rospo. Perché hai l’espressione da…” fece un cenno verso di lui “ _quella_?”

Scivolando sulla sedia di fronte, John aprì la bocca per replicare, ma poi si interruppe guardando la gente intorno a loro. Nonostante la rabbia che provava nei confronti di Sherlock per averlo tenuto all’oscuro di tutto, capì che non l’aveva fatto certo per dispetto. C’era sicuramente qualcos’altro sotto. Il buon senso gli suggerì che il sesso secondario di Sherlock non dovesse essere un argomento da prendere alla leggera e poi, tra l’altro, avrebbe preferito evitare di avere intorno uno degli uomini di Mycroft a spiarli, pronti a riportare a lui la conversazione nei minimi dettagli.

Anche l’Ispettore colse la sua preoccupazione, a giudicare da come anche il suo sguardo corse a controllare l’intero locale, prima di sporgersi con i gomiti sul tavolo e parlare a bassa voce. “Sembra che non ci sia nessuno a portata di orecchio. Ora mi dici che diavolo sta succedendo? Per favore, dimmi che Sherlock non è ricaduto nella droga.”

“Cosa? No!” Sbuffò John prima di prendere un sorso dalla sua pinta e sospirare. “No, ho appena scoperto del… - si toccò la nuca con la mano. - morso.”

Greg aggrottò la fronte e per qualche orrendo secondo John pensò d’aver completamente frainteso il discorso di Mycroft e che l’Ispettore non avesse idea di cosa stesse parlando. Ma un attimo dopo le sue paure furono spazzate via quando Greg sussurrò: “Che intendi quando dici che l’hai _appena scoperto_? Non te l’ha detto quando ti sei trasferito con lui?” John emise un sospiro di sollievo. Non aveva idea di quanto lo avessero fatto stare meglio quelle parole. “Pensavo che lo sapessi! Hai convissuto con lui per un anno!”

“Ho semplicemente pensato che fosse un Alfa, fin da quando l’ho incontrato. Non gli ho mai chiesto niente.” John sospirò. “Non ha accennato al legame, al compagno… a niente di tutto ciò.”

“Non proprio _compagno_.” La correzione di Greg arrivò immediatamente. “Quando l’ho scoperto - beh, in verità mi è stato detto da Mycroft e Sherlock, sono stati molto chiari sul fatto che _compagno_ non fosse la parola giusta. Sherlock sembrava volesse vomitare e Mycroft…” Greg scosse la testa. “Mi ha lanciato quell’occhiataccia, quella che ti fa sentire un completo idiota.”

John premette il dorso della mano contro l’occhio sinistro e annuì. “Quindi te l’hanno detto così?” Osservò le spalle di Greg muoversi e la sua presa stringersi sul boccale di birra prima di parlare. “Fosse stato per Sherlock non me l’avrebbe mai detto, ma dato che abbiamo cominciato a collaborare sui casi - dopo che si è rimesso in sesto dalla dipendenza ovviamente - suo fratello ci ha trascinati entrambi in un parcheggio abbandonato e mi ha spiegato la situazione.” L’Ispettore fece una smorfia. “Beh, quando dico _spiegato…_ intendo che mi ha detto che Sherlock era un Omega, che non avrebbe procurato nessun problema a me o alla mia squadra, ma che dovevo esserne messo al corrente.” Sbuffò apertamente a quel ricordo. “Inutile, cazzo. Non mi ha spiegato nient’altro e non l'ha fatto neanche Sherlock. Non che ci credetti all’inizio. Era…”

“Impossibile?”

Greg annuì, posando poi il bicchiere e incrociando le dita tra di loro. “Non riuscivo a collegare Sherlock all’immagine dell’Omega che avevo. Non aveva nessun senso.”

John prese un altro sorso di birra, sollevato nel sentire che non fosse stato l’unico ad essere confuso da quella situazione. “Capisco perfettamente la sensazione.”

“Sì e lo so che ragionare per stereotipi è una merda, ma finché Sherlock non mi ha mostrato il morso sul collo io non ci ho creduto. E poi…” Greg si interruppe con un sospiro, lanciando a John uno sguardo pensieroso, inspirando nuovamente. “Poi mi hanno lasciato più o meno nella tua stessa situazione. Stordito e incerto sul da farsi. Tornai a casa quella sera e tutto ciò a cui riuscivo a pensare era chissà come stava quando era strafatto, lasciato a se stesso e da solo, con la consapevolezza aggiunta che fosse un Omega.”

Lestrade parve imbarazzato a quelle parole e John colse subito il punto del suo discorso.

Provava le stesse cose anche lui, quella pesantezza a livello dello stomaco: la consapevolezza che Sherlock fosse una persona forte e indipendente cozzava completamente con la loro idea radicata degli Omega, che li voleva tutti indifesi, ingenui, innocenti e nient’altro che una responsabilità dell’Alfa che doveva assicurare loro protezione.

“Ho avuto incubi per quello,” ammise. “Peggio ancora, a Sherlock bastava un’occhiata per capire a cosa stessi pensando. Sicuramente si capiva anche dai miei comportamenti. Ho cominciato ad avere ripensamenti sul se chiamarlo o no durante i casi e quando veniva, gli stavo con il fiato sul collo, completamente pietrificato all’idea che potesse farsi male in qualche modo se non ci fossi stato io.” Si schiarì la voce. “Mi comportavo da perfetto idiota a trattarlo come un bambino, ma non riuscivo a farne a meno.”

“Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea poi?” John riuscì a rivolgergli un piccolo sorriso quando rialzò la testa. “Non ti comporti più così intorno a lui, almeno non che io ci abbia fatto caso.”

Greg rise e la sua risata fu contagiosa. Mosse un po’ il boccale, ormai già quasi vuoto, prima di rialzare lo sguardo su John. “Sai com’è fatto Sherlock. Omega, Alfa, qualsiasi cosa poco importa. È un tuo amico. Cosa vuoi che sia successo?”

Mille scenari si composero nella mente di John, alcuni ridicoli, altri più agghiaccianti, ma Greg aveva ragione. Scoprire nuove parti di Sherlock lo aveva destabilizzato, ma ciò non annullava tutto ciò che John aveva imparato su di lui, dalle brillanti doti deduttive alle sue raccapriccianti abitudini in casa.

“Sicuramente avrà fatto qualcosa di pericoloso. Qualcosa di _stupidamente_ pericoloso per provare che avesse ragione.”

Greg annuì, aspettando che John finisse di bere la sua birra prima di afferrare il suo boccale vuoto e alzarsi. “Una notte ricevemmo una sua chiamata dove ci avvisava di aver scoperto un ritrovo di riciclatori di denaro sporco: gente disperata e rozza. Il tempo di arrivare là e trovai Sherlock con la faccia ricoperta di sangue, due dita rotte ed era l’unica persona in tutta la stanza ancora in piedi. Fu un quattro contro uno.”

“Cristo,” rise John, scuotendo la testa. “Vorrei poter dire che la cosa mi sorprende.”

“Beh, bastò quello a farmi rinsavire. In fondo lo sapevo benissimo che era capace di prendersi cura di se stesso. Avevo solo bisogno di qualcosa che mi ricordasse che, a prescindere dal suo sesso secondario, lui non sarebbe cambiato.” Greg inclinò il bicchiere vuoto verso John. “Un altro giro?”

“Sì, ti prego.”

John abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo, lasciando che il suo respiro riprendesse un flusso più calmo e costante mentre le parole di Greg gli giravano ancora nella testa. Non era nulla che non si fosse già ripetuto da solo mille volte da quando era uscito di casa, ma era un sollievo sapere che non fosse l’unico ad essere rimasto spiazzato e disorientato da quella rivelazione. Sherlock si era comportato come se John avesse dovuto capire e metabolizzare tutto da solo; almeno Greg lo fece sentire normale, la sua reazione era più che accettabile.

Il rumore del bicchiere posato sul tavolo disturbò i suoi pensieri e si allungò ad afferrarlo, prima di inclinarlo verso Greg in segno di ringraziamento.

“Quindi,” l’Ispettore riprese posto con un grugnito, avvicinando a John anche una ciotola di patatine. “Immagino che dicessi la verità, a questo punto. Non andate a letto insieme. Sarebbe stato impossibile non notare che Sherlock è un Omega.”

“Te l’ho detto,” disse John con un sospiro, “siamo solo amici.”

Greg gli lanciò uno sguardo di sbieco. “Ciò non significa che non ti piacerebbe essere qualcosa di più.” Mormorò prima di cambiare subito discorso. “Comunque, lasciami indovinare com’è andata questa sera: hai scoperto la cicatrice del morso, sei impazzito e Sherlock si è rifiutato di darti spiegazioni. Ancora non capisco perché, però, Mycroft ti abbia mandato da me.”

“Mi ha detto che saresti stato capace di darmi delucidazioni.” John sorrise e Greg sbuffò incredulo.

“Stai scherzando, vero? Sai probabilmente più tu di me. Almeno hai un bagaglio medico che può aiutarti. Tutto quello che so io sono informazioni che girano, sai tra amici e televisione. Non esattamente delle fonti affidabili.”

“Dubito che i libri siano tanto meglio.” John si grattò il sopracciglio, ricordando le nuove informazioni date da Sherlock sui propri cicli di calore. “Voglio dire, pensaci. Chi li ha scritti? Non un Omega, questo è poco ma sicuro.” Scosse la testa e indietreggiò con la sedia. “Immagino che alla fine le mie domande non siano poi così importanti. È solo…”

Greg inclinò la testa, aspettando pazientemente che John finisse la frase. “Perché non me l’ha detto? Per tutto questo tempo ho pensato-” si mosse a disagio sulla sedia, spostando lo sguardo. “Non lo so. Quando ci siamo conosciuti mi disse che era sposato con il suo lavoro. Ora esce fuori che, se si fosse fermato a ‘ _sono sposato_ ’, sarebbe stata un’informazione più accurata.”

Abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, cercando di capire cosa volesse significare. Non era solo il fatto che Sherlock fosse restio a dirgli la verità, ma anche il peso della delusione che tutto quello comportava.

“Senti, John, non ho idea del perché non te lo abbia detto prima, ma io penso che lui non si consideri sposato proprio con nessuno. Hai sentito cosa ha detto questa sera sulla scena del crimine. Gli Omega sono venduti e comprati. Non è stato lui a scegliere chiunque lo abbia morso.” L’Ispettore fece un sorso, leccandosi le labbra prima di aggiungere: “ha scelto te come coinquilino però. Ha scelto di portarti con sé nei casi. Non ti dice niente questo?”

John rimase in silenzio, vedendo ora la loro convivenza da una prospettiva totalmente nuova. Sherlock doveva aver dedotto che fosse un Alfa e Greg aveva ragione; Sherlock lo aveva comunque invitato a condividere la casa. E, alla luce delle nuove informazioni, sembrava essere stata una scelta parecchio azzardata.

“Non saprei,” disse alla fine. “Non riesco a capacitarmene. Insomma, mettendo da parte quello, gli Alfa non lasciano scappare così i propri Omega. L’ha detto Sherlock. Quindi il suo dov’è?”

Greg si grattò la barba sul mento. “Non ne ho idea. Quando l’ho scoperto ho provato a rintracciare l’annuncio dei legami. Li archiviano, per evitare reclami e dispute di proprietà a quanto pare, e ho pensato di poter risalire così almeno ad un nome.”

“E?” Domandò John. “Cos’hai trovato?”

L’espressione di Greg diventò infastidita e frustrata. “Un’ordinanza del tribunale ha reso private le informazioni. Non potevo accedervi. Immagino sia opera di suo fratello.”

John si chiese se fosse la solita paranoia di Mycroft o se lo avesse fatto per qualche altro motivo più serio. “Suppongo che le uniche persone a saperlo siano proprio Sherlock e Mycroft.”

“E il suo Alfa, ovviamente. Sfortunatamente nessuno di loro vuole parlare.” Greg inclinò il bicchiere di nuovo. “Ho avuto l’impressione che Mycroft non mi stesse avvertendo dello stato di Sherlock per il mio bene. Doveva esserci qualche altro motivo. Mi chiese di avvisarlo se fosse successo qualcosa di strano.”

“ _Strano_?” Fece eco John. “Un po’ generico con uno come Sherlock.”

“È praticamente quello che ho detto anche io. Ma lui mi rispose che non si riferiva al comportamento di suo fratello, cosa strana a mio parere.” Greg fece una smorfia, masticando rumorosamente prima di parlare a bocca piena. “Non so, ma secondo me non è stato l’Alfa a scaricare Sherlock, piuttosto il contrario.”

Il silenzio calò sul loro tavolo mentre John rifletteva su quella possibilità. Conoscendo Sherlock, il suo modo di essere e quanto potesse essere intollerante nei confronti della vita domestica da recluso, la cosa non lo stupiva. Sherlock non avrebbe mai sopportato quella vita. Non se avesse avuto la possibilità di scegliere.

“Ora,” continuò Greg, “io non sono un esperto, ma stando a quanto detto da Sherlock oggi, un Omega che lascia il proprio Alfa non è un’impresa facile. Non dev’essere stato facile per lui.”

John annuì, ricordando le parole di Sherlock riguardo la mancanza di diritti degli Omega, che vedevano negati tutti i mezzi per raggiungere una propria autonomia. Certo Sherlock era tutt’altro che un Omega nella media, ma Greg aveva ragione, come aveva fatto a scappare? “Mycroft lo avrà aiutato, no? Immagino sia scontato, sta aiutando Sherlock adesso, altrimenti saresti arrivato senza problemi a quei file con le informazioni che volevi.”

“È quello che ho pensato anche io.” Greg indicò John con una patatina in mano, appoggiandosi con il gomito sul tavolo. “Ma stiamo parlando di Mycroft. Un Alfa da manuale, lo puoi riconoscere già solo dal profumo. Quindi, cos’è successo che lo ha portato ad andare contro tutto e aiutare suo fratello, un Omega legato, a fuggire? Cosa lo ha spinto a rivelarmi della condizione di Sherlock, quando Sherlock lo stava nascondendo così bene?”

John si rigirò la scodella con le patatine tra le mani, senza prenderne nessuna. Il suo respiro continuava ad essere calmo e regolare, ben lontano da com’era quando ore prima aveva lasciato Baker Street. John sarebbe voluto tornare a casa, anche solo per tenere d’occhio quel folle uomo che abitava con lui.

“Non te l’ha detto per il tuo bene,” concluse alzando lo sguardo su Greg. “Te l’ha detto per guardare le spalle a Sherlock.”

“Già, lo credo anche io, ma non dagli estranei, altrimenti non avrebbe rischiato la sicurezza di Sherlock mettendomi al corrente di tutto. Qualsiasi Alfa è una possibile minaccia, questo è certo, ma per come la vedo io era dall’Alfa di Sherlock che mi stava mettendo in guardia.”

“Come se gli stesse dando la caccia.” John sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi e immaginando il perché Sherlock avesse scelto di fuggire: non era arrabbiato, ma piuttosto spaventato. Forse pensava che rendere John consapevole del suo sesso secondario avrebbe compromesso il suo segreto - un altro anello debole della catena - ma se dietro ci fosse stato qualcosa di più? Se avesse pensato che John potesse schierarsi contro di lui?

“Cosa si dovrebbe fare? Legalmente intendo.” Domandò. Non che si interessasse veramente a quale fosse l’iter legale, ma doveva provare a vedere il tutto dalla prospettiva di Sherlock.

“Se trovi un Omega, dici?” Il sorriso di Greg era spento e privo di allegria. “Beh, sono considerati oggetti smarriti. Quindi dovresti riportarli dal loro Alfa, anche se provano ad ostacolarti ad ogni modo. Sherlock ha corso un grosso rischio raccontandomi tutto.”

“No, non l’ha fatto.” John si passò una mano sugli occhi. “Lui e Mycroft sicuramente avevano già dedotto quello che avresti fatto. Erano ormai sicuri che non lo avresti trascinato via di nuovo, ma quanto a me…?”

L’idea che Sherlock potesse considerarlo capace di fare una cosa del genere, fece ribollire la birra nello stomaco di John, che si alzò in piedi, mettendo sul tavolo un paio di banconote. “Ho bisogno di parlare con lui. Dio solo sa cosa gli passa per la testa, ma non può pensare che gli farei una cosa simile contro la sua volontà.”

“Certo che no,” Greg si alzò anche lui, battendo una mano sulla sua spalla e stringendo appena, “ma avrà comunque bisogno di sentirselo dire.” Indicò verso la porta. “Avanti, vai. Ti chiamo io nel caso avessimo bisogno di nuovo di voi.”

“Grazie.” E con un rapido cenno di saluto, John si fece strada tra i tavoli del pub ed uscì. Il vento freddo che lo investì spazzò via tutti i suoi pensieri, lasciandolo con una sola e unica priorità: avrebbe preferito essere rimasto a casa a parlare con Sherlock, anche se quello sarebbe equivalso ad urlarsi addosso a vicenda dietro una porta chiusa. Tuttavia, aveva avuto gran bisogno dell’orecchio comprensivo di Greg e del suo aiuto.

Aveva sentito il bisogno di condividere con qualcuno la sua stessa indignazione e sconforto, prima di poter dire qualsiasi cosa che non fosse guidata dall’incredulità e da domande inopportune.

Dopo aver incontrato Greg tutti i _perché_ e i _come_ non erano spariti, ma John ora riusciva a vederli per quello che erano: irrilevanti, proprio come aveva già detto Sherlock. Certo, John era curioso e ora in più aveva anche le varie ipotesi di Greg che gli frullavano per la testa, le preoccupazioni. Almeno adesso sapeva quale sarebbe stato il suo prossimo passo.

Forse un giorno Sherlock avrebbe risposto alle sue domande, ma nel frattempo John avrebbe dovuto lavorarci molto, anche solo per scoprire il minimo indispensabile. Non doveva forzare la privacy di Sherlock, piuttosto prepararsi a qualunque pericolo si fosse presentato davanti.

Attraversò la strada e si diresse verso l’appartamento, ignorando i passanti che lo circondavano. Le chiavi grattarono contro la serratura in ferro e, una volta entrato, chiuse piano la porta alle sue spalle per non disturbare la Signora Hudson, prima di salire le scale.

Il 221B era illuminato dal lieve bagliore di alcune lampade e dalla luce fluorescente proveniente dalla cucina. L’orologio sulla cappa segnava qualche minuto prima della mezzanotte e John lanciò uno sguardo verso l’uomo seduto al tavolo, chino sul microscopio.

A prima vista, Sherlock sembrava composto come sempre, i suoi occhi chiari erano concentrati e le maniche della sua camicia arrotolate fin sopra i gomiti. Probabilmente nessun altro sarebbe stato capace di notare la tensione latente nei suoi avambracci o nella linea rigida delle sue spalle: un corpo preparato a discutere e a difendersi.

Il viso di Sherlock poteva sembrare inespressivo, ma John sarebbe dovuto essere cieco per non leggere il linguaggio del suo corpo.

Scrollandosi di dosso la giacca, inspirò per annusare l’aria intorno a sé, desiderando che il profumo di Sherlock fosse più evidente. Con le altre persone c’erano sempre vari indizi e profumi nella loro fragranza, non solo le sostanze chimiche che ingerivano - caffè, medicine, tabacco - ma anche il loro stato emotivo.

John riusciva a riconoscere quando un suo paziente era preoccupato, quando Lestrade era stressato o quando la Signora Hudson era appena tornata da una visita a sua sorella dal debole profumo aggiunto dell’altra persona, ma Sherlock emanava sempre lo stesso profumo, confortevole ma vuoto al tempo stesso e che a John non era di nessun aiuto.

In silenzio si avvicinò al tavolo della cucina e strinse le dita intorno allo schienale di una sedia, appoggiando il suo peso sul palmo delle mani. Rimase con le spalle rilassate e la testa china, un’abitudine di chi voleva dimostrare completa sottomissione.

“Spettegolato con Lestrade?” La voce di Sherlock risuonò colma di falsa indifferenza e le labbra di John si curvarono in un sorriso ironico. Ovviamente aveva dedotto quello che era successo. “Il _Volunteer._ Che scelta scontata. Divertente, io credevo che parlare alle spalle delle persone fosse una di quelle cose ‘ _non buone_ ’ da fare.”

“Forse non stavamo parlando di te,” suggerì John, sospirando quando Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo scettico da dietro il microscopio. “Va bene, forse sì, ma tu ti sei ritirato in camera. Cosa ti aspettavi che facessi?”

“Cosa dovevi fare?” Sherlock domandò, abbandonando ogni pretesa di ispezionare la sostanza sul vetrino. “Che importanza ha?”

“Dimmelo tu.” John sollevò il mento, catturando lo sguardo di Sherlock con sfida. “Qualcosa ti ha fermato dal dirmelo prima di adesso e non credo che fosse perché non aveva nessuna importanza. Qualcosa ti ha trattenuto.” Si leccò le labbra e spostò lo sguardo altrove, scuotendo la testa. “Greg aveva alcune teorie interessanti.” Ignorò lo sbuffo beffardo di Sherlock e continuò a parlare. “E probabilmente non sono giuste, ma è tutto quello che ho.”

“Che meraviglia,” sogghignò Sherlock, tamburellando con le dita sulla rotella della messa a fuoco del microscopio.

“Senti, io…” John si pizzicò il naso tra il pollice e l’indice, consapevole che con Sherlock non avrebbe mai avuto una discussione semplice. Dei due, John era più bravo a centrare il punto della situazione, senza divagare e questo la diceva lunga, ma non poteva abbandonare quella discussione, non prima di aver ricevuto una risposta. “Puoi rispondere ad una sola cosa, per me?”

“E quale sarebbe mai?” Il tono di Sherlock era sprezzante, amaro e duro. Si alzò dalla sedia e sventolò davanti a sé una mano, il naso increspato dal disgusto. “Quale curiosità puerile potrei mai placare? Vuoi sapere com’è essere ridotti a nient’altro che ad un imperativo sessuale? Se mi contorco dal piacere? Se imploro? Se io -”

John si allungò verso di lui, afferrandolo per le braccia. Non era una presa abbastanza forte da lasciare dei lividi, ma era ugualmente ferma. Nulla avrebbe potuto fargli ignorare il modo in cui Sherlock trasalì o il modo in cui la testardaggine e lo sguardo di sfida si dipinsero sul volto del suo coinquilino. Era impossibile dire cosa gli avesse dato più fastidio: il pensiero che l’uomo più intelligente che avesse mai visto era reso vittima dalla sua stessa biologia o il dolore palpabile nelle parole di Sherlock, ora messo a tacere dal suo gesto veloce.

“No, maledetto idiota,” sospirò scuotendo la testa e stringendo, solo una volta, le sue braccia prima di lasciare andare. Non tolse le mani però, non ora che quel Sherlock così vulnerabile sembrava ancorarlo a lui. “Voglio sapere se sei al sicuro.”

Guardò sconcertato Sherlock negli occhi, come se la conversazione avesse preso una piega diversa. “Sono abituato a vederti come il target di metà dei criminali Londinesi, ma… senti, non sto dicendo che tu ora non sappia prenderti cura di te stesso. Non è che il pericolo ora è cambiato o che improvvisamente penso che tu non sappia affrontarlo. È che qui si tratta di un rischio diverso.”

Sherlock inclinò la testa e John vide il momento esatto in cui tornò a galla dalle sue deduzioni quando lo vide concentrare lo sguardo sui suoi lineamenti. Un secondo dopo si schiarì la voce. “Oh.” L’ultima traccia di amarezza e risentimento si attenuò e rimase a guardare John come se fosse un mistero inspiegabile. “Vuoi essere preparato. Il solito soldato pragmatico.”

“Mi piace essere al corrente della situazione,” confermò John. “Quindi? Sei al sicuro?”

Gli angoli della bocca di Sherlock si incurvarono verso il basso e il suo pomo d’Adamo ondeggiò sopra il colletto. “Dimmelo tu.”

Il viso di John si contrasse in una smorfia per l’implicazione nascosta dietro le parole di Sherlock. Era difficile per lui non considerarsi con Sherlock un tutt’uno, una coppia indissolubile, ma adesso erano due facce diverse della stessa medaglia, la loro biologia li metteva in dinamiche opposte.

Una dinamica potenzialmente minacciosa.

Quella realizzazione fece gelare il sangue nelle vene di John, che cercò di respirare oltre il nodo che gli si formò in gola. “No.” John ritirò immediatamente le mani, allontanandosi piano mentre scuoteva la testa. “Io non lo farei mai. Qualunque cosa sia che ti preoccupa, non la farei mai. Dovresti saperlo.”

Il cotone della camicia emise un fruscio quando Sherlock incrociò le braccia al petto. “Sapere le cose non equivale a sperare che vadano così.” Sospirò, le sue spalle caddero un po’ più giù. “La gente può reagire… in modi imprevedibili. Il tuo comportamento, una volta dopo averlo scoperto, non era affatto qualcosa che avrei potuto prevedere con precisione.” John si passò una mano sulla bocca e annuì. Odiava che, anche se per poche ore, Sherlock lo avesse visto come una minaccia, ma lo comprendeva. “Avevi bisogno di prove e non avevi nient’altro su cui lavorare. Lo capisco, ma avevi ragione, ora che so che sei un Omega non cambia niente, sicuramente non cambia il fatto che io sia dalla tua parte. Quindi, c’è niente che io debba sapere? Altro, intendo.”

Sherlock sollevò una spalla, i suoi passi lenti e misurati mentre avanzava verso la finestra per guardare fuori, sulla strada illuminata dai lampioni. “È tutto molto relativo. Non sono più in pericolo oggi di quanto non lo fossi già ieri.”

Con uno sbuffo John si appoggiò al muro dall’altro lato del vetro, permettendo a quest’ultimo di mettere distanza tra di loro. “Ma se mi dicessi incontro a cosa andiamo, allora ci sarebbe la possibilità di stare più tranquilli. È più facile agire senza esitazione se non devo fermarmi a chiedere cosa sta succedendo.”

Sherlock si voltò a guardarlo, con sguardo calcolatore, come se potesse arrivare a leggere le più intime intenzioni di John. Qualunque cosa avesse letto nella sua espressione, lo fece voltare e il tono di voce si abbassò quando riprese la parola. “Hai in mente una domanda ben più specifica di questa. Perché non la fai e basta?”

John esitò, trattenendosi dal dire: “ _Perché non vorrai rispondere. Sarebbe troppo e ci sono delle cose che non vuoi condividere con nessuno. Nemmeno con me._ ” E invece di questo, irrigidì le spalle e optò per altre parole. “Il tuo Alfa verrà a cercarti?”

Attese immobile sotto lo sguardo attento di Sherlock. Tutto, dal suo cuore alla punta delle dita, pulsava in anticipazione e dal bisogno di mettere in pratica un qualche tipo di strategia. John stava imparando molto su Sherlock quella sera, ma non era solo una questione personale. Si trattava anche di prendere delle decisioni coerenti.

“È quella la teoria di Lestrade?” Chiese Sherlock. “Crede che io sia fuggito?” Alzò le sopracciglia, apparentemente impressionato. “Qualcuno dovrebbe promuoverlo.”

“Quindi ha ragione?” John spostò il suo peso, muovendosi leggermente in avanti. “Te ne sei andato?”

Sherlock guardò di nuovo fuori dalla finestra, i suoi occhi seguivano i pedoni sul marciapiede. “Sì. E per quanto riguarda Alexander, è molto simile a qualsiasi altro Alfa dell’élite: incapace di ammettere di aver perso il controllo sul suo bene più prezioso e decisamente riluttante all’idea di rendere questa notizia di dominio pubblico. Avrà inventato qualcosa per spiegare la mia assenza e finché manterrò un profilo basso qui a Londra, la mia notorietà non scoprirà la sua bugia, qualsiasi essa sia.”

“Quindi non è mai venuto a cercarti?”

Sherlock sospirò e John pensò di aver notato un debole tremolio nel suo respiro. Non sembrava essere spazientito e si accigliò nel vederlo mordersi il labbro, pensieroso.

“Una volta,” ammise. “Circa otto anni fa. Il risultato è stato… spiacevole.”

John girò la testa, non voleva vedere il modo in cui quel ricordo faceva sbiancare le guance di Sherlock. Stava immaginando talmente tanti scenari e nessuno di essi finiva bene per il detective. Tuttavia sapeva benissimo che quella era una discussione troppo personale. Se avesse scavato troppo a fondo, Sherlock si sarebbe chiuso a riccio e per questo John si costrinse a concentrarsi su altre informazioni più utili.

“Otto anni?” Imprecò, rimproverandosi nella sua stessa ingenuità. Ovviamente gli eventi andavano così indietro nel tempo, gli Omega si legavano appena sviluppati, ma in qualche modo per John tutto quello sembrava essere ancora troppo recente nella vita di Sherlock. Una situazione nuova e leggera, non un vero e proprio status-quo al quale Sherlock era ormai abituato. “Cristo. Quanti anni avevi quando…” indicò il morso sul collo di Sherlock.

“Che fine ha fatto il ‘ _puoi rispondere solo ad una cosa_ ’?” Sherlock sospirò, spostando il suo sguardo fuori dalla finestra. “Diciassette. Metà della mia vita l’ho passata legato a lui.”

John trattenne il respiro, nel tentativo di assorbire quell’informazione. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, ma quella consapevolezza adesso inclinava tutte le sue certezze. A confronto, John conosceva a malapena Sherlock. Questo fece apparire loro due e Baker Street come un’anonima goccia in mezzo all’oceano. Deglutendo a fatica, tornò al discorso principale, lasciando da parte il proprio conflitto interiore. “Quindi ti ha già trovato una volta. Potrebbe rifarlo?”

“È una possibilità,” ammise finalmente Sherlock, dopo un momento di doloroso silenzio che si estese per troppo tempo, denso e stucchevole. “Devo la mia esistenza, in parte, all’influenza di mio fratello e soprattutto al precario equilibrio dell’orgoglio di Alexander: fintanto che salvarsi la faccia resta la sua massima priorità, non ammetterà mai che c’è un problema con il suo Omega. Viene da me solo quando un altro problema lo forza a farlo.”

“Che tipo di problema?”

“L’ultima volta è stato perché ha acquistato un altro Omega, mossa legalmente discutibile, in termini di bigamia, ma spesso viene trascurata.” Si strinse nelle spalle, ora il suo viso era spento per l’apatia che provava. “È morta pochi mesi dopo, per un’infezione al sangue. Non poteva riavere indietro i suoi soldi e non poteva permettersi un terzo Omega, così tornò da me. Sfortunatamente il suo comportamento è difficile da prevedere. Ormai sono passati anni, ma potrebbe ancora presentarsi in qualsiasi momento per riportarmi a casa sua.”

John provò ad immaginarlo, veder entrare uno sconosciuto che aveva tra le mani la vita di Sherlock e portarlo via con sé, trascinandolo via da tutto quello che avevano: il lavoro, l’adrenalina, la loro amicizia. Oh, ma Sherlock non si sarebbe fatto portare via facilmente; avrebbe combattuto, con forza e ferocia, John non aveva nessun dubbio su quello, ma a giudicare da come ne stava parlando adesso, sembrava che in passato i suoi tentativi di opposizione non si fossero rivelati abbastanza.

“Senti, non sono affari miei. Sei perfettamente in grado di gestire tutto da solo, ma se c’è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutare…” John fissò il pavimento, desiderando di essere più utile di così. “Farò tutto il possibile.” Si aspettò una risposta sbrigativa, una risata o uno sguardo scettico, ma nulla di quello arrivò. Alzò lo sguardo trovando Sherlock a fissarlo con un’espressione perplessa dipinta sul volto.

“Perché sono un Omega?”

John sbuffò. “No, Sherlock. Perché sei… lo sai.” Si schiarì la voce, allargando le braccia e lasciandole poi ricadere lungo i fianchi. “Perché sei mio amico, idiota.”

La gratitudine divampò negli occhi ora più grandi di Sherlock, pieni di curiosità e stupore, come se John avesse appena fatto qualcosa di totalmente inaspettato. Era come se per quest’uomo - questo genio - le azioni di John fossero un mistero. Il medico si mosse agitato sotto lo sguardo scrupoloso dell’altro.

Aveva sicuramente altre domande, ma pian piano l’importanza di avere quelle risposte stava diminuendo. Che gli piacesse o no, adesso sapeva di più su Sherlock di quanto ne sapesse qualche ora prima. Da qualsiasi punto di vista la guardasse, questa doveva essere una cosa positiva. Ora aveva solo bisogno di una conferma sul fatto che, quanto scoperto quella notte, non avrebbe cambiato tutto quello che avevano costruito insieme da quando si erano conosciuti al Bart’s.

Abbassando la testa, scrollò le spalle goffamente, facendo scorrere il proprio dito avanti e indietro tra loro, mentre chiese: “allora… tra noi tutto a posto?”

Per la prima volta quella sera, Sherlock sorrise. Non con il sorriso falso e raggiante di un uomo che ha raggiunto il suo scopo raggirando un’altra persona, ma quello titubante e timido che John tanto apprezzava. Il suo sguardo si posò sul viso di John, senza dubbio stava cercando di assorbire quante più informazioni possibili. Eppure qualcosa in lui indugiava ancora, una piccola traccia di dubbio e forse anche una più debole ombra di rimpianto.

“Penso stia a te dirlo.”

John alzò lo sguardo, leggendo tutto ciò che di implicito c’era in quella frase. In superficie poteva non sembrare una grande cosa, ma lui sapeva bene cosa stava facendo Sherlock. Non erano delle scuse, ma un silenzioso riconoscimento del fatto che fosse stato sbagliato tenere John all’oscuro di tutto. Era un accenno di apertura verso di lui, un’opportunità di sfidare il problema e avere la possibilità di avere tutte le risposte di cui aveva bisogno, ma John lottò contro quell’impulso. Era un soldato e un medico, abituato ad elaborare le informazioni molto velocemente - in una manciata di secondi - e dare così priorità alle sue azioni. Per adesso quello doveva bastargli. L’amicizia di Sherlock - la sua maledetta fiducia nei suoi confronti - era più importante di qualsiasi domanda scomoda che potesse calmare la curiosità di John. Si raddrizzò nella schiena e annuì, lentamente e con sicurezza.

“Tutto a posto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccoci al nostro appuntamento, puntuale come altre poche volte nella vita, ve lo dico. So che l'attesa è stata lunga, ma credetemi se vi dico che la traduzione lo è ancora di più, quindi vi ringrazio sempre per la pazienza e per l'interesse che avete già dimostrato! Nonostante alcun* di voi abbiano scelto di leggerla in inglese (BRAVISSIM*!) sono contenta di aver dato lo spunto per cominciarla, a prescindere dalla lingua che scegliete.  
> È disponibile anche in russo e in cinese, nel caso vi possa interessare. 
> 
> Spero che anche questo secondo capitolo sia stato interessante come il primo e... niente, di questa fan fiction ho sempre adorato che cominciasse subito con angst e drama, che è ciò che prediligo in opere scritte bene! Quindi spero vi sia piaciuto e attendo i vostri commenti a riguardo. 
> 
> E vi invito, nel caso aveste domande, a porle senza problemi! L'autrice è vero che comunque spiegherà più avanti le dinamiche Alfa/Omega, ma ci sta anche che se non si conoscono un minimo a priori, la lettura può risultare difficile. 
> 
> Siete sempre preziosi,  
> alla prossima!
> 
> Novizia_Ood


	3. An Opening Gambit

Il ronzio delle ruote di un taxi passò inosservato in mezzo al caos Londinese. La cabina di metallo attutiva il frastuono della città intorno a loro, ma Sherlock lo percepì lo stesso, prendendosi un momento per focalizzarsi su quello, prima di metterlo da parte per concentrarsi su altro.

C’era stato un tempo, anni prima, in cui Londra lo aveva quasi travolto: città viva in ogni suo aspetto. Incredibile, come tutte le cose che aveva sempre desiderato - una vita vissuta nel cuore della società, piuttosto che ai suoi margini - ora invece sembravano essere così banali con il passare del tempo.

Immediatamente i suoi pensieri tornarono a John: l’eccezione a quella regola. Era seduto accanto a lui, un profilo caldo che richiamava a sé la sua attenzione, riportandogli alla mente tutti i momenti in cui quell’uomo apparentemente comune si era invece rivelato una persona straordinaria. Non solo per la pallottola diretta al tassista, ma anche per tutte le cose successe da quell’esatto momento in poi.

Era un uomo gentile e coscienzioso, accomodante e faceva amicizia senza troppa difficoltà - tutti tratti che Sherlock avrebbe ignorato a priori se non fosse stato per quella scintilla in più. John si impegnava moltissimo a sembrare inoffensivo e a passare inosservato, ma a Sherlock era bastato un solo sguardo e un solo profondo respiro per capire chi fosse davvero.

Le prime deduzioni di Sherlock su John erano state intriganti, ma non così interessanti come quelle derivanti dalla traccia del suo profumo.

Alfa, ovviamente, la firma ormonale del suo secondo sesso era innegabile, ma aveva qualcosa in più rispetto al profumo normale emesso da Lestrade o Mycroft. Il loro era una nota piatta che invadeva l’aria circostante. La traccia di John era invece più complessa e multidimensionale, non era arricchita da fattori esterni derivanti da quello che aveva mangiato o dai prodotti per l’igiene che utilizzava, anche se gli indizi su quelle due cose arrivavano lo stesso ai sensi di Sherlock.

Automaticamente aveva cercato di identificare le diverse componenti nella sua fragranza, ma senza risultato. La sua analisi sempre infallibile in quel momento lo aveva tradito, lasciandolo in balia di semplici deduzioni quali “ _è sicuro, è buono, va bene._ ” Quella fu la prima cosa che incuriosì Sherlock al punto da volerlo spingere ad approfondire le proprie indagini.

Sherlock dal suo posto sorrise malinconico, riportando lo sguardo oltre il finestrino. Aveva avuto più di un anno a disposizione e ancora non aveva risolto il mistero avvolto intorno alla natura di John. Tratti suggestivi e apparentemente dicotomici orbitavano intorno al suo personaggio e da ciò, Sherlock ne era rimasto felicemente affascinato. Ovviamente c’erano alcune cose che aveva già compreso: sapeva che la bussola morale di John fosse forte, ma non sempre andava pari passo con la legge; aveva opinioni salde, ma di tanto in tanto lasciava che i fini giustificassero i mezzi. Non sembrava importargli tanto la legalità o meno delle sue azioni, almeno non tanto quanto le conseguenze che ne sarebbero scaturite.

Un esempio calzante: dieci giorni prima aveva scoperto che tutte le sue supposizioni sul sesso secondario di Sherlock erano errate. Uno sfortunato momento in cui il segreto che Sherlock aveva cercato così duramente di tenere nascosto, era stato messo a nudo sotto lo scrutinio attento di John. Le sue prime reazioni - confusione, incredulità, curiosità, rabbia - erano tutte state prevedibili. Istintive addirittura. Almeno quella parte, Sherlock l’aveva prevista. 

Eppure dopo quel momento le possibilità potevano essere tantissime, concludendosi con gli esiti più disparati, alcuni dettati più dalla paura che dal ragionamento logico, ma non erano meno forti per la loro mancanza di una base razionale. Era facile dimenticare che John fosse un Alfa, ma lì in quella cucina, tenuto fermo da mani immobili sul suo collo, quasi scosso dal terrore e senza fiato, per l’essere stato esposto in quel modo, Sherlock aveva ricordato molto bene quel particolare.

John avrebbe potuto andarsene disgustato e ripugnato da quella nuova consapevolezza. Avrebbe potuto cercare di rintracciare Alexander per riportare Sherlock sotto il suo controllo, com’era giusto fare secondo la legge.

Oppure avrebbe potuto provare a rivendicare lui stesso il possesso di Sherlock. Improbabile questo esito però, considerando la forte opposizione di John a qualsiasi forma di interazione priva di consenso. Tuttavia Sherlock era cresciuto con la convinzione che, la semplice esistenza degli Omega spingesse gli Alfa a fare cose impensabili, che mai avrebbero fatto in altre situazioni, riducendoli in schiavitù del loro stesso istinto, legati indissolubilmente alla loro natura. Indipendentemente dal fatto se stesse emettendo i feromoni del proprio calore o meno, la semplice conoscenza del secondo sesso di Sherlock, avrebbe potuto potenzialmente eliminare ogni barlume di ragionevolezza che John aveva, per ridurlo ad uno stato più feroce e primordiale, che gli avrebbe fatto vedere Sherlock come una mera conquista sessuale e niente più.

Il detective non immaginava cosa fosse peggio: il fatto di aver poi sottovalutato così a fondo il carattere del suo coinquilino o che, anche solo per un momento, avesse avuto un brivido al solo pensiero di essere reclamato da lui.

Illogico. John spogliato di tutto ciò che lo rendeva se stesso, non era la persona che Sherlock avrebbe voluto. Le sue gloriose contraddizioni erano ciò che in lui trovava così convincenti e attraenti; un pensiero e dei ragionamenti superiori rispetto ad altre persone, compassione e rispetto, era questo ciò che aveva catturato la sua attenzione. Privare John di quelle qualità sarebbe stato un disastro, eppure anche conoscendolo, Sherlock non era stato in grado di escludere totalmente dalle possibilità un attacco di natura sessuale da parte dell’uomo che considerava il suo migliore amico.

Ovviamente John gli aveva dimostrato quanto si sbagliasse. Non aveva insistito e non lo aveva infastidito negando a Sherlock il suo diritto alla privacy, né aveva rivendicato una sua naturale e più brutale superiorità. Al contrario, si era allontanato, lasciando l’appartamento, ed era andato a parlarne con chi ne sapeva qualcosa in più: Lestrade. Qualunque fosse stato il decorso della loro conversazione, ciò aveva permesso a John di razionalizzare gli eventi a modo proprio. Quando era tornato a casa, la sua confusione era rimasta visibile, mischiata poi ad una sofferenza emotiva che Sherlock non riuscì a comprendere veramente fino in fondo. Sembrava fosse angosciato dal fatto che Sherlock non si fosse mai confidato con lui e, invece di punirlo per questo, aveva fatto un’altra scelta: una che lo vedeva saldamente dalla parte di Sherlock, un suo difensore. Non il cavaliere dall’armatura scintillante che corre a salvare la sua damigella in pericolo, ma piuttosto un alleato; qualcuno su cui Sherlock poteva fare affidamento senza riserve. In teoria, quella non era certo una novità. John aveva già dimostrato la propria lealtà ben prima di quella notte, ma questo era diverso. Sapeva che Sherlock fosse un Omega e non aveva mai cercato di esercitare alcuna forma di influenza o dominazione su di lui. Aveva continuato a trattare Sherlock come aveva sempre fatto.

Non come qualcosa di prezioso, né come un mostro, ma come un essere umano.

Forse, agli occhi degli altri, questo sarebbe sembrato il livello base di rispetto, ma Sherlock era in una posizione particolare in quel momento, abbastanza da riconoscerne il prezioso valore. Persino suo fratello aveva fallito in questo senso, costringendo Sherlock a restrizioni simili a potenti morse che lo immobilizzavano ogni volta che se ne presentava l’occasione. Gli era concesso di fare la vita che voleva, ma Mycroft non era mai troppo lontano: onnipresente. Perfino Lestrade, quando l’aveva scoperto, era caduto nel tranello che la natura gli aveva tirato, diventando quasi ossessivo nell’attenzione per Sherlock.

Solo John aveva chiarito che la sua offerta di protezione non avesse nulla a che fare con il sesso secondario di Sherlock. Lo vedeva niente di più e niente di meno di quello che era sempre stato per lui: un consulente investigativo capace di far vergognare la maggior parte dei dipendenti dello Yard, indubbiamente intelligente e capace di fare le proprie scelte da solo. No, John si era schierato dalla sua parte perché era la cosa giusta da fare ed era improbabile che revocasse la propria posizione una volta compreso il punto di vista di Sherlock riguardo la propria separazione da Alexander.

Non avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire così al sicuro, avere la parola di John. Era più che in grado di badare a se stesso in caso di necessità, ma qualcosa nella fermezza di John alleviava quei suoi nervi consumati. In ogni cosa, a partire dalle sue affermazioni fino ai fatti, John metteva al primo posto il loro accordo. Aveva deciso di lasciare le altre domande - e chiaramente ce n’erano un numero notevole - senza risposta, piuttosto che pressarlo per avere chiarezza. Rispettava la riservatezza di Sherlock, nonostante lui stesso desiderasse spiegazioni più dettagliate e ricche per comprendere le circostanze di quella nuova situazione.

A ruoli invertiti, Sherlock non sarebbe stato altrettanto collaborativo.

Il taxi voltò bruscamente l’angolo, gli pneumatici emisero un debole stridio di protesta. Il repentino cambio di direzione fece sbattere John contro la spalla di Sherlock: un forte impatto che lo fece grugnire sorpreso, nonostante un brivido gli percorse la schiena.

Immediatamente John balbettò delle scuse e si raddrizzò sul proprio posto in fretta. Sherlock trattenne un respiro. Quella era una delle differenze più sostanziali che aveva notato in John. Prima avrebbe riso senza problemi, restando nello spazio personale di Sherlock e facendo qualche battuta sulle scarse capacità del guidatore. In quel momento invece si era ritratto velocemente, agitato, cercando di nascondere la propria espressione voltandosi nuovamente verso il finestrino dal proprio lato del veicolo, ignorando completamente l’irritazione data dallo sbuffo di Sherlock.

Una volta avrebbe fatto tesoro di quel proprio spazio vitale, proteggendolo con ogni barriera possibile, ma da quando John era arrivato nella sua vita, quei confini che aveva tracciato con tanta fretta, avevano cominciato a sbriciolarsi.

Si era abituato a quel contatto fugace, arrivando persino ad anticiparlo.

Tuttavia, una volta che John aveva scoperto che Sherlock fosse un Omega, tutti i piccoli gesti amichevoli - quelli che in realtà così spesso alludevano a qualcosa di più - si erano bruscamente interrotti. In precedenza, John gli avrebbe offerto una tazza di tè sfiorandogli le dita o avrebbe afferrato Sherlock per il gomito per attirare la sua attenzione. Si sarebbe avvicinato a lui per ispezionare un suo esperimento o quando lo spingeva delicatamente fuori dalla cucina.

Ora, invece, anche i tocchi accidentali sembravano causargli tormento. Era come se John avesse deciso che il sesso secondario di Sherlock lo avesse inevitabilmente posto tra le persone off-limits - strano poiché la maggior parte degli Alfa avrebbe sicuramente ragionato in modo completamente opposto. John si era sempre mostrato a proprio agio nel loro rapporto, aveva persino flirtato con lui quando ancora pensava che Sherlock fosse un Alfa, ma quel piccolo cambiamento ora rendeva ogni conversazione priva di significato, platonica, piena di false partenze e gesti abortiti.

Non era che John non volesse più toccarlo: Sherlock l’aveva sorpreso più di una volta a ritirare la mano prima che potesse arrivare a toccargli il braccio. No, John non se lo permetteva perché sentiva di non doverlo più fare. La precedente rivendicazione di Alexander era ciò che veniva prima di qualsiasi altra cosa, senza dubbio.

_Sei un Omega di seconda mano._

Quelle parole sibilarono nella sua mente, come un ricordo che sussurrava le sue accuse a Sherlock, il quale lottava per cercare di mantenere la propria espressione impassibile. La sua mano si mosse da sola, scivolando sotto la sciarpa per tracciare la prova di ferocia che gli aveva segnato la pelle. L’odio gli ribolliva nello stomaco se pensava a tutto ciò che quella cicatrice rappresentava e strinse le labbra a quel pensiero, desiderando che le cose fossero diverse; che nessuno mettesse in dubbio il suo diritto a condurre la sua vita attuale e nulla che costringesse John a reprimere l’affetto, amichevole o meno, che non molto tempo prima era solito dargli liberamente.

Oppure, in caso contrario, avrebbe voluto non perdere quei fugaci momenti di connessione. Come un dente dolorante, lo tormentava costantemente, attentando alla sua pazienza mentre la mente veniva trascinata in una rete emotiva, piena di paure.

Ecco perché erano attualmente in viaggio verso Notting Hill, su richiesta di Lestrade. Il caso sembrava poco promettente, ma Sherlock aveva bisogno disperatamente di occupare la propria mente con qualcosa - qualsiasi cosa - che non fosse John e il modo in cui la loro relazione era cambiata.

Alla fine il taxi si fermò in fondo alla strada, con l’autista che guardava a bocca aperta le auto della polizia, fino a quando Sherlock non gli fece sventolare i soldi sotto il naso per attirare la sua attenzione. L’irritazione acuì il profumo di agrumi che emanava il tassista Beta, e Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo sprezzante mentre lo osservava cercare gli spiccioli per dar loro il resto.

I soliti indizi erano disseminati sulla scena del crimine, resi spettrali dal tremolio delle luci blu e dall’oscurità mattutina di Londra. I volti familiari di Donovan, Anderson e di diverse persone della scientifica furono osservati e poi scartati, lasciando da parte gli irrilevanti particolari sulle loro vite private. Sherlock sollevò il nastro della polizia, facendo poi un passo indietro per permettere a John di passare, prima di passare anche lui arrivando quasi vicino alla mano tesa di Donovan.

La donna alzò gli occhi al cielo, la linea delle labbra increspata in un’espressione disgustata. “Non abbiamo bisogno di te, sai? Possiamo risolverlo anche da soli.”

La fragranza stantia di una bugia appena detta fece prudere il naso di Sherlock, che in risposta le offrì uno sguardo gelido, osservandola da capo a piedi. La meschinità di Sally nasceva più dal suo mettersi continuamente sulla difensiva che da qualsiasi altra cosa. Si sentiva minacciata dalle capacità di Sherlock e frustrata dalla facilità con cui sapeva metterle in pratica. Questi sentimenti si manifestavano con deboli insulti e infinite e banali sfide da parte del Sergente Beta. Faticoso, ma tutt’altro che inaspettato un comportamento simile.

Era allettante mettersi ad elencare tutte le prove che tradivano la sua falsità, a partire dalle ombre sotto gli occhi che indicavano che fosse tutt’altro che al suo meglio, al tremore alle mani: angoscia - una scena del crimine particolarmente raccapricciante che coinvolgeva un bambino o un altro individuo vulnerabile. Tuttavia, John era fermo al suo fianco, teso e rigido per il freddo. Meglio entrare piuttosto che restare fuori a battibeccare con Donovan.

“Allora perché scomodarsi a chiamarmi?” Chiese, indifferente.

“Credimi, non è stata una mia decisione.” Si portò la radio alla bocca, parlando vicino mentre annuiva agli ufficiali di sentinella all’ingresso. “Li porti dentro, Signore.”

I suoi tacchi ticchettarono sul marciapiede mentre li guidava attraverso la porta d’ingresso del numero civico 42. Immediatamente l’odore ferroso del sangue lo investì e sentì John accanto a sé soffocare un grugnito di repulsione. Senza dubbio per Sally quello era solo un odore sfumato appena nell’aria, ma per John probabilmente era come andare a sbattere contro un muro di mattoni. Il senso dell’olfatto di un Alfa era molto potente, quasi come quello di un Omega, ma più specificatamente in sintonia con fragranze biologiche: feromoni, lacrime, sudore e fluidi corporei avevano tutti la precedenza sui recettori olfattivi dell’Alfa, spesso a discapito di altri input più sommessi.

Sherlock, invece, poteva cogliere tutto il caleidoscopio offerto dall’atmosfera della casa. Il detersivo sul tappeto, il cibo nei piatti vicino al lavello in cucina, la cenere nella griglia e il profumo delle rose appassite facevano a gara per la sua attenzione, punto appena dal fetore acuto della polvere da sparo.

Quella era una storia interamente scritta nell’aria per lui e nessuno poteva saperlo. Non senza sollevare domande ed esporre così il proprio segreto a delle persone meno amichevoli. No, avrebbe dovuto utilizzare i dati per giudicare le sue osservazioni: un metodo che era riuscito a perfezionare negli anni.

Il tappeto fitto attutì i suoi passi mentre si avvicinava al soggiorno, risparmiando un’occhiata ai dipinti alle pareti: pezzi rari e con un alto valore monetario, ognuno unico, sebbene seguissero tutti una tendenza decisamente moderna. Non c’erano segni di disallineamento e la parte superiore di ogni tela era stata ripulita dalla polvere. Interessante.

Lestrade li attese all’ingresso, la sua espressione cupa e lo sguardo stanco. Fece un cenno di saluto prima di indicare la scena all’interno, le sue parole si aggiunsero poi precise e veloci.

“Un vicino ha riferito di aver udito degli spari e quando siamo arrivati questo è quello che abbiamo trovato. I Donnelly: marito, moglie e figlia.” Fece un cenno ai tre corpi che giacevano in mezzo ad aureole sanguinolente. “Mamma e bambina uccise da un colpo in faccia, papà da un proiettile alla tempia. A prima vista sembra che sia stato lui.”

Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire un suono disgustato dalla gola, trattenendo la propria derisione mentre l’Ispettore alzava la voce, una mano tesa davanti a sé per fermare la sua risposta. “Abbiamo respinto l’idea abbastanza velocemente. Non è possibile che sia caduto in quel modo.” Fece un cenno all’uomo che giaceva a riposo come un faraone, le braccia incrociate sul petto e una pistola in mano, nella sua stretta allentata. Il suo abito - su misura, in misto lana grigia, Savile Row - era immacolato e Sherlock strinse gli occhi prima di voltarsi verso gli altri due corpi, ignorando il flash delle macchine fotografiche mentre la scientifica registrava i vari dettagli, immortalando la scena nei loro rullini.

“L’allarme di casa era acceso e attivo quando siamo entrati,” aggiunse Donovan, “ma non ha registrato alcuna intrusione nel momento dell’omicidio, quindi o era spento e qualcuno lo ha ripristinato oppure…”

Sherlock ascoltò le loro parole con attenzione mentre si chinava per esaminare i corpi, controllando ogni cosa, dai vestiti che indossavano al modo in cui erano disposti per terra. Con la coda dell’occhio notò Anderson sulla soglia, a monitorare ogni sua mossa.

“Forse non è quello che sembra?” Suggerì John e Sherlock alzò lo sguardo per vederlo indicare i sensori agli angoli del soffitto. “Potrebbero essere un’esca, un deterrente, telecamere finte?”

“No,” Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, voltando delicatamente le mani della ragazza e ispezionandole la pelle prima di continuare. “Opere d’arte originali alle pareti, sculture uniche, per non parlare della dozzina di edizioni limitate.” Indicò le mensole a forma di cubo che decoravano la parete come degli oblò. “Pezzi dal valore di un milione solo in due stanze. L’allarme è vero e funzionante.”

“Quindi perché non è scattato?” La domanda di Lestrade aleggiava nell’aria, ma Sherlock la ignorò, troppo preso dal corpo della madre per rispondere, fino a quando l’Ispettore non sospirò. “Sherlock?”

Spingendosi di nuovo in piedi, gli lanciò un’occhiataccia prima di voltare la testa verso Donovan. “Il Sergente ha ragione. Durante l’omicidio era spento, così come le telecamere nascoste.” Indicò il punto dell’intonaco dove il soffitto incontrava il muro, i cui giunti erano leggermente irregolari a intervalli alternati. “Troverai l’attrezzatura di monitoraggio da qualche parte nelle vicinanze. Forse in qualche tipo di studio. Chiunque abbia fatto questo ha resettato l’allarme mentre se ne andavano. Comportamento curioso per un assassino.”

“E per questo caso valeva la pena alzarsi dal letto?” Chiese Lestrade.

“Presumi troppo.” Mormorò Sherlock, distratto dai gemelli sulle maniche della camicia dell’uomo. “Ero già sveglio.”

“Eri _ancora_ sveglio,” lo corresse John con un tono divertito nella voce. “Io ero l’unico ad essere effettivamente a letto a dormire e sono un po’ confuso sul motivo per cui non sono ancora lì. Per cosa hai bisogno di me?”

La mano di Sherlock esitò davanti al risvolto del vestito dell’uomo, un lampo di preoccupazione gli fece contrarre la punta delle dita mentre considerava le parole di John. Era raro che sfidasse le ragioni di Sherlock per portarlo su una scena, che riguardavano ormai meno la sua esperienza medica e più la sua compagnia e utilità generale. Era questo un altro sintomo dei cambiamenti tra loro? L’allontanamento da parte di John dalla sua vita era stata una paura inutile oppure questo era uno dei primi segni di una realtà annunciata?

Guardò nella direzione di John, cercando di soffocare l’ondata di sollievo quando vide una curiosità giocosa nelle pieghe intorno ai suoi occhi. Quella frsase era stata detta più perché fosse stato trascinato giù dal letto che per una vera e propria questione di principio e Sherlock si sforzò di nascondere il suo momento di incertezza mentre cercava di distrarsi.

Mormorò tra sé e sé, assumendo una posizione per riflettere, prima di indicare la porta incassata nel muro opposto. “Controlla la cucina, - ordinò, - e porta Lestrade con te.”

Brontolando, John fece come gli era stato detto e l’Ispettore lo seguì mezzo passo indietro. Onestamente, dovevano solo essergli grati. Non si erano più sentiti dopo l’ultimo incontro al Volunteer, e Lestrade stava praticamente vibrando per tutte le domande che aveva, che probabilmente riguardavano più Sherlock che il caso in sé.

La preoccupazione non era mai stata qualcosa che Lestrade si fosse preso la briga di nascondere e John aveva bisogno di distrarsi. La sua angoscia per i cadaveri, in particolare per il bambino, non era poi così ben nascosta come pensava. Sherlock aveva offerto loro un momento di privacy o almeno l’illusione di averla.

Alzandosi in piedi, si allontanò dai cadaveri, muovendosi con cautela per evitare di disturbare le prove mentre osservava la stanza. Di nascosto, si avvicinò alla porta della cucina, annotando i titoli dei libri e dei bicchieri di vino sul tavolo, mentre cercava di ascoltare.

Lestrade stava parlando, non con il suo solito tono da Ispettore capo di una scena del crimine, ma con uno più morbido e amichevole. Le sue parole non erano né taglienti né autorevoli e Sherlock provò a trattenere il respiro mentre provava a sentire ciò che veniva detto.

“Tra voi due tutto bene? Sai, con tutto quello che…” la frase venne lasciata in sospeso e Sherlock si domandò se fosse stata accompagnata da un gesto indicativo. Indipendentemente da questo, era ovvio che i soggetti di quella conversazione fossero lui e John. La preoccupazione di Lestrade era palese, così come la sua curiosità.

Raddrizzandosi nella schiena, Sherlock resistette alla tentazione di sbirciare attraverso lo spiraglio della porta, continuando la sua lenta e approfondita indagine nella stanza, mentre immaginava John fare lo stesso in cucina. Quando prese parola, un’eco si aggiunse alla sua voce: stava probabilmente controllando qualcosa nel frigo.

“Sì. Ho avuto abbastanza tempo per rimettere insieme i pensieri ed abituarmi all’idea. Comunque sto meglio di quella sera al pub, sicuramente.” Di nuovo seguì solo silenzio, questa volta più breve, interrotto dal tintinnio del vetro - forse stavano ispezionando delle bottiglie? “Voglio dire, tra di noi va tutto bene. Stiamo bene. Alla fine è sempre… Sherlock, capisci?”

“Sembra che tu lo abbia capito molto prima di me.” La voce di Lestrade sembrava tesa e Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo. Il comportamento dell’Ispettore era stato intollerabile per mesi dopo che Mycroft lo aveva informato della situazione. Aveva quasi perso ogni speranza e ci era voluto un violento e glorioso scontro con alcuni riciclatori di denaro per dimostrare la sua tesi.

Con un sospiro, Sherlock si spostò, aspettandosi che la conversazione fosse giunta al termine. Tuttavia, prima di essere troppo lontano, sentì Lestrade schiarirsi la gola con fare goffo ed incerto.

“Che c’è?” John sembrò diffidente, ma incuriosito. Abbastanza aperto nei confronti di chi considerava un amico, ma pronto a mettersi sulla difensiva, come se stesse aspettando che l’Ispettore dicesse qualcosa che non avrebbe voluto sentire.

“Senti, io non ti chiederò di tradire la sua fiducia, ma se c’è qualsiasi cosa che posso fare per aiutare - qualsiasi cosa che potrei sapere…” lasciò di nuovo in sospeso: uno stratagemma per incoraggiare John a completare la frase. Sherlock riconobbe quella tecnica - la usava spesso per ottenere informazioni dai testimoni - e strinse i denti mentre l’irritazione gli ribolliva sotto pelle. Senza dubbio John avrebbe voluto parlare con qualcuno di tutto ciò che aveva scoperto.

Eppure aveva ritardato a rispondere. Non ci fu uno sfogo dei pochi dettagli che Sherlock aveva condiviso con lui. John sospirò, rispondendo dopo aver scelto con cura le parole. “Tutto quello che posso dire è che avevi ragione. La tua teoria, intendo. Ad essere onesti non so molto di più. Vorrei saperne di più, ma anche se avessi avuto tutte le risposte…”

“Non me lo diresti.”

Sherlock si accigliò, cercando di capire perché, piuttosto che offeso, Lestrade sembrasse soddisfatto. Come se John avesse appena superato una specie di prova.

“Va bene, posso accettarlo.” L’Ispettore sembrava stranamente sollevato. “Voglio dire, gli avrei guardato le spalle ugualmente, ma almeno so che non sono solo paranoico. Ora possiamo stare attenti entrambi, giusto?”

Sherlock percepì gli occhi su di lui e finse di interessarsi alla serratura della finestra: non forzata e ancora al suo posto, aperta raramente. Se John sospettava che potesse sentire, non ne stava dando nessun segno, ma nel suo tono ci fu particolare enfasi nel rispondere, come se quelle parole fossero non solo per Lestrade.

“Giusto.”

Lentamente la loro conversazione tornò alla condizione in cui verteva la cucina e Sherlock si allontanò, cercando di tralasciare la vibrante e nuova sensazione che provava nel petto dopo aver ascoltato quelle parole. Ripensò alle infinite ore in cui si era preoccupato che John scoprisse la sua vera natura e ai mille scenari terribili che gli erano passati per la testa. Aveva corso lo stesso rischio nel dirlo a Lestrade, ovviamente, ma con lui non c’era mai stato nessun coinvolgimento emotivo. Lui era semplicemente qualcuno che gli consentiva di accedere alle scene del crimine. La sua risposta e le sue azioni a seguire sarebbero state di scarsa importanza.

Eppure Sherlock non si era mai aspettato che avrebbero reagito in quel modo. Lo scenario migliore secondo lui, uno dei risultati più sperati, sarebbe stata l’indifferenza totale. Questo invece, l’idea che loro due lavorassero insieme condividendo quelle poche informazioni, senza però violare la sua fiducia e nell’interesse di Sherlock, era del tutto inaspettato. Sarebbe potuto sfuggire tutto di mano, sfociando in una guerra di dominazione tra Alfa, proprio una delle cose dalle quali fuggiva. Le loro azioni avrebbero potuto facilmente diventare la fiera del paternalismo, mentre in realtà avrebbero provato anche loro ad imprigionarlo in qualche modo. Tuttavia, nonostante la sua dichiaratamente scarsa intelligenza emotiva, Sherlock capì che non era così. Questo non era uno sforzo per derubarlo della sua libertà. Erano semplicemente due uomini che facevano ciò che credevano fosse necessario.

Non perché fosse un Omega, ma perché lo consideravano un amico.

Sherlock trasse un profondo respiro dal naso, provando ad ignorare l’insolito vortice di emozioni nello stomaco mentre rientravano nella stanza. Quasi si aspettava che sorridessero, uniti nel loro disagio, ma fortunatamente nessuno dei due sembrò abbandonare la professionalità del momento. E immediatamente Sherlock pose la sua attenzione ai dettagli che John iniziò ad elencare.

“Non credo che la cucina sia stata toccata, niente di strano. Niente sangue, niente particolato, niente fango sulla porta… Chiunque sia stato, non è venuto da questa parte.”

Sherlock premette le dita davanti alle proprie labbra, tornando indietro accanto ai tre cadaveri e sentendo poi i bordi del proprio cappotto appoggiarsi dietro le sue gambe. “Non ne avranno avuto motivo,” sussurrò, i pezzi sparsi di un puzzle che si univano ora nella sua mente, mentre gli elementi trovati formavano ora un disegno più completo.

“Cos’hai per me?” Chiede Lestrade, più desideroso che indulgente nel tono.

Lentamente, Sherlock si voltò, cercando qualcosa che si fosse perso sul pavimento, prima di guardare i cadaveri: la miccia che aveva scatenato quel crimine. “Tre morti, tutti uccisi con la stessa pistola. I proiettili corrisponderanno alla pistola nella mano del Signor Donnelly. Tuttavia, non è stato il suo dito a premere il grilletto.” Oscillò verso la moglie e la figlia, indicando la natura particolarmente frastagliata delle loro ferite. “L’assassino era arrabbiato con le donne, furioso. Sparare a qualcuno in faccia lo rende un gesto molto personale. Questa era una punizione. Ma questo…” si rivolse verso il padre. “Questo è stato un gesto rispettoso invece.”

“Perché è stato sistemato in quella posizione?” Anderson chiese, con un cipiglio che gli increspava la fronte.

“Non solo per quello. Moglie e figlia sono ancora vestite da notte. Non sono stati fatti sforzi per proteggere un loro barlume di decenza personale, ma non sono state neanche spogliate, il che potrebbe indicare un aspetto sessuale collegato al loro omicidio.” Sherlock fissò i due corpi, osservando ora quella scena con più chiarezza. “Sono persino separate da lui, con la testa girata verso destra, mentre la sua è a sinistra. Inoltre è stato vestito.” Puntualizzò, indicando un indumento dopo l’altro. “Indossa il suo vestito e le sue scarpe migliori. Persino i gemelli. La ferita alla testa è stata pulita, ma c’è ancora abbastanza sangue da lasciare una traccia all’interno del colletto, dove l’assassino ha manipolato il suo corpo mentre lo rivestiva.” Gli sollevò la testa, gesticolando poi verso il resto del soggiorno. “Lo stesso rispetto è stato mostrato alla casa. È immacolata. Una famiglia ricca potrebbe avere un addetto alle pulizie - niente polvere sulla parte superiore dei quadri e nessun indizio che possa far pensare che uno di loro fosse ossessivo nei confronti della pulizia. Ciò ci suggerisce che c’è qualcuno pagato per mantenere questo posto immacolato, ma è improbabile che il personale lavori nei week end. In questo caso dovrebbero almeno esserci dei cerchi d’acqua sul tavolo dovuti ai bicchieri.” Indicò il tavolino basso in mogano, molto costoso, la cui superficie non era macchiata dallo champagne dei flûte.

“Quindi qualcuno ha ripulito questa stanza?”

“Ha _ripulito_ tutto.” Aggiunse Sherlock, facendo un sorriso in direzione di John mentre si avvicinava ad una delle librerie. Fece scorrere le proprie dita lungo i dorsi dei libri, individuando di tanto in tanto degli spazi vuoti nella fila. “I quadri sono grandi e difficili da trasportare, ma i libri?”

“Come fai a sapere che quegli spazi sullo scaffale non ci fossero anche prima?” Chiese Donovan.

“Usa i tuoi occhi,” scattò. “Volumi impilati uno sopra l’altro, un mucchio vicino al divano e un altro sul tavolo all’ingresso. Ci sono più libri in questa casa che spazio dove metterli. Quindi perché ci sono quegli spazi? No, manca qualcosa, qualcosa di valore, forse molto personale, ma più probabile qualcosa che vale tanti soldi.” Lo sguardo di Sherlock vacillò appena, cercando di leggere quanto più possibile sulle pareti di quella stanza. “Le prime edizioni di solito hanno un valore medio, ma potrebbero esserci stati alcuni volumi di grande valore che ora sono spariti. Sicuramente avevano un’assicurazione su quei pezzi. Risalite ai pezzi che mancano alla collezione.”

“Qualcos’altro?” Chiese Anderson, con il suo sarcasmo evidente.

“Dici che non ti ho dato abbastanza materiale su cui lavorare?” Sherlock inarcò le sopracciglia prima di aggrottare la fronte, irritato, osservando poi gli sguardi delle altre persone intorno a lui. “Per l’amor del cielo, come riuscite a stare al mondo è qualcosa che va al di là della mia comprensione. Come potete vivere vite così noiose senza notare mai nulla? Guardate!”

“Cosa di preciso?” Chiese Donovan. Nella sua voce si colse una risata senza allegria mentre scuoteva la testa. “Finora non ci hai detto niente di strabiliante. Sicuramente niente per condurci al colpevole.”

Sherlock sospirò passandosi una mano tra i capelli e desiderando ardentemente di poterla scuotere fino a farle aprire gli occhi e farle vedere ciò che aveva sotto il naso. “L’hai detto tu stessa. L’allarme era attivo quando sei entrata, quindi qualcuno lo ha resettato. In una casa come questa i proprietari sono molto ricchi, quindi non andrebbero mai a dormire con il sistema antifurto disattivato. Chiunque sia l’assassino, conosceva il codice. Per essere ancora più precisi, è riuscito a portare tutti e tre nella stessa stanza senza obbligarli e senza sollevare in loro alcun sospetto. Si fidavano del loro assassino. Perché?”

“Lo conoscevano?”

“Sì, John!” Sherlock non si preoccupò di nascondere il proprio sorriso ora illuminato; la sua approvazione era impossibile da mascherare. “Ma è più di una semplice conoscenza. L’assassino aveva il diritto di essere qui e questo diritto lo riconoscevano anche loro. Guardatevi intorno. Cos’altro manca? È una casa di famiglia, ma…”

Per un momento nessuno rispose, ma alla fine la voce di Anderson ruppe la calma. Le sue parole tremarono come quelle di uno studente che si faceva avanti aspettandosi un rimprovero. “Fotografie?”

Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio, sospettando che quella non fosse altro che un’ipotesi uscita fuori a caso, ma riconoscendo che avesse comunque ragione. “Esattamente. Dovrebbe esserci qualcosa, anche solo istantanee durante le vacanze. I libri sicuramente erano una fonte di valore e denaro, ma perché portare via anche le foto? C’erano prima. Ci sono segni sulla mensola dove il sole ha chiaramente sbiancato il legno intorno a dove poggiavano le cornici, ma non c’è niente.”

“Qualcosa che servisse all’assassino per ricordarli?” Greg alzò le spalle, sembrando sconcertato mentre Sherlock sospirò irritato.

“No. L’unico sentimento qui è stato mostrato nei confronti del padre. Guarda, è ovvio! Una famiglia di Beta, marito sulla cinquantina, facile questo, ma sua moglie non deve avere più di trentacinque anni. La pelle del collo e delle mani è ancora soda e relativamente priva di rughe, e nessuno di questi punti è ritoccato da trattamenti anti-age. Una moglie più giovane, sicuramente non la prima. La figlia è del secondo matrimonio. Due intruse agli occhi del nostro assassino.”

“Ecco perché sono state colpite in faccia.” John aggrottò la fronte davanti alle risposte che si aprivano davanti a loro. “Allora pensi che sia stata la prima moglie?”

Sherlock sventolò la mano avanti e indietro, aggrottando il viso mentre mormorava dubbioso. “È possibile, ma meno probabile. Un divorzio si traduce spesso in rancore nei confronti dell’ex partner. Il coniuge abbandonato eviterebbe mai di sfigurargli il volto, per poi vestirlo con i suoi abiti migliori? No, chiunque lo abbia fatto lo idolatrava, ma considerava la sua morte necessaria per uno scopo ben più alto. Cerca i figli della prima moglie. È molto probabile che si siano sentiti messi da parte.”

“Tanto da uccidere?” Chiese Lestrade.

“A quanto pare. L’unica incongruenza è la tempistica. La figlia ha quanti, dodici, tredici anni? Assumendo che sia nata dopo il matrimonio - considerando l’usura delle loro fedi nuziali - la separazione dev’essere avvenuta più di dieci anni fa, quindi perché aspettare tutto questo tempo? Cosa è cambiato?”

Alzò la testa verso il soffitto e fissò con lo sguardo perso la vernice, mentre cercava di aggiustare il tiro delle sue deduzioni, esponendo tutte le opzioni possibili. “A meno che quello che vediamo qui non sia un motivo secondario.” Si voltò, le sue mani tremanti come una una bilancia che cercava equilibrio mentre ripesava le proprie prove. “L’effetto, non la causa. Perché uccidere il padre? Necessità. Il movente qui non è l’odio; sembra la conseguenza più logica a giudicare le prove che abbiamo. Se la vera ragione dell’omicidio fosse l’odio verso le donne, sarebbero state assassinate in un momento in cui l’uomo non era in casa. Lui viaggia per lavoro, guardate le linee dell’abbronzatura.”

Sherlock stava quasi parlando da solo ora, affrettandosi a raggiungere la conclusione di quel discorso. “No, si tratta solo di soldi. I libri sono una soluzione rapida. Si tratta di eredità e di chi può guadagnarci, ma ancora più importante, si tratta di ciò che lo ha reso così disperato da uccidere un uomo che ammira. Questo è il dettaglio chiave, l’unico che rende questo caso non noioso.”

“Va bene, Sally, controlla l’altra famiglia e vedi cosa riesci a scoprire su quei libri,” ordinò Lestrade, agitando poi una mano verso Anderson. “Tu, comincia ad analizzare le prove. Sherlock, hai bisogno di dare un’occhiata a qualcos’altro?”

“Il resto della casa. Ci dev’essere qualcos’altro oltre a questo.” Se ne andò prima che l’Ispettore potesse pronunciare un’altra parola, lasciando che la marea di dati accumulata gli affollasse il cervello, mentre John lo seguì immediatamente. I suoi piedi lo portarono da una stanza all’altra, ognuna piena di nuove informazioni, ma la maggior parte di quelle avevano poca rilevanza ai fini del caso.

Si stava dirigendo verso la camera da letto degli ospiti quando John parlò, il suo tono vagamente divertito. “Sai, non sei esattamente la persona più discreta del mondo.”

Sherlock gli lanciò un’occhiata. “No. C’è una ragione per cui stiamo affermando l’ovvio?”

“Tu. Hai mandato me e Greg in cucina e poi hai origliato.” John chiuse la porta dietro di sé e vi si appoggiò contro, guardando Sherlock rimettersi a lavoro. “Non me ne sono accorto finché non ti sei avvicinato alla finestra, ma avevi già ascoltato tutto, non è vero?”

Sherlock sospirò, ascoltando solo per metà, mentre esaminava i segni sbiaditi sulla carta da parati e i resti di patafix: dei poster dovevano essere stati tolti da lì ormai da tempo. Gli scaffali erano cosparsi di vari ornamenti, e leggermente piegati verso il centro, prova del fatto che una volta avessero dovuto sostenere il peso di molti tomi pesanti. La stanza era piena di oggetti vari, quelli tipici che si lasciano indietro durante un trasloco: un bambino doveva aver lasciato quello spazio tempo fa. Uno parecchio impegnato, incline a stressarsi facilmente, forse uno che poi era diventato un adulto assassino.

Sherlock fece un cenno di assenso alla domanda di John, continuando ad osservare lo schema di usura che si ripeteva sul pavimento: ritmo rapido, susseguitosi per molti anni, avanti e indietro, forse mentre i genitori litigavano o mentre un nuovo fratello indesiderato invadeva la sua vita. All’inizio la linea era abbastanza dritta, il danno più vecchio mostrava sette o otto anni di usura, attorno ai bordi il danno si affievoliva. Il ritmo doveva essere rallentato con il tempo, in modo consistente, diventando sempre più debole.

Quindi probabilmente un ragazzo che era andato all’università, mandato alla scuola privata ad un certo punto, ma non in un convitto. Sicuramente si era ritrovato in una situazione molto stressante, completamente nuova, dopo essere cresciuto e passato ad una classe superiore. La mancanza di una figura genitoriale importante e le influenze negative, tutto si era andato ad aggiungere al cocktail ormonale dell’adolescenza e poi dell’età adulta. C’era una sola conclusione a tutto quello: la droga. Con una stanza del genere dove avrebbe potuto nascondere la roba?

Controllò gli armadi e provò a molleggiare su alcune assi di legno sul pavimento - che invece era completamente immobile sotto i suoi piedi - mentre era ancora pienamente consapevole delle spiegazioni che stava aspettando John. Di cosa stavano parlando? Oh, sì. Ascoltare conversazioni di nascosto, un comportamento del tutto tipico di Sherlock. “Problemi?”

John sospirò più rassegnato che deluso. “Era una conversazione privata, Sherlock.”

“Parlavate di me,” fece notare, fermandosi in mezzo alla stanza e valutando tutte le sue opzioni. Non c’era nessun altro in stanza con lui oltre John, che potesse essere testimone delle strane azioni di Sherlock. Se pensava che ci fosse qualcosa di strano nel vederlo alzare la testa e prendere un profondo respiro, John non lo diede a vedere.

“Non è questo il punto,” brontolò, ma Sherlock non gli prestò nessuna attenzione. Era troppo occupato a riconoscere tutte le tracce di odore che l’aria gli stava fornendo. La presenza di John, solare e allettante, era stata deliberatamente messa da parte mentre provava a cogliere deboli fantasmi di fragranze del passato, quasi ormai cancellate dai prodotti per le pulizie. Detergenti e prodotti per lucidare: profumo di pulito. Al di sotto dell’inchiostro e della carta, Sherlock riuscì a percepire un odore che associava alla scuola e sì, era quasi sparito del tutto, ma ancora portava con sé una storia da raccontare. Una punta di sapore acido che gli attraversò il palato.

Riaprì gli occhi e inclinò la testa, decidendo di controllare il letto. Si mise in ginocchio ed esplorò lo spazio vuoto sottostante. Polvere, piume dei cuscini: l’addetto alle pulizie doveva aver fatto il suo lavoro molto frettolosamente. Nulla di importante era venuto fuori e Sherlock si allungò a controllare le strette doghe che sostenevano il materasso prima di girarsi con la schiena contro il pavimento in quello spazio angusto, come un meccanico che ispeziona il ventre di un’auto. Sorrise quando trovò quello che stava cercando.

Tre assi mancavano all’appello, lasciando liberi gli attacchi in plastica che formavano una nicchia perfetta. Non abbastanza grossa per nascondere materiale pornografico, ma larga abbastanza per sigarette o altre sostante illegali.

“Quindi è così che sarà da ora in poi? Tu che origli le mie conversazioni tutto il tempo?” Chiese John che ora sembrava aver assunto un tono petulante e deluso, fermo ai piedi del detective che colpì con la propria scarpa per richiamare la sua attenzione. “Capisco che non ti fidi delle altre persone, ma qui si tratta di me. Cosa pensi che potrei mai fare?”

Sherlock sospirò irritato, cercando di concentrarsi su due cose contemporaneamente. John cercava rassicurazioni, questo era evidente, ma non poteva aspettare che finisse di risolvere quell’omicidio?

“Stavo solamente assicurandomi che le mie poche paure rimanenti fossero infondate e che non sarebbe stato necessario scappare da Baker Street. Sarebbe stato comunque difficile fare le valigie senza farsi notare. Con una padrona di casa sempre presente e un coinquilino, sarebbe quasi impossibile.” La sua voce assunse un tono pensieroso mentre i suoi polpastrelli vagavano in un terzo nascondiglio vuoto nel telaio del letto; era troppo impegnato a pensare all’omicidio per far attenzione alle parole che pronunciò subito dopo. “Ho già dovuto cambiare troppe cose nel mio piano di fuga. Troppo faticoso.”

Non si accorse del silenzio improvviso di John e immediatamente si allarmò quando dita forti lo afferrarono per i polpacci, trascinandolo fuori da sotto il letto senza il minimo sforzo. Il cappotto gli si attorcigliò dietro la schiena, risalendogli fino alla testa, ma fu troppo preoccupato a fissare John per protestare.

John si era messo sopra le sue gambe per trascinarlo fuori e poi era caduto in ginocchio sopra i suoi fianchi, mentre scuoteva la testa con forza. “No,” ordinò. Ogni centimetro del suo corpo da soldato era immobile, mentre lo tradiva il leggero tremolio nella sua voce. “È questo che pensi? Di sparire da un giorno all’altro? No!”

Il cipiglio di Sherlock fu istantaneo, con il naso arricciato e le labbra tese. La parte di lui che si sentì profondamente colpita e incuriosita da quella sfacciata dimostrazione di forza da parte di John, fu però soffocata dalla furia e dall’amara delusione nel vedere l’altro parlargli in quel modo. Proprio John, tra tutte le persone.

“Non credevo di dover sottostare ai tuoi ordini,” sogghignò, alzandosi sui gomiti ed entrando nello spazio personale di John, quasi naso a naso. Poteva pure essere stato costretto per terra dal corpo di John e bloccato dalle sue cosce, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di restare sdraiato, sottomesso e ubbidiente, mentre un Alfa gli diceva cosa avrebbe dovuto o non dovuto fare.

Il tempo intorno a loro si era fermato, l’aria densa. Sherlock sussultò, i suoi muscoli si irrigidirono in attesa di un attacco, mentre la sua mente riviveva già i ricordi di un passato in cui John non c’era. Inconsciamente riuscì a farsi coraggio, anche quando all’altezza dello stomaco qualcosa si chiuse, perché _ovviamente_ le cose sarebbero andate a finire in quel modo. Nonostante tutte le sue deduzioni logiche sulla persona di John, una cosa restava inconfutabile: John era un Alpha e Sherlock avrebbe dovuto sapere che era solo questione di tempo prima che cominciasse a comportarsi come un vero Alfa.

“Cosa?!”

Sherlock sbatté le palpebre, colpito dal tono di voce dell’altro. Non furioso, ma inorridito. Stava scuotendo la testa velocemente sotto lo sguardo confuso di Sherlock, che solo ora stava notando dei dettagli del viso di John.

Le sopracciglia erano piegate verso l’alto, increspate dalla preoccupazione e la tristezza. La pelle della sua faccia aveva perso colorito e, nonostante fosse chinato su Sherlock, nella sua postura non c’era nulla di minaccioso. Le sue spalle erano curve, piegate verso le orecchie mentre la sua mano destra tremava appoggiata al pavimento, per sostenere il suo peso.

“I-io… non sto dicendo questo,” sussurrò lui, continuando con una lista di parolacce dette sottovoce prima di spostarsi e passarsi una mano sul viso. Stava forse ripetendo le sue stesse parole a mente rendendosi finalmente conto di quanto fossero state fraintendibili? “Non volevo dire che non puoi andare via _se vuoi_ , ho solo…”

Deglutì e Sherlock si appoggiò meglio sui gomiti, inondato dall’angoscia che traspariva da John. “Il pensiero che tu possa sparire così, da un giorno all’altro, senza avere la possibilità di dirti addio, senza sapere se sei andato via di tua spontanea volontà o se sei stato portato via da qualcuno…” serrò la mascella arricciando il naso ed esalando un pesante respiro. “Lo odierei.”

Sherlock era un esperto nel manipolare gli altri. Sapeva quando far tremare a comando la propria voce, ma nulla di così premeditato si poteva evincere dalle parole di John. Era veramente turbato dall’idea che Sherlock scomparisse, come se questa possibilità non lo avesse mai sfiorato. E perché avrebbe dovuto? L’esperienza più vicina ad un’incertezza simile che John avrebbe potuto vivere era stata in Afghanistan, dove la vita e la morte camminavano fianco a fianco, su due binari paralleli. Ma comunque, se il peggio fosse accaduto, la sua scomparsa non lo avrebbe fatto preoccupare delle conseguenze.

Per Sherlock la vita era andata avanti. Era stato semplice, in passato, sparire e cambiare luogo dove vivere - per diventare nient’altro che un volto sbiadito tra i ricordi di alcuni. Ultimamente, però, Sherlock dovette ammettere che la sua scomparsa avrebbe lasciato un vuoto e non solo per John, ma anche per la Signora Hudson e Lestrade. C’erano persone che lo avrebbero ricordato e che si sarebbero preoccupati della sua assenza.

Era strano quel sentimento dalla maggior parte di loro, ma non da parte di John che invece lo rendeva un pensiero molto toccante.

Sherlock fece un respiro profondo, schiarendosi la gola e dando una goffa pacca sul ginocchio di John che era puntato accanto al suo fianco, sul pavimento. Le sue dita formicolarono per l’impulso di restare là a stringerlo, di strofinare su quel jeans e su quella carne le proprie scuse, ma si costrinse invece a lasciar cadere via la mano. “Le circostanze cambiano,” fece notare, sospirando, mentre cercava di spiegarsi. “Nel bene e nel male. È meno probabile che accada se quelli che mi circondano tengono conto di ciò che voglio io.”

John strinse gli occhi e Sherlock provò una fitta di sollievo nel sapere che c’era qualcuno, almeno, che era disposto ad aspettare che lui elaborasse le sue povere spiegazioni in materia di sentimenti. “Vuol dire che non dovrai sparire perché hai delle persone dalla tua parte?”

“Tu, Lestrade e suppongo Mycroft, anche se non è sempre stato così.” Sherlock distolse lo sguardo, cercando di non vedere tutta la consapevolezza ora dipinta sul volto di John. L’idea che un’azione del genere - lasciare la sua vita alle spalle e ricominciare da zero - potesse essere ritenuta necessaria, rendeva palese quanto Sherlock si fosse aspettato da John: meno della sua fedeltà più assoluta.

Sherlock avrebbe dovuto lasciar andare il suo costante stato di allerta o, con il tempo, questo avrebbe rovinato la loro amicizia. Allo stesso tempo, John doveva mettere da parte tutte le sue domande e la propria curiosità in modo che Sherlock capisse che il suo unico interesse fosse il suo benessere e nient’altro.

Era più facile a dirsi che a farsi; Sherlock aveva passato tutta la sua vita a mettere in discussione le motivazioni che spingevano le persone a fare ciò che facevano. Tuttavia, John aveva dimostrato più volte che non c’era nessun secondo fine dietro le proprie azioni e stava continuando a farlo, anche quando, in quel momento di certezza, Sherlock era saltato inevitabilmente alla conclusione sbagliata: una cosa piuttosto sciocca per un uomo della sua intelligenza e professionalità.

“Ti chiedo scusa,” mormorò alla fine. Erano strane quelle parole uscite dalla sua bocca. Non che non mostrasse veramente rimorso, ma raramente capiva per cosa chiedere scusa davvero. “Non per aver origliato, ma perché ho creduto fosse necessario farlo.”

John scosse la testa, la linea delle sue spalle si ammorbidì. “Probabilmente avrei fatto la stessa cosa. Non volevo…” fece un gesto con la mano, riferendosi a qualche minuto fa.

“Darmi degli ordini?” Suggerì Sherlock.

“Stavo per dire ‘ _andare in panico_ ’, in realtà,” confessò John. Chinò la testa, inclinandola appena di lato e guardando Sherlock. Strano come un uomo che quasi gli si era seduto addosso, bloccandolo per terra, potesse sembrargli così innocuo. Sherlock dubitava che chiunque altro suo conoscente fosse stato capace di dargli la stessa impressione. “Non era un ‘ _non ti lascio andare_ ’, quanto più un ‘ _per favore, non lasciarmi indietro_ ’.”

John abbassò la testa come se fosse imbarazzato da quell’ammissione, ma Sherlock fu troppo occupato a soppesare quelle parole per accorgersene. Ciò che John aveva esternato non gli era passato neanche lontanamente per la testa. Fuggire e sparire era secondo lui la soluzione più logica, una via di fuga sempre pronta nel caso ne avesse avuto bisogno senza interessarsi minimamente di chi veniva lasciato indietro.

Forse perché prima non c’era nessuno che avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza e nessuno che a lui stesso sarebbe mancato.

Mycroft era una spina nel fianco che non avrebbe potuto allontanare neanche volendo, ma tutti gli altri erano sostituibili e di passaggio. Qualcuno da usare e poi mettere da parte. Ma tutto quello ormai era cambiato e Sherlock non se n’era reso conto finché non era stato troppo tardi. Adesso aveva una rete di conoscenze che lo teneva ancorato. Se fosse andato via - tra una settimana, un mese, un anno o più - quelle persone lo avrebbero cercato. Anche se avesse chiesto loro di non farlo, sapeva che John non si sarebbe fermato davanti a quella richiesta. Non avrebbe accettato l’idea di lasciare che la loro amicizia svanisse o venisse dimenticata. Non sarebbe mai stato in grado di lasciare Sherlock da solo ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa lo aspettasse. Realizzare ciò era stato da un lato soffocante, ma dall’altro molto confortante per lui.

Con esitazione, si allungò nuovamente verso John, avvolgendogli le sue lunghe dita intorno al polso e offrendogli una stretta per rassicurarlo. Adesso Sherlock avrebbe potuto pronunciare un vago giuramento sul fatto che non sarebbe mai andato via, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di mentire. John avrebbe voluto sentire la verità, per quanto valesse, piuttosto che una bugia rassicurante.

“È stato più facile, in passato,” mormorò Sherlock, incrociando lo sguardo di John e sostenendolo per più tempo, come se ciò potesse dare più enfasi alle sue parole. “Inutile dire che non sia più la stessa cosa adesso. Non sarebbe semplice per me lasciare Baker Street.”

Si fermò osservando John riflettere su quelle parole. Aveva capito che l’altro non si stesse riferendo alle quattro mura e il tetto sopra la testa. Stava parlando di un luogo che ormai era diventato casa e di tutti i significati più profondi che ne derivavano. Non quel posto colmo di mobili, ma il gancio tra le due cose che Sherlock considerava più importanti nella sua vita: John e il lavoro.

Un barlume di speranza attraversò lo sguardo di John e Sherlock sentì, come una corda di violino allentata, il cambiamento nell’atmosfera intorno a loro. Era come se nell’aria adesso fosse tornato il profumo che lui aveva sempre associato a John. Gli entrò nelle narici e gli annebbiò la vista, inaridendogli la gola, mentre un delicato brivido gli fece inarcare appena la spina dorsale, il tutto evocato dal peso di John su di lui e dal calore del suo tocco.

L’attrazione non era una cosa del tutto sconosciuta per Sherlock. L’aveva sperimentata una o due volte dopo la sua fuga, ma non aveva mai osato assecondarla e andare oltre. C’erano troppe cose in gioco e nasconderle ad un amante sarebbe stato impossibile. Fu proprio quello il motivo che lo spinse a rifiutare John quella prima sera da Angelo, all’inizio della loro amicizia. Sherlock aveva respinto le domande incerte di John, chiudendo tutte le porte ad una possibile relazione sessuale, non senza una fitta di rimpianto.

Eppure il desiderio in lui era ancora vivo e divampava nei momenti più inopportuni. Più di una volta Sherlock aveva considerato di gettare all’aria la propria prudenza e attenzione per concedersi, ma sarebbe stata una cosa sciocca da fare, per togliersi una fissa poi. Ma qui non si trattava di quell’imperativo biologico che gli imponeva il calore in presenza o in assenza di Alexander, che fosse. Era qualcosa che aveva a che fare con il cuore e con la mente, tanto quanto con la sua biologia, in sintonia perfetta, che ora gli faceva osservare l’uomo che aveva addosso con una incantata meraviglia. Le pupille di John erano dilatate, il suo battito cardiaco era ben visibile nell’incavo della sua gola e la lingua fu come un dardo rosso che lo colpì, quando uscì per bagnarsi le labbra, senza mai staccare gli occhi da quelli di Sherlock.

Dopo giorni in cui John lo aveva sfiorato a malapena, quel contatto adesso era travolgente. Il suo palmo posato sulla spalla di Sherlock era bollente, le dita a stringere il muscolo mentre i loro respiri si fondevano in sussurri vellutati. Quel preciso momento, in cui loro erano così vicini e a contatto l’uno con l’altro in più punti, portò ad entrambi un flusso di sensazioni molto forti. Non era il momento in sé, perché non era certo la prima volta che si ritrovavano in posizioni del genere, ma era la situazione che ora era diversa tra loro. John conosceva ormai il suo segreto e in quel momento, così sopraffatti dalle emozioni e nel pieno delle loro confessioni, sembrava essere difficile ricordare cosa ci fosse a trattenerli dal cedere.

Il rumore forte di una porta mandò in frantumi quel momento e il corpo di John sussultò immediatamente in allerta, mentre il cuore di Sherlock gli salì in gola per lo shock. Era stato un brusco ritorno alla realtà, dove tutto era tutt’altro che semplice.

“Ho interrotto qualcosa?” Lestrade sembrava combattuto tra l’essere divertito o in imbarazzo e, onestamente, pensò che non fosse così strano che John perdesse sempre a poker visto quanto parlasse la sua espressione. Il suo viso era di un rosso scarlatto, ma almeno ebbe il buon senso di guardare in direzione di Lestrade mentre si rimise in piedi, barcollando.

“Stavamo discutendo,” disse laconico. “Stavamo solo chiarendo delle cose.”

Sherlock sospirò, soffocando la propria delusione mentre ritornava cupamente al lavoro che stava svolgendo. Avrebbe riflettuto più tardi sulla sua relazione con John, qualunque essa fosse. Per ora, c’erano questioni ben più urgenti di cui occuparsi.

Afferrando la parte inferiore del letto, Sherlock si trascinò di nuovo sotto per proseguire la sua ricerca. “Droga,” disse alzando la voce, ascoltando i passi di Lestrade avvicinarsi ad un ritmo veloce, prima che due voci, la sua e quella di John, parlassero all’unisono.

“Cosa?”

“Il tuo movente. La droga. Chiunque abitava in questa stanza era un tossico dipendente. Ci sono piccoli solchi intorno al buco dov’era solito mettere e riprendere le sue scorte, durante il periodo che ha passato qui.” Sherlock sospirò, accarezzando con le dita l’ultima cavità prima di divincolarsi e tornare in piedi. Immediatamente, John gli si avvicinò ad un palmo di distanza. Era il suo solito tacito supporto, e Sherlock si voltò a lanciargli un’occhiata prima di proseguire.

“Non ha lasciato nulla qui, ma potrebbero esserci dei residui nel telaio del letto stesso. Chiedi ad Anderson di controllare, sempre se ne è capace. Le anfetamine di qualsiasi tipo sono la sostanza più probabile, la velocità con cui agiscono è la più allettante per uno studente stressato. L’efficacia si riduce con il tempo però e per ottenere gli stessi risultati devi prenderne sempre di più, in modo esponenziale. Una somma di denaro ingente potrebbe tornargli nelle tasche dopo l’omicidio di paparino.” Prese un altro respiro, leggendo nell’aria le prove rimanenti. “Cerchiamo una _studentessa_ Alfa, sui vent’anni. Una ragazza che si è imbattuta in cattive compagnie molto tempo fa e ha amato più le sue dosi che suo padre.

Lestrade incrociò le braccia al petto, puntando poi lo sguardo sospettosamente sulle tasche del cappotto di Sherlock, prima di alzare gli occhi su John. Uno sguardo d’intesa passò tra loro e Sherlock capì immediatamente che si sarebbe ritrovato presto con i suoi calzini disordinatamente spaiati nel proprio cassetto per colpa della retata anti droga che avrebbe messo a punto John da lì a quella sera.

“Non perdete tempo,” disse guardandoli entrambi. “Cercate la figlia e avrete trovato l’assassino. È intelligente e preparata. Sicuramente aveva già una lista di acquirenti pronti per i libri presi. Ci farà abbastanza soldi per vivere fino a che non le verrà devoluta la sua eredità. O almeno è quello che pensa. Forse essere arrestata sarà una sorpresa per lei!”

“Sarebbe uno shock anche per me,” rispose Lestrade, dondolandosi appena sui talloni e stringendo le labbra mentre Sherlock si accigliò perplesso. “Amelia Donnelly, figlia Alfa di ventitré anni…”

“Sì, l’hai già trovata?” Sherlock sbatté le palpebre. “Non è così intelligente come mi aspettavo.”

“… è stato trovato il suo cadavere circa tre ore fa. È all’obitorio.”

Sherlock si fermò, il suo corpo immobile mentre assorbiva nuove informazioni. Il caso acquisì bruscamente nuove sfumature aprendosi a nuovi scenari e diverse possibilità. “L’ora del decesso le fornisce un alibi per l’omicidio?” Chiese scherzosamente, guardando il viso di Lestrade.

“Intendi tipo ‘ _scusa, non c’ero, ero morta_ ’? No. Ha acquistato dal suo spacciatore due ore dopo l’omicidio. La causa della sua morte ancora non è confermata. Molly Hooper è in obitorio che ti aspetta.”

“Che cosa ci facciamo ancora qui, allora? John, andiamo!” Uscì a grandi passi dalla stanza, ignorando le parole di Lestrade che gli chiedevano di incontrarsi all’obitorio mentre lui già correva giù per le scale. La porta d’ingresso incorniciava la luce del mattino proveniente da fuori e Sherlock uscì sul marciapiede, infilandosi i guanti e schiudendo le labbra per richiamare John e mettergli fretta.

Prima che potesse parlare, però, la brezza cambiò direzione e Sherlock si congelò sul posto. Con gli occhi fissi sulla strada inalò il profumo denso di smog londinese. Puzzava di acqua salmastra ricoperta da qualcosa di dolce e marcio. Una leggera nausea oleosa gli rigirò lo stomaco e gli unse la gola.

Doveva essere solo una suggestione sua, ma quel profumo fece precipitare tutte le sue altre funzionalità. Il caso gli sfuggì di mente all’improvviso. La strada era vuota però, libera. Nessuna figura oscura che lo guardava con un sorriso malizioso stampato in faccia.

Un secondo dopo, l’odore era scomparso.

“Tutto bene?” La voce di John fece voltare Sherlock che sbatté le palpebre velocemente, guardando il taxi che li aspettava al bordo del marciapiede. John gli teneva la porta aperta, con la fronte aggrottata in un’affettuosa preoccupazione. Tra di loro quella era una cosa normale, una costante, e Sherlock inspirò mente annuiva.

Salendo nel veicolo scivolò poi lungo il sedile posteriore e s’infilò nell’angolo più lontano nell’abitacolo, fissando fuori dal finestrino le pareti bianche degli edifici, illuminate dal sole. Avrebbe voluto piegare le gambe al petto e chiudersi su se stesso, ma si trattenne dal farlo, limitandosi invece ad abbracciarsi il busto e guardando verso il retro della macchina.

“Sei sicuro?” Chiese John, la sua voce tradì il suo completo scetticismo. “Sembri un po’…” esitò nel cercare le parole adatte, mentre osservava il punto in cui stava guardando Sherlock. Lì non c’era altro che una strada deserta che si allontanava mentre il taxi partiva. “Spaventato.”

Sherlock deglutì, leccandosi le labbra secche e parlò con voce tesa. “Pensavo di…” s’interruppe scuotendo la testa mentre costringeva le proprie spalle a rilassarsi. Era solo la mente che gli stava giocando brutti scherzi, ecco tutto. Le ultime settimane avevano riportato in superficie vecchi ricordi, che a loro volta avevano destabilizzato i suoi sensi. Quell’odore non doveva essere stato altro che un ricordo del passato e non qualcosa di reale nel presente. “Non importa.”

Questa era la sua vita adesso: casi e John, omicidio e sfide. Alexander non aveva nessuno spazio.

Di questo Sherlock ne era certo.

“Non importa.”


	4. Together or not at all

Amelia Donnelly giaceva sul tavolo operatorio nella sala mortuaria dell’obitorio, con la pelle pallida come il lenzuolo che delicatamente la ricopriva. Sembrava così maledettamente giovane lì stesa, che John faticò a credere che quella fosse la stessa persona che secondo Sherlock aveva sparato alla propria famiglia. Era difficile immaginarla ora con una pistola in mano. Non sembrava capace di un gesto simile, eppure le apparenze tante volte potevano ingannare.

Il suo sguardo si spostò dal cadavere all’uomo che torreggiava su di lei cercando di assorbire quante più informazioni possibili da quella ragazza. L’espressione di Sherlock era impassibile, non mostrava nessuna delle teorie che sicuramente gli stavano passando per la testa. Tuttavia John ricordava ancora il suo viso, meno di un’ora prima, sul pavimento della camera da letto della sospettata: gli occhi spalancati e l’espressione sbalordita, le labbra schiuse e poi la rabbia che svaniva dal suo volto per dare spazio a lineamenti più morbidi e dolci, guadagnandosi così tutta l’attenzione di John.

Non avrebbe mai dovuto agire d ’ istinto afferrandolo in quel modo, nemmeno per trascinarlo fuori da sotto il letto. Sherlock aveva accennato, molto distrattamente, al suo piano di fuga sempre pronto e tutti i pensieri di John erano sprofondati nel panico più totale. Anche adesso le sue dita fremevano dall’impulso di afferrargli la spalla e urlargli di non abbandonarlo, ma cercò di liberare la mente e di placare l’incertezza che gli ribolliva nello stomaco. Sherlock lo aveva poi rassicurato sull’improbabilità di un gesto del genere, la sua voce profonda e ipnotica gli aveva spiegato come ormai, con John nell’equazione, fosse tutto irrimediabilmente diverso. Forse non era stato così esplicito nelle parole, ma John si era abituato a leggere tra le righe di quello che diceva e questo era il messaggio che gli era arrivato, nascosto tra le parole non dette.

John era più di un coinquilino col quale condividere l’appartamento. Erano migliori amici, legati da un sentimento reciproco e questo era qualcosa che neanche Sherlock sarebbe riuscito a mettere da parte con facilità. Da uomo dichiaratamente indifferente ai sentimenti, le sue parole erano state in realtà una dichiarazione vera e propria, che aveva lasciato John immobile sul confine della loro relazione, mentre si chiedeva a quali cambiamenti sarebbero andati incontro.

“Mi passi le pinzette?”

La richiesta di Sherlock lo trascinò fuori dai suoi pensieri e allungò subito la mano per obbedire, quasi lasciando cadere lo strumento quando le dita di Sherlock sfiorarono le sue. Un’ondata di calore lo invase lungo tutto il braccio, estendendosi poi fino al centro del petto. Il senso di colpa che ne seguì fu una sgradita sorpresa e immediatamente distolse lo sguardo mormorando qualche scusa, notando poi l’occhiataccia di Sherlock in risposta.

“E per l’amor di Dio, smettila di scusarti,” scattò. “Se mi dessi fastidio non esiterei a dirtelo.”

“Scusa,” disse John, strofinandosi una mano sulla nuca. “Ho solo…” Si fermò incespicando tra le parole, incerto sul come spiegarsi al meglio e dubbioso del fatto che Sherlock lo stesse effettivamente ascoltando. Sembrava assorto in qualunque cosa stesse facendo infatti e John si arrese con un sospiro. In ogni caso, non aveva nessuna voglia di essere deriso mentre provava a spiegargli le sue motivazioni. Era improbabile che rimanesse affascinato dagli sforzi goffi di John nel portargli rispetto assoluto.

Prima non era mai stato un problema. Aveva sempre pensato che quei momenti di condivisa complicità che c’erano tra di loro fossero reciproci. Adesso John non ne era più così sicuro. Sherlock poteva non avergli spiegato molto del suo passato, ma era sicuro che avesse vissuto per anni senza che qualcuno tenesse in considerazione i suoi desideri o le sue opinioni. John non voleva riservargli lo stesso trattamento. Non voleva toccare o anche solo sfiorare Sherlock come se ne avesse tutto il diritto, quando in effetti era vero l’esatto opposto. Nonostante il detective lo avesse rassicurato del contrario, John non era propriamente convinto che Sherlock sarebbe stato in grado di dirgli di farsi da parte e allontanarsi. Così provò a moderarsi nei gesti il più possibile, perdendo anche quel minimo di contatto.

John era ormai affamato di quel contatto mancante, del caldo e timido affetto di Sherlock. E ora anche il più piccolo sfioramento era carico di significato: quello più intimo possibile. Davvero non ci sarebbe stato da meravigliarsi se la loro discussione in quella camera da letto si fosse trasformata in qualcos’altro, sfumando dalla rabbia verso la passione. Un conto era che momenti del genere accadessero quando erano tutti e due in piedi, magari stanchi e sfatti dopo un caso, ma non era proprio quello il caso. Tutte le sue attenzioni e tutte le sue buone intenzioni erano andate in frantumi e ora non riusciva più a togliersi dalla testa l’immagine di Sherlock sotto di lui, con lo sguardo adorante e la testa inclinata di lato, a mettere in mostra il collo in un’allettante sottomissione.

Cosa sarebbe successo se Greg non avesse scelto quel preciso istante per entrare nella stanza? Avrebbe baciato Sherlock? Sarebbe stato un bacio ricambiato? John riusciva quasi ad immaginarne il sapore: la pressione morbida della sua bocca e il tocco della lingua di Sherlock. Trasse un profondo respiro mentre si leccò le labbra, premendole poi tra di loro come se ciò potesse aiutarlo a rimanere aggrappato a quella fantasia ancora un po’.

Un paio di settimane prima, l’unica cosa che si frapponeva tra loro due erano le incertezze di John. Quello, e la debole riluttanza e rammarico che sembrava provare Sherlock. Cosa che ora acquistava più senso dopo aver conosciuto la verità sulla sua natura. Adesso quell’impedimento era sparito. Teoricamente John era perfettamente a conoscenza di cosa avrebbe potuto trovare sul corpo di Sherlock, una volta spogliato da quegli strati di vestiti. Eppure c’erano altri ostacoli da considerare.

L’Alfa di Sherlock era solo il primo di questi. Ovunque fosse e qualunque cosa pensasse del suo Omega, quell’uomo faceva ancora parte dell’equazione. L’élite sicuramente aveva regole ferree sul come trattare un altro Alfa che metteva in discussione il proprio legame. Forse l’omicidio giustificato in questi casi era solo una leggenda metropolitana, ma sicuramente c’erano un altro tipo di punizioni che gli sarebbero state inflitte. Tecnicamente, John era già dalla parte sbagliata davanti alla legge per aver ‘ _protetto_ ’ Sherlock o qualsiasi altra cosa lui avesse fatto. Se avesse osato andare a letto con Sherlock le cose sarebbero potute solo peggiorare.

La sicurezza personale non era però la sua principale preoccupazione. Avrebbe accettato qualsiasi conseguenza come prezzo dell’onore che aveva avuto nel poter conoscere una persona come Sherlock, che fosse platonicamente o meno. Tuttavia lui non era l’unico coinvolto in questa relazione. In un certo senso Sherlock era in una posizione più discutibile della sua. John sarebbe stato accusato di un crimine, uno che lo avrebbe portato in tribunale con tanto di prove davanti ad una corte. A Sherlock non sarebbe stato concesso un trattamento simile. Se Alexander avesse avuto un minimo di sospetto su di loro, John non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe potuto fare a Sherlock, se solo fosse riuscito a rintracciarlo.

“ _Una volta mi ha trovato, circa otto anni fa. Il risultato è stato… spiacevole_.”

Appoggiandosi con la schiena al banco del laboratorio, John si perse con lo sguardo nel vuoto, con il ricordo di quelle parole di Sherlock che gli riecheggiavano nelle orecchie. Era solo un accenno rispetto a chissà cos’altro fosse successo, preoccupante per quello che rappresentava, come un velo nero che nascondeva la vera faccia di qualcuno che ha fatto qualcosa di raccapricciante. Quel pensiero gli gelò il sangue. No, condividere un appartamento con Sherlock era già abbastanza pericoloso di per sé. Se fossero stati qualcosa di più l’uno per l’altro - e il cuore di John a quel pensiero si strinse un po’ di più, davanti all’impotente desiderio di ciò che non sarebbero mai potuti essere - non si sarebbe potuta neanche immaginare la vendetta del suo Alfa. John non si sarebbe mai fatto convincere a lasciare Sherlock, voltare le spalle al suo amico in nome della sua sicurezza, ma di sicuro non avrebbe fatto nulla per peggiorare le cose.

La possibilità di una relazione più profonda tra di loro c’era, intensa e delicata, ma non era qualcosa che John adesso avrebbe osato coltivare, non se Sherlock ne avesse dovuto pagare le conseguenze.

Il cigolio della porta contro il pavimento di linoleum lo tirò fuori dai suoi pensieri, facendogli rialzare lo sguardo e facendogli sbattere le palpebre per ritrovare la lucidità. Lestrade entrò lentamente, con una tazza di caffè tra le mani, mentre chiacchierava con Molly. I loro pettegolezzi allegri svanirono quando si avvicinarono a loro, le facce stanche e desolate nel vedere il corpo della giovane donna sul tavolo.

“Ha già qualcosa per me?” Chiese Greg guardando John.

“Non ha ancora detto niente e io non ho ancora avuto la possibilità di guardare il cadavere.”

“Oh puoi accomodarti,” intervenne Sherlock, facendo un passo indietro e indicando il cadavere davanti a lui. “Ha fatto il bagno dopo aver ucciso la sua famiglia, ma ci sono ancora dei residui di arma da fuoco sopra le cuticole e sotto le unghie. Non riesco però a trovare alcun segno di colluttazione o trauma che possa aver provocato la sua morte. Non ci sono segni sulle braccia e non c’è nessuna erosione della cavità nasale. Controllate il contenuto dello stomaco; probabilmente là ci sarà la prova del fatto che fosse solita assumere sostanze per via orale. Sospetto metadone. Non era alla ricerca dello sballo a breve termine, ma di qualcosa di più duraturo.”

John si affrettò ad indossare un paio di guanti in lattice mentre si avvicinava al tavolo e con la mente ripassava le prime cose da controllare. L’omicidio aveva lasciato i segni su di lei, alcuni evidenti, altri più nascosti. La ragazza non era stata accoltellata né le avevano sparato. La sua pelle non riportava ferite, quindi John proseguì, alla ricerca di piccole emorragie petecchiali o dello ioide rotto o qualsiasi altra prova che potesse far pensare ad una privazione di ossigeno. Non c’erano lividi che indicassero che fosse stata soffocata e nessuna macchia sulla pelle. A tutti gli effetti sembrava che si fosse addormentata e non si fosse più svegliata.

“È stata ritrovata nel suo appartamento, stesa sul letto,” spiegò Greg. “Nulla che possa far intendere che avesse appena assunto una dose, nessun segno di colluttazione o di lotta per difendersi, né prove che sia entrato un intruso in casa. Tuttavia abbiamo trovato una borsa piena di foto di famiglia, provenienti da casa Donnelly. Lei è raffigurata in tutte.”

“Ecco perché ha ben pensato di farle sparire,” mormorò Sherlock. “Pensava che la polizia non avrebbe creduto che tra lei e le vittime ci fosse un gran legame. Forse aveva intenzione di rivendicare l’allontanamento da casa.” Porse a Molly una piastra di Petri con qualcosa dentro e lei lo guardò confusa.

“Cos’è questo?”

“Frammenti di foglie. Erano intrappolati nei suoi capelli,” spiegò. “Se fossero stati trasportati dal vento li avrei dovuti trovare più in superficie. Sulle tempie o all’attaccatura dei capelli al massimo. Potrebbe essere irrilevante, ma in questa fase è impossibile dirlo. Proverò a riconoscere la pianta con un sistema di riconoscimento visivo tra un po’. Ma se durante l’autopsia trovi qualcosa di rilevante-”

“Ti faccio sapere immediatamente,” promise Molly con un timido rossore a scaldarle le guance.

“Non c’è nessuna prova evidente che possa far pensare ad una causa della morte precisa,” disse John, sorridendo debolmente nella sua direzione prima di alzare le spalle. “Se dovessi tirare ad indovinare, direi che è stata avvelenata, ma sarebbe troppo azzardato. Magari la droga era contaminata?”

Sherlock mormorò il suo assenso e John si rimproverò il moto di orgoglio che gli scorse sotto pelle.

“Un sovra-dosaggio dovrebbe lasciare prove, come sintomi di una crisi convulsiva, residui di vomito in gola, quel tipo di cose.” Sherlock le sollevò il braccio sinistro, esponendo il punto della sua pelle non segnato nell’incavo del suo gomito. “Questa ragazza ne fa uso da anni: aveva un rivenditore di fiducia e conosceva perfettamente il limite delle proprie dosi. Qualcos’altro deve averla uccisa. Qualcosa che non possiamo vedere.”

“Fantastico,” mormorò Greg, strofinandosi una mano sul viso. “Quindi siamo abbastanza sicuri che abbia ucciso i Donnelly per soldi, sia per i libri che per l’eredità, o che almeno così sperava?”

“Mh, sembra che non temesse che la polizia la scoprisse. Era relativamente intelligente, ma difficilmente ingegnosa al punto giusto da eseguire un omicidio e farla franca.” Sherlock si allontanò, scrollandosi di dosso il cappotto e slacciandosi la sciarpa dal collo con un movimento fluido, prima di tirare su con uno strattone il colletto della propria camicia. John non aveva mai pensato molto sul perché avesse quella strana abitudine, pensando sempre che fosse un semplice gesto nervoso. In quel momento invece si rese conto che quello doveva essere il modo di Sherlock di assicurarsi che il suo morso rimanesse ben nascosto ad occhi indiscreti.

“Collegarla all’arma del delitto è il modo più affidabile di chiudere il caso. Saranno sicuramente presenti prove di DNA, ma saranno messe in discussione visto che anche lei viveva in quella casa.” Prese il particolato dalle mani di Molly, ormai già assorbito dalla soluzione sottostante, mentre si diresse verso il laboratorio, lasciandola per ultima ad esaminare il corpo della donna.

“Dovrei avere qualcos’altro per te tra qualche ora,” promise lei, guardando da Greg a John e viceversa. “Siamo un po’ oberati di lavoro quaggiù, ma lei ha la massima priorità in questo momento, quindi non dovrei metterci troppo tempo.”

Entrambi la ringraziarono e quando John si sfilò i guanti, li lasciò cadere in un bidone lì vicino. Lasciò che il coperchio si richiudesse con un tonfo, prima di lavarsi le mani e seguire Greg.

Istintivamente cominciò a camminare velocemente, troppo abituato all’essere lasciato indietro da Sherlock se solo si fosse permesso di rallentare. Tuttavia, questa volta prima che potesse andare troppo lontano, la mano dell’Ispettore lo afferrò dal gomito costringendolo a voltarsi verso di lui. Lo guardava con un’espressione molto seria dipinta sul volto. Le dita dell’altra mano ancora avvolte intorno alla sua tazza di caffè, mentre con l’altra ora lasciava andare John, per riportarla nella tasca della propria giacca.

“Ascolta, non fraintendermi, ma ho pensato che possano esserti utili.” Gli tese poi una manciata di fotocopie piegate, la mano mossa da un tremore quasi impercettibile.

Fermandosi, John le prese, aprendo le pagine e leggendo il titolo. Sembrava essere il capitolo di un libro, uno di legge. “Che cos’è? ‘ _Atto di proprietà degli Omega’._ ” Aggrottò la fronte, notando poi la serie di date che risalivano a secoli prima, per poi tornare a fissare Greg. “Proprietà?” Ripeté, inarcando le sopracciglia in attesa di una spiegazione.

L’Ispettore si premette le dita sulla tempia, un sorriso di scuse gli si dipinse in volto mentre si raddrizzava nelle spalle. “Quello che ho visto oggi, nella camera da letto…”

“Stavamo solo discutendo,” protestò John, facendo un passo avanti e agitando una mano in direzione dei laboratori. “Lo sai com’è Sherlock!”

“Sì, lo so, ma non sono cieco.” Greg alzò una mano in segno di pace, scuotendo la testa. “Non mi interessa, non sono affari miei quello che sta succedendo tra voi. Forse non andate a letto insieme, ma qualcosa c’è sempre stata. Non provare a dirmi che non è vero. Sto solo…” le sue spalle si abbassarono. “Sto solo cercando di assicurarmi che tu sappia il più possibile. Dio solo sa Sherlock quante cose non ti ha detto, ma almeno io posso fornirti questo. È una panoramica generale delle leggi riguardanti gli Omega, con un legame o no, e anche alcuni casi e la loro risoluzione. Non che ce ne siano stati molti.”

La carta si sgualcì nella sua mano serrata mentre guardava le lettere stampate. “Perché la maggior parte degli Omega fa quello che viene detto loro, no?”

“Non essere sciocco.” Greg tolse il coperchio da sopra la tazza in cartone, ricompensandosi con un lungo sorso prima di fissare il liquido scuro all’interno. “Quasi tutti i casi che coinvolgono un Omega riguardano i più alti circoli della società. La maggior parte di questi non ha mai visto un tribunale pubblico. Per quello che ne so si tratta sempre di accordi reciproci o pagamenti o, per quanto posso immaginare, anche sparatorie all’ultimo sangue all’alba. Non possiamo indagare sui crimini che non vengono mai denunciati e sembra che di questi accordi non dicano mai niente a nessuno. Sherlock ne è una prova.”

La frustrazione echeggiò tra le parole di Greg e John chinò la testa. “Quindi mi hai dato questa cosa per mostrarmi a cosa posso andare incontro?”

“Mi è sembrata la cosa più sensata da fare. Se tutto questo dovesse venire fuori, io e te saremmo nella merda più totale e l’essere Alfa non fa che peggiorare le cose. Penserebbero che… beh, immagino di non doverti fare un disegno, no? Non importa se non lo hai mai sfiorato, proveranno a renderti colpevole di qualsiasi cosa.” Toccò di nuovo le pagine. “Non ci sono molti casi in cui un Alfa non dell’élite sia stato processato per questo genere di cose, ma un paio ce ne sono. Leggili. In questo modo, qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, conosci i rischi.”

“Noi non siamo amanti,” mormorò John, sentendo che fosse necessario ribadirlo ancora.

Greg annuì, poi si strinse nelle spalle. “Non sto cercando di metterti in guardia per farti allontanare. L’élite ha una legge interna tutta propria e la maggior parte delle volte è corrotta. Ma questo potrebbe riguardare qualsiasi tribunale, ciò che Sherlock avrebbe da dire sarebbe del tutto irrilevante. Anche se non ci fosse di mezzo il legame, gli Omega non possono testimoniare. C’è una ragione per cui Sherlock non è mai chiamato come testimone sui casi.”

“E non ne ottiene mai il merito quando li risolve,” aggiunse John, ancora colpito dalla profondità di quell’ingiustizia. “Se venisse scoperto, tutti quei casi in cui ti ha aiutato…”

“Tutte le prove raccolte da lui sarebbero inammissibili davanti ad una corte di tribunale.” Greg annuì mentre John imprecò sottovoce, grattandosi un orecchio. “Mycroft ovviamente ha lasciato intendere più volte che, nel caso, si sarebbe occupato lui della faccenda semmai ce ne fosse stato bisogno, ma saremmo comunque in un grosso guaio per averlo lasciato avvicinare ad una scena del crimine. Non è un consulente ufficiale…” si interruppe scuotendo la testa, come se non volesse più considerare tutti i guai nei quali si sarebbero trovati se solo avessero scoperto di Sherlock. “Dacci un’occhiata,” indicò il foglio spiegazzato nella stretta di John. “Potrebbe colmare alcune lacune.”

John prese un respiro profondo e ripiegando quelle pagine le mise in tasca. “Grazie,” guardò il viso di Greg distendersi in un’espressione sollevata. “Lo apprezzo molto.”

“Sì, beh, è pur sempre un piccolo aiuto, no?” Si schiarì la gola cercando poi un cestino per la sua tazza vuota. “Prima di incontrare Sherlock non mi ero mai interessato agli Omega, non veramente. Ora probabilmente sono in grado di riconoscere almeno la metà delle cazzate che sono costretti a sopportare. Non posso fare niente per aiutarli perché non ho quel tipo di potere e non credo neanche che ci sia nessuno dalla loro parte che lo abbia. Sherlock, d’altra parte… per lui farò tutto il possibile e anche per te. Anche se si tratta di darti delle stupide fotocopie e non spifferare tutto.”

Mentre passò oltre John, gli batté una mano sulla spalla, dirigendosi verso la porta che lo avrebbe condotto fuori da quel labirinto che era il Bart’s. “Stammi bene, John. Ci vediamo.”

“Anche tu.” John lo guardò allontanarsi, le sue dita che accarezzavano il rigonfiamento nella tasca della giacca. Sembrava qualcosa di illegale, una conoscenza segreta: un briciolo di quella che doveva essere stata la vita di Sherlock in passato. Lo avrebbe letto più tardi, nell’intimità della sua stanza, lontano dallo sguardo inquisitore e dai commenti feroci di Sherlock. Almeno in quel modo non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di modulare una sua qualsiasi reazione a qualunque dettaglio fosse contenuto in quel testo.

Si voltò poi verso i laboratori, dirigendosi verso le porte che conducevano al corridoio a destra, ma prima di raggiungerlo, incrociò Mike Stamford che gli si avvicinò velocemente, con il suo faccione allegro e gli occhiali che riflettevano a tratti la luce al neon.

“Non dirmi che è già andato via,” disse John mentre Mike gli apriva la porta, salutandolo più felice che mai.

“No, è ancora lì. Con gli occhi incollati al microscopio come sempre. Mi ha mandato a cercarti, in realtà. Mi ha detto qualcosa riguardo il farti sentire l’odore del _telikostrone_? Ha precisato che non sei mai stato esposto a quel profumo.” Il viso di Mike brillò a quelle sue stesse parole. “Ho spiegato che lo abbiamo sentito durante il nostro terzo anno una volta, ma poi mi sono ricordato che saltasti la lezione con Lisa, non è vero? Fu tremenda nel convincerti di essere più interessante lei di quella lezione!”

John batté le palpebre, ridendo incredulo. Era vero. Era stata molto persuasiva quel giorno, le labbra carnose su di lui, le guance leggermente incavate e la lingua che sfiorava la sua mentre le ore passavano senza che se ne accorgessero. Solo più tardi scoprì poi che il professore aveva esposto i suoi compagni di classe, in un ambiente protetto e monitorato, alla sostanza chimica di base che rendeva così irresistibile il profumo di un Omega durante il calore.

“Non gli ho raccontato questo particolare,” rispose scuotendo la testa.

“Sì, beh, conosci Sherlock. Riesce a capirlo solo dal tuo sopracciglio destro.” Mike gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi ad una stanza sigillata. “Pensavo che l’esercito ti avrebbe mostrato com’era esserne esposto, sai, nel caso ti fosse capitato in servizio.”

“No, per quello ci davano degli inibitori.” Spiegò John. “Perché preoccuparsi a metterci in guardia quando potevano risolvere il problema alla radice? Un soldato non ha bisogno di un acuto senso dell’olfatto, quindi gli effetti collaterali non erano un così grande problema e in più ci proteggeva da qualsiasi Omega ribelle che avremmo potuto incontrare.”

Mike mormorò comprensivo, indossando un camice e indicando a John una delle camere. “Bene, ora dobbiamo seguire la procedura. Ci vogliono anni per superare anche una piccola lezione, in più sei in balia di Alfa e Beta che ridono divertiti di te!”

“Tu non percepisci niente?” Domandò John, cercando di sembrare sciolto e tranquillo. “Niente di niente?”

“A me ricorda vagamente un profumo di arancia, ma solo questo.” Alzò le spalle prima di continuare. “La stanza è completamente sigillata. Posizionati pure sul segno al centro del pavimento e non avvicinarti alla cappa. Lascio il campione aperto per tre secondi. Sarà sufficiente a darti un’idea realistica di come dovresti sentirti nei pressi di un Omega in calore. Dovrai rimanere lì fermo finché l’aria non tornerà normale, grazie al neutralizzatore e alla cappa, il che richiederà qualcosa come cinque minuti.”

“Hey, aspetta,” John riuscì a sorridere debolmente e pensò per la prima volta che fosse molto fortunato ad avere uno come Mike come amico, perché lo sguardo che gli tornò indietro fu al limite tra il divertimento e una sincera comprensione. “Cosa dovrei aspettarmi esattamente?”

Mike ridacchiò. “Niente di troppo mortificante. Un’esplosione veloce come quella sicuramente ti ecciterà, è una risposta del tutto naturale, ma il punto centrale di queste lezioni di solito è aiutare gli studenti a riconoscere i primi segni, nella remotissima possibilità che incontrino un Omega nel corso della loro carriera. Ciò permette ai medici Alfa di proteggersi dai loro stessi pazienti.” Si accigliò poi in una sincera preoccupazione. “Non sei obbligato a farlo però. Sherlock me ne ha parlato come se fosse una tua idea, ma…”

“No, va- va bene così. Ha ragione. Probabilmente non avrei saputo cosa mi stesse succedendo finché non fosse stato troppo tardi.” John avrebbe rischiato di non essere preparato ad una cosa del genere, ma sospettava che le motivazioni di Sherlock fossero più complesse del semplice migliorare la consapevolezza del suo coinquilino e John sapeva che era meglio fidarsi.

“Quindi devo entrare?”

Mike agitò la mano in direzione della porta in segno di invito, spostandosi poi nella stanza adiacente mentre John prendeva posto sulla X nera fissata sul pavimento. La camera era completamente spoglia, asettica e ben illuminata. Solo i ventilatori nel soffitto erano un punto di contrasto e John li guardò mentre il rumore del ticchettio della serratura riecheggiava nell’aria.

“Sei pronto?” Chiese Mike, la sua voce resa metallica dagli altoparlanti e John annuì mentre osservava una minuscola fiala che veniva collocata in una scatola di vetro sul muro. Mike la aprì attraverso dei guanti posti sul lato della scatola, come se avesse a che fare con una soluzione volatile molto pericolosa, tipo il plutonio. In privato, John pensava che tutto quello fosse solo un’esagerata cautela - salute e sicurezza a livelli estremi - e incrociò le braccia dondolandosi appena sui talloni mentre Mike rimuoveva il coperchio.

Venne richiuso tre secondi dopo, prima che la sostanza potesse arrivare a John. Qualche altro secondo così e John si sarebbe chiesto perché girasse tutto questo clamore intorno a…

Un’onda si schiantò sopra la sua testa, inondandogli i sensi e costringendo le sue ginocchia a piegarsi sotto quel peso. L’aria diventò fumosa nella sua bocca quando la inspirava, la sua vista si allargò e le pupille si dilatarono così velocemente che la luce cominciò a dargli fastidio all’improvviso. Fu dolorosamente consapevole del proprio corpo che si surriscaldava e si risvegliava. I suoi capelli e i peli gli facevano formicolare il cuoio capelluto e le braccia, dietro la schiena una scarica elettrica che si fermò poi alla bocca del suo stomaco.

“Gesù Cristo,” sussurrò, la sua voce ora poco più di un sussurro mentre il suo corpo rispondeva agli stimoli. I suoi sensi erano totalmente catturati dalla traccia nell’aria e poté percepire il proprio sguardo muoversi per tutta la stanza vuota, mentre le sue orecchie si sforzavano di captare qualsiasi rumore nella speranza che ci fosse un Omega con lui lì dentro. Ogni centimetro di pelle era ormai ipersensibile allo sfregamento dei suoi vestiti e si strinse piano la giacca ancora di più addosso, infilando le mani nelle tasche per nascondere la scomoda erezione costretta nei jeans tra le gambe.

Mai, in tutta la sua vita, aveva sperimentato qualcosa di simile, in cui il suo corpo fosse così visceralmente istintivo, come un vaso vuoto che non aspettava altro che essere riempito. L’attaccatura dei capelli gli prudeva per il leggero velo di sudore che gli si era accumulato e i muscoli delle gambe gli pulsavano come se soffrissero per un’enorme scarica di adrenalina. Desiderava muoversi dal posto, camminare per sfogarsi, ma riuscì a rimanere fermo come gli aveva suggerito Mike, rimanendo sulla X sul pavimento.

La quantità di concentrazione richiesta era enorme e dovette chiudere gli occhi e aggrottare la fronte per tenere il corpo sotto controllo. Gli ci volle un po’ per cominciare a notare il ronzio delle ventole del neutralizzatore. Il telikostrone stava già svanendo dall’aria e John rabbrividì quando una nuova scossa di disperazione lo attraversò. Voleva inseguire quel profumo rimanente, afferrarlo e aggrapparsi ad esso. Era solo un assaggio di quello che spingeva un Alfa ad accoppiarsi e legarsi, con la sua terrificante ferocia. Ed era stato esposto solo per pochi secondi. Come sarebbe stato condividere un calore con un Omega? Avrebbe avuto le capacità mentali per aggrapparsi al suo pensiero più razionale oppure sarebbe svanito tutto sotto il peso di quell’imperativo biologico?

Il suo corpo era ancora immobile per l’eccitazione, rabbrividiva riluttante ora, alla mancanza di quel profumo. Non era imbarazzante solo l’erezione. Tutto il suo corpo aveva reagito come se si stesse preparando al sesso. La sua spina dorsale si era distesa, i suoi testicoli erano più pesanti del solito e c’era una debole costrizione alla base del suo pene eretto che non sperimentava dai tempi dell’adolescenza. Non un nodo completo, ma un piccolo accenno di esso.

“Porca troia,” John pensò di aver sentito Mike ridacchiare nell’altra stanza e lasciò che un sorriso ironico coinvolgesse anche lui, mentre provava a concentrarsi sui cadaveri e vari casi: qualsiasi cosa pur di riportare il suo desiderio sotto controllo ma non era stata una fantasia a dare il via a tutto, ma una sostanza chimica nell’aria. Questa non era una situazione scatenata dall’immaginazione, ma una reazione chimica.

“Prendi dei profondi respiri dal naso,” consigliò Mike attraverso l’altoparlante, cominciando a ricordare gentilmente a John delle nozioni mediche che aveva assimilato anni prima. “Il telikostrone si lega ai recettori dei seni nasali e delle ghiandole nella gola. Il neutralizzatore lo denaturerà, ma devi inalarlo per bene.”

Obbediente, John fece subito come gli era stato detto, imbarazzato che tutto il suo addestramento al controllo fosse appena volato fuori dalla finestra. Questa era roba di base, ma era difficile ricordare qualcosa di logico attraverso quella nebbia che gli avvolgeva il cervello e che lo rendeva ancora nervoso e selvaggio.

Il suo diaframma si gonfiava ad ogni boccata d’aria e dopo diversi minuti riuscì a riprendere le redini dei propri sensi. Le mani gli tremavano nelle tasche, le ginocchia erano deboli ed elastiche e percepiva un dolore lancinante alle tempie, ma almeno non avrebbe corso il rischio di svenire per mancanza di ossigeno al cervello. La sua erezione ora debole era ancora molto sensibile, ma probabilmente sarebbe riuscito a camminare senza zoppicare troppo. Più precisamente, ora gli era permesso di pensare ad altre cose oltre che le semplici parole come _bagnato, stretto, caldo e desiderio._

“Puoi uscire adesso se te la senti,” disse Mike, con la voce più affettuosa che beffarda. “Posso anche darti più tempo se vuoi.”

“No, io…” John si schiarì la gola, cercando di non far tremare la voce, poi continuò. “Sto bene. Anzi, vorrei proprio uscire da qua.” Arrancò fuori da quella stanza, imbarazzato e scoordinato. Era come se fosse completamente ubriaco e con i postumi di una sbronza tutto insieme, e quasi cadde oltre la porta quando Mike la riaprì. Se non fosse stato per la mano del suo amico, probabilmente si sarebbe schiantato con la faccia sul pavimento. Riuscì solo a sussurrare qualche ringraziamento mentre venne accompagnato a sedersi su una sedia in corridoio.

“Fai dei bei respiri profondi,” consigliò Mike. “Probabilmente stai andando in iper-ventilazione. Non è insolito. È sempre divertente vedere un Alfa in questo stato. Mi chiedo cosa io mi stia perdendo di così fantastico!”

John si premette le mani sugli occhi prima di trascinarle lungo le guance. “Considerati fortunato. È stato…” fece una pausa cercando di trovare la parola adatta. “Un po’ scioccante, in realtà.”

“Che odore aveva?” Mike si appoggiò al muro accanto a lui, con le braccia conserte e il viso illuminato di curiosità, mentre osservava John esitare prima di rispondere.

“Nessuno in particolare,” si accigliò per quella risposta, ma era la verità. Sebbene l’ormone contenuto in quel profumo avesse intensificato tutti i suoi sensi, non c’era una fragranza precisa o un sapore particolare. Era completamente inodore eppure nessuno poteva negare il potere che aveva avuto su di lui. “Non sa di niente.”

Mike sorrise, leggermente deluso, battendogli una mano sulla spalla. “È normale. Questa cosa infuria molti Alfa in verità. Per voi il feromone non è rilevabile se non quando cominciate a reagire ad esso fisicamente.” Ridacchiò, probabilmente alla vista del viso di John in fiamme. “Ovviamente quel feromone non viene rilasciato da solo. Ci sono altre sostanze che agiscono in modo più o meno forte su altri sensi, ma quelle variano da Omega ad Omega. Il profumo del loro calore è la combinazione di tutti quei fattori, ma il telikostrone è quello presente in quantità maggiori ed è lui che fa scattare il calore dell’Alfa.”

John fece una smorfia, desiderando che la terminologia non riducesse tutto quello ad un istinto animalesco e primordiale. Tuttavia, non c’erano altre parole per dirlo e né sarebbe riuscito a pensarne di sostitutive. Il sesso era tutto ciò a cui era riuscito a pensare e tutto ciò a cui avrebbe prestato attenzione in quel piccolo lasso di tempo.

Un brivido lo scosse. Se un Omega fosse stato in quella stanza, sarebbe stato in grado di fermarsi se l’altro l’avesse rifiutato? Sarebbero riusciti a starsi alla larga anche se il richiamo era così forte? La questione che legava gli Omega al consenso non era esplicitamente dichiarata, almeno non tra le classi più basse della società. Per loro non era facile incontrare degli Omega, quindi quella questione non sarebbe mai stata un problema e, comunque, John immaginava quanto il consenso fosse qualcosa che poco importava alla classe dell’élite. Probabilmente avrebbero pensato che se il corpo di un Omega fosse stato chiaramente disposto all’accoppiamento, allora che differenza facevano le loro proteste verbali?

La nausea irrigidì lo stomaco di John che inghiottì di nuovo, nella speranza di allontanare quella fastidiosa sensazione, lasciando che le proprie mani scorressero sulle cosce aperte mentre si lasciava sfuggire un sospiro. Lui si era sempre considerato un amante premuroso. Non aveva mai trattato i suoi amanti come giocattoli, come invece facevano altre persone. Li aveva sempre rispettati, ma se i feromoni di un Omega fossero stati in grado di fargli perdere quell’attenzione, lui cosa avrebbe fatto?

“John, tutto bene?” Mike si affacciò sulla sua spalla, la preoccupazione sul viso era evidente. “Non hai una bella cera.”

“Cosa? No, sto bene.” Riuscì a rivolgergli un sorriso prima di rimettersi in piedi. Sedersi per un po’ lo aveva aiutato e lo strano miscuglio di brividi e dolori si era attenuato, lasciandolo solo con una vaga sensazione di malessere. “Mi ha solo sconvolto un po’, tutto qui. È meglio che ora torni al laboratorio o Sherlock se ne andrà senza di me. Grazie per… per _quello_.”

“Nessun problema. Se c’è qualsiasi altra cosa che posso fare…” lasciò l’offerta in sospeso e per un minuto intero John si chiese se Mike sapesse del segreto di Sherlock. Tuttavia non c’era alcuna malizia dipinta sul suo volto. Era il solito Mike, sempre affabile e John annuì in segno di ringraziamento mentre lo salutò, dirigendosi a passo di marcia verso il laboratorio, con le ginocchia ancora un po’ rigide per nascondere i brividi che ancora lo attraversavano.

Aprì la porta e la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non uscì nessun suono dalle sue labbra. Sherlock era seduto chino davanti al microscopio, ma all’ingresso di John la sua testa scattò come un animale che percepisce un nuovo odore sospetto. Le sue narici sottili si dilatarono mentre le sopracciglia si incurvarono verso l’alto, un sospiro sibilante uscì dalle sue labbra, in contrasto con il silenzio del laboratorio. Osservò John come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta, con uno sguardo confuso ed innocente. La consapevolezza di sapere che Sherlock sapesse quello a cui era stato appena sottoposto, fece rabbrividire di nuovo John.

“Tutto bene?” Chiese poi, guardandosi intorno e accertandosi che non ci fosse nient’altro che avesse potuto allertare Sherlock a quel modo. Lo sguardo che lanciò alle proprie spalle, verso la porta, confermò che fossero solo loro due in quella stanza. Non c’era nessun altro che potesse sbalordire Sherlock a quel modo, ma poi ricordò come lo aveva visto fuori dalla casa dei Donnelly: particolarmente teso e nervoso.

Sherlock si lasciò scappare uno strano rumore soffocato e John aggrottò la fronte, notando una sfumatura rosea sulle sue guance pallide prima di vederlo riscuotersi per svegliarsi. Il suo respirò si fece normale non appena tornò ad osservare nel microscopio e poi nello schermo del computer alla sua destra. “Sto bene. Vedo che Stamford ha fatto ciò che gli avevo chiesto.”

John azzardò uno sguardo in basso sul suo corpo, controllando che non ci fossero più le prove evidenti della sua precedente eccitazione. “Sì,” ammise, avvicinandosi al banco del laboratorio. “Grazie, comunque. Magari un piccolo avvertimento la prossima volta?”

La fronte di Sherlock si aggrottò. “Perché? A cosa servirebbe?”

“Mi aiuterebbe.” Si fermò accanto a Sherlock, notando il modo in cui si agitava sulla sedia. Era la sua immaginazione o Sherlock respirava più velocemente del solito? “Me lo spiegherai mai perché mi sono dovuto umiliare per qualche minuto, inalando del telikostrone? Uno dei tuoi esperimenti?”

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo di traverso, bagnandosi le labbra con la lingua e schiarendosi poi la gola prima di voltarsi completamente a guardare John. Il suo sguardo indagatore scorse fin giù alle sue scarpe, tornando poi di nuovo sul suo viso, come se stesse cercando di capire se gli facesse piacere sentire una risposta sincera oppure no.

Alla fine parlò. “Non eri convinto che la biochimica nel mio odore, per quanto debole fosse, ti lasciasse indifferente. Questo pensiero ti sta facendo mettere in dubbio tutti i tuoi comportamenti, dal primo giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati fino ad oggi. I tuoi tentativi di trovare risposte nei tuoi testi di medicina, molti dei quali hai lasciato sparsi per l’appartamento, sono falliti.”

John sbatté le palpebre, deglutendo a quella spiegazione così precisa. “E quindi? Hai deciso che farmi vedere quali fossero le conseguenze dell’odorarlo mi avrebbe fatto smettere di dubitarne?”

“Ovviamente.” Rispose con un’alzata di spalle. “Se fossi stato esposto al telikostrone durante il tuo addestramento, non avresti avuto nessun dubbio. Mi sbaglio?”

John aggrottò la fronte, stringendo la mano in un pugno lungo il fianco, prima di rilassarla di nuovo. Nella sua testa si era chiesto se tutto questo - la perfetta compatibilità e quell’intesa profonda su cui si basava la loro amicizia - fosse dovuta in qualche modo al secondo genere di Sherlock. Sicuramente i suoi comportamenti non erano quelli tipici di un Alfa, ma ricordare quanto gli fosse stato semplice accomodarsi allo stile di vita di Sherlock ora gli dava qualche dubbio: che tra loro avesse agito anche un’attrazione chimica?

Questo doveva essere il modo di Sherlock di mettere a tacere le incertezze di John.

“No.” Sospirò incrociando le braccia. “Suppongo che se producessi telikostrone, anche solo in minima parte, non sarebbe qualcosa che mi lascerebbe indifferente.”

“Assolutamente no,” mormorò Sherlock. “Gli effetti non sono esattamente facili da ignorare. Ci sono altre sostanze che gli Omega producono, stimolando così l’istinto di cura e protezione negli Alfa, ma quelli non hanno un impatto così violento.”

“Quindi non sarei incoraggiato da quel profumo a, che so, sparare ad un tassista pur di salvarti?” Chiese John, incapace di eliminare quel tono tagliente dalla sua voce. “Non è un comportamento normale.”

“Per un uomo medio no. Ma per te?” Sherlock alzò il mento verso di lui, un gesto di sfida e approvazione nei suoi confronti. “Le tue azioni sono completamente guidate dal tuo carattere, John. Lestrade non ha dimostrato nessun comportamento particolarmente attento nei miei confronti, non prima di sapere la verità su di me. È diventato soffocante solo dopo, quando l’abbiamo informato.” Fece spallucce. “Tu hai una dipendenza dal pericolo che io colmo senza problemi. Avevi bisogno di un appartamento e io ne avevo uno a portata di mano. Eri profondamente depresso e io ti ho fatto guardare oltre quell’apatia. La tua lealtà affonda le sue radici in un’emozione sincera e non certo in una confusione dettata dalla nostra chimica biologica. Inutile dire che lo stesso vale per me. Non apprezzo la tua compagnia solo perché sei un Alfa. E molti direbbero che questo è un punto a tuo sfavore.”

John emise un respiro che si accorse solo in quel momento di star trattenendo, osservando prima il soffitto e poi Sherlock. “Avresti potuto dirmelo e basta,” mormorò.

“L’esperienza diretta era il modo più efficiente per fornirti le prove di cui avevi bisogno.” Spostò il vetrino fuori dal microscopio, mettendolo da parte prima di fissare il computer che stava cercando di abbinare le particelle prese dai capelli di Amelia Donnelly con quelli contenuti nel database. “Presumo che sia stato illuminante?”

John deglutì, facendo solo un debole cenno del capo. “Una cosa simile.” Il ricordo dell’immobilità alla quale si era costretto e la sua mente concentrata solo su una cosa, sarebbe stato difficile da cancellare. In un ambiente controllato come quello era una cosa, ma in un’altra situazione, cosa sarebbe successo? Se Sherlock avesse cominciato a produrlo, per colpa di qualche malattia ghiandolare o qualche problema nella sua biologia? Se un giorno John fosse tornato a casa, trovando il suo coinquilino in pieno calore? Non era una cosa così impossibile e il pensiero di ciò - con lui che provava ad ottenere un consenso da una persona che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di darglielo a mente fresca - lo terrorizzava.

“Come hai potuto essere così idiota?” La domanda gli sfuggì da bocca prima ancora che potesse fermarla e la testa di Sherlock scattò nella sua direzione, con una protesta già pronta sulle labbra quando si raddrizzò nella schiena. Prima che potesse parlare, John aggiunse velocemente, alzando una mano davanti a sé. “Non fingere di non sapere a cosa mi stia riferendo, Sherlock. Come hai potuto pensare che condividere un appartamento con un Alfa fosse una buona idea? E se tu fossi andato in calore in qualche modo?”

Sherlock strinse i denti, il suo fastidio evidente sulle sue nocche che ora si aggrappavano saldamente al bordo del banco da laboratorio. “Ci crederesti se ti dicessi che non mi è neanche passato per la testa?”

“No.” Una risata del tutto priva di allegria sgorgò dalle labbra di John. “No, non ci crederei. Tu pensi a _qualsiasi cosa_ , Sherlock. Sono stato esposto a quella roba per meno di un minuto e riuscivo a malapena a pensare ad altro che non fosse venire e basta!”

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, osservando John con attenzione. “Ti ha spaventato.” Un accenno di scuse trapelava dal suo tono. “Stamford non ti ha avvisato di quello che sarebbe successo?”

“Non abbastanza per prepararmi a tutto quello!” John si portò le mani tra i capelli, stringendo i denti e lasciando uscire fuori tutta la propria preoccupazione. “Cristo, Sherlock. Sapevo che fosse potente, ma non ho mai _immaginato_ che potesse essere qualcosa del genere. Se tu fossi entrato in calore non hai idea di cosa avrei potuto farti e come avrei potuto reagire.”

Con un sospiro, Sherlock si alzò in piedi scuotendo la testa, mentre afferrava una pipetta e iniziava a mischiare qualche soluzione. “Non essere ridicolo. Anche se fossi entrato in un vero e proprio estro, non ti saresti comportato come credi. Sì, potrebbe eccitarti, ma non sarebbe lo stesso impulso irrefrenabile. La tua mente razionale resterebbe intatta.”

John emise un suono incrinato dall’incredulità. “Ne dubito fortemente.”

Sherlock fece una smorfia, come se ulteriori spiegazioni fossero solo una ripetizione inutile. Tuttavia, dopo alcuni secondo di silenzio, parlò di nuovo. “Continuo a dirti che non ho mai smesso di andare in calore. In modo più leggero, certo, ma ci vado ancora. Sono ancora in grado di provare attrazione ed eccitazione per le persone, al di fuori del mio legame, ma non è la stessa cosa. La reazione che temi di più è quella legata al momento in cui sento il bisogno fisico di accoppiarmi, trascinando anche te. L ’ estro.”

John scosse la testa. “Ha così tanta importanza il nome?”

“Sì,” rispose secco Sherlock. “Almeno per quello che riguarda la mia esperienza. Per un Omega separato dal proprio Alfa fa molta differenza. Conosci la biochimica di base di un morso da legame? Le sostanze nella saliva dell’Alfa si attaccano ai recettori cellulari della carne sulla nuca del collo dell’Omega.”

“Sì.” John aggrottò la fronte sforzandosi di ricordare i dettagli che aveva imparato alla facoltà di medicina. “Entrano nel flusso sanguigno e agiscono per ristrutturare le ghiandole dei recettori dell’Omega.”

“Esattamente.” Sherlock lasciò gocciolare del liquido su qualsiasi cosa ci fosse sul vetrino, guardandolo poi con occhi socchiusi prima di rialzare lo sguardo. “Altera leggermente la struttura delle molecole dell’odore che produco, rendendole specifiche solo per Alexander. Biologicamente parlando, siamo il lucchetto e la chiave l’uno dell’altro. I suoi feromoni agiscono su di me, portando il mio calore fino al momento dell'estro. Raggiunto quello, comincio a rilasciare alti livelli di telikostrone rimodulato, che si legherà perfettamente ai recettori del mio Alfa e a quelli di _nessun_ altro, innescando il suo calore in risposta.”

John sbatté le palpebre, assorbendo quel nuovo flusso di informazioni. Non erano esattamente cose nuove. Ormoni e recettori facevano tutti affidamento sulla relativa compatibilità per autoregolarsi a vicenda. Semplicemente non si era mai reso conto che la stessa cosa accadesse durante un legame. “Quindi in questo momento solo Alexander può provocarti un vero e proprio calore e solo i tuoi feromoni possono risvegliare il suo calore, o comunque venga chiamato quello degli Alfa.”

“Ogni Omega legato a lui o uno non ancora legato a nessuno, sarebbe in grado di stimolare la sua risposta aggressiva e sessuale che hai sperimentato tu. Qualsiasi Omega già legato avrebbe per te lo stesso odore che ho io. Interessante per qualche aspetto, ma non irresistibile.” Sherlock sospirò, armeggiando con gli strumenti che c’erano sul banco davanti a sé. “È un metodo che ha la natura per eliminare con efficacia gli Alfa, quelli troppo deboli per rivendicare un Omega.” Se non fosse stato per la smorfia che gli arricciò il naso, John avrebbe potuto pensare che quel discorso non lo coinvolgesse per niente. “Sfortunatamente, quella che altro non era che una selezione naturale nella preistoria, si è tradotto in qualcosa di diverso nella società moderna. Non si tratta più di forza o di genetica, ma solo di soldi.”

Mosse la testa come un cane che si scrolla l’acqua di dosso, liberandosi visibilmente di alcuni pensieri. “Inoltre, anche se per circostanze inaspettate fossi spinto ad accoppiarti con me, io non sarei esattamente un essere indifeso. Ci sono tantissimi modi per neutralizzare un Alfa in calore, se necessario.”

Qualcosa gli fece stringere le labbra e abbassare gli occhi al pavimento, lontani dallo sguardo di John. Non c’era falsa spavalderia sul viso di Sherlock, solo una cupa consapevolezza di chi parlava per esperienza personale.

John si bloccò sul posto, tutti i muscoli serrati e tesi mentre le parole gli mancarono di bocca. L’unico modo che Sherlock avesse avuto di essere più esplicito era dire chiaramente che più volte fosse stato vittima di attenzioni indesiderate. Non era niente che John non avesse già sospettato, ma comunque confermare quelle ipotesi era qualcosa di tremendo. Aveva sperato fino alla fine che ci fosse una base di rispetto nel legame che Sherlock condivideva, nonostante tutte le prove che aveva avuto del contrario.

“Alexander?” Trattenne il respiro, quasi aspettandosi che Sherlock potesse ignorare la sua domanda. Come se stesse già rimpiangendo ciò che stava per dire, Sherlock arricciò il naso mostrando la propria sprezzante irritazione.

“È irrilevante. Uno dei miti più diffusi è che per un Omega in calore qualsiasi nodo di un Alfa vada bene. È una falsa credenza che si perpetua da secoli. Il bisogno sessuale non equivale all’attrazione sessuale per un individuo specifico, sebbene la maggior parte degli Omega sia educata a pensarla diversamente. Ad esserne grati di questa cosa.”

Sherlock sarebbe potuto suonare più acido su quell’ultima affermazione, John non lo avrebbe biasimato e invece sembrava essere quasi rassegnato, come se l’intera faccenda lo avesse ormai sfinito. John avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, offrire una parola di conforto, ma non c’era nulla che potesse fare di concreto. Aveva solo una minima idea di quello che Sherlock aveva passato per colpa del suo Alfa e, anche se avesse saputo tutto, era sicuro che la sua pietà nei suoi confronti sarebbe solo stata derisa.

“Bastardo,” sputò John alla fine, senza nessuna vergogna. “Lui. Non tu.”

Sherlock mormorò un suono d’assenso, lanciando a John uno sguardo cupamente divertito. “Molti direbbero che non era colpa sua, ma del mio estro che lo ha istigato.”

John si raddrizzò, serrando i denti mentre ricordava le precise sensazioni provate da lui stesso in quella camera sigillata. Sì, era stato allettante ed ipnotico - anche terrificante - ma non gli piaceva per niente essere in preda ai suoi istinti più animali, così lontano dalla ragione umana. “Ci ha almeno provato a fermarsi?” Si morse il labbro. “Ha chiesto il tuo consenso o ha solo preso quello che voleva e basta?”

La risposta era già esplicita dall’espressione di Sherlock, una maschera piatta e apatica che nascondeva orribili segreti, tutto accentuato dalle spalle del detective che salirono e scesero in un segno di totale indifferenza. “Lasciando da parte il comportamento di Alexander, l’esercizio di oggi serviva per provare che avessi ragione. Non c’è nessun motivo biologico dietro al tuo interesse per me fin dall’inizio, né dietro la nostra amicizia. Non sei influenzato da niente se non dalla mia _straordinaria_ personalità.”

John si lasciò sfuggire una risata nervosa, incapace di trattenersi oltre, mentre un fragile sorriso incurvava le labbra di Sherlock. Era una battuta leggera, ma l’avrebbero accettata per buona entrambi. Il passato di Sherlock era un luogo oscuro e triste, uno che chiaramente non aveva voglia di rivivere e John si sforzò di mettere da parte i propri sentimenti - rabbia, impotenza e terrore. Alla fine, niente di tutto quello riguardava lui in prima persona. Riguardava Sherlock e come questo lo aiutasse a vivere la vita che voleva.

Un leggero segnale acustico del PC li fece voltare entrambi e qualcosa scoppiò nello stomaco di John al sussurro sorpreso di Sherlock. “Oh!”

“Hai scoperto di cosa si tratta?” Chiese, strizzando gli occhi al nome in latino che era apparso e non aveva assolutamente nessun senso per lui.

“ _Aristolochia rotunda_. Interessante. Perché è interessante?” Aggrottò la fronte davanti allo schermo, i suoi occhi che riflettevano la luce e le labbra che si muovevano veloci nelle nuove deduzioni. “Non è qualcosa che si trova facilmente tra le siepi inglesi. Avrebbe bisogno di una serra per crescere in questo paese, anche se non è difficile da coltivare una volta trovata la giusta temperatura. La domanda è: perché Amelia Donnelly dovrebbe averne tracce nei capelli? Se fosse un'Alfa d’élite potrebbe essere comprensibile, ma la sua famiglia non era così benestante e di certo non aveva soldi per farsi strada verso l’alta società.”

“Okay. E questo è rilevante perché-?”

“Fornirebbe una spiegazione semplice del motivo per cui è stata a stretto contatto con una pianta del genere. Non per la serra, perché chiunque abbia una proprietà potrebbe averne una, ma per quello per cui viene solitamente utilizzata l’Aristolochia.”

“Ti va di spiegarlo anche a chi non ama le piante?”

Sherlock roteò gli occhi. “Veleno, John. È conosciuto anche con il nome di Birthwort. Nel medioevo veniva usato per aiutare gli Omega durante il travaglio, nonostante la sua efficacia sia stata sempre discutibile. Tuttavia, qualsiasi Omega con un briciolo di cervello e un minimo di autonomia la coltiverebbe, insieme ad altre piante dalle proprietà simili. È in grado di provocare un aborto spontaneo.”

John sospirò, con la mente che già stava passando i peggiori scenari. Sherlock doveva essere stato legato al proprio Alfa da almeno diciassette anni e il tasso di concepimento nelle coppie Alfa-Omega fertili era altissimo. Avrebbe mentito a se stesso a non immaginare dei presunti figli di Sherlock in giro per il mondo: capelli scuri e occhi chiari. Ogni volta che quell’immagine gli arrivava, qualcosa nel suo petto si agitava, qualcosa di fragile ed impossibile da nominare.

Ovviamente, avrebbe dovuto immaginare che la prima cosa che Sherlock avrebbe fatto sarebbe stato prendere qualsiasi precauzione per evitare potenziali gravidanze.

“L’hai usata anche tu?” Chiese con un tono quanto più stabile potesse trovare. John non voleva assolutamente giudicare. Sherlock aveva tutto il diritto di prendere qualsiasi misura ritenesse necessaria, ma il suo cuore si fece più pensante nel pensare che l’Omega fosse stato spinto a fare una cosa del genere. Sembrava essere l’ultima spiaggia, la quale non sarebbe stata necessaria se solo fosse stata lasciata la scelta a Sherlock di accoppiarsi o meno. “E il tuo Alfa non l’ha mai notato?”

“Alexander non è mai stato un grande osservatore, almeno non all’inizio. Solo verso la fine cominciò a capire cosa stessi facendo. Quella fu la prima volta che scappai.” Sherlock si schiarì la gola, esaminando di nuovo il particolato prima di continuare e il tono della sua voce si abbassò prima di parlare di nuovo. “È una cosa risaputa. Tradizionalmente gli Omega vengono isolati anche da quelli del proprio stesso sesso. Tuttavia, queste cose trovano sempre il modo di arrivare agli Omega, soprattutto da parte di genitori Omega a loro volta. È stata mia madre ad insegnarmi alcuni metodi, ben lontana dagli occhi indiscreti di Mycroft e di mio padre. Ha fatto del suo meglio per darmi quante più risorse possibili da utilizzare in futuro. Una differenza di sette anni tra i propri figli, _solo due_ figli tra l’altro, non è normale in una coppia fertile Omega-Alfa. Anche lei deve aver fatto il possibile per rivendicare un minimo di controllo sulla propria biologia.”

“E ti ha insegnato ciò che sapeva, sapendo che sarebbe tornato utile anche a te.” Si avvicinò al fianco di Sherlock, leggendo il disagio che lo pervadeva dalla sua schiena dritta e tesa. Fantasmi di un vecchio dolore lo perseguitavano, oscurandogli lo sguardo, ma era tutto ben nascosto.

John lo conosceva meglio di così però, sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto costringerlo a condividere con lui qualsiasi tipo di informazione, ma non era totalmente ignaro di ciò che Sherlock stava facendo. Con tutte quelle spiegazioni aggiuntive, lasciate un po’ qua e là da un momento all’altro, John non avrebbe dovuto faticare per unire i puntini e ricollegare tutte le informazioni che stavano venendo fuori da quei nuovi casi. Passo dopo passo stava permettendo a John di saperne di più e non solo sugli Omega in generale, ma anche su lui stesso nello specifico.

In un certo senso quella sembrava essere un modo di chiedere scusa, un’offerta di pace per non aver rivelato prima il suo segreto. Sicuramente questo la diceva lunga sulla fiducia che Sherlock ancora riponeva in John, quella stessa fiducia che John temeva d’aver perso.

“Hai detto che è velenosa?” Si chinò, sbirciando oltre la spalla di Sherlock ad osservare i vari frammenti rimasti.

“La maggior parte delle piante curative lo sono, se assunte nelle giuste quantità. Tuttavia, non è il caso della morte di Amelia Donnelly. È un’arma del delitto abbastanza inefficace. Il consumo elevato o anche una bassa dose per un periodo prolungato nel tempo, avrebbe provocato insufficienza renale. Ed è anche fortemente cancerogena. Ucciderebbe nel corso degli anni, non in pochi minuti.”

“E tu lo usavi come? Una volta al mese? E per quanto tempo?”

Sherlock si voltò per rispondergli, la testa inclinata mentre osservava attentamente i lineamenti di John. “Ne aggiungevo una piccola quantità ad una miscela composta da altre sostanze, non l’ho mai assunta da sola. E la prendevo dopo ogni estro consumato.” Strinse le labbra, guardando John come se non avesse idea di come fargli capire un concetto. “È più efficace se preso subito dopo il concepimento.”

Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi ora seminascosti e annebbiati. “Ho fatto tutto quello che potevo per limitare i danni. Mia madre, d’altra parte, non lo ha usato con la stessa parsimonia. È morta quando avevo dodici anni, uccisa dall’insufficienza renale che l’aveva portata ad una necrosi dei tessuti. Non è esattamente il modo migliore per morire.”

Sbattendo le palpebre indicò la diapositiva nel PC, mostrandogli le prove del caso in questione. “La sua salute peggiorò notevolmente in qualche mese. Invece Amelia Donnelly è morta rapidamente. I residui nei suoi capelli hanno ancora una percentuale di umidità abbastanza alto, ciò indica che non sono stati strappati dalla pianta più di un giorno fa. Non l’ho trovato sui capelli in superficie, ma incastrato alle radici, sul suo cuoio capelluto. Come ci è arrivato?”

Sherlock si tirò con le spalle indietro, mentre il proprio sguardo si perdeva tra le sue mille deduzioni mentali. John avrebbe voluto avere il suo stesso lusso, quello di farsi distrarre così facilmente dal caso, ma la sua compassione non era destinata alla vittima, né per la sua povera famiglia massacrata. Era difficile stare lì a concentrarsi su problemi degli estranei quando Sherlock stava raccontando di come fosse stato costretto ad assumere varie cose per salvaguardare la propria indipendenza.

Com’era possibile che qualcuno pensasse che fosse lecito il trattamento ricevuto da un Omega? Come potevano pensare che una vita passata nel lusso e nell’agio potesse mettere da parte il fatto che fossero praticamente imprigionati e costretti? Lo disgustava il sapere che Sherlock avesse rischiato la propria salute, utilizzando sostanze non testate, quando invece chiunque altro aveva liberamente accesso a farmaci contraccettivi adeguati.

Sherlock non aveva nulla, tranne quel briciolo di autonomia per il quale aveva lottato con tanta ferocia e determinazione. John si chiese quanti altri Omega ci fossero come lui. Persone che non erano mai riusciti a far cadere quel sistema, limitandosi ad utilizzare quante più risorse possibili pur di far girare le cose in proprio favore. L’intelligenza di Sherlock poteva andare ben oltre l’ordinario, ma John dubitava che fosse l’unico ad aver preso in mano la situazione.

John non si era mai considerato un attivista. Come la maggior parte delle altre persone. Sicuramente aveva condiviso qualche pensiero comprensivo nei confronti delle difficoltà di altre persone, ma questa realtà, adesso, era troppo vicina. Gli sarebbe importata così tanto la questione se Sherlock non fosse stato un Omega? Probabilmente no e John si pentì di quel comportamento. Adesso i suoi occhi erano stati aperti e con tutto il cuore desiderava che ci fosse qualcosa che lui potesse fare. Qualcosa per rendere la vita di Sherlock più facile, oltre la vuota promessa di stargli accanto sempre, se mai ne avesse avuto bisogno.

Con un sospiro irritato, si trascinò di nuovo le mani tra i capelli, lasciandoli tutti scomposti. Il gesto catturò subito l’attenzione di Sherlock e John sussultò sorpreso mentre si raddrizzava, il suo volto illuminato dall’epifania.

“John, ho trovato!” Balzò in piedi, saltando in avanti e prendendo la testa di John tra le mani, dimenticandosi come al solito dello spazio personale. Le lunghe dita si intrecciarono alle ciocche biondo cenere, mentre i pollici di posarono sulla sua mascella e il cuore di John sussultò, con il corpo ora scosso da un brivido d’eccitazione. “È così che i frammenti di foglia le sono entrati nei capelli. Sono stati trasferiti da qualcun altro. Qualcuno che ha tenuto la signorina Donnelly in un modo ben specifico!”

Una leggera pressione fece inclinare la testa di John verso l’altro, perso nella luce brillante dello sguardo di Sherlock. La fronte di Sherlock fu una fornace di calore contro la sua e inspirò subito la fragranza neutra di Sherlock, accompagnata da qualsiasi prodotto avesse messo sui capelli. Era abbastanza vicino da baciarlo, il suo respiro un sussurro sulla bocca di John che gli fece morire in gola un gemito.

“Un amante.” La sua voce si affievolì, addolcendosi e John pensò d’aver sentito un lieve tremolio nel respiro di Sherlock che seguì. “Aveva un amante. Uno che è entrato in contatto con l’ _Aristolochia rotunda_ trattata. Le hanno tenuto la testa per baciarla. Due ore dopo è morta.”

Le mani di Sherlock scivolarono via dal viso di John, che si irrigidì subito, cercando di non oscillare in avanti ed eliminare quella piccola distanza tra loro una volta per tutte. Aveva già deciso che non avrebbe varcato nessun confine di intimità con Sherlock, ma il suo corpo sembrava avere intenzioni del tutto diverse. Era come l’attrazione di una calamita: ogni volta che si avvicinava troppo rischiava di esserne attirato del tutto.

Desiderava ardentemente quell’uomo e sebbene avesse giurato a se stesso di non forzare le cose, non poté resistere dal ristabilire il contatto di cui aveva goduto poco prima.

Allungandosi, fece passare le dita intorno al polso di Sherlock, per impedirgli di voltarsi. “Pensi che potrebbe essere il nostro assassino?” Chiese, notando il battito velocizzato del polso dell'altro.

“Non ci sono dati sufficienti,” si liberò gentilmente dalla presa di John per indossare il cappotto, prendendo poi dalla tasca il cellulare. “Lo screening tossicologico e il contenuto dello stomaco possono far luce sulla causa della morte, ma se ho ragione allora ha incontrato qualcuno, qualcuno con cui si è scambiata un bacio e che, così facendo, le ha trasferito quei frammenti tra i capelli. Deve averli notati dopo la doccia che ha fatto, dopo aver ucciso la sua famiglia e prima della sua stessa morte. Questa è una finestra troppo ristretta di tempo. No, non ha avuto il tempo materiale di commettere un omicidio, lavarsi, incontrare sia un amante che il proprio spacciatore e poi tornare a casa a morire.”

“Quindi?” Chiese John, affrettandosi a velocizzare il passo mentre Sherlock usciva dal laboratorio scrivendo concitatamente messaggi sul proprio cellulare.

“Quindi è probabile che il suo spacciatore e l’amante siano la stessa persona. Se scopriamo la loro identità, potremmo essere in grado di svelare con esattezza cos’è successo ad Amelia Donnelly.” Sherlock rimise in tasca il telefono con un gesto svolazzante della mano, avanzando poi a grandi passi attraverso i corridoi del Bart’s.

John emise un verso scettico, afferrando il polsino del Belstaff per rallentarlo. “Un po’ azzardato, non credi? Ti stai basando su un paio di pezzi di foglia e altre cose di circostanza. Non è da te.”

Sherlock sospirò, abbassando drammaticamente le spalle. “Abbiamo seguito anche strade più deboli di questa,” sottolineò. “Lestrade sta già controllando la cerchia sociale di Amelia. Ho intenzione di spargere la voce nella strada dove viveva, per vedere se qualcuno della mia rete di senzatetto l’ha vista la scorsa notte. Forse la vegetazione tra i suoi capelli è irrilevante, ma è abbastanza insolita da giustificare una ricerca più approfondita.” Si fermò guardando John. “Certo se preferisci tornare a casa, posso farlo da solo.”

“Ah, no.” John scosse la testa, facendogli segno di fare strada. “Insieme, Sherlock, o niente.”

Sollevò il mento mentre Sherlock lo guardava e qualcosa di incerto ed inquietante gli passò nello sguardo. Era come se stesse oltrepassando il suo corpo per leggergli nella mente, soppesando ogni sua intenzione prima di annuire. “Va bene.”

Le parole di Sherlock sembrarono risuonare in quel posto e John trattenne il fiato quando si rese conto che stavano alludendo a qualcos’altro oltre il lavoro. Si trattava di qualcosa di più profondo tra di loro, ancora silenzioso, ma potente allo stesso modo e John annuì senza aggiungere una parola, in segno di riconoscimento.

Non avrebbe potuto promettere miracoli, ma questo? Il suo sostegno incrollabile avrebbe potuto darlo sempre, senza esitazione né riguardi.

Sperava solo che sarebbe stato sufficiente per tenere Sherlock al sicuro.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Kensington Gardens

Sherlock si muoveva per la città come se quel posto gli appartenesse, come un re che si aggira nel proprio regno. Laddove gli altri si affrettavano a correre a lavoro o camminavano spediti, persi nei ritmi delle proprie abitudini, lui procedeva con decisione, con i lembi del cappotto ad ondeggiare dietro di lui. Forse non tutti per strada si voltavano a guardarlo, ma capitava che qualcuno si girasse ad apprezzarne la bellezza e John trovava difficile non fissarli di rimando.

Non che fosse necessario il suo aiuto per tenere gli sguardi indesiderati alla larga. Fin dal primo giorno, Sherlock aveva proiettato intorno a lui un’aria di intoccabile superiorità. La gente lo aveva notato e ne aveva preso nota.

Beh, la maggior parte delle persone almeno.

L’ammissione di Sherlock al laboratorio ancora lo perseguitava e il pensiero di Alexander ribolliva marcio nella mente di John, come metano dal fango. Gli prudevano le mani dalla rabbia al solo pensiero che qualcuno potesse credere di avere il diritto di disporre di Sherlock a proprio piacimento. Conosceva ormai le scuse utilizzate. Sherlock aveva menzionato quella più famosa: l’Alfa non aveva alcun controllo sui propri istinti. Tuttavia, questo ragionamento non sembrava essere valido al contrario: se Sherlock fosse stato davvero così disperato nei confronti del sesso, come suggerivano tutte le voci sugli Omega, allora non sarebbe mai stato in grado di ribellarsi ad Alexander durante l’estro. Avrebbero dovuto condividere lo stesso desiderio istintivo e non essere mossi da un pensiero logico superiore.

Invece Sherlock aveva dovuto imparare a sfuggire da un Alfa e la recente esposizione al telikostrone aveva mostrato a John la natura violenta di tali impulsi. Ciò lo disgustava, ma non faticava a credere che l’unica priorità potesse essere quella di costringere un corpo caldo sotto di sé, che l’altro lo volesse o meno. La parte peggiore era però che la gente avrebbe giustificato un comportamento simile. Anche in una società normale, dove lo stupro era riconosciuto crimine, si precipitavano ad offrire al carnefice una via d’uscita, etichettando il suo comportamento come naturale nei confronti della biochimica di un Omega.

Come se importasse. L’intera situazione aveva sempre messo a disagio John. Prima aveva pensato che gli Omega non fossero in grado di dare un consenso significativo. Il loro calore li collocava nella stessa categoria della gente ubriaca o di quella nel pieno di una dose di cocaina. Avrebbero detto “ _sì_ ” a parole, ma quel consenso avrebbe avuto lo stesso valore di quello pronunciato da una persona capace di intendere e di volere? Da come l ’aveva spiegato Sherlock non era proprio così. Era in loro potere opporsi. Era stato solo Alexander a non ascoltare oppure tutti gli Alfa dell’élite erano così?

“Da questa parte.” Sherlock lo trascinò lungo uno dei vicoli di Londra. La pavimentazione era irregolare e la spazzatura giaceva ai lati della strada. Era un luogo pieno di capannoni e appezzamenti di terreno dimenticati; pozzanghere riempivano il selciato e grumi di fango minacciavano di far inciampare chiunque passasse di là. John si fece strada, con la mascella serrata e le dita che si chiudevano spasmodiche in pugni.

“Non avrei dovuto dirtelo.” Il viso di Sherlock conteneva un misto di delusione ed accettazione, come se avesse sperato in un risultato migliore, ma poi si fosse rassegnato alla reazione più scontata. “Sapere quelle cose non ti ha fatto bene. Sei distratto dal mio passato e io ho bisogno di te qui, nel presente.”

John si fermò scuotendo la testa. “No, non dirlo neanche. Sono contento che tu me l’abbia detto. Odio il fatto che tu ti sia trovato in quella situazione.” Non era così ingenuo da pensare che Sherlock fosse sempre stato in grado di respingere le avance indesiderate. Forse sua madre gli aveva insegnato qualcosa sul come reagire, da bambino, ma la teoria era sempre diversa dalla pratica. Un’autodifesa efficace era questione di tentativi ed errori e la fantasia traditrice di John non riuscì a smettere di immaginare Sherlock, giovane e volubile, senza nessun’altra scelta se non quella di sottomettersi alle richieste del proprio Alfa. “Non è giusto.”

“È sempre stato così.” Si strinse nelle spalle, con una leggera curva dolorosa sulle labbra. “La maggior parte degli Omega obbedisce e, come ha detto Donovan, le loro vite sono facili. Hanno tutto ciò che possono desiderare in cambio della prole che mettono al mondo.”

“E quelli che non obbediscono? Non puoi essere l’unico che ha cercato di scappare.”

Sherlock si ficcò le mani in tasca, aprendosi la strada attraverso il groviglio di vicoli. La sporcizia scricchiolava sotto le suole delle loro scarpe e un vento soffiava via in piccoli mulinelli buste vuote e foglie sparse, quasi soffocando la sua risposta.

“Dubito che qualcuno di loro possa considerarsi fortunato tanto quanto me. Se va bene, riescono a fuggire e nascondersi. Altrimenti…” si strinse nelle spalle. “Le possibilità sono numerose. A volte, come è accaduto alla signorina Ducart, muoiono su un tavolo operatorio clandestino. Altre volte vengono rinchiusi per sempre, ignorati e lasciati a marcire in solitudine, mentre il loro Alfa è libero di andarsene altrove. In alternativa vengono abbandonati. Assassinati, forse, e sepolti nella tenuta del loro Alfa come un segreto da tenere nascosto. Se i parenti diretti di un Omega non ci sono più, raramente una scomparsa simile viene segnalata. O non si preoccupano o sperano che il proprio figlio sia fuggito, restando poi in silenzio senza sporgere denuncia per proteggerli.”

“Come ha fatto tuo fratello.” John guardò il profilo di Sherlock, notando la sfumatura di disgusto irritato che ebbe, quando la sua famiglia, e per associazione suo fratello, entrarono nella conversazione. “Immagino che Mycroft abbia avuto un ruolo determinante in tutto questo.” Fece un gesto per indicare la situazione, dalla carriera di Sherlock alla sua relativa libertà.

“Sfortunatamente sì. L’esperienza passata mostrerebbe che senza il suo aiuto, nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe stato possibile.” Sembrava avesse addentato un limone, il suo orgoglio ferito, ma un attimo dopo le linee dure del suo viso si ammorbidirono. “Il suo aiuto non è sempre stato qualcosa su cui potevo fare affidamento.”

John prese fiato per parlare e una calda indignazione premette contro le sue costole, nel petto. Conosceva Mycroft troppo bene per credere che non fosse a conoscenza del trattamento a cui suo fratello era costretto, ma come poteva averlo sempre saputo e non aver cercato immediatamente di aiutarlo? Per sua stessa ammissione era sempre stato in costante stato di preoccupazione per Sherlock. Come aveva fatto a chiudere un occhio su quella questione?

Sherlock alzò una mano e John trattenne le sue domande, deglutendo a fatica. “Quello che è successo è tutt’altro che semplice da spiegare.” Raddrizzò le spalle e la sua voce gli fece quasi male fisico quando continuò. “Se insisti a voler sapere tutto, te lo dirò, ma non ora. Non quando siamo nel bel mezzo di un caso.”

Spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, John incrociò le braccia facendo cadere il mento sul petto. Era un’offerta più generosa di quanto si aspettasse e sembrava che a Sherlock fosse costata fatica. John si sentiva egoista, ma desiderava ardentemente rimettere insieme tutti i pezzi della sua vita; voleva conoscere il più possibile, in modo da capire cosa avesse temprato un uomo come lui, forte nonostante tutte le sue vulnerabilità.

“Va bene.”

Incrociò lo sguardo di Sherlock, leggendovi sia gratitudine che esitazione. Si era forse aspettato che lo forzasse a dargli una spiegazione immediatamente? Come se ciò avesse potuto far loro del bene. Il suo desiderio di impuntarsi e di lottare contro chiunque avesse cercato di ridurre Sherlock ad un imperativo biologico era senza senso adesso, inutile ai fini di quel caso. Sherlock voleva che John fosse al suo fianco, in giro per Londra, concentrato sul lavoro, non su una vendetta per le orrende ingiustizie commesse contro di lui negli anni passati.

“Grazie.” Sherlock abbozzò un sorriso, non quello falso che si adattava al suo viso come una maschera, ma qualcosa di più timido e incerto che gli illuminava anche gli occhi. “Adesso andiamo. Abbiamo delle cose da fare.”

“Sembri abbastanza sicuro che questo sia un caso interessante” disse John, affrettandosi a tenere il passo. “Uno che valga il tuo tempo, intendo. Normalmente non baderesti a qualcosa di così semplice.”

“Il corpo di un’assassina giace all’obitorio senza alcuna causa di morte.” Svoltò a sinistra e il vicolo si aprì sulla riva del fiume. Uno dei ponti attraversava quel corso d’acqua di fronte a loro. “Sebbene sia possibile che Molly trovi qualcosa di interessante durante l’autopsia, ho i miei dubbi. Questo caso potrebbe essere più coinvolgente di quanto sembri.”

“Se non fosse stato per l ’ _Aristolochia_ trovata nei suoi capelli, lo avresti degnato della stessa attenzione?”

Sherlock fece una smorfia. “Probabilmente no. Non era tra i suoi capelli per caso e ciò è interessante, in aggiunta alla prova in sé. Qualcuno, da qualche parte, saprà dirci di più.”

Scivolò nell’ombra sotto il ponte, lasciando che John lo seguisse, teso e vigile. L’aria era gelida, risaliva dal fiume soffiando per la città. Mentre la pensilina oscillava piano, i montanti sotto non sembravano offrire un buon riparo. In effetti, la mancanza di clochard fece fermare John, le spalle curve mentre guardava accigliato la costa desolata.

“Pensavo che stessimo cercando di entrare in contatto con la tua rete di senzatetto.”

“Già fatto. Beh, per la maggior parte di loro almeno. Fornire loro degli economici cellulari è stato il miglior investimento che io abbia mai fatto. Tuttavia c’è qualcuno che devo vedere per forza di persona.” Sherlock fece scattare la testa verso una sagoma appoggiata ad uno dei pilastri. L’ombra sconosciuta era più bassa di John, avvolta in più strati di vestiti e rannicchiata sul proprio posto, per proteggersi dal freddo. Non appena si avvicinarono, il viso scarno della donna si sollevò, gli occhi castani fissarono John prima di passare a Sherlock. Immediatamente la sua espressione si fece trionfante di approvazione e Sherlock le rivolse un sorriso di saluto.

“John, questa è Elsie. Elsie, questo è il mio amico John.”

“Ah sì?” John non riuscì a dire quanti anni avesse, ma il suo viso consunto dal tempo suggeriva che non si sarebbe fidata troppo di lui. Gli ricordava alcuni rigidi sergenti dell’esercito, con quell’espressione di disprezzo. “Puzza.”

“È un Alfa, non può farci niente.” Sherlock sembrò sforzarsi di non ridere mentre John riuscì ad emettere un solo suono soffocato. Venire criticato da qualcuno che probabilmente non faceva un bagno da un mese era troppo anche per lui. “Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

“Ovviamente.” sospirò, raddrizzandosi e tirando fuori le mani dalle tasche per allungarne una con il palmo verso l’alto. Indossava guanti senza dita. “Bene, che cosa c’è? Non ho tutto il giorno, neanche per te.”

“Abbiamo trovato tracce di _Aristolochia rotonda_ su un cadavere, potenzialmente vittima di un omicidio. Alfa, non élite.”

Elsie inclinò la testa, assottigliando lo sguardo. “Raffinata?”

“Di bassa qualità. Erano particolati macinati, puri. L’Alfa era una consumatrice di metanfetamine da molto tempo ed è stata ritrovata morta nel suo appartamento. Nessuna prova indicativa. Cosa puoi dirmi?”

La donna gonfiò le guance guardando di nuovo John come se stesse cercando di valutarlo prima di espirare. “Non tanto. È strano trovarla in città, te lo concedo. La donna potrebbe essere andata da qualche altra parte e averla trovata lì?”

“No, pensiamo che sia stata trasportata dalle mani del suo spacciatore. Chi lavora sul territorio di Kensington Garden?”

Elsie alzò un sopracciglio e scosse la testa. “Una volta non avresti neanche chiesto” sottolineò. “Avresti conosciuto da solo nomi e cognomi.”

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle. “I tempi cambiano.”

“Grazie a Dio.” Si strofinò le mani, arricciando il naso mentre il vento sferzava le ciocche di capelli biondi che fuoriuscivano dal berretto. “Kensington Garden è sempre stata una zona contesa da più spacciatori. Cambiano spesso. Vanno e vengono, come sempre. Naturalmente questo vuol dire che i migliori vengono subito a galla. Probabilmente cerchi Light Chris.”

_"Light Chris_ ?” ripeté John. “Che razza di nome è?”

“Quello che usa.” Elsie alzò le spalle, gesto camuffato dagli abiti larghi che indossava. “È tutto quello che posso dirti. Terrò le orecchie ben aperte. Se sento qualcosa, lascio un messaggio al solito posto.” Si morse il labbro, tormentando con i denti la pelle già screpolata. “Lo saprei se una tra le bande più conosciute stesse producendo qualcosa con l ’ _Aristolochia_ , ma se non si tratta di qualcuno di loro, allora Dio solo sa chi è.”

“La presenza della pianta potrebbe non essere strettamente collegata all ’ uso di droghe da parte della vittima o alla sua morte, ma è stato abbastanza insolito da attirare la mia attenzione.” Sherlock aggrottò la fronte. “Vedrò cosa riesco ad ottenere dallo spacciatore e se ti accorgi di qualcosa di sospetto, altri morti o qualche tossicodipendente con sintomi strani, dimmelo.”

“Sarà fatto. Tu stai attento a Chirs, va bene? Non è molto intelligente, ma sicuramente non è arrivato dov’è ora collaborando.” Fece poi un cenno della testa verso John. “E porta con te il tuo amico Alfa.”

“Dubito riuscirei a lasciarlo indietro anche se volessi.” Sherlock fece un cenno di saluto e John lo seguì immediatamente, fermandosi solo quando Elsie lo richiamò. Quando si voltò, lei gli rivolse uno sguardo critico, come se lo stesse valutando.

“Prenditi cura di lui, okay?” chiese, annuendo dopo che Sherlock era già sparito dietro l’angolo. “Ha l’istinto di sopravvivenza di un fottuto lemming.”

John rise davanti a tanta verità. Sherlock troppe volte aveva perso di vista la propria sicurezza fisica, alla ricerca spasmodica della soluzione di un caso. “Sì, lo so. Farò del mio meglio” le promise, regalandole un ultimo sorriso prima di voltarsi. I suoi passi tornarono a scricchiolare sulla ghiaia mentre raggiungeva Sherlock.

“Quindi,” disse dopo qualche istante di silenzio, affondando le mani in tasca “Puzzo?”

Sherlock ridacchiò, un suono breve e brillante, uno che John aveva l'assoluto bisogno di sentire dopo il peso degli eventi di quella mattina. “Solo per un Omega e oggi potrebbe essere più forte del solito vista la tua reazione al _telikostrone_. E comunque _puzza_ non è esattamente la parola giusta.”

“Grazie,” mormorò John, annusando furtivamente la propria giacca mentre lasciavano la riva sferzata dal vento del Tamigi. “Suppongo che tu sia l’unico che se ne accorgerà. Non conosco altri Omega.” All’improvviso si rese conto di quello che aveva appena detto e si voltò di scatto, fissando da sopra la propria spalla in direzione di Elsie. “Aspetta, come ha fatto a sentirlo lei?”

“Per lo stesso motivo per cui lo sento io,” fece notare Sherlock, guardando verso John con notevole interesse prima di alzare gli occhi al cielo. “Elsie è riconosciuta come un _Rile_. Geneticamente è un’Omega, ma biologicamente…” scrollò le spalle. “Non si è mai sviluppata e grazie a questa condizione incurabile, probabilmente non svilupperà mai. Dal punto di vista dell’élite lei è più che inutile: una fonte di vergogna per la famiglia.”

John tornò a fissare lo specchio d’acqua vuoto e lo scenario spoglio del ponte, pensando alla donna che avevano lasciato indietro. Nessuno che viveva in una condizione di povertà aveva una storia felice alle spalle, ma a John sembrò che quella fosse ancora peggio di quella di qualsiasi altro. “Perché non l’hanno lasciata libera allora? Mandarla all’università o altro? Solo perché non può avere figli non significa certo che possa essere letteralmente buttata via come spazzatura.”

“Non tutti la pensano come te. La famiglia di Elsie era tutt’altro che gentile. L’hanno sbattuta fuori. Non direttamente comunque o sarebbe stata una vergogna per loro, ma hanno fatto in modo che se ne andasse per l’esasperazione. Quindi una giovane donna, cresciuta come Omega ed istruita dal punto di vista scolastico, ma non molto preparata su come funziona il resto del mondo, si ritrova a Londra senza soldi e senza un tetto sopra la testa. Non era nient’altro che una preda agli occhi di chiunque altro.”

“E tu l’hai salvata?” Iniziò di nuovo a camminare, guardando Sherlock che scuoteva la testa.

“No, John. È lei che ha salvato me. Elsie era sicuramente arrivata qui senza nessuna risorsa né conoscenza della società e della città, ma ha imparato molto velocemente. Conosceva un po’ di strategia di base e di politica, dai rapporti che aveva suo padre e ha messo tutto in pratica. Negli ultimi dieci anni o più ha acquisito numerosi contatti sparsi per la città; persone di cui si è guadagnata la fiducia.” Sherlock guardò le nuvole sopra di loro, facendo una smorfia quando le prime gocce di pioggia iniziarono a cadere. “Dai, andiamo a pranzo. Ti racconterò di più mentre mangi.”

Insieme tornarono in fretta tra i vari vicoli, schivando i canali di scolo prima di rifugiarsi in quel tipo di caffè che serviva roba da far piangere le arterie al solo mettere un piede dentro. Entro dieci minuti, John aveva davanti a sé un’abbondante colazione fritta, un sostituto niente male al pasto scarno che aveva avuto quella mattina dopo essere stato trascinato fuori dal letto da Sherlock.

“Avanti allora,” lo esortò mentre prendeva le posate e inclinava il piatto di modo che Sherlock potesse rubare un po’ di pane tostato, se lo avesse voluto. “Hai detto che ti ha aiutato tirandoti fuori dai guai?”

Sherlock sorseggiò il suo caffè, socchiudendo gli occhi per il vapore che risalì dal liquido nero all’interno della tazza e deglutì, ponderando le parole da usare. “Avevo un problema di pagamenti con uno spacciatore, avevo vent’anni.” spiegò e John smise di tagliare la pancetta per ascoltarlo attentamente. Il passato di Sherlock con la droga era stato accennato più di una volta, ma non era mai stato il tema centrale di discussione. “Lo spacciatore cercò di ricevere da me un compenso sessuale. Elsie gli fece cambiare idea.”

“Oh.” John guardò il proprio pasto, raccogliendolo con la forchetta mentre il suo entusiasmo nel mettere qualcosa sotto i denti diminuiva. Una paternale gli si fermò sulla punta della lingua, una sulle sostanze chimiche illegali e la spietatezza delle persone che lavoravano in quell’ambito, senza contare le conseguenze disastrose, come un overdose, sfiorate. “Immagino che non sapessero cosa fossi.” Esaminò la stanza intorno a loro prima di piegarsi di più verso l’altro. “Se l’avessero scoperto…”

“La mia vita avrebbe preso una svolta ben peggiore. Sono sicuro che la compagnia di Alexander, in confronto, sarebbe stata più piacevole.” Sherlock chiuse gli occhi prima di riaprirli. “Lo so, John. E anche Elsie lo sapeva. Concluse un accordo, saldando il mio debito con alcune informazioni che servivano a lui e poi mi trascinò fuori di lì, sussurrandomi insulti per tutto il tempo. La mancanza del mio profumo le aveva fatto capire subito cosa fossi, a differenza di tutti gli altri che avevo incontrato prima.”

Prese un triangolo di pane tostato e sembrò che il suo corpo si fosse mosso come se avesse inserito il pilota automatico, mentre la sua mente era occupata in tutt’altre faccende. Era il meglio che John potesse sperare di fargli mangiare durante un caso. L’unico motivo per cui Sherlock stava mangiando era dovuto al fatto che fossero bloccati nell’attesa di risultati più chiari. “Devi capire che Elsie ha le mani in pasta ovunque tra i senzatetto di Londra. Ha lavorato duramente per mantenersi in equilibrio tra l’essere alleata con nessuno e l’essere utile a tutti. C’è molto poco che lei non sappia di quello che sta succedendo in questa città. La maggior parte della sua rete si è costruita da sola, ma l’ho aiutata io a stabilire alcuni collegamenti chiave.”

“Dopo tutto questo lei vive ancora per strada?”

Un sorriso apparve sulle labbra di Sherlock. “Elsie potrebbe aver iniziato in questo modo involontariamente, ma ora abita in un posto ben lontana da occhi indiscreti. Per le autorità lei non esiste. È abbastanza difficile sparire così al giorno d’oggi. Continua a vivere per la strada perché ciò la aiuta a restare invisibile e le permette di non sembrare una minaccia. Non guadagna nulla, non ha nessun salario, ma ha un riparo sopra la testa, così come mezzi e risorse per sostenersi.”

“Lei ti piace molto.” John si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, guardando Sherlock sbattere le palpebre sorpreso. “Tu, mister _non-ho-amici_. Lei ti piace.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e tenendo i palmi delle mani intorno alla propria tazza. “La ammiro. Sfido chiunque a non farlo. Ha rigirato in suo favore una situazione spiacevole, senza far affidamento su nessun altro che non fosse se stessa. Per qualcuno del nostro rango, con la nostra educazione, è più difficile di quanto potresti mai immaginare. Gli Omega sono tristemente impreparati ad affrontare il mondo reale. Dopotutto, non è nostro destino entrarci a contatto.”

“Non te la sei cavata male neanche tu,” fece notare John, adagiando l’ultima parte della sua pancetta sul ketchup. “Stavi meglio di lei quando sei scappato?”

“No.” Sherlock vuotò la tazza e la spinse di lato, con le lunghe dita che ora giocherellavano con le bustine di zucchero mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra, anche se era impossibile capire se fosse concentrato sulla strada o perso tra i suoi pensieri. “Non ho dovuto dirle niente. Lei sapeva già tutto e non mi ha sommerso di pietà e compassione. Anzi, il contrario. Un approccio ben più duro, ma ha funzionato. Sono sopravvissuto. In un certo senso ho addirittura iniziato a migliorare.” Rovesciò avanti e indietro un pacchetto di dolcificante, facendo risuonare i granelli all’interno. “Tuttavia, Elsie è nel suo elemento adesso. Probabilmente non è la vita che avrebbe scelto per se stessa, ma non è neanche una vita alla quale rinuncerebbe in fretta. Le piace la stimolazione intellettuale che ne deriva.”

John fece la scarpetta dei resti dell’uovo fritto con i resti del pane tostato, guardando Sherlock con la coda dell’occhio. “Allora perché hai dovuto incontrarla di persona? Perché non fa parte della tua rete, come tutti gli altri?”

“Perché altrimenti sarebbe una mia alleata. Lei invece non crea alleanze con nessuno e funziona. Inoltre è sempre disposta ad aiutare quando lo chiedo. Se qualcuno in questa città può scoprire perché Amelia Donnelly avesse l ’ _Aristolochia_ tra i capelli, quella è Elsie.”

“E ci si può fidare?” John fece spallucce. Non voleva avere dubbi su di lei, ma non fu capace di trattenersi dal mostrare quella possibilità. “Come fai a sapere che non mentirà o che non dirà a qualcun altro quello che stai cercando?”

“Non lo so infatti.” La risposta di Sherlock fu franca e concisa, era chiaro che non fosse preoccupato. “Ognuno è corruttibile, da un’influenza esterna o dai propri stessi bisogni. Tuttavia, se è nell’interesse di Elsie riferire i nostri movimenti a terze parti, questo la dice lunga sul fatto che ci sia di più in questa storia. Hai finito?” Indicò il piatto vuoto di John, il quale stava già tirando fuori delle banconote da lasciare sul tavolo. “Dai, andiamo a cercare questo spacciatore.”

John si leccò la salsa dal pollice e si alzò in piedi, il campanello sopra la porta che echeggiava nelle orecchie mentre loro uscivano sotto la pioggia. Era leggera ma persistente. John si chiuse la cerniera del giubbotto mentre aspettava che Sherlock chiamasse un taxi. “Non credo che l’ora di pranzo sia quella più indicata per dare la caccia ai criminali. Non preferiscono le ore notturne?”

“Non quando dormire costa loro dei soldi.” Sherlock si fece da parte mentre un taxi si fermava, tenendo la porta aperta per John, prima di scivolare seduto accanto a lui. “In più, è venerdì. I frequentatori assidui dei club avranno bisogno di rifornirsi di droga per il fine settimana. Se Chris è lo spacciatore principale vorrà dire che dovrà stare sveglio tutto il giorno e la notte per ottenere quanti più introiti possibili e proteggere il suo territorio.”

John si sistemò sul sedile, guardando la città che scorreva veloce oltre il finestrino. “Allora qual è il piano? Dobbiamo chiamare Lestrade?”

“No, non ancora. Non ha alcun senso, almeno finché non avremo qualcosa di più concreto su cui lavorare. Gli faremo un paio di domande, tutto qui.”

“E se se la da a gambe levate?”

Sherlock lanciò uno sguardo in direzione di John con un sorriso sulle labbra che coinvolse anche l’altro. Non è che finissero sempre a rincorrere gli idioti di mezza Londra, ma questo al momento sembrava essere proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno: un modo per rendersi utile.

Pochi minuti dopo, il taxi li fece scendere a Kensington Gardens, vicino l’Alexandra Gate. John lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sull’opera in ferro battuto, fissandosi poi con gli occhi sulla piccola casetta in pietra mentre percorrevano la West Carriage Drive e svoltavano in uno dei parchi. Alberi alti fiancheggiavano i sentieri che attraversavano i prati ben curati, conducendo i visitatori verso idilliaci giardini a tema o fino al Kensington Palace.

“Perché qui?” chiese, guardando i turisti che sfidavano il tempo e gli abitanti della città cupamente determinati a fare una pausa pranzo all’aperto. “Cosa ti fa pensare che lo spacciatore di Amelia sia questo Chris?”

“La logistica.” Sherlock indicò alla sua sinistra. “La casa dei suoi genitori a Notting Hill è da quella parte e l’appartamento di Amelia Donnelly a Stratham Road è a circa dieci minuti a piedi in quella direzione.” fece un gesto verso est. “Lavorava in un ufficio ad ovest dei giardini, rendendo così i suoi spostamenti molto limitati. Il suo spacciatore opererebbe in questa zona e il parco ti concede abbastanza anonimato data l’enorme quantità di persone che lo frequenta. Con un’area così vasta è possibile che cambi la propria posizione più volte ma rimanendo sempre nella stessa area. Così sarebbe difficile individuarlo sempre. Se fossi uno spacciatore, farei così.”

“Fantastico,” brontolò John. “Quindi il ragazzo che cerchiamo è da qualche parte in questi, quanti, cinquanta acri di parco?”

“Non essere ridicolo, John. I giardini di Kensington e i terreni ad essi associati sono molto più grandi di così!” Sherlock girò a destra, stringendosi nel cappotto e abbottonandolo mentre la pioggia continuava a imperversare intorno a loro. “Anche se non conosco più gli spacciatori per nome, dubito che le loro abitudini siano cambiate. Se le informazioni di Elsie sono corrette, Chris non dovrebbe essere così difficile da trovare. Sarà vicino a punti di riferimento importanti, per aiutare la clientela a trovarlo. Ancora meglio, il servizio di videosorveglianza è scarso qui. Un altro ottimo motivo per scegliere questo posto per svolgere attività illecite. Non sarà proprio vicino ai monumenti principali, ma nei pressi sicuramente.”

John sospirò, desiderando che Sherlock non fosse così a proprio agio con i movimenti vari degli spacciatori e della droga di Londra, non più di quanto non richiedesse il suo lavoro comunque. La sua conoscenza andava ben al di là, riconducendo al suo passato da tossicodipendente, ma ciò non significava che John non fosse ugualmente contento di come Sherlock avesse fatto poi sue quelle conoscenze per utilizzarle dopo a suo vantaggio. “Va bene allora, fammi strada.”

Ci volle più di mezz’ora per trovare il posto giusto. Superarono l’Albert Memorial, il parco dell’orchestra e la statua di un tizio a cavallo. Tutti quei luoghi avevano intorno panchine vuote, nessuno che si aggirasse da quelle parti con un intento ben preciso. Ad gni buco nell’acqua la pazienza di Sherlock diminuiva, facendolo imprecare sottovoce. “Forse allo Speke Monument.”

“Rischiamo di metterci tutto il giorno così,” si lamentò John, rabbrividendo quando la pioggia iniziò ad attraversare la stoffa del giubbotto, colandogli sulla pelle. “Non possiamo dire a Greg di venirlo a prendere?”

“Non ancora. Se coinvolgiamo lo Yard prima che sia necessario, lo spacciatore si nasconderà. Non ci dirà niente. La sua posizione verrà aggravata da altre accuse di circostanza e non otterremmo mai le informazioni di cui abbiamo bisogno.” Sherlock si allungò per afferrarlo, prendendogli la mano tra le sue coperte dai guanti per tirarlo. “Prima lo troviamo, prima tu potrai tornare a casa.”

“Noi,” lo corresse John. “Prima _noi potremo_ tornare a casa.”

Schizzando ovunque l’acqua delle pozzanghere, arrivarono correndo verso il piccolo obelisco, seminascosto dai rami sporgenti delle querce vicine. La sua pietra bianca una volta doveva essere levigata, ma ora invece era ricoperta di sporcizie che ne deturpavano la superficie. Una recinzione alta fino alle ginocchia lo circondava e John aggrottò la fronte per questa strana aggiunta al pantheon di statue del parco. “Vedi nulla?” Chiese poi, riparandosi sotto la chioma di fogliame.

“Guardati intorno. Cosa vedi?”

John incurvò le spalle, faceva troppo freddo per giocare a questo gioco adesso. “Niente. Alberi, erba, questa maledetta pioggia. Nessuno.”

“Niente telecamere. La statua è un obiettivo improbabile per dei teppisti che puntano solo a fare graffiti e per dei ladri. Sarebbe troppo grande da rubare.” Sherlock si raddrizzò, chiudendo gli occhi e prendendo un respiro profondo. John sapeva che l’olfatto degli Omega fosse sensibile, ma non si era reso conto di quanto potesse veramente essere potente. Lui riusciva a distinguere la pioggia e la vegetazione umida, ma la testa di Sherlock si voltò come se avesse colto nel vento qualcos’altro e un sorriso trionfante gli attraversò le labbra, poi si mise sotto il pergolato e chinò appena la testa, in modo da poter mormorare all’orecchio di John. “Uno spacciatore Beta. Odore di chiodi di garofano e la sua merce puzza. Per lo più anfetamine.”

“Lo senti controvento?” chiese John, mentre Sherlock sorridendo, annuiva. “Allora torniamo vicino agli alberi. Riesci a sentire quello che stiamo cercando?”

“No, ma ciò non significa che non sia qui. Potrebbe essersi nascosto dietro la fragranza di qualcos’altro. Tuttavia c’è un accenno dello stesso profumo che era sulla pelle di Amelia, intorno a lui. Gel doccia di qualche tipo.”

“Quindi siamo sulla strada giusta.” Incontrò lo sguardo di Sherlock, facendo del suo meglio per restare il più disinvolto possibile. “Riesci a vedere qualcosa?”

Oscillò un po’ sulla destra prima di arretrare con un cenno del capo. “Sì, è appoggiato ad un albero ad una ventina di metri di distanza, a testa bassa, in attesa che i suoi clienti lo trovino. Non crederà mai che siamo acquirenti, non se lo avviciniamo insieme.”

Controllando oltre la spalla di John per assicurarsi di essere fuori dal campo visivo di quell’uomo, Sherlock si tolse il cappotto e la giacca, scaricandoli tra le braccia di John. Sfilò la camicia fuori dai pantaloni in un solo gesto e John lo vide stringere tra le mani il cotone, per provare a stropicciarlo il più possibile. Si passò poi le mani tra i ricci, cercando di scompigliarli rendendoli più selvaggi e poi passò a mordersi le labbra, in modo da renderle più rosse e gonfie.

“Taglia da dietro. Se riusciamo a bloccarlo potremmo avere maggiori possibilità di ottenere qualche risposta alle nostre domande prima che riesca a fuggire.” ordinò Sherlock, riprendendo il cappotto e cercando in tasca il telefono che mise subito nei suoi pantaloni. Piegando il Belstaff e la giacca in un involto ordinato, li lasciò sul ramo dell’albero. “Tornerò a prenderlo dopo. Avrai bisogno delle mani libere. Suppongo tu non abbia portato la pistola, giusto?”

John aggrottò la fronte ripensando a dove fosse la sua pistola: nascosta nella cucina della Signora Hudson, al sicuro da uno Sherlock annoiato. Era stato tentato di portarla con sé ovunque da quando Sherlock aveva confessato del suo Alfa, ma avrebbero corso troppi rischi. L’ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno era essere catturato con un’arma da fuoco illegale addosso. Non sarebbe più riuscito ad aiutare Sherlock, non dal carcere. “Speravo che non servisse.” sottolineò.

“Non fa niente.” Sherlock lanciò un’altra occhiata all’uomo. “Se è armato, avrà una lama. Mettersi a lottare non è la sua principale intenzione. A giudicare dalla stazza è più un corridore che un combattente.”

La mano di John scattò in avanti, afferrandolo per il gomito e stringendolo in segno di avvertimento. “Ciò non significa che non sia pericoloso.” Lo vide roteare gli occhi. “Stai attento, va bene?”

L’unica risposta che ottenne da parte di Sherlock fu un cenno del capo, insieme ad un movimento delle sue dita per mostrare a John da dove passare. Era abbastanza facile fare come gli era stato detto, con la testa chinata e il passo veloce, come qualsiasi altra persona sorpresa dalla pioggia. Tornò sul sentiero, cercando di guardare gli alberi senza destare alcun sospetto.

Quando pensò di essere nel punto esatto, tagliò sull’erba camminando più piano. Non c’erano cespugli dove potersi nascondere, ma c’era una lunga fila di querce e altri piccoli alberi. Doveva passare sottovento, nascondendosi dietro di essi, con la pelle che formicolava mentre cercava di tenere d’occhio Sherlock in mezzo a quel paesaggio bagnato.

Il rombo della sua voce lo raggiunse per primo, più alto e più sottile del normale e velato da un tremolio accennato mentre pronunciava ogni sillaba. “Un amico mi ha detto che potevi aiutarmi. Hai la roba?”

“Quale amico?” La domanda dell’uomo era carica di scetticismo e John inarcò le sopracciglia mentre si avvicinava, prendendo posizione dietro l’albero a destra rispetto al punto in cui si trovavano Sherlock e Light Chris. Ovviamente non era possibile fare quel tipo di lavoro e prendere in parola chiunque venisse a parlarti. Chiunque per loro poteva essere un poliziotto sotto copertura, ma John dovette ammettere che Sherlock sembrava a tutti gli effetti un tossicodipendente.

Vestiti sgualciti e capelli arruffati non erano niente in confronto ai movimenti del suo corpo. Gli occhi brillavano, freddi come il vetro, trascinava i piedi e non stava fermo un secondo, attraversato ogni tanto da un piccolo spasmo. Si passò le unghie sull’avambraccio e poi tra i capelli, prima di spostare la mano e stringere le dita in un pugno, lasciando cadere il braccio lungo il fianco.

“Amelia Donnelly. Lei mi ha detto… ha detto che tu potevi aiutarmi.”

Una coscienza sporca avrebbe potuto spingere Chris a scappare e le cosce di John dolsero al solo pensiero di dover entrare in azione. Tuttavia, l’uomo si dondolò semplicemente sui talloni, con le braccia conserte e il viso snello pensieroso. “Amelia, mh? Non mi ha avvisato che saresti venuto, ma…” sospirò, frugando nella tasca. “Ne vuoi?”

“Quanto vuoi?” Pura disperazione attraversò il tono di Sherlock e John provò a non rabbrividire. Era troppo credibile quell’emozione e dovette ricordare a se stesso che quella non era altro che una messa in scena. Sembrava che per Sherlock non ci fosse prezzo troppo alto per la sua prossima dose e John lottò duramente per non lasciare che la sua immaginazione viaggiasse lungo pensieri insidiosi fino ad un passato in cui quella conversazione sarebbe stata la realtà e non una finzione.

“Dipende da quello che cerchi.”

“Metanfetamine,” mormorò Sherlock, ora eccitato di desiderio. “Solo… quello che basta per farmi andare avanti adesso.” Il denaro emise un fruscio tra le sue mani, lo tirò fuori sporco e sgualcito dalla sua tasca. John era troppo lontano per contare quanto gli avesse dato, ma sembrò soddisfare Chris, il quale lo afferrò subito prima di dare a Sherlock un piccolo sacchetto di plastica contenente ciò che aveva chiesto.

Era troppo impegnato a mettere via i soldi per accorgersi della maschera caduta dal viso di Sherlock.

Fu come se un interruttore si fosse spento: il tossicodipendente era sparito e al suo posto c’era ora un uomo sicuro di sé e calcolatore, nel pieno delle sue facoltà mentali. “Ora che ci siamo presentati,” Sherlock cominciò, il suo corpo ora più rigido mentre sollevava il mento “Forse puoi aiutarmi a fare luce sul motivo per cui Amelia Donnelly è stata trovata morta questa mattina?”

Lo spacciatore si congelò sul posto, il suo corpo magro bloccato dalla sorpresa di quella notizia. Le cicatrici da acne sul viso risaltarono, mentre il suo pallore si fece più intenso quando fissò Sherlock con orrore, le labbra aperte e il viso inorridito. Un rumore soffocato gli morì in gola e John si accovacciò, pronto per il momento in cui sarebbe dovuto uscire per prenderlo o se fosse fuggito dal parco.

“Dimmi quello che sai,” ordinò Sherlock, avvicinandosi. Non c’era nulla che potesse indicare vulnerabilità in lui e Chris sembrava essere confuso da quanto rapidamente fosse cambiato l’equilibrio di potere tra loro, “e non ti farò arrestare.”

“Tu non sei un poliziotto.” Fu più un piagnucolio che altro e Sherlock non si prese neanche la briga di rispondergli. Sollevò semplicemente un sopracciglio, riuscendo ad indicare con un cenno della testa che le metanfetamine erano l’ultimo dei suoi problemi se non avesse parlato.

Un battito di ciglia e Sherlock gli lesse negli occhi l’idea di darsela a gambe.

Chris barcollò girando attorno a Sherlock e gridando allarmato quando si vide arrivare John addosso, con le braccia aperte pronto ad affrontarlo. Il terreno bagnato emise un suono morbido sotto i loro piedi quando si aggrapparono l’uno all’altro. Light Chris poteva essere magro - e John capì da dove derivasse quel soprannome - ma era forte e lottava con feroce violenza.

Non c’era neanche spazio libero per assestare un pugno e John si ritrovò ad imprecare mentre cercava di afferrarlo per la felpa nera prima di prenderlo per i capelli, ignorando l’ululato di dolore e frustrazione che ne seguì e trascinandolo vicino ad un albero con l’avambraccio puntato sulla gola per bloccarlo. Chris provò a tirargli il giubbotto, ma John lo tenne fermo in posizione verticale, mentre gli stivali dello spacciatore scivolavano sull’erba bagnata.

“Bella presa,” mormorò Sherlock, il suo sguardo colmo di ammirazione e John lottò contro se stesso pur di non crogiolarsi in quelle parole.

“Non è esattamente un osso duro,” replicò piegandosi sulle ginocchia per contrastare le spinte della sua preda. “Probabilmente Molly mi avrebbe dato più filo da torcere.”

“Lasciami andare!” gridò Chris, sfinendosi con i suoi continui tentativi di fuggire.

“Non ancora.” Sherlock si fece avanti, le mani in tasca mentre i suoi occhi sfioravano la figura di Chris, provando ad assorbire quante più informazioni possibili. “Amelia Donnelly aveva un costosissimo hobby e a giudicare da come stesse perdendo il controllo, andava avanti anche da molto tempo. Aveva bisogno di contanti e ha deciso di uccidere la sua famiglia per l’eredità, sperando che la polizia non l’avrebbe mai ricollegata al crimine. Ha sparato loro, si è fatta una doccia e poi è venuta a cercarti.”

“Sì, ma non avevo idea di cosa avesse fatto!” Tirò il polso di John prima di fermarsi completamente. Era un vecchio trucco quello - uno sforzo per cercare di far abbassare la guardia a John - ma non funzionò.

“Senti, era un po’ in ritardo con i pagamenti. Ha cominciato ad andare sempre peggio. Siamo dovuti giungere ad un... accordo.”

“Sesso.”

Anche da quella goffa angolazione laterale, John intravide una smorfia attraversare il viso di Chris. “Nah, non sono quel tipo di persona. Ha avuto un po’ di difficoltà e io-” si strinse nelle spalle, guardandosi intorno come se pensasse che potessero esserci orecchie indiscrete pronti a sentirli. “Mi piaceva, ok? Ci siamo divertiti un po’, ma era consenziente. Quando è venuta da me le ho detto che avrei potuto aspettare qualche giorno, tutto qui. Normalmente non faccio credito a nessuno, ma la conosco da tre anni. Mi ha dato i soldi questa mattina, un po’ di più rispetto al solito. Abbiamo fatto una chiacchierata veloce e poi è andata per la sua strada.” Spostò il suo peso sul braccio di John, ma fu più un crollo fisico che un nuovo tentativo di liberarsi. “Sei sicuro sia morta?”

“Molto sicuro.” Sherlock si voltò, i suoi movimenti decisi. Anche John fu tentato di seguirlo con gli occhi, ma rimase fermo, lasciando che fosse solo Chris a guardarlo. “Abbiamo trovato delle tracce sul suo corpo. Delle tracce di _Aristolochia rotunda_ e pensiamo che sia stato tu a trasferirle su di lei.”

“Cosa?” Una sincera confusione mosse la voce di Chris. “Non ho idea di cosa sia. Senti, qualunque cosa abbia fatto, non ha niente a che fare con me. Io non uccido le persone.”

“Tu no, ma forse ciò che vendi sì.” Sherlock tirò fuori le metanfetamine, alzando il polietilene trasparente contro luce, cercando di esaminare le pillole all’interno. “Chi è il tuo fornitore?”

Chris si lasciò sfuggire una risata. “Questa informazione vale più della mia stessa vita. Preferirei andare in prigione.” disse quando John aumentò la pressione sulla gola. “No, no. Non lavoro così. Non incontro nessuno! È una consegna al buio. È-”

All’improvviso Chris spinse indietro il gomito con forza nel diaframma di John il cui respiro si fece subito affannoso; la sua schiena si piegò mentre ansimava per cercare di riprendere fiato. Prima che potesse pensare di stringere la presa di nuovo, il suo prigioniero fuggì via con uno scatto veloce, mentre Sherlock lanciava un'imprecazione.

“Stai bene?” chiese, poggiando la mano sulla spalla di John e irradiando un calore che gli arrivava fino alla pelle sotto la giacca bagnata.

Riuscì a scuotere la testa, rimproverandosi di essere stato così poco concentrato. “Avrò un livido,” gracchiò, “ma non sanguino. Vai!”

“Seguici appena puoi. Cercherò di guidarlo verso il Marlborough Gate. Lestrade ci sta aspettando lì.” Sparì prima che John potesse fare altro che sbattere le palpebre, inseguendo la figura che si allontanava.

John inspirò una volta e poi un’altra, sondando con la mano la parte dolorante sotto la gabbia toracica, mentre scuoteva la testa. A proposito di imbarazzo. Era stato troppo concentrato ad ascoltare le parole di Chris, cullato nella sua apparente sottomissione. “Figlio di puttana,” mormorò, sentendosi finalmente in grado di raddrizzarsi e mettere a fuoco tutto ciò che lo circondava.

Dio solo sapeva quando Sherlock aveva contattato Lestrade. Quando John aveva avanzato quel suggerimento, sembrava esserne stato assolutamente contrario, come al suo solito. Ora, Sherlock si era perso da qualche parte in mezzo alla gigantesca distesa del parco, correndo dietro l’unico potenziale sospetto che avevano e John era stato lasciato indietro.

Si morse il labbro tornando di corsa verso il sentiero e verso le indicazioni stradali che erano all’incrocio, leggendo il testo prima di affrettarsi verso il Marlborough Gate. Il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata mentre correva alla ricerca di Sherlock e Chris, sicuro che l’uno lo avrebbe condotto inevitabilmente all’altro. Lo spacciatore poteva cadere nel lago e affogare, per quello che gli importava; era Sherlock che contava in quel momento e la solita paura che lo avvolgeva ogni volta che si separavano lo attanagliò anche quella volta. Non pensava che Sherlock ora non fosse più capace di cavarsela da solo, ma le cose potevano andare male in un batter d’occhio, troppo velocemente persino per uno come lui.

Una sagoma scura alla sua destra lo fece bloccare di colpo. Si lanciò in corsa verso di essa il più velocemente possibile, sopportando il dolore allo stomaco. Chris stava serpeggiando tra gli alberi, guardandosi alle spalle e inciampando in preda alla disperazione, mentre Sherlock lo perseguitava ad ogni svolta.

Rapidamente, John si unì alla corsa, lui e Sherlock che sapevano perfettamente come muoversi insieme, e Chris come un terzo incomodo, disorientato a perdere terreno. Passi martellanti si trasformarono in un ritmo costante quando John iniziò a correre parallelo a Sherlock, appena dietro il loro obiettivo, in modo da contrastare i suoi sforzi per fuggire.

Le ampie distese d’erba lasciavano spazio adesso al grande cancello del Marlborough Gate. John vide Sherlock aumentare la velocità prima di fare un balzo. Placcò Chris abbracciandolo in vita e caddero insieme in un intreccio di corpi. Un pungente profumo di sangue riempì le narici di John. Sembrava uscire dalla ferita sul viso di Chris: un flusso scuro che venne del tutto ignorato mentre cominciava ad imprecare a voce alta. Non che gli servisse a qualcosa quando Sherlock gli si mise a cavalcioni sulla schiena, inchiodandolo per terra prima di afferrargli i capelli e sollevargli la testa per fargli vedere la strada aperta davanti a loro che si riempiva di auto della polizia, con tanto di luci blu lampeggianti.

“Ultima possibilità,” ansimò. “Il nome del tuo fornitore.”

John era al fianco di Sherlock, pronto a scattare se fosse stato necessario, ma Chris era troppo impegnato a cercare di respirare per preoccuparsi di fuggire. Alla fine arrivò la sua risposta, un roco rantolo. “Morrison. È l’unico contatto che ho.”

Sherlock grugnì, per nulla impressionato, strizzando gli occhi sotto la pioggia in direzione degli agenti che si affrettavano a correre verso di loro. “È tutto tuo, Lestrade.”

Chris provò a divincolarsi spingendo con le mani e calciando con i piedi, ma John immediatamente si chinò ad afferrargli le caviglie, tenendole ben salde. “Che diavolo-? Hai detto che mi avresti lasciato andare!”

“Ho mentito.”

Poi Sherlock si voltò, parlando a John oltre la propria spalla. “Sei sicuro di stare bene?”

“Ho solo il fiatone,” promise, cercando di non tossire per il dolore sordo che aumentava ad ogni respiro. Fece un cenno della testa verso Greg, che sembrava essere esasperato, ma per nulla sorpreso. “Quando li hai chiamati?”

“Ho inviato un messaggio quando siamo arrivati, dicendo loro di incontrarci qui tra un’ora per l’arresto.” Sherlock lanciò un’occhiataccia a Lestrade, alzando appena la voce. “Sei in ritardo.”

“Divertente,” disse Greg, facendo cenno a Sherlock di alzarsi e di lasciare lo spazio ai suoi ufficiali che si sarebbero occupati dello spacciatore. “Ma a me sembra che siamo arrivati perfettamente in tempo.” Esaminò lo sporco su John e l'aspetto trasandato di Sherlock, prima di passare al sospettato. “Vi ha dato del filo da torcere, eh?”

“Non più di quanto credi. È il trafficante da cui si riforniva Amelia Donnelly. Puoi arrestarlo per la merce che ha in tasca ed interrogarlo per l’omicidio. Anche se dubito scoprirai molto.”

“A proposito di _merce_ ,” disse John, spintonandolo prima di tendergli la mano. “Dammi qua.”

“Cosa?”

“La roba che hai comprato da lui. E comunque, era veramente necessario?” John agitò le dita e Sherlock gli rivolse un'occhiataccia, estraendo la bustina dalla tasca e porgendogliela. Immediatamente, John la passò a Greg che stava aprendo un sacchetto per le prove.

“Non è la droga che userei io, comunque,” fece notare Sherlock, con un cenno di rimprovero nella voce. “Avevo bisogno che fosse preso alla sprovvista. Avvicinarmi a lui come un potenziale cliente non avrebbe destato alcun sospetto. Con il senno di poi, non n’è valsa neanche la pena.” Si voltò verso Lestrade, indicando le pillole che aveva in mano. “Chiedi alla scientifica di testare tutto ciò che ha addosso, per verificare la presenza di contaminanti. Il rapporto di Molly dovrebbe aiutarti ad individuare cosa potrebbe aver causato la morte della signorina Donnelly.”

“Sì, grazie per questo,” disse Greg, lanciando uno sguardo beffardo in direzione di Sherlock. “Non avrei mai pensato di seguire la procedura standard se non fosse stato per te. A proposito, a che gioco state giocando voi due? Avresti dovuto lasciarlo a noi.” Fece un cenno con il pollice in direzione di una delle auto, dove Chris stava imprecando contro gli agenti mentre lo spingevano seduto sul sedile posteriore.

“Ti ho fatto risparmiare del tempo,” rispose Sherlock mentre John si stringeva nelle spalle in segno di scuse. “Avresti sprecato giorni a cercarlo e qualsiasi indizio avrebbe potuto offrire, sarebbe andato perso.”

L’Ispettore chiuse gli occhi, come se si stesse sforzando di trovare la pazienza. “Non è questo il punto.” sospirò e John poté vedere il momento esatto in cui si arrese, abbandonando tutte le argomentazioni davanti a quella causa persa. “Senti, andate a casa. Ripulitevi, fate qualcosa per la faccia di John e chiudiamola qua per oggi. Non appena saprò qualcosa di più, vi farò sapere.”

Sherlock gettò la testa all’indietro, un gemito sordo rivolto verso il cielo, annoiato. John, d’altra parte, aggrottò la fronte confuso, portandosi una mano alla guancia, cercando di capire a cosa si stesse riferendo Greg.

“Cos’ho che non va alla faccia?” Si strofinò la pelle, avvertendo un debole bruciore, ma a parte del fango, non riuscì a distinguere nient’altro.

“Chris ti ha graffiato quando l’hai immobilizzato. È superficiale.” Sherlock allontanò le dita di John e lo guardò di traverso. “Non vale la pena preoccuparsi.”

John guardò Greg in cerca di conferma. Aveva visto Sherlock liquidare ferite ben più gravi come irrilevanti abbastanza spesso da non fidarsi del suo giudizio quando si trattava di primo soccorso.

L’Ispettore annuì, roteando gli occhi. “Ti serve comunque una ripulita, considerando che sembra tu abbia fatto la lotta nel fango. Avanti, dico davvero. Non voglio rivedervi oggi, a meno che non sia strettamente necessario, intesi?”

Sherlock si allontanò a grandi passi, lasciando John a salutare stanco in direzione di Greg, prima di corrergli dietro. “Dove stiamo andando?” Chiese, infilando le dita in tasca e tastando le fotocopie che l’Ispettore gli aveva dato in precedenza. per fortuna non si erano perse nella corsa. “E perché non prendiamo un taxi?”

“Nessun autista che si rispetti ti accetterebbe.” Scrollò le spalle, percorrendo a grandi passi il marciapiede, mentre provava a ripararsi sotto gli alberi che fiancheggiavano i sentieri. “Andremo a piedi fino a Baker Street e preferirei farlo con il mio cappotto addosso.”

John grugnì. “Se nessuno l’ha ancora rubato. Non ci hai lasciato dentro il portafogli, vero?”

Lo sguardo che gli rimandò Sherlock fu più che eloquente: _non dire scemenze._ Rabbrividì mentre il vento impetuoso soffiava sulla città, facendo cadere qua e là goccioline d’acqua dai rami più in alto.

“Va bene. Quindi ora che facciamo?” Non esitò a seguirlo, mentre Sherlock si incamminava lungo lo spazio aperto di uno dei prati, con la testa bassa e le spalle incurvate.

“L’Ispettore ci ha dato degli ordini. Sarebbe negligente da parte nostra non obbedire.”

“E da quando fai quello che ti dice Greg? Normalmente faresti l’esatto opposto, solo per farlo incazzare.” Il verso di assenso che seguì fece sorridere John, che subito si affrettò a spintonarlo con la spalla. “Se torniamo a Barker Street è perché vuoi farlo, non perché te l’ha suggerito lui.”

“Perché lo vuoi _tu,_ non io.” Sherlock arricciò il naso mentre una forte raffica di vento fece piovere altra acqua sui loro volti. “Vuoi tornare a casa, ripulirti e asciugarti. Riesco praticamente a sentire la tua mente che immagina un bagno caldo e una tazza di tè.”

John sorrise tra sé e sé, soddisfatto che Sherlock avesse riconosciuto i suoi bisogni e che addirittura li avesse espressi ad alta voce. “Sì, e rendermi felice è proprio in cima alla lista delle tue priorità!”

Alzò le sopracciglia quando Sherlock si mostrò offeso dal suo sarcasmo. “Se avessi altre piste da seguire mi lasceresti a congelare nei vestiti bagnati tutto il giorno, mentre corriamo per la città.”

“Ma per favore,” lo schernì Sherlock. “Nessuno è in grado di farti fare cose che non vuoi. Neanche io.” All’improvviso aumentò il passo e John allungò lo sguardo fino all’albero poco davanti a loro, intravedendo il fagotto scuro di stoffa appeso ad un ramo. Dio solo sapeva come Sherlock lo avesse ritrovato con così tanta facilità. Se fosse stato John, come minimo avrebbe vagato per ore. Lo guardò recuperare i suoi vestiti, infilandosi prima la giacca e poi il Belstaff. Si avvolse intorno la lana spessa e chiuse i bottoni prima di tirare su il colletto.

Stava per andarsene quando qualcosa lo fece esitare e si voltò per guardare attentamente John. Un cipiglio gli coprì la fronte mentre si allungava a prendere tra le mani il mento di John, inclinandogli la testa verso l’alto. Le sue dita erano punti caldi sulla pelle e John cercò di non rilassarsi troppo in quel tocco, mentre Sherlock lo esaminava con attenzione, aggrottando la fronte.

“Che c’è?” Fece una smorfia quando Sherlock tirò fuori dalla tasca un fazzoletto bianco prima di leccarlo. “Cosa stai facendo? _Ugh_ , Sherlock!”

“Stai fermo.” ordinò, trascinando il panno umido sulla guancia di John, come una madre che pulisce via la marmellata dal viso del proprio figlio. La stoffa si sporcò di fango e di una o due gocce di sangue. “Penso che Lestrade avesse ragione. Un po’ di disinfettante potrebbe essere una buona idea, sembra un po’ infiammato. Devono essere state le unghie sporche di Chris, senza dubbio.”

“Ottimo.” John fece una smorfia, sforzandosi di non toccare la ferita mentre Sherlock ripiegava il fazzoletto come un uomo che metteva via una reliquia, fin troppo scrupoloso.

“Avanti, conosco una scorciatoia. Saremo a casa entro venti minuti.” Sherlock fece strada fin fuori ai giardini, riportandoli nella metropoli bagnata dalla pioggia, guidandolo infallibilmente indietro, verso Baker Street.

Erano a una decina di minuti di distanza quando la vista di un negozio vicino attirò l’attenzione di John, facendolo imprecare sottovoce. Quando Sherlock si voltò a guardare nella sua direzione, disse: “C’è qualcosa nel frigo che non siano dita umane? Del latte? Cibo? Qualcosa di commestibile?”

“Io non ci entro lì dentro,” disse Sherlock con fermezza, incrociando le braccia al petto mentre John si voltava verso il Tesco Express, dall’altro lato della strada. “Non puoi farlo dopo?”

“Non voglio uscire una seconda volta, con un tempo come questo per di più. Una volta a casa, non rimetto piede fuori.”

“Allora ci vediamo a casa.”

“Sherlock -”

“Accenderò il fuoco. Prendi anche del disinfettante, già che ci sei. L’ultimo flacone l’ho usato io nell’esperimento sulle orecchie.”

Quella era solo una scusa nella speranza di trovare un compromesso, ma John era troppo stanco per mettersi a discutere. Avrebbe comprato il minimo indispensabile e sicuramente sarebbe stato più veloce senza Sherlock che lo seguiva, lamentandosi per ogni cosa lungo il cammino. “Va bene, ma è meglio che tu mi faccia trovare una tazza di tè ad aspettarmi. E dammi la tua carta di credito.”

Sherlock gli consegnò il proprio portafoglio prima di andarsene, lasciando John ad affrontare la piccola folla all’interno del supermercato. Le scuole erano appena finite e le corsie erano affollate da genitori e bambini urlanti. La maggior parte di loro, per fortuna, al passaggio di John parve allontanarsi, probabilmente per lo stato in cui si presentava: pareva che lo avessero trascinato in mezzo ai cespugli. Dopo uno o due sguardi, le persone intorno a lui si dileguarono.

Quando finalmente finì di riempire il carrello di cose sufficienti a sfamare sia lui che Sherlock, almeno per alcuni giorni, le code alle casse automatiche erano diventate infinite. Rimase in fila, cercando di contenere la propria impazienza mentre l’umidità dei suoi vestiti gli arrivò fino alle ossa.

Per fortuna la cassa automatica non gli diede nessun problema alla fine e la pioggia fuori dallo store era cessata. Non che avrebbe potuto bagnarsi molto più di quanto non fosse già, ma avrebbe gioito anche per la più piccola fortuna mentre tornava a fatica fino al 221B, con i sacchetti della spesa tesi dal peso delle cose al loro interno.

Tutti i suoi pensieri erano talmente concentrati sul cambiarsi il prima possibile in vestiti asciutti e togliersi il fango dalla faccia, che quasi non notò la Signora Hudson avvicinarsi alle sue spalle, sulla porta d’ingresso.

“John, ma guardati, cos’è successo?” Gli fece un sorriso affettuoso mentre scuoteva la testa. “Dio vi benedica. I guai in cui vi cacciate! Avanti, entra, prima che ti venga un accidenti.” Tirò fuori le chiavi, risparmiando a John la fatica di frugare nelle tasche.

“Grazie. Noi, ehm, abbiamo dovuto inseguire un tizio per tutta Kensington Gardens.” Si guardò le ginocchia sporche d’erba e i grumi di fango che si erano solidificati sulle sue scarpe. “Avrei sicuramente scelto un giorno senza pioggia per farlo.”

“E scommetto che Sherlock non sia altrettanto sporco, giusto?” disse con un sorriso, facendosi da parte per farlo entrare. “Cerca di non macchiarmi il tappeto, caro. L’ho appena lavato.”

“Giusto, io -” Un forte rumore squarciò l’aria, interrompendo la risposta di John e facendo sobbalzare la Signora Hudson al suo fianco. Il tintinnio di vetri rotti si interruppe e John inclinò la testa, con il cuore ormai in gola.

“Cosa sta combinando lassù?” chiese, le sue mani posate sul petto per lo spavento.

“Non si muova da qua,” le ordinò, abbandonando la spesa sul pavimento prima di afferrarla per il polso, fermandola mentre cercava di salire le scale per andare nel loro appartamento. “Qualcosa non va.”

Tirò sul con il naso, con le budella che gli si contorcevano e il sudore dietro la schiena. La fragranza era debole, quasi nascosta dietro una scia di sostanza chimica. Non era il confortante profumo nullo che avvolgeva Sherlock, ma qualcosa di sintetico che faceva prudere e pizzicare il naso di John. Eppure non era l’unico odore rilevato. Una punta di odore di ruggine gli ricoprì la parte posteriore della gola: sangue, intriso di paura e rabbia. Un odore che si rafforzava ad ogni momento che passava.

“Dov’è la mia pistola?”

Senza fare domande, la Signora Hudson corse nel proprio appartamento, ritornando con l’arma ben stretta tra le mani. “So che mi hai detto di non tenerla mai carica, ma…” s’interruppe, consegnandola con un’alzata di spalle.

John non si fermò neanche un secondo per ringraziarla, controllando il caricatore della pistola e precipitandosi su per le scale, senza preoccuparsi di essere furtivo quando arrivò alla porta di casa. Da lì riuscì a sentire le parole minacciose e mormorii intimi che gli fecero rizzare i peli dietro il collo. Peggio ancora, tra quei rumori, John riuscì a distinguere dei rantoli soffocati: una voce trattenuta da mani pesanti.

“Sherlock?” John si lanciò in avanti, percorrendo prima il salotto vuoto e arrivando poi alla cucina, cercando di assorbire quante più informazioni possibili in un secondo.

C’erano vetri in frantumi che giacevano sul pavimento, ridotti a polvere in alcuni punti; le sedie capovolte e il frigorifero che sbatteva contro il muro mentre Sherlock gli veniva spinto contro. Le dita di una mano erano chiuse contro la mano alla sua gola, mentre l’altra stringeva la maglia dello sconosciuto, tirandolo.

Sherlock era forte, ma l’uomo che lo teneva fermo sembrava essere inamovibile e indifferente nei confronti dei calci potenti che gli colpivano gli stinchi e al morso delle unghie contro il suo polso. Era troppo intento a far soffrire Sherlock per concentrarsi sul proprio dolore. Persino John non fu degno della sua attenzione - come se un Alfa con una pistola non fosse degno di nota - e un moto di rabbia gli percorse il corpo, rimettendogli i muscoli in azione.

Premette la pistola dietro la nuca dell’uomo. L'acciaio come un bacio freddo sulla pelle dietro il suo orecchio.

Quando John parlò, la sua voce fu ferma come le sue mani.

“Lascialo andare.”

Si preparò alla ferocia violenta della reazione dell’altro, ma quando l’uomo si voltò a guardarlo, i suoi occhi castano scuro rimasero impassibili e privi di emozione, scendendo sulle sue scarpe per poi risalire alla sua faccia, come se non fosse niente di più minaccioso di una zanzara poggiata sul muro.

Un ghigno fece contrarre le sue labbra sottili prima di distogliere lo sguardo e premere i pollici ancora più in profondità sulla gola di Sherlock.

“Allora è questo che fai di questi tempi,” disse calmo, come se stessero discutendo del meteo del giorno. “Tu. Sporca. Puttana.”

Ogni muscolo nella schiena di John si contrasse, le spalle solide e dritte mentre piantava i piedi per terra e spingeva avanti la canna della pistola, abbastanza forte da lasciare il segno. Le sue dita si strinsero sul grilletto mentre un’altra ondata di angoscia, più densa di prima, inondava la stanza. Sherlock raramente mostrava sincero terrore e l’odore di quell’emozione era paralizzante, oscurava la mente di John mentre, dall’altro lato, confermava tutte le sue paure.

Quello non era affatto un cliente arrabbiato o un criminale in cerca di vendetta, incazzato con il detective che aveva osato mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote.

Quello era Alexander.  
  
  



	6. An Unwelcome Visitor

Gocce di pioggia caddero sul pavimento del 221B quando Sherlock fece rientro a Baker Street tirando un sospiro di sollievo nel richiudere la porta alle sue spalle e lasciando fuori le strade acquerellate di una Londra piovosa. Il Belstaff gli scivolò via dalle spalle per essere appeso ad uno dei ganci all’ingresso prima di risalire le scale ed entrare nel proprio appartamento, dirigendosi poi verso la propria camera da letto.

Un debole odore chimico gli fece arricciare il naso e gli riportò alla mente un pericoloso esperimento concluso ormai giorni prima. I suoi fumi pervasivi dovevano aver impregnato mobili e carta da parati. John sembrava che non lo percepisse più ormai, a distanza di giorni, ma a Sherlock sembrava invece che il profumo peggiorasse di giorno in giorno. Fece una smorfia quando si avvicinò al proprio guardaroba, aprendo le ante davanti a sé.

Si sfilò la giacca e cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicia, ormai sgualcita e rovinata dalla sporcizia dopo l’inseguimento lungo tutti i giardini di Kensington. Le sue scarpe e i pantaloni non erano messi tanto meglio. Rimase per qualche minuto davanti all’armadio, a contemplare cosa indossare. Sebbene Lestrade e John ritenessero di essere ad un punto fermo con le indagini, c’erano ancora altre strade aperte secondo lui. Avrebbe potuto aver bisogno di uscire tra qualche altra ora. Quindi meglio vestirsi già per l’occasione.

Rapidamente prese una delle buste di plastica utilizzate per le prove che aveva nascoste nel suo comodino, mentre frugava nelle proprie tasche. La contaminazione delle prove sarebbe stata inevitabile, ma provò a fare del suo meglio per ridurla al minimo quando estrasse una delle pillole che aveva acquistato dal rivenditore di Donnelly.

Era stato difficile rimuoverla di nascosto dal pacchetto che era stato costretto a consegnare a Lestrade. John avrebbe sicuramente mostrato disapprovazione per quel gesto, ma occhio non vede cuore non duole. Inoltre, la polizia avrebbe sicuramente impiegato troppo tempo per l’analisi. Anche se John avesse insistito per aspettare fino al giorno dopo, prima di avventurarsi nuovamente all’esterno, un paio d’ore in laboratorio gli avrebbero fornito le risposte di cui aveva bisogno, prima ancora che Lestrade potesse arrivare ad ottenere le stesse informazioni. 

Mettendo la bustina da parte, Sherlock si spogliò fino a restare in biancheria intima, togliendosi i calzini bagnati prima di iniziare a rivestirsi. Una camicia viola ora copriva la sua pelle chiara, le maniche arrotolate e i primi bottoni lasciati aperti, mentre i pantaloni scuri gli rivestivano le gambe ed il cotone nero dei calzini avvolgeva le dita pallide dei suoi piedi. 

Il freddo gli fece venire la tentazione di indossare una vestaglia, ma si trattenne. A John piaceva quando si vestiva in quel modo e non avrebbe voluto ridurne l’impatto visivo indossando qualcosa sopra che lo coprisse. Era gratificante vedere le pupille brillare in quegli occhi blu e catturare di nascosto i suoi sguardi furtivi, di traverso, carichi di apprezzamento. Forse, nel grande schema delle cose, quelle piccole attenzioni erano futili, ma Sherlock le avrebbe accettate comunque.

Andò in bagno, prese uno degli asciugamani e se lo passò tra i ricci, correndo poi pigramente a fare ciò che aveva promesso a John: accendere il fuoco e preparare una tazza di tè. Ovviamente il medico non avrebbe mai creduto che Sherlock potesse mantenere le sue promesse. Normalmente, non avrebbe badato a certe cose, ma quel giorno John aveva lavorato in modo ammirevole, la sua forza e la sua determinazione erano state usate al meglio contro l’uomo che avrebbero dovuto catturare. Certo, preparare del tè per mostrare la sua approvazione sarebbe stato eccessivo, ma un bollitore lo avrebbe acceso tranquillamente, senza fare troppe storie. 

Il suono di una porta che si richiudeva lo confuse, la fronte contratta in un cipiglio. Ovviamente l’unico giorno in cui Sherlock stava facendo tutto quello che aveva promesso, John aveva fatto la spesa più velocemente del previsto. Con un sospiro, gettò da parte l’asciugamano prima di varcare nuovamente la soglia del bagno. Alzò la voce in segno di saluto.“Già tornato? Normalmente non sei -”

Si interruppe mentre registrava velocemente l’aria intorno a lui. L’atmosfera conservava ancora una traccia lontana della fragranza di John, ma era più un’impronta leggera, lasciata dalla sua precedente presenza e non qualcosa di fresco nel presente, misto alla pioggia di quel giorno. Invece, l’odore sintetico che Sherlock aveva supposto essere solo il fantasma del suo vecchio esperimento, era diventato adesso acido e fastidioso, qualcosa progettato per bloccare la presenza di altri profumi più rivelatori.

Non era da solo in casa.

Indietreggiando di un passo, si allungò verso l’armadietto a specchio sopra il lavandino per prendere il deodorante spray. Il dito pronto a spruzzarlo negli occhi dell’aggressore. Forse non era l’arma più efficiente che avesse mai impugnato, la pistola di John sarebbe stata sicuramente più utile, ma lui aveva chiesto l’aiuto della Signora Hudson per nasconderla e Sherlock ora non aveva il tempo materiale per andare a riprenderla. 

Con cautela, si avvicinò al soggiorno, con la mente che correva veloce per le deduzioni che stava cercando di fare: non aveva sentito la porta d’ingresso aprirsi e sapeva di averla richiusa alle proprie spalle quando era entrato; la Signora Hudson era uscita e quindi l’entrata sul retro era chiusa a chiave, senza indizi di una possibile irruzione forzata. Chiunque fosse lì con lui in quel momento, si era annunciato deliberatamente; voleva che fosse allertato dalla sua presenza o forse, pensava che fosse un suo diritto irrompere nella casa che lui e John condividevano.

Audace e impertinente.

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi quando giunse all’ovvia conclusione. Aveva precedentemente sorvolato sul familiare odore marcio di acqua stagnante che aveva avvertito qualche ora prima, ignorando ciò che potesse rappresentare, a favore della propria illusoria libertà. Ora poteva percepire un accenno di quello stesso odore tanto temuto e la bile arrivò a bruciargli il fondo della gola mentre il respiro gli si fermava tra le costole.

I suoi muscoli tremarono sotto l’impulso forte del desiderio di fuggire: si sarebbe lasciato un’altra vita alle spalle, proprio come aveva descritto a John quella mattina. Quel bisogno gli riempì le vene all’improvviso, gli irrigidì la spina dorsale, lasciandolo rabbrividire. La disperazione lo portava a voler scappare e rannicchiarsi per farsi il più piccolo possibile, un bersaglio magari meno evidente. Le sue spalle si incurvarono e la schiena si piegò leggermente: il suo corpo provò a rimpicciolirsi e nel momento in cui Sherlock si accorse di cosa stesse accadendo, sotto quella spinta di un istinto naturale e cieco, la rabbia divampò attraverso di lui.

Aveva passato anni a piegarsi alla volontà di un altro uomo, scegliendo la fuga come sua unica via d’uscita. Ora la storia si stava ripetendo, era tornato al punto di partenza, messo di nuovo davanti alla stessa scelta: poteva restare e combattere per tutto - la sua casa con John e la vita che aveva costruito per se stesso - oppure poteva scappare e riprendere da zero.

Il respiro gli tremò tra le labbra mentre si raddrizzò sulla schiena, rinforzando le spalle e serrando la mascella. Questa volta non sarebbe andata come le precedenti. Anche se avesse potuto buttare all’aria il suo lavoro e tutto quello per cui aveva duramente lottato, restava la questione di John, completamente ignaro della minaccia che lo attendeva. Se Sherlock fosse scappato, correndo verso uno dei suoi tanti luoghi prestabiliti, sarebbe stato poi in grado di avvertire John in tempo oppure no? 

Le reazioni di Alexander erano adesso imprevedibili. Avrebbe lasciato John in pace, ritenendolo irrilevante? Avrebbe chiamato la polizia? Avrebbe attaccato John, per vendetta? C’erano molte cose che Sherlock era disposto a lasciare al caso, ma la sicurezza di John non era una di quelle. Se avesse potuto, se ne sarebbe occupato da solo di questa storia.

“Non stare lì fermo sulla porta, Sherlock. È da maleducati.” Quella voce familiare era attentamente moderata, oscurata da strati di falsa gentilezza ed odiosa accondiscendenza. “Te l’ho detto mille volte.”

Sherlock cercò di tenere a bada il brivido che gli percorse il corpo, costringendosi a fare un passo in avanti, mentre fronteggiava l’uomo nel suo soggiorno. Dietro la schiena, il suo palmo bagnato dal sudore ancora stringeva il deodorante. Si mosse appena, per avere una presa migliore mentre annuiva in un saluto benevolo. 

“Alexander.” 

Era tentato di chiedergli cosa ci facesse lì, ma la risposta sarebbe sembrata superficiale. Alexander aveva un solo scopo e Sherlock avrebbe resistito a tutti i suoi tentativi di portarlo via, con tutto se stesso. Non sarebbe tornato sotto il dominio di quell’uomo. No, il silenzio in quel caso era la scelta migliore. Qualsiasi domanda, non importava quanto innocente, sarebbe suonata come una sfida e Sherlock già intravedeva il risentimento che ribolliva sotto quella maschera fintamente cordiale.

Rimanendo immobile, lo osservò, notando tutti i cambiamenti presenti sul volto dell’uomo, in anni e anni di separazione. L’età aveva cominciato a tracciare rughe sulla sua carnagione abbronzata, più sulla fronte che intorno agli occhi e bocca. C’era un debole rossore sulle guance: una dispersione di capillari rotti che suggerivano un consumo eccessivo di alcol, sebbene il suo corpo fosse ancora affinato da ore di esercizio fisico, grazie alla sua vanità. I suoi capelli e la manicure come sempre immacolati.

Tuttavia, mentre le cose più semplici ed economiche per mantenere un aspetto esteriore decente erano state mantenute, il suo vestito grigio scuro stava sviluppando una certa lucentezza sui gomiti e alle ginocchia; un polsino logoro non sfuggì all’attenta osservazione di Sherlock. Il Breitling al suo polso aveva ormai diversi anni, non era l’ultimo modello e il quadrante in vetro era ormai graffiato. La pelle delle dita macchiata di nicotina suggeriva che la sigaretta occasionale fosse poi diventato un vero e proprio vizio, ma erano anche altri i segni di dipendenza a raggelare il sangue di Sherlock, aggiungendo a quell’uomo un ulteriore elemento di instabilità.

Gli archi delle narici di Alexander erano arrossati, leggermente infiammati e seminascosti da un tocco di trucco. Nonostante la sua forza fisica fosse evidente a prima vista, la sua pelle sembrava secca, come fosse di cartone. Per Sherlock, le prove evidenti dell’abuso di sostanze erano troppe per essere ignorate. Alexander poteva non essere drogato in quel momento e non esibire sul suo corpo nessuna prova, ma la storia della sua dipendenza gli era scritta addosso. Forse, proprio come Amelia Donnelly, era intelligente abbastanza da controllarsi ed evitare un’overdose. 

“È tutto quello che mi merito?” Allargò le mani, più o meno della stessa dimensione di quelle di Sherlock, ma leggermente più grandi e più brutali. “Nemmeno un ciao?”

Sherlock faticò a non rabbrividire di nuovo. La rabbia di Alexander era sempre la stessa, salvo ora una piccola eccezione: non aveva ancora alzato la voce. Parlò con il tono costante e regolare di un uomo che semplicemente espone dei fatti. L’abuso subito ad alta voce, urlando, era più semplice da razionalizzare, ma non era proprio esattamente quello il modo in cui operava nella maggior parte dei casi. Era come una partita a scacchi, un continuo manipolarsi fino a che uno dei due non sbagliava. Le discussioni erano sempre distorte, per farlo sembrare una vittima e se Sherlock si rifiutava di collaborare, il suo silenzio veniva inteso come una resa o un tacito accordo.

“Capisco. Non me lo merito.” Alexander sorrise, invitante, ma quel sorriso non raggiunse mai i suoi occhi. “Capisco come dev’essere stato per te e ci ho pensato tanto, Sherlock, a quello che hai fatto. Quello che stai _continuando a fare_.” Lo guardò con un’espressione benevola dipinta sul volto. “So che fai fatica ad ammettere di aver commesso un grave errore, ma va tutto bene, possiamo risolvere tutto.” Fece un passo in avanti, riducendo la distanza tra di loro. “Sono disposto a chiudere un occhio sul tuo comportamento. Torna a casa e perdonerò tutto quanto.” 

Un respiro oltraggiato si fermò al centro del petto di Sherlock: una dura roccia d’aria che non riuscì ad espirare mentre rabbia cieca ed incredulità combattevano per uscire fuori. Il perdono non era qualcosa compreso nel vocabolario di Alexander, non quando poteva semplicemente dare ordini. Se Sherlock fosse tornato con lui, nulla sarebbe cambiato. L’unica volta in cui aveva mai giustificato un vago tentativo di compromesso fu quando riuscì a liberarsi per una volta dalla presa di Alexander. Ma dal momento in cui rimise piede in quella casa, la seconda volta, venne considerato non più di un oggetto da utilizzare a piacimento del suo Alfa.

In quel caso avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto di usare la sua forza per sopraffare Sherlock e riportarlo a casa, a prescindere dalle sue proteste, ma era difficile che un gesto del genere fosse in linea con la situazione esposta da lui stesso poco prima. Certo che no, in quel caso avrebbe preferito convincere Sherlock a tornare di sua volontà.

Come se potesse convincerlo davvero.

“Gentile da parte tua,” riuscì a pronunciare, inspirando profondamente, mentre trattenne una risposta ben più feroce di quella. La sua rabbia avrebbe giocato solo a favore dell’Alfa, offrendogli un pretesto per agire. “Ma mi trovo costretto a rifiutare.” 

Un sospirò si agitò nell’aria. “Devi sempre essere così oppositivo?” domandò gentilmente. “Speravo che questi anni ti avessero concesso un po’ di maturità, ma vedo che sei più o meno lo stesso di sempre.” Le sue labbra si curvarono in un ghigno. “Anche se devo dire, fisicamente, il tempo è stato una benedizione per te. Sei sempre stato bello, ma adesso?” La lussuria impertinente nel suo sguardo fece indietreggiare Sherlock, che cercava disperatamente di restare lucido nonostante la paura che gli offuscava la mente. 1

Sherlock riuscì a realizzare l’implicazione di quelle parole solo qualche secondo dopo, mentre la nausea gli fece rigirare lo stomaco. La finestra della sua camera da letto. La lasciava sempre un po’ aperta, preferendo una stanza sempre fresca e arieggiata, ma ciò offriva anche l’accesso alla scala antincendio, una scala metallica che portava nel vicolo dietro Baker Street. Alexander doveva averla usata per entrare, probabilmente facendo cadere il cuneo che la teneva bloccata. A peggiorare la situazione, sotto esplicita richiesta di Sherlock, l’area sul retro dell’appartamento era stata lasciata senza telecamere a circuito chiuso, un punto nero concordato per sua comodità. Senza dubbio le telecamere circostanti avrebbero intravisto Alexander, ma sarebbe stato sufficiente quello per allarmare Mycroft? 

“Mi hai guardato mentre mi cambiavo.” Piatte e dure, le parole di Sherlock fenderono l’aria mentre fiumi di repulsione lo inondavano. Era una violazione minima rispetto a tante altre subite in passato, ma ciò non la rese meno inquietante e disturbante.

“E perché non avrei dovuto?” chiese Alexander, facendo un altro passo in avanti e passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Sei il mio Omega, Sherlock, ed è ora che tu riconosca qual è il tuo posto. Sono stato fin troppo comprensivo con te.”

A Sherlock sfuggì una risata di scherno, colma di risentimento mentre le recriminazioni gli annebbiavano la mente, minacciando di venir fuori da un momento all’altro. “ _Comprensivo_ non è esattamente la parola che userei. So esattamente qual è il mio posto e non è con te.”

Gli occhi scuri furono attraversati all’improvviso da una strana luce e Sherlock si irrigidì quando Alexander si allungò verso di lui, facendo scorrere un dito lungo il suo zigomo. Era una presa in giro, non di certo una carezza: un uomo che ammirava un oggetto che possedeva e Sherlock ringhiò allontanandosi con uno scatto.

Immediatamente, Alexander lo seguì, chiudendo la mano come una morsa intorno alla sua mascella. “Non ti permetto di parlarmi in questo modo. Adesso torniamo a casa.”

“Sono già a casa!”

Con una mossa veloce, Sherlock si liberò dalla sua presa, con l’altra mano ora sollevata a spruzzare il deodorante negli occhi di Alexander. Il suo rauco grido di dolore echeggiò nell’aria intorno a loro, ma lui non si portò le mani al viso. Le lacrime gli scorsero lungo le guance mentre sbatteva le palpebre furiosamente. Sherlock lo schivò prima di lato, abbassandosi sotto il braccio di Alexander, nel tentativo di allontanarsi. 

Un solido pugno lo bloccò sul posto, interrompendo i suoi passi e facendolo barcollare. Si morse la lingua e il sapore del ferro gli esplose in bocca. Prima che potesse battere le palpebre, Alexander gli afferrò il colletto della camicia e lo spinse contro il bordo del tavolo della cucina facendo tremare i bicchieri sulla sua superficie.

Il duro legno sbatté contro il bacino di Sherlock mentre si inarcava sotto il peso di Alexander. Il suo corpo flesso e curvo, senza possibilità di far leva in alcun modo. Una presa forte come l’acciaio si chiuse intorno al suo polso e la sua arma improvvisata cadde per terra, mentre gli occhi erano fissi sulla faccia dell’uomo sopra di lui.

“Se mi riporti indietro, scapperò di nuovo. L’ho già fatto e dubito che mi sarà difficile rifarlo.” Il cuore gli pulsò nel petto mentre, disperato, provò ad aggrapparsi alla prima bugia che gli venne in mente, preparandosi subito alle prossime parole che avrebbe pronunciato: una sentenza di morte per tutte le aspirazioni di Alexander. “Inoltre, non avrebbe alcun senso tornare. Non posso darti quello che cerchi. Non più ormai.” 

Si leccò le labbra mentre Alexander si irrigidiva, la sua espressione congelata per un istante, incredulo, prima che altre emozioni prendessero poi il sopravvento. Non era rimorso, ma una rabbia senza fine. “Che cosa?” Lo guardò allontanandosi appena, trascinando con sé Sherlock di nuovo in posizione eretta e ignorando il mezzo pugno che ricevette contro la spalla. 

“Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per non portare in grembo tuo figlio, pensi davvero che non avrei fatto nulla una volta fuggito? Avresti più fortuna a provarci con un Rile.”

Il tavolo tintinnò di nuovo quando Sherlock venne spinto ancora contro di esso, ma questa volta fu pronto. Alzò il ginocchio, piantandolo nell’intestino di Alexander ed ebbe anche modo di afferrarlo nello spazio tra le costole. L’odore dell’aggressività dell’Alfa gli ostruì il naso, superando il profumo di qualsiasi altra cosa lui avesse utilizzato per camuffare la propria fragranza e Sherlock si ritrovò ad imprecare mentalmente. Era ancora mezzo accecato, ma da quella piccola distanza, non avrebbe potuto mancarlo. Il corpo di Alexander era ormai inondato dall’adrenalina, che alimentava il suo stato d’animo e attenuava qualsiasi dolore di qualsiasi colpo inflitto da Sherlock. Qualsiasi vantaggio avesse prima, adesso era andato perso. 

“Stai mentendo,” gli sussurrò quasi in faccia, afferrando le braccia di Sherlock e bloccandogliele oltre la testa, facendolo allungare oltre il tavolo. Inumidendosi le labbra, gli fissò la bocca con una fame falsamente controllata. “Non correresti mai questo rischio.”

Il morso che seguì fu improvviso e lanciò un lampo di dolore lungo i nervi di Sherlock, mentre Alexander affondava i denti con forza nel suo labbro inferiore. Aveva provato a scattare all’indietro, ma non ci era riuscito. Tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu torcere il polso per liberarsi e sbattere il palmo della mano sull’orecchio di Alexander. Il colpo lo fece indietreggiare e Sherlock lo seguì, dando un pugno su quella faccia tanto odiata.

“Non hai più il diritto di toccarmi,” sibilò, con la mano che gli pulsava mentre Alexander si toccava la guancia, sentendo la pelle ferita e fissando il sangue sui propri polpastrelli. “E sto dicendo la verità.”

Una calma spaventosa cadde tra loro e Sherlock provò a calmare i tremori che gli scuotevano le membra mentre lo sguardo di Alexander passava in rassegna tutto il suo corpo. C’era ferocia nella sua espressione, ma ancora più spaventosa era la logica calcolatrice nei suoi occhi. Non era un uomo perso nell’istinto violento del suo temperamento. Piuttosto stava pianificando con attenzione la prossima mossa e quando parlò di nuovo fu con un tono basso e distaccato. 

“E allora a cosa servi?”

Sherlock barcollò all’indietro mentre Alexander balzò in avanti, le dita strette ora intorno alla sua gola. Una sedia si capovolse e il colpo che diede con il fianco contro il tavolo, fece cadere a terra i precari oggetti di vetro. Esplosero come bombe: una cacofonia furiosa e cristallina. La fredda superficie del frigorifero gli colpì la schiena, mentre Alexander lo immobilizzava.

Il battito del suo polso nelle orecchie era fastidioso e ogni frammento d’aria che riusciva a inspirare era come filo spinato in gola. Provò a respingerlo, ma i suoi muscoli si indebolivano ogni secondo che passava e la sua vista cominciava a sfumare lungo i bordi.

Aveva sperato che la sua affermazione sul non essere più fertile spingesse Alexander a voltare le spalle e sparire, abbandonandolo come una causa persa. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarsi però che non sarebbe stato così semplice. Anni di assenza avevano ammorbidito i ricordi che Sherlock aveva della personalità di Alexander, attenuandoli in qualche modo. Ma come un bambino che rompe un giocattolo ad un altro per fargli dispetto, l’Alfa avrebbe ora preferito vederlo morto piuttosto che lasciarlo libero, anche se ciò volesse dire soffocarlo a mani nude. 

Pollici forti affondarono sotto il suo pomo d’Adamo, interrompendogli l’aria per qualche secondo, prima di permettergli di inspirare di nuovo per un breve lasso di tempo. Non era abbastanza per permettergli di scappare, né per soffocarlo completamente, ma sufficiente a dimostrargli che, anche a Baker Street, la sua vita era nelle mani del suo Alfa.

Alexander lo osservò, non con compassione, ma con determinazione, come se stesse studiando ed analizzando ogni istante quel viso contorto dal dolore e dalla mancanza d’aria. Le sue braccia si ammorbidirono, non più tese, ma piegate ai gomiti, permettendogli così di appiattirsi addosso a Sherlock, dal petto ai fianchi. Immediatamente Sherlock sentì sul suo corpo quanto quella situazione stesse piacendo all’altro. Sussurrò una protesta, ma rimase inascoltata quando Alexander si spinse a sussurrargli all’orecchio. 

“Vedi, io penso che a te piaccia tanto riempirti la bocca di parole. Ma credo anche che se ti dessi il mio nodo* adesso, rimarresti gravido nell’arco di un secondo.” Gli occhi castani scesero sul labbro di Sherlock prima di tornare a guardarlo negli occhi. “Perché non ci proviamo e vediamo chi dei due ha ragione, mmh?”

Sherlock riuscì solo ad emettere un ringhio sibilante in risposta, le sue orecchie pulsavano mentre la sua mente faticava a mettere a fuoco qualsiasi pensiero. Forse stava cominciando ad avere allucinazioni uditive, perché solo per un momento giurò d’aver sentito John chiamare il suo nome.

Un clic metallico attraversò la cucina e la presa di Alexander si allentò quel tanto che bastava affinché Sherlock potesse riprendere un filo d’aria. Sbatté le palpebre velocemente, rinnovando i propri sforzi per sottrarsi alle mani di Alexander, ma il sangue che gli pulsava nelle vene non gli permise di fare nient’altro se non dimenarsi freneticamente.

“Lascialo andare.” 

La voce di John avrebbe potuto porre fine a qualsiasi guerra. Quello era un ordine - un comando dall’alto - un tono al quale Sherlock sapeva di dover obbedire, senza fare altre domande. 

Lo sguardo di Alexander incontrò il suo, deformato dal disgusto, prima di guardarsi alle spalle. La linea fredda della canna della pistola non gli fece alcuna impressione e Sherlock lo vide esaminare attentamente John, dalla testa ai piedi: una lenta ispezione.

Generalmente, John sembrava inoffensivo: un uomo sorridente avvolto da maglioni improponibili. Ora quella facciata era infranta. Anche senza la pistola in mano sarebbe bastato uno sguardo per capire che con lui non si scherzava. Macchie di fango ancora gli imbrattavano la pelle. Aveva la schiena dritta, rigida come un pezzo di legno, i piedi larghi e le mani impegnate ad impugnare la pistola. Niente di tutto ciò suggeriva che fosse inoffensivo, eppure Alexander sembrò non registrare alcun pericolo.

Anche se non era impressionato dalla presenza fisica di John, l’odore era tutt’altra questione. L’aggiunta di John alla scena aveva cambiato il cocktail nell’aria. Aveva superato il fetore acido e chimico che avvolgeva Alexander con un profumo di muschio: un profumo che metteva in guardia chiunque contro un pericolo. Le sfumature di Alexander combatterono per la supremazia con la fragranza più ricca di John. Era un insieme selvaggio, eppure o Alexander era troppo stupido per registrarne l’importanza o ciò che era quasi opprimente per Sherlock, su di lui non aveva alcun effetto.

Sherlock vide il momento esatto in cui Alexander realizzò che John fosse un altro Alfa. Come l’infrangersi di un’onda, la rivalità con l’uomo che gli stava alle spalle, si inspessì. Piccole boccate d’aria invasero i polmoni di Sherlock quando Alexander si voltò nuovamente verso John, premendo poi le dita sulla sua gola ancora una volta.

“Allora è questo che fai di questi tempi” disse, calmo, il suo tono in completo contrasto con la rabbia che gli macchiava le guance. “Tu. Sporca. Puttana." 

Non ci fu alcun avvertimento quando il metallo della pistola colpì il cranio di Alexander: una potente collisione con il suo osso occipitale. La pressione svanì immediatamente dal collo di Sherlock, lasciandolo annaspare, con l’aria che gli riempiva nuovamente i polmoni. Senza niente a sorreggere il suo peso, le ginocchia cedettero, senza forza. Il linoleum liscio gli premette contro i palmi mentre si accovacciava, cieco a tutto tranne che ai dolori del suo corpo. Il sangue gli scorreva nelle orecchie, spinto dalla corsa impetuosa del suo cuore. Lo stomaco si svuotava ad ogni rantolo irregolare e la sua gola bruciava, mentre tossiva abbastanza forte da vomitare quasi. 

Lentamente, le macchie nere che danzavano davanti alla sua vista, iniziarono a svanire e sbatté le palpebre più volte per scacciarle, prima di alzare la testa ed osservare la scena davanti a sé. Non che riuscisse a vedere molto. John si era piazzato davanti a lui, proteggendolo con le gambe avvolte nei jeans ancora sporchi. Era più piccolo di Alexander, più basso e non altrettanto largo, ma bastò uno sguardo di Sherlock per capire che nessuna di queste due caratteristiche poteva essere scambiato per una debolezza, non quando John irradiava quel profumo letale da ogni angolazione.

La pistola non vacillò, puntata tra gli occhi di Alexander. Nonostante la ferocia del colpo di John, non sembrava eccessivamente stordito, troppo pieno di adrenalina per notare il sangue tra i propri capelli. Invece, sembrava volesse affrontare a testa alta la pistola, se ciò avesse voluto dire poter tornare a mettere le mani su Sherlock. Le dita gli si chiusero in un pugno lungo i fianchi e la sua bocca rivelò denti che scintillavano come avorio alla luce giallastra della cucina.

“Fammi capire, mi respingi da sempre, privandomi dei miei diritti da Alfa, ma poi vai a letto e apri le gambe per… _questo_?” Fece un gesto verso John, senza preoccuparsi di rivolgersi direttamente a lui.

Sherlock riuscì a scuotere la testa, dolorosamente consapevole dell’inutilità di quella conversazione. Il controllo di Alexander stava cedendo, riempiendo l’appartamento di furia e rabbia. Sicuramente non sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che John rispondesse a dovere, con la stessa intensità. Mostrò una moderazione ammirevole, ma Sherlock riuscì a vedere il movimento delle sue narici e il freddo nei suoi occhi. 

La sua mente offuscata finalmente iniziò a riprendere velocità, cercando di pensare ad un modo per evitare il disastro che si stava svolgendo davanti ai suoi occhi. John e Alexander si stavano rapidamente avvicinando ad un punto di non ritorno: quello in cui ogni istinto, già pronto a combattere, sarebbe esploso violentemente.

“Non è così,” gracchiò, la sua voce un fantasma di quella che era prima.

“Ah no? E perché qualcuno dovrebbe tollerarti per altro?” Alexander si lanciò in avanti, con la mano tesa. 

John riuscì ad afferrarlo per il polso, un movimento fulmineo, e ruotarglielo dietro la schiena, in modo da spingerlo di nuovo indietro, attraverso la stanza, prima di riprendere il proprio posto davanti a Sherlock, come una sentinella immobile. Respirò affannosamente, le sue labbra quasi bianche mentre le premeva l’una contro l’altra, ma la sua calma apparente rimase intatta.

“Sei sulla mia strada,” sibilò Alexander, un muscolo si contrasse nella sua mascella mentre si spingeva di nuovo in avanti. “Spostati.”

John rise senza allegria. “Assolutamente no.” Appoggiò indietro il suo peso, ma Sherlock sapeva bene che non fosse da intendere come un segno di ritirata. Stava in piedi davanti a lui con la gamba leggermente premuta contro la spalla di Sherlock: un debole conforto. Non gli chiese se stesse bene, né mise in dubbio la forza di Sherlock. Rimase semplicemente lì, una barricata invalicabile di carne e ossa umane. “Lascia stare Sherlock e vattene dal mio appartamento.”

“Sei il benvenuto in questo - ” Alexander fece un gesto indicando la casa intorno a loro.“ - posto. _Quello_ , tuttavia, appartiene a me.” Puntò un dito in direzione di Sherlock, un movimento che lo riportò contro la pistola di John. “E quindi me lo riprendo.”

“Non farai niente del genere. Non se lui non vuole venire.”

Debolmente, Sherlock si alzò in piedi, appoggiandosi al frigorifero per sostenersi, mentre le parole di Alexander scivolavano nell’aria come seta, morbide e sprezzanti. “Perché a qualcuno dovrebbe importare quello che vuole?”

L’odio divampò nello sguardo di John, la sua figura si spostò dall’attesa passiva all’azione feroce. Il peso della sua decisione, se sparare o meno, era evidente. Sherlock poté effettivamente vedere John soppesare le possibile conseguenze di una prolungata pena detentiva - una vita cambiata per sempre - e trovarle accettabili, se ciò voleva dire liberare Sherlock.

Un suono cupo gli si fermò in gola mentre si spinse in avanti. Si aggrappò al maglione di John, implorandolo, prima di avvolgere la presa intorno al suo braccio. Una debole spinta spostò la pistola e la sua supplica scricchiolò nell’aria, derubata del volume che avrebbe potuto avere in un altro momento.

“No! Non puoi ucciderlo.” 

Si aspettò di doversi lanciare addosso a John e urlare, per farsi ascoltare, ma invece la risposta fu istantanea. John distolse lo sguardo da Alexander, un cipiglio ora gli attraversava la fronte mentre fissava Sherlock, obbediente, anche se ancora non si rendeva conto della piega che avrebbe preso quella situazione se solo avesse premuto veramente il grilletto. La pistola, ora non più pronta a pronunciare il suo verdetto finale, venne puntata verso il pavimento, mentre l’aria intorno a loro era ancora tesa ed elettrica.

Alexander saltò, lanciandosi addosso a John e lottando per afferrare la pistola. Lo schiocco di uno sparo risuonò nelle orecchie di Sherlock, ma non riuscì a vedere dove fosse andato il proiettile, mentre ancora la pistola veniva tenuta sul pavimento tra di loro, pericolosa.

Sherlock fissò la scena davanti a sé, con la mente che correva da Alexander a John che lottavano l’uno contro l’altro: uno intento ad arrivare a Sherlock e l’altro determinato a proteggerlo. La tentazione di afferrare la pistola e porre fine a tutto quello, gli bruciò nelle ossa come acciaio fuso, ma alla fine la spinse da parte con il piede. C’era troppo margine d’errore: una pallottola vagante e l’equilibrio della sua vita sarebbe stato messo a repentaglio per sempre. O Alexander o John sarebbero potuti morire. Il primo avrebbe rovinato il compromesso dell’attuale esistenza di Sherlock e il secondo… un mondo senza John, non poteva neanche pensarci.

No, questa battaglia aveva sempre riguardato il controllo. Ciò che ora importava era allontanare Alexander. Per anni Sherlock aveva immaginato di essere in una posizione di potere, conoscendo tutte le debolezze da poter utilizzare contro di lui. Ora, il bagliore di un bisturi attirò la sua attenzione e un piano si fece strada nella sua mente.

Forse terrorizzarlo con delle minacce sarebbe stato sufficiente, ma in caso contrario - se la forza era l’unica cosa che serviva per obbligarlo a lasciar stare sia lui che John - Sherlock sarebbe stato più che contento di procedere per altre strade. Sapeva benissimo come infliggere dolore e Alexander gli aveva dato ragioni sufficienti, nel corso degli anni, per ripagarlo con la stessa moneta, senza il minimo rimpianto.

Facendo un passo avanti, raccolse la lama dov’era caduta sul pavimento. Non era una brutale arma per uccidere, ma uno strumento creato per la precisione e poteva essere facilmente utilizzato per gli usi più mortali. Forse mancava di effetti speciali, e ogni movimento sarebbe dovuto essere guidato dalla precisione della sua mano, non lasciato alla molla e allo sgancio di un meccanismo di sparo.

Chiuse le dita intorno al manico, aspettando che un forte gancio destro di John facesse inciampare Alexander.

Il piede di Sherlock schizzò in avanti, sbattendo contro la parte posteriore del ginocchio dell’Alfa, mentre la sua mano premette sulla spalla, facendolo cadere per terra. Le sue unghie raschiarono il cuoio capelluto di Alexander mentre lo afferrava per i capelli, esponendo la sua gola, i tendini arcuati come corde di violino.

Il freddo acciaio baciò la carne accaldata sulla carotide di Alexander e tutto si fermò. Una mano pronta a tirare un pugno si abbassò lentamente, arresa e Alexander inclinò ulteriormente la testa all’indietro, guardando il viso di Sherlock.

Per quanto fosse un uomo placcato e bloccato sul pavimento, Alexander non sembrava dare segni di sottomissione. Il suo viso poteva sembrare dipinto di un’espressione scioccata e spaventata, ma i suoi occhi trattenevano infinita rabbia, che aspettava solo di essere liberata.

“Calmo, Sherlock. Non fare qualcosa di cui ti potresti pentire. Hai bisogno di me.”

“Non tutto intero,” gracchiò mentre fece scivolare il bordo del bisturi verso il basso, le spalle tremanti per lo sforzo di tenerlo fermo. L’uomo non si stava dimenando, ma sicuramente alla minima occasione avrebbe cercato di liberarsi e di sfruttare il momento a proprio vantaggio.

Il naso di Alexander stava già sanguinando per uno dei colpi di John e il taglio del bisturi, superficiale ma deciso, si aggiunse alla puzza del sangue mentre Sherlock inclinava il polso per scendere più in basso. “Un solo movimento. E se sei fortunato eviterò la maggior parte dei vasi sanguigni principali, ma colpirò i nervi della spina dorsale.” Emise un sospiro tremante, ignorando il dolore alla gola. “Non qui, forse. Troppo in alto. Ho bisogno che tu continui a respirare, dopo tutto.”

La lama tagliò il tessuto mentre la mano di Sherlock la trascinava giù, fino al diaframma di Alexander. “Sotto la cintura invece? Non ho bisogno di niente là sotto.”

Alexander emise un suono soffocato e la lucentezza del sudore nervoso sul suo labbro superiore fu la cosa più gratificante che Sherlock avesse mai sperimentato dopo il primo “ _fantastico_ ”, sussurrato da John sul loro primo caso. Per la prima volta, nello sguardo di Alexander c’era vero terrore; lo stava guardando come se fosse una minaccia, piuttosto che un ornamento da ammirare.

“Passeresti il resto dei tuoi giorni in prigione,” sibilò, i suoi muscoli saltellarono sotto il tocco di Sherlock. “Dovresti essere già dietro le sbarre anche solo per aver osato alzare una mano contro di me. Per tutto quello che hai fatto!”

“Un Omega non può essere perseguito,” sbottò Sherlock. “Qualsiasi crimine commesso è responsabilità del proprio Alfa. Questo sarebbe autolesionismo per procura. Per quanto riguarda le cose che ho fatto in passato, sai come si rifletterebbe su di te: un Alfa incapace di controllare quello che gli appartiene.” 

Alexander colpì come un serpente, troppo veloce affinché Sherlock potesse anticiparlo, afferrandogli il polso e stringendo forte. Uno strattone feroce gli fece dolere tutto il braccio e lui strinse ancora più forte la presa intorno al bisturi, aggrappandosi al suo unico vantaggio, mentre Alexander cercava di rubarglielo.

Registrò a malapena la sagoma di John che si mosse. Solo in retrospettiva si rese conto di essersi avvicinato alla pistola. In un colpo solo, la pistola era di nuovo in mano a John, la canna nera come un’eclissi in corso.

“Fermati,” ordinò, puntando la pistola verso Alexander di nuovo. “Sherlock potrebbe metterci troppo tempo a paralizzarti con quello, ma lo avrebbe fatto comunque. Sarebbe stato infinitamente preciso. Un proiettile non lo sarebbe così tanto.”

“Sparami adesso e colpirai anche lui,” ringhiò Alexander. Tirò il braccio di Sherlock per trascinarlo in avanti, in modo che il suo petto fosse appoggiato alla schiena di Alexander, il suo corpo piegato in un angolo stretto nonostante i suoi sforzi di liberarsi.

John scrollò le spalle, i suoi occhi si alzarono incrociando lo sguardo di Sherlock. Il suo dito si mosse sul grilletto, muovendosi verso una decisione più forte e definitiva, mentre Sherlock annuiva lentamente il suo consenso. “Niente a cui non potrebbe sopravvivere, soprattutto con cure mediche immediate.”

“Le consiglio di non prendere troppo alla leggera le parole del Dottor Watson.” I passi di Mycroft risuonarono sul pavimento del 221B, misurati come se fosse fuori per una passeggiata pomeridiana, piuttosto che ritrovarsi a dover mediare una bizzarra situazione. Sherlock non lo aveva neanche sentito entrare, troppo assorbito dalla minaccia di conflitto che cresceva costantemente, nei confini di Baker Street. “Si prende prodigiosamente cura della sicurezza di Sherlock. Non sareste il primo cadavere vittima di un proiettile partito per proteggerlo.”

Con riluttanza, la presa di Alexander si allentò, permettendo a Sherlock di liberare la sua mano destra dolorante. Immediatamente, fece un passo indietro, non osando tirare il braccio verso il petto. Sarebbe stato visto solo come un altro segno della sua debolezza da usare contro di lui. Invece, restò distante sia da John che da Mycroft, il terzo punto di un triangolo in cui Alexander occupava il centro.

Per la prima volta da quando tutto quello era successo, finalmente sembrava sconfitto. Un cipiglio riluttante deturpò il suo viso, un tempo attraente, mentre fissava Mycroft. Il suo odio frenato dal rispetto che il fratello di Sherlock gli aveva imposto. Era disgustoso che né John, non essendo dell’élite, né Sherlock come Omega, ricevessero la stessa considerazione di Mycroft. Nonostante tutte le loro minacce, Alexander si considerava ancora al di sopra di loro. Fu solo di fronte al potere e alla ricchezza di Mycroft che si placò.

“Mi dichiaro deluso, Signor Cunningham,” disse Mycroft, socchiudendo gli occhi su un sottile sorriso. “L’ultima volta che abbiamo parlato pensavo di essere stato chiaro. Non avreste più dovuto cercare Sherlock.”

Alexander respirava affannosamente e Sherlock si guardò intorno, il suo sguardo ad assorbire ogni cosa, dall’uomo in ginocchio ai due Alfa che torreggiavano su di lui. John sembrava teso e stanco, il suo viso implacabile mentre la sua mano rimaneva stretta intorno alla pistola. Ad ogni secondo, l’aria veniva inondata di feromoni, caricando l’atmosfera e provocando negli altri una risposta speculare. Eppure John, esposto anche più a lungo di Mycroft, non sembrava aver perso neanche per un momento la sua lucidità. Piuttosto che accecarlo, la sua rabbia riuscì ad essere un carburante per le sue mosse, tenuta sotto controllo con un freno devastante. 

Addirittura il fratello di Sherlock ne era rimasto influenzato e si evinceva facilmente dalle nocche sbiancate intorno al manico dell’ombrello. I suoi occhi erano schegge di ghiaccio sotto le sopracciglia aggrottate, il suo dispiacere trovava sfogo nel suo disprezzo.

“Sherlock è mio,” grugnì Alexander, tenendo i palmi aperti mentre si alzava in piedi. Si scosse la polvere dalle ginocchia prima di incontrare lo sguardo di Mycroft, la sua espressione una brutta facciata di cortesia. “Comprato e pagato, Signor Holmes. Sono qui per reclamare la mia proprietà.”

“Allora rimarrà deluso.” Mycroft fece un passo avanti, le rughe che circondavano le sue labbra si approfondirono mentre stringeva la mascella con disgusto. “L’ultima volta, su sollecitazione di mio fratello, ho accettato di moderarmi. La sua libertà e la sua reputazione, Signor Cunningham, dipendono interamente dalla sua misericordia, non dalla mia. Mi creda, proprio come il Dottor Watson, neanche io ho bisogno della sua sopravvivenza. L’unica persona in questa stanza, i cui interessi si allineano anche solo in minima parte ai suoi, è Sherlock stesso.”

“Non ha nessun diritto di trattenerlo contro la mia volontà. Se avessi presentato un reclamo o se avessi denunciato…” fece un cenno a John, che in risposta alzò il mento “…il risultato sarebbe a mio favore.” 

Mycroft si strofinò la mano sulla manica, come per scacciare qualche granello di polvere, prima di ispezionarsi le unghie e scuotere la testa. “Penso di no. Portare questa situazione all’attenzione mediatica del pubblico non offrirebbe alcun vantaggio per lei. Dubito che sua madre rimarrebbe colpita dal plico di prove che ho raccolto sul suo trattamento nei confronti di Sherlock. Per non parlare della donna Omega che lei ha brevemente reclamato, nell’intervallo tra la prima fuga di mio fratello e il suo seguente ritrovo.”

“Lei non sa di che parla!”

La negazione di Alexander echeggiò nella stanza e Sherlock represse uno spasmo dovuto all’allerta che il suo corpo percepì all’improvviso, mentre su di sé sentì il peso dello sguardo di John, evitandolo deliberatamente. Tuttavia, ciò non voleva dire che non avesse notato i cambiamenti nella prossemica di John. Si era avvicinato a lui, spalla a spalla, finché non gli fu abbastanza vicino. Non gli si era più parato davanti, né aveva provato a confortarlo. Si era semplicemente resa una presenza disponibile, una presenza su cui Sherlock avrebbe potuto aggrapparsi, se avesse voluto. 

Anche Mycroft lo notò e Sherlock scorse dell’approvazione sul viso di suo fratello, prima che riportasse la sua attenzione su Alexander entrando nel suo spazio personale e affrontando quella situazione di stallo. Restò a qualche centimetro dal suo naso. 

“Al contrario, io so tutto. Sua madre è una tradizionalista, le sue opinioni su come dovrebbe essere trattato un Omega, ovvero con rispetto, indipendentemente dal loro comportamento, si sposano perfettamente con quelle della mia famiglia. È questo che ci ha convinti a concedere il legame. Come pensa che reagirebbe sua madre, dopo aver saputo i dettagli delle sue azioni contro mio fratello, negli ultimi diciassette anni?” sorrise. “È questo il problema con i processi. Diventano mediatici. Sono incasinati. Riesco ad immaginare facilmente le conseguenze di una scelta simile.” 

Un raggio di luce blu guizzò attraverso le finestre, inondando il soggiorno, dando alla scena un che di spettrale, mentre gli occhi di Alexander si sgranavano.

“Ovviamente,” mormorò Mycroft. “Se lei è così fiducioso, non c’è motivo per cui non possiamo avviare un procedimento penale. Sarei curioso di scoprire chi ne uscirebbe vincitore.”

Alexander chinò la testa, il suo sguardo strisciò sul pavimento disseminato di vetri, prima di lanciare uno sguardo velenoso in direzione di Sherlock. Era ormai con le spalle al muro e tutti lo sapevano. Mycroft non stava bluffando, pericolosamente serio come John poco prima, preferendo la minaccia di una gogna mediatica allo sparo di una pistola.

Qualcuno - Lestrade, ipotizzò Sherlock - bussò alla porta d’ingresso. Un vicino doveva aver segnalato lo sparo di poco prima. Alexander si mosse a disagio, chiaramente intrappolato tra il dolore del suo orgoglio ferito e il bisogno di battere in ritirata. Un uomo più disperato di lui avrebbe probabilmente continuato con le minacce, senza curarsi della propria sconfitta. Invece, riuscì a fare un rispettoso cenno in direzione di Mycroft. “Al prossimo piacevole incontro, Signor Holmes. Me ne vado. Le dispiacerebbe richiamare i suoi cani da guardia?”

“L’Ispettore Lestrade non risponde ai miei ordini. Se può essere considerato anche lontanamente sotto l’influenza di qualcuno, ancora una volta, quello è mio fratello.”

“Potresti voler uscire nello stesso modo in cui sei entrato,” sputò Sherlock, incrociando le braccia al petto e cercando di non trasalire per il dolore alla mano. “Lestrade riconosce un criminale quando ne vede uno. Non esiterà ad arrestarti.” Una bugia ovviamente, ma Alexander non avrebbe potuto saperlo. La dignità di Sherlock era stata ridotta al minimo nell’ultima mezz’ora; non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo andare via da quella casa a testa alta.

Per un attimo credette che Alexander avrebbe ceduto a quella provocazione. Sentì il suo profumo furioso aumentare e riuscì a sentire sia Mycroft che John prepararsi a rispondere. L’aria era densa di ferocia e Sherlock riuscì a percepire a malapena Lestrade imprecare, quando la Signora Hudson lo fece salire. Anche il suo odore cominciò ad aggiungersi a quello degli altri.

“Io mi sbrigherei fossi in te.”

Alexander rimase immobile, una statua di sale piena di violenza, trattenuta a malapena. I suoi denti lampeggiarono in un ringhio e John fece un mezzo passo in avanti, con la pistola ancora puntata, l’unico incoraggiamento che sarebbe servito ad una persona sana di mente per convincersi ad andare via. Quello gli bastò a prendere la decisione finale. Le spalle di Sherlock si abbassarono leggermente quando lo vide avvicinarsi di nuovo. Ma con passo veloce lo superò, scomparendo nella camera da letto e infilandosi velocemente attraverso la finestra, prendendo poi le scale antincendio, mentre i passi martellanti di Lestrade raggiungevano la cima delle scale. 

“Che sta succedendo qui?” chiese l’Ispettore, senza fiato e con occhi spalancati. “La tua padrona di casa mi ha chiamato per chiedere aiuto e ricevo segnalazioni di colpi d’arma da fuoco?” Alzò le sopracciglia verso John, che si rifiutò di mettere via la pistola. Era chiaramente ancora troppo in stato di allarme per metterla a posto, il suo corpo ancora girato verso il punto in cui Alexander si era volatilizzato, come se si aspettasse che tornasse indietro da un momento all’altro per portare via Sherlock.

“Un visitatore sgradito,” rispose Mycroft, i suoi toni solitamente morbidi si indurirono mentre si premeva il telefono all’orecchio e si rivolgeva ad una voce dall’altro capo della linea. “Il bersaglio è partito dal retro di Baker Street. Avvisami quando lo hai trovato.”

“Mycroft.” Sherlock sospirò, cercando di ignorare i brividi che gli attraversavano il corpo. Ogni giuntura sembrava cedergli e ondate di disagio lo inondavano per fermarsi nello spazio tra i suoi fianchi. Il suo istinto fu quello di trovare un posto sicuro e rannicchiarsi nell’ombra finché il pericolo non fosse passato. Sapeva che Alexander era andato via, ma non c’era nessuna garanzia sul fatto che rimanesse lontano ancora a lungo. 

Inoltre, oltre alla minaccia di un suo eventuale ritorno, l’aria era ancora impregnata dei potenti feromoni. Ogni Alfa che percepisse quella fragranza diffusa, avrebbe risposto istintivamente: l’aggressività sarebbe passata avanti ad ogni pensiero logico, pronti a produrre un odore uguale. L’arrivo di Lestrade non fece che peggiorare la situazione e, sebbene Sherlock sapesse di non essere il loro obiettivo, la parte più animale del suo cervello non riuscì del tutto a convincersi di quel pensiero.

“Mi limiterò a ricordare i termini dell’accordo, Sherlock. A meno che, naturalmente, tu non abbia cambiato idea.” 

Sherlock scosse la testa mentre si accasciò contro la superficie della cucina, stringendo i denti per impedire che, tremando, cominciassero a battere gli uni con gli altri, mentre il flusso di adrenalina si combinava con il freddo che ora sentiva per lo shock. Odiava il fatto che Alexander potesse avere ancora quell’effetto su di lui, che potesse suscitargli paura con così tanta facilità. Per l’amor del cielo, aveva affrontato criminali armati senza battere ciglio! Tutto ciò che ad Alexander bastava per fargli crollare tutte le difese era parlargli.

Chinò la testa, lottando per riprendere quel minimo di autocontrollo, registrando a malapena i click decisivi che indicavano che John avesse finalmente messo la sicura alla pistola, prima di metterla via. Un attimo dopo, una calda presenza accanto a lui gli fece alzare gli occhi incrociando subito quelli blu.

Laddove l’espressione di John era stata amara e tesa, ora invece era diventata morbida nei lineamenti - non falsi per manipolare, ma la prova di un cambiamento nelle sue priorità. Le sue mani, non esattamente pulite, ma ferme e capaci, erano tese tra di loro all’altezza delle spalle. Il palmo rivolto verso l’alto e le dita piegate in un gesto di richiamo.

“Sei ferito,” mormorò John, un Capitan Ovvio, ma Sherlock non riuscì a farsi beffe di lui in quel momento, davanti alla sua preoccupazione così palese. “Posso dare un’occhiata?”

Il fatto che stesse chiedendo il suo permesso, quando normalmente avrebbe imposto la sua opinione da medico, la diceva lunga in quel momento. Doveva avere un aspetto orribile e Sherlock lasciò sfuggire un sospiro attraverso il naso prima di annuire, consapevole di ogni punto nel suo corpo che doleva. Una volta, la violenza non era esattamente il punto forte di Alexander, ma ora e non per la prima volta, Sherlock portava addosso le prove del contrario.

In contrasto a tale brutalità, il tocco di John sembrava angelico - cauto all’estremo. Palpò la gola di Sherlock, controllando il suo ioide e le sue vertebre cervicali, sussultando e mormorando scuse ogni volta che Sherlock si tirava indietro all’improvviso.

“Avrei dovuto controllarti subito, non, - ”Fece un cenno con la testa verso la pistola, il suo senso di colpa per aver risposto al suo impulso istintivo di cacciare di casa un nemico dal proprio territorio, era evidente sul suo volto. 

“Eppure non l’hai fatto,” fece notare Mycroft, a poca distanza da loro, il suo corpo bloccato in una posizione così ingessata che sembrava essere fatto di marmo. In qualsiasi altro momento, Sherlock sarebbe stato divertito dalla sua evidente fallibilità: vittima anche lui della propria biochimica tanto quanto chiunque altro. Ora però la sua constatazione servì solo a far arrabbiare John, in risposta. “Più soldato che dottore a quanto pare.”

“Almeno io ero qui.” scattò John, il suo tocco non smentì la sua irritazione mentre ora guardava oltre la sua spalla. “Dove cazzo eri? Hai l’intero paese sotto sorveglianza e non riesci a vedere quando tuo fratello è nei guai?”

“Ho pensato che fosse in mani sicure! Chiaramente ho sopravvalutato le tue capacità.” 

John sussultò, voltandosi in direzione di Mycroft, respirando affannosamente dal naso e lottando contro l’impulso di tirargli un pugno. Mycroft non stava messo tanto meglio, con un ghigno fisso e l’espressione arrogante bloccata in viso.

Lestrade si frappose tra loro, con le mani aperte per prepararsi a separarli, se fosse stato necessario. “Basta, smettetela,” ringhiò, guardando avanti e indietro tra loro due. “Smettetela di litigare e ditemi che diavolo sta succedendo.”

“Ah. E a quale scopo?” ribatté Mycroft mentre John continuava a fissarlo, ancora vicino a Sherlock, ma incapace di voltare le spalle agli altri due Alfa nella stanza. “Non credo comunque che un uomo dalle tue capacità limitate possa essere di alcun aiuto.” 

“Hey!”

Con un sospiro, Sherlock si allontanò lentamente dalle mani di John, ignorando la protesta della sua mano quando aprì uno dei cassetti, frugando tra i vecchi menù da asporto, finché non trovò quello che stava cercando. La provetta era piena di una viscosa sostanza rosa che Sherlock rovesciò nel lavandino. Non badando al tintinnio del vetro lasciato cadere lì, andò a sedersi sulla sedia ad aspettare.

Ci vollero pochi secondi prima che la sostanza chimica portasse all’effetto desiderato e Sherlock provò soddisfazione nel vedere i tre Alfa adulti fare un passo indietro come se fossero stati appena schiaffeggiati. Persino l’algida compostezza di Mycroft venne ridotta a brandelli, la sua espressione ora dipinta di un palese disgusto, come se avesse morso un frutto marcio.

“ _Ugh_ ,” gemette Lestrade, portandosi una mano al naso e fissando poi lo sguardo in direzione di Sherlock. Quella che incrociò fu la sua normale e tipica irritazione e non un’emozione mossa dalla sua biochimica. “Mi chiedevo che fine avesse fatto quella fiala! Dovevo immaginarlo che fossi stato tu a rubarla.” 

“Che cos’è?” gracchiò John, cercando di avvicinarsi a Sherlock per tornare a curarsi delle sue ferite, ma senza riuscirci per colpa dell’odore emanato dal lavandino. “Cristo, è orribile.” 

“ _Paresco_ ,” disse l’Ispettore, ritirandosi il più vicino possibile ad una finestra, aprendola al massimo. “Lo usiamo per il controllo delle sommosse. Se non lo facessimo, tutti gli Alfa rimarrebbero bloccati in un loop a litigare fino a darsi addosso.”

“Come abbiamo appena dato dimostrazione.” Mycroft si voltò verso Lestrade, inclinando la testa con rammarico. “Le mi più sentite scuse.”

“Non disturbarti,” intervenne John quando il fratello di Sherlock sembrò voler ripetere le scuse anche a lui. “Sarebbe solo imbarazzante.” 

Mycroft sembrava già abbastanza turbato, vista la sua mancanza di controllo. Gli Alfa che ricoprivano alte cariche di governo non potevano ridursi in quello stato, tornando alle loro rispose biologiche più primitive. Nonostante tutto, quello scenario sembrava essere stato troppo anche per lui e si affrettò ad offrire una debole scusa per il suo comportamento. “Queste sono circostanze particolari, Sherlock.” 

“Io direi più coinvolgimento emotivo,” ribatté. Istigare suo fratello ora era l’ultima cosa che aveva intenzione di fare e la tregua in quel momento era quanto di più vicino potesse esserci ad un ringraziamento per il tempestivo arrivo di Mycroft.

“Non certo senza un buon motivo. Lo sai che mi preoccupo.”

Mycroft lanciò un’occhiata a Lestrade, che stava impartendo ordini dal suo cellulare. Quando riattaccò, scrollò le spalle, indicando in direzione di Sherlock. “Ho richiamato la cavalleria. Ero già in viaggio quando è stato segnalato lo sparo, sono partiti poi anche i rinforzi. Ho pensato che fosse meglio non far arrivare metà della _Metropolitan Police_ sull’uscio di casa.”

“E cosa racconterai?” chiese John, finalmente di nuovo in forze mentre si avvicinava a Sherlock, accovacciandosi accanto a lui e cominciando ad ispezionarlo, prendendogli il polso per controllare il gonfiore. Sfiorò delicatamente la sua pelle, mappando i lividi che aveva lasciato Alexander, prima di guardarlo in faccia e aggrottare la fronte per i graffi che sapeva gli stessero facendo male.

“Finché il proiettile è in questo appartamento, dirò solo che è stato un esperimento andato male. Considerando gli hobby di Sherlock, non verrà messo in dubbio. Immagino che nessuno sia stato veramente colpito?” 

“Sfortunatamente,” mormorò John, i suoi palmi tremanti contro il braccio di Sherlock. “Anche se ci ho provato.”

“Lo vedo.” Mycroft indicò un buco nel muro sotto il cranio della mucca, la carta strappata attorno al ruvido cerchio di intonaco e il proiettile incastonato al suo interno. “Forse dovremmo far sparire le prove?” 

Lestrade sospirò, attraversando la stanza per estrarlo mentre continuava a parlare. “Suppongo che sia stato l’Alfa di Sherlock a far visita?” Sembrava dispiaciuto, ma Sherlock sapeva che fosse nella natura dell’Ispettore quella di verificare i fatti, anche quando non era lì in veste ufficiale. “Se non altro è la puzza a tradirlo.”

“È entrato furtivamente,” corresse, alzando le spalle. “È salito dalla scala antincendio ed è entrato dalla finestra della camera da letto.”

“E ha cercato di riportarti a casa con lui. Sembra proprio che tu abbia lottato.” Lestrade si mise le mani sui fianchi, gli occhi comprensivi mentre lo osservava per vedere le prove del passaggio dell’Alfa. “Abbiamo una minima idea del perché sia venuto a cercarti adesso? Voglio dire, ti ha lasciato stare fino ad ora. Tra il tuo lavoro e il blog di John non hai mai mantenuto un profilo basso.”

John impallidì, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Non ci avevo mai pensato.” Si passò una mano tra i capelli, chiudendo poi gli occhi come se si stesse caricando della colpa dell’arrivo di Alexander e lo stomaco di Sherlock si chiuse per il disagio e l’angoscia che ne derivò. “Cancellerò tutto appena avrò un minuto.”

“No, non farlo.” Sherlock sospirò. “Per quanto banale sia, è un’ottima vetrina per il lavoro. A differenza dalla prima volta in cui fuggii da Alexander, ora non era spinto dalle stesse motivazioni. Ci sono… altri fattori che lo hanno tenuto lontano.”

“Altri fattori che ora non sembrano più validi come prima,” fece notare Mycroft, sollevando la testa e raddrizzando le spalle. “Chiaramente non sono più sufficienti per dissuaderlo dall’avvicinarsi a te. Fino a quando non conosceremo i dettagli più precisi di ciò che lo spinge ad agire, sarebbe nel tuo interesse allontanarti da Londra.”

Il rifiuto si lesse su tutta la figura di Sherlock. “No, mi rifiuto di fuggire ancora da lui.”

“Sherlock è per la tua sicurezza.” Suo fratello sospirò, sfiorandogli la fronte con le dita. “Per favore, non complicare le cose.”

La rabbia esplose nello stomaco di Sherlock che strinse i denti nel ribattere subito con una replica. “Non pensi che un numero già sufficiente di persone abbia tentato di privarmi di una scelta oggi? Questa è la mia decisione, Mycroft, ed è già stata presa. Non vado da nessuna parte.”

Si piegò nelle spalle quando suo fratello lanciò un’occhiata prima a Lestrade, poi a John come se si aspettasse che almeno uno di loro due gli desse man forte. L’unica risposta dell’Ispettore fu un’alzata di spalle, mentre John scosse la testa a mascella serrata.

“Non guardare me,” mormorò sospirando. “È una scelta di Sherlock.”

“La cui reazione non ha alcun fondamento logico” rispose Mycroft, chiaramente frustrato. “Che senso ha metterti ulteriormente in pericolo rimanendo qui a Baker Street?” 

Sherlock si leccò il labbro, assaporando l’eco metallico del sangue mentre cercava di trovare una spiegazione. Come poteva far capire loro che quella sua scelta era stata presa solo perché, per principio, era un suo diritto scegliere? Come poteva definire la sua profonda esigenza di affermarsi e di proteggere i suoi interessi lì a Londra, perché erano le uniche cose che per la prima volta erano veramente sue?

Alla fine scosse la testa, respingendo la domanda. “È irrilevante. Le motivazioni di Alexander sono chiare a chiunque sia veramente in grado di guardare cosa sta succedendo.” Questo attirò l’attenzione di Mycroft, e anche l’interesse di Lestrade, mentre John alzò la testa per ascoltarlo. Si erano davvero illusi che la sola presenza di Alexander lo avrebbe distratto dalle sue deduzioni e dalle sue capacità di osservazione?

Curvandosi nelle spalle, Sherlock si prese un momento per mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri. “I suoi accessori sono vecchi e il suo vestito era dismesso. I soldi stanno finendo, probabilmente perché li spende in alcol e droghe. L’abuso di sostanze era evidente. Anche se non fosse stato per i vasi sanguigni rotti intorno alle sue narici, c’è il fattore John. Non si è accorto che stesse arrivando.”

Strinse le labbra, ricordando come fosse rimasto impassibile all’arrivo di John e alla pistola. Quell’atteggiamento era strano, non poteva essere solo il risultato della sua arroganza da Alfa. “Sebbene fosse concentrato su di me, comunque avrebbe dovuto rilevare John già solo dall’odore, non appena avesse aperto la porta e invece non l’ha fatto. Il suo senso dell’olfatto è compromesso, probabilmente danneggiato.” 

Fece un respiro profondo cominciando a ripensare a tutto ciò che aveva osservato, come un attore che legge il proprio copione. “Anche quando vivevo da lui, i fondi di famiglia erano bloccati. Il suo accesso all’eredità sarebbe rimasto limitato fino a quando non avesse avuto degli eredi.” Alzò le spalle dopo quelle parole. “Poiché figli non ne ha, le regole non sono cambiate. Immagino che si stia bruciando tutta l’indennità di sua madre Alfa. Tuttavia ha ancora un reddito annuale costante, quindi dev’essere successo necessariamente qualcosa.”

Deglutendo a fatica per colpa della sua gola dolorante, Sherlock cercò poi di sorvolare su come la sua voce si spezzava ad ogni sillaba. “Sospetto che sua madre gli abbia dato un ultimatum. Mettere su famiglia oppure essere cancellato dal testamento per l’eredità. Non può permettersi un altro Omega, non più, quindi…”

“Così è tornato a cercare l’unico rimasto in vita che già possedeva.” Mycroft sospirò, abbassando appena lo sguardo sul proprio telefono con un’espressione accigliata. “In tal caso, le possibilità che venga a cercarti di nuovo sono più alte di quanto immaginassi.” Chiuse gli occhi mentre provava a convincersi che la scelta presa da Sherlock fosse una buona idea. “Visto che non lascerai Baker Street, mi permetterai almeno di istallare qualche telecamera in più?”

“Non puoi semplicemente tenere Alexander chiuso da qualche parte?” chiese John, leggermente senza fiato, come se stesse cercando di respirare solo attraverso il naso. “Hai persone che lo possono rintracciare, giusto?”

“Anche se potessi trattenerlo per un po’, temo che ci siano dei limiti anche per me.” rispose Mycroft prima di rivolgersi a Sherlock. “Forse se andassi a sederti sul divano il Dottor Watson riuscirebbe ad esaminare le tue ferite senza rischiare di perdere l’olfatto.”

Rigidamente, John tornò a sedersi sui talloni, trascinandosi poi in piedi prima di porgere una mano a Sherlock per aiutarlo ad alzarsi a sua volta. Il palmo della sua mano mantenne il braccio di Sherlock, per offrirgli un minimo di supporto, a tratti tenero, e lo accompagnò fino al divano facendo molta attenzione, come se l’altro fosse fatto di vetro.

“Fammi solo lavare le mani e prendere il kit di pronto soccorso.” Si guardò i palmi lerci con un’espressione accigliata. “Avrei proprio dovuto farlo prima. Scuotendo la testa, si tolse la giacca imbrattata ancora di fango. Subito seguì il suo maglione che John appoggiò sullo schienale del divano. I suoi movimenti solitamente più decisi e fiduciosi, erano diventati nervosi e agitati. La marea di emozioni che lo avevano investito nell’ultima ora lo stavano facendo tremare mentre cercava di ristabilire una scala di priorità.

“Usa il bagno,” disse Lestrade. “Io faccio scorrere l’acqua nel lavello per ripulirlo. Altrimenti rischiate di avere questo fetore in casa per giorni.” Infilò il naso nell’incavo del proprio gomito sulla stoffa del cappotto e andò ad aprire i rubinetti mentre John si allontanava, lasciando Mycroft da solo, silenzioso e distratto.

Sherlock si appoggiò allo schienale, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di prendere dei respiri profondi. L’appartamento era ancora pieno di una miriade di odori - Mycroft, Lestrade e l’odore sbiadito di Alexander - e Sherlock non desiderò altro che il momento in cui fossero rimasti di nuovo soli lui e John lì dentro. Tuttavia, almeno con il maglione di John accanto a lui, la fragranza primaria che poteva rilevare era quella del suo amico, resa densa dagli eventi di quella giornata. Per John probabilmente quella sarebbe stata solo puzza, ma Sherlock dovette lottare contro l’impulso di affondare la faccia nel suo maglione di lana e di inalare tutto il profumo per calmare i suoi nervi scossi.

La pelle vicino al suo orecchio scricchiolò quando suo fratello poggiò una mano sullo schienale del divano: era solidarietà mostrata attraverso la vicinanza fisica, quanto più vicino ad un abbraccio Mycroft potesse concedere. Sherlock non ebbe bisogno di riaprire gli occhi per rilevare la sua rabbia e preoccupazione; era tutto chiaro nel suo profumo.

“Devi dirglielo.”

Sherlock riaprì gli occhi, alzando lo sguardo mentre il cuore prese a sussultargli nel petto. “Cosa?”

“So che non sei incline a condividere con nessuno, neanche con la tua famiglia, le tue confidenze, ma il Dottor Watson dev’essere pienamente informato del tuo passato.” Mycroft tirò su con il naso mentre Sherlock gemeva infastidito. “Se non per la tua sicurezza, almeno per la sua. Non può essere sfuggito alla tua attenzione che oggi sarebbe potuto finire in modo molto diverso, per tutte le persone coinvolte. Rischia se stesso per te ed è anche felice di farlo. Non credi di doverglielo?”

Il cellulare di Mycroft squillò e lui abbassò lo sguardo sul display. “Se necessario, Sherlock, sarò io ad informarlo di tutto quello che so, per quanto poco possa essere. Tuttavia, sono sicuro che preferirebbe sentirlo da te.” Si voltò, rispondendo alla chiamata con parole troncate e un accenno di compiacimento. A quanto pareva, i suoi subalterni avevano rintracciato Alexander a poche strade di distanza e lo avevano preso sotto la loro custodia. 

Sherlock sapeva bene che il desiderio più grande di suo fratello era quello di eliminare completamente Alexander. Senza dubbio c’era del senso di colpa da parte di Mycroft, per non essere intervenuto prima, non solo quel giorno ma anche negli anni passati. Tuttavia, per quanto fosse allettante rimuovere Alexander dalla faccia della terra, era un rischio che non era pronto a correre.

Ricordava lo sguardo negli occhi di John quando Sherlock gli aveva detto che Alexander non poteva essere ucciso: la confusione di un uomo che vedeva una minaccia e non voleva far altro che sbarazzarsene. Dotato com’era di comprensione, John era sicuramente rimasto sconcertato dalle azioni apparentemente contraddittorie di Sherlock, che prima proteggeva Alexander e subito dopo lo minacciava. 

Odiava ammetterlo, ma suo fratello aveva ragione. Per quanto riluttante fosse all’idea di esporre le ombre del suo passato, anche a qualcuno che considerava amico, l’arrivo di Alexander e il comportamento di Sherlock dovevano essere spiegati.

John aveva bisogno di sapere tutto. L’unica domanda era, una volta che la storia fosse stata raccontata, avrebbe ancora avuto il coraggio di guardare Sherlock con orgoglio e ammirazione?

In qualche modo Sherlock ne dubitava.


	7. Just this

L’acqua calda schizzò sulle mani di John, facendogli bruciare le nocche mentre lavava via il fango. Diligentemente, si insaponò dalla punta delle dita fino ai gomiti, cercando di far concentrare la propria mente su un semplice compito come quello, nel futile tentativo di calmare i suoi pensieri che correvano come un fiume in piena.  
  
Sembrava che fosse talmente teso da non riuscire a tornare rilassato come prima. Sparare una pallottola in mezzo agli occhi di Alexander avrebbe sicuramente aiutato e al diavolo le conseguenze! Ma no, Sherlock lo aveva fermato, con quel suo sguardo pallido ed implorante, con le guance graffiate e il labbro sanguinante.  
  
“Cazzo,” sussurrò, la sua voce un debole lamento mentre cercava di riprendersi. Le spiegazioni che Sherlock gli aveva fornito sulla sua vita con Alexander non lo avevano preparato per niente a tutto quello che aveva visto. Una cosa era dire che gli Omega fossero trattati come divinità da venerare, nel migliore dei casi e come oggetti nel peggiore, ma tutt’altra cosa era vederlo accadere davanti ai propri occhi, vedere quello stronzo agire come se Sherlock non avesse una propria volontà né una propria opinione.  
  
Il sangue ancora gli ronzava nelle orecchie e le emozioni gli annebbiavano la mente. Deglutì ricacciando indietro quelle sensazioni, cercando di aggrapparsi con tutto se stesso all’unico briciolo di razionalità rimasto.  
  
Non aveva idea di quanti colpi avesse già ricevuto Sherlock prima che arrivasse lui, ma sicuramente a qualcuno aveva reagito, eppure chiaramente Alexander non aveva accusato nessun dolore e non si era fatto intimorire pur di avere quello che voleva. Quella consapevolezza aveva congelato il sangue di John, riportando a galla tutte le sue paure. Non era semplicemente un legame passivo quello che Sherlock doveva sopportare e il suo stomaco si contorse a quel pensiero.  
  
Eppure, nonostante quella che doveva essere una storia di abusi e violenze domestiche, Sherlock aveva protetto il suo Alfa dal colpo mortale di John. Ma perché? C’era qualcosa che non aveva capito? A Sherlock importava di quel bastardo dopotutto oppure c’era qualcosa sotto, qualcosa che John non aveva considerato?  
  
La sua immaginazione si scatenò, lanciata allo sbaraglio dal ricordo delle azioni di Sherlock. Sì, aveva risparmiato il proiettile ad Alexander, ma poi lo aveva minacciato con una lama. Era ovvio che Sherlock non provasse nessun affetto profondo per il suo Alfa, ma c’era la possibilità che ci fosse qualche altro legame di cui non sapeva l’esistenza? Sherlock teneva in vita Alexander per sé oppure c’era una terza parte? Qualcuno che aveva bisogno di protezione?  
  
John fissò l’acqua fumante che scorreva a pochi centimetri dalle sue mani mentre ripensava a quella teoria nella sua mente. Sherlock aveva lasciato intendere d’aver usato dei contraccettivi di emergenza e aveva affermato poco prima che Alexander non avesse figli, ma era vero? Forse intendeva che non ci fossero figli di cui Alexander fosse a conoscenza. Sherlock era scappato da lui due volte ed era rimasto separato dal suo Alfa per anni. Se fosse rimasto incinto quando era fuggito la prima volta, avrebbe potuto dare alla luce e nascondere il bambino da qualche parte, dandogli una famiglia amorevole e un’altra vita, una migliore.  
  
Oppure, naturalmente, Alexander poteva non essere il padre. Fuori dal controllo del proprio Alfa e solo perché non era entrato in estro, non significava che non avesse provato attrazione sessuale o che non avesse più ovulato; significava piuttosto che l’intero processo non fosse più rilevabile da altri. Ma c’era stato qualcun altro? Qualcuno che lo aveva amato?  
  
John scosse la testa mettendo da parte tutte le sue domande. Non aveva tempo per questo, né per l’adrenalina ruggente che si rifiutava di svanire né per la paura che sentiva montare a livello dello stomaco. Non aveva il lusso di prendersi del tempo per riflettere su tutto quello. Al momento c’erano priorità più importanti a cui dover rispondere piuttosto che alla sua sciocca curiosità.  
  
Analizza la ferita, ferma l’emorragia, pulisci la pelle, ricuci la ferita. Era un semplice mantra: l’assistenza medica ridotta all’essenziale e John provò ad aggrapparsi a quello il più possibile mentre scuoteva via l’acqua dalle mani.  
  
Prese la cassetta del pronto soccorso da sotto il lavandino e aprì la porta per uscire, quando rischiò di scontrarsi con Mycroft e Greg. Ci fu un momento in cui furono tutti e tre in quello stretto corridoio, in cui John fece fatica a ricordare che entrambi fossero dalla sua parte piuttosto che due semplici Alfa intrusi nel suo territorio. Voleva mostrarsi minaccioso, ma sapeva che quello non sarebbe stato altro che uno sciocco impulso dettato dalla sua biologia, che riuscì poi a soffocare quando si voltò a guardare l’Holmes più anziano.  
  
“Un Team di Beta verrà nelle prossime ore ad installare altre telecamere lungo il perimetro,” spiegò. “Terrò bloccato Alexander il più a lungo possibile e informerò sia te che Sherlock non appena il rilascio sarà inevitabile.”  
  
“Questo quanto tempo ci darà?” chiese John. “Un paio di giorni in più?”  
  
“Una settimana al massimo.” Guardò verso il soggiorno e poi John, inclinando la testa non appena udì la voce della Signora Hudson e il rumore di una scopa che tirava via il vetro rotto dal pavimento. “Anche se preferirei non lasciare solo Sherlock in questo momento, è evidente che la mia presenza, e quella dell’Ispettore, è…” esitò, cercando una parola adatta. “Sgradita.”  
  
“Penso che chiunque non appartenga a Baker Street in questo momento sia piuttosto difficile da tollerare,” aggiunse Greg, la sua espressione cupa e comprensiva. “Non ha detto niente ovviamente, ma il fatto che ci siamo anche noi qui non lo fa sentire al sicuro. È troppo scosso al momento.”  
  
“Più che normale,” Mycroft sospirò, mettendo in tasca il telefono e gettando un’altra occhiata in direzione di suo fratello, prima di voltarsi verso le scale. “Se dovesse esserci qualsiasi cosa di cui hai bisogno, hai il mio numero. Ti consiglio di usarlo, per il tuo bene, così come per quello di Sherlock.” disse, prima di allontanarsi con un cenno della testa.  
  
“Penso che quello che stia cercando di dirti è ‘ _stiamo dando di matto. Facci sapere se c’è almeno qualcosa che possiamo fare per aiutarvi_ ’.” aggiunse Greg, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche e abbassando lo sguardo sulle proprie scarpe. “Non posso parlare per Mycroft, ma io intendo per _qualsiasi_ cosa. Posso essere qui in un istante e non in veste ufficiale, se ne avrete bisogno. Non sto dicendo che tu e Sherlock siate incapaci a sbarazzarvi delle prove importanti, ma… sai, i cadaveri sono più pesanti di quello che si pensa.”  
  
Stava scherzando, ma solo in parte e John riuscì a regalargli un cupo sorriso mentre annuiva, in segno della sua gratitudine. “Grazie Greg e grazie per essere arrivato subito. Spiegare tutto questo ad un’altra squadra di polizia sarebbe stato un vero incubo.”  
  
“Oh, non dirlo a me.” Fece una piccola pausa per lanciare un’occhiata a Sherlock sul divano prima di tornare su John. “Normalmente cercherei qualcosa che possa distrarlo, sai tenerlo occupato per distogliere la mente…” scrollò le spalle. “Ma non sono sicuro che questa volta sia la cosa giusta da fare. Se dovessi avere aggiornamenti sul caso, mando un messaggio a te piuttosto che a lui. Probabilmente sai meglio di lui quello di cui ha bisogno in questo momento.”  
  
Con un altro cenno per la gratitudine verso di lui, l’Ispettore seguì i passi di Mycroft richiudendo la porta dietro di sé, finché la serratura non scattò nell’ingranaggio di ferro: quella porta come una barricata finalmente a dividerli dal resto del mondo. John si ripromise che più tardi sarebbe andato a controllare tutti i potenziali punti di ingresso. Non gli era bastato sapere che Mycroft avesse preso in custodia Alexander, aveva bisogno di rassicurarsi che Baker Street fosse una fortezza inespugnabile.  
  
Prima però, avrebbe dovuto fare il possibile per curare Sherlock.  
  
Attraversando il soggiorno, si accorse che la Signora Hudson aveva portato su le sue buste della spesa e decise di recuperare l’antisettico che aveva comprato. Non c’era dubbio che ne avrebbe avuto bisogno adesso. Sherlock era esattamente dove l’aveva lasciato, ora con le ginocchia tirate al petto, il braccio sinistro avvolto intorno agli stinchi e il destro vicino al petto, mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra.  
  
Indossava quella camicia che gli faceva fare la sua sporca figura, ma che ora non poteva niente contro il contrasto forte dato dalla sua pelle pallida, sulla quale risaltavano i lividi e i graffi. Le dita di John si strinsero attorno alla cassetta del pronto soccorso mentre osservò la Signora Hudson, che ricambiò il suo sguardo con la stessa angoscia e preoccupazione.  
  
Sherlock non era mai stato così assente e silenzioso, neanche quando si estraniava dal resto del mondo come faceva sempre. L’alienazione completa dalla realtà non era per lui qualcosa di raro, a volte passava anche ore e ore a vagare nel suo palazzo mentale, ma questa volta c’era qualcosa di diverso. Non era la sua attenzione ad essersi spostata nei meandri della sua mente. Semplicemente, in quel momento, lui non c’era affatto.  
  
John provò a trattenere una smorfia mentre si avvicinava, cercando di convincersi che prima o poi sarebbe uscito da quello stato di trance. Prima avrebbe risolto le ferite sul suo corpo e poi si sarebbe occupato di quelle che si nascondevano chiaramente sotto la superficie.  
  
Avvicinò il tavolino da caffè il più vicino possibile al divano e poi si sedette sul ripiano duro, premendo una mano sul ginocchio di Sherlock. Fu il modo meno invadente che John trovò per attirare la sua attenzione, ma ugualmente Sherlock si ritrovò a sussultare come se gli avessero sparato, tirandosi indietro e fissando John con occhi spalancati.  
  
Il cuore di John soffrì tremendamente nel vedere Sherlock in quello stato, ma evitò comunque di fornirgli alcuna rassicurazione verbale. Sarebbe stato inutile dirglielo a parole, la cosa migliore era dimostrarglielo e dopo quel momento John moderò ogni suo movimento, rimanendo lento e prevedibile nei gesti, mentre si sforzava di mantenere un tono risoluto. “Devo sistemarti queste ferite,” spiegò, indicando il polso di Sherlock. “Probabilmente è slogato e quei tagli dovrei controllarli. Va bene?”  
  
Sherlock osservò la propria mano prima di abbassare le ginocchia per sedersi a gambe incrociate con i piedi piegati sotto di lui, mentre si sottometteva senza ribattere alle cure di John. Senza dubbio sentiva dolore, ma non batté ciglio mentre John gli toccava ogni dito, controllando il movimento e i legamenti. Considerato il numero di vetri rotti sparsi sul pavimento, era possibile che qualcosa gli fosse entrata nella ferita.  
  
“Hai qualche taglio sotto i piedi?” chiese, indicando le dita dei piedi ancora perfettamente avvolte nei calzini scuri.  
  
Sherlock scosse lentamente la testa e quella fu l’unica risposta che gli concesse. Dopo quello sguardo spaventato al suo primo tocco, Sherlock si convinse a guardarlo di nuovo, osservando il punto in cui le mani di John stringevano le sue, allontanando il sangue viscido che gli aveva macchiato la pelle. Il polso gonfio era molto caldo al tatto, mentre l’altra mano era fredda e umida sotto il palmo bollente di John.  
  
“Hai freddo?” chiese, mentre un brivido attraversava i muscoli di Sherlock.  
  
Si leccò le labbra e quando parlò, la sua voce fu stranamente stridula. “Un po’.”  
  
“Beh, non mi meraviglio,” lo rimproverò con tono gentile la Signora Hudson, i suoi talloni che battevano sul legno mentre si spostava. “La finestra è spalancata e tu indossi solo una camicia! Chiunque avrebbe freddo.” Richiuse la finestra, sigillandola per bene. “Ho freddo perfino io che ho il cardigan e immagino che anche John si sia pentito di aver tolto il maglione.”  
  
Dietro Sherlock, la Signora Hudson fece un occhiolino furbo a John prima di avvolgere la coperta - presa da una delle due poltrone - intorno alle spalle del detective. Aveva fatto di tutto per sottolineare quanto fosse la stanza ad essere incredibilmente gelata e che quella non fosse una piccola debolezza di Sherlock.  
  
“Andrò a mettere un altro maglione tra un attimo, Signora Hudson,” promise John mentre prendeva una benda e cominciava ad avvolgerla al polso di Sherlock. Avrebbe sorretto la sua articolazione finché il gonfiore non si sarebbe attenuato. Avvolse la striscia di tessuto tra la V del pollice e le dita di Sherlock, poi aggiunse: “Forse una tazza di tè mi aiuterebbe?”  
  
“Solo per questa volta, caro,” fu l’inevitabile risposta che John sapeva avrebbe fornito a Sherlock una bella tazza di liquido caldo, oltre che un abbondante piatto di biscotti. Se c’era una cosa che la Signora Hudson sembrava apprezzare, era prendersi cura di loro ogni tanto e nelle piccole cose. Piccoli sprazzi di normalità che avrebbero aiutato Sherlock a ritrovare il suo equilibrio.  
  
Un sospiro riluttante uscì dalle labbra del detective, come se avesse scoperto il loro bluff. Era uno spiraglio del suo normale comportamento e John si fece sfuggire un sorriso per il sollievo.  
  
Dopo aver fissato bene la benda, rilasciò il braccio di Sherlock che lo riportò al petto. “Prenderò del ghiaccio per quello e tra mezz’ora potrai prendere anche dell’ibuprofene. Per ora evitiamo, non voglio fluidificare eccessivamente il tuo sangue che, ora come ora, ha solo bisogno di coagulare per rimarginare quelle ferite.” Spiegò. “Ora occupiamoci di questi graffi.”  
  
Prima che John potesse muoversi, Sherlock lo anticipò, poggiando le piante dei piedi per terra. Le sue ginocchia urtarono quelle di John quando si fece più avanti sul divano, in modo da essere più vicino al medico. Ogni suo movimento era controllato, come se si stesse costringendo a fare quello sforzo. Almeno non sembrava più una statua di sale.  
  
Con la mano sinistra, John premette un po’ di cotone sul collo della bottiglia di antisettico prima di capovolgerla per inumidirlo. “Non sono l’unico ferito qui.” disse Sherlock spostandogli la mano prima di osservare John e avvicinare il mignolo al suo viso, togliendo la sporcizia dai graffi sulla sua guancia.  
  
Il cuore batté più veloce nel petto di John lasciandolo immobile, come se Sherlock fosse un cerbiatto selvatico, pronto a fuggire da un momento all’altro. I loro volti non erano a più di una spanna di distanza; John poteva vedere le linee dritte intorno alla sua bocca, che tradivano la tensione ancora accumulata. Era difficile pensare che solo poche ore prima si trovassero a rincorrere uno spacciatore per tutta Kensington Gardens.  
  
Adesso Sherlock aveva un’aria sconfitta.  
  
John si chiese se dovesse protestare contro quelle premure. Era sicuramente in grado di ripulirsi le ferite da solo, per quanto superficiali, ma lasciò stare, pensando che forse Sherlock sentiva il bisogno di fare anche lui la sua parte. Non sembrava però altrettanto attento alle proprie di cure, probabilmente una parte di sé pensava di meritare tutto quello che Alexander gli aveva fatto. John sperava di sbagliarsi. Sicuramente Sherlock era abbastanza intelligente da sapere che tutto quello non fosse colpa sua, giusto?  
  
Con la mano tremante, John preparò dell’altro antisettico, cercando di concentrarsi a fare più la parte del medico che dell’amico. Certo Sherlock non era così intenzionato a prendersi cura delle proprie ferite, lasciando tranquillamente quella responsabilità nelle mani di John. E di ferite ce n’erano un bel po’. Alexander doveva aver indossato un anello, perché sullo zigomo c’era un taglio ricoperto da un grosso livido e John non poté che maledire mentalmente quel bastardo, quando si avvicinò con le mani al viso dell’altro.  
  
Insieme lavorarono in silenzio, il tocco di Sherlock delicato e morbido su delle ferite che John neanche si era accorto di avere. Il dolore era stato superato dalla rabbia cieca e anche in quel momento, il bruciore dovuto allo sfregamento leggero del cotone sul suo volto veniva a malapena percepito.  
  
“I tuoi denti sono tutti intatti?” Le dita attente di Sherlock premettero sulla mascella di John e lui grugnì, sorpreso per il fastidio che sentì.  
  
“Sono ancora tutti al loro posto,” disse, toccando con la punta della lingua i molari. “Non l’ho neanche sentito quel colpo.”  
  
“È l’adrenalina. Gli Alfa ne producono in quantità molto più elevate rispetto al resto della popolazione. Se così non fosse stato, Alexander sarebbe finito sul pavimento quando lo hai colpito in testa con la pistola.”  
  
“Peccato,” rispose, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere il tono brutale della sua voce. “Si meritava molto peggio.”  
  
A quelle parole apparve sul volto di Sherlock un’espressione che John non riuscì a comprendere e si morse subito la lingua per aver parlato. Il fantasma di Alexander sarebbe stato difficile da allontanare da casa loro.  
  
Dolcemente, asciugò il labbro di Sherlock, trasalendo appena nel vederlo spaccato in più punti. Non sembrava affatto un colpo di un pugno e non appena John riconobbe i segni dei denti nella sua carne, gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene.  
  
La sua mano si mosse piano e tremante, mentre la sua mente lottava per respingere un’altra ondata di rabbia che gli invadeva il corpo. Le tracce di violenza sul corpo di Sherlock erano inquietanti, ma in quello c’era qualcosa di peggio: un bacio, reso crudele da un gesto del genere. Troppo preso dal restare concentrato sulle sue mani - per mantenere il tocco più leggero possibile - John non si rese conto di non aver alcun controllo sulla propria espressione. Non si accorse neanche che la Signora Hudson aveva messo sul tavolino due tazze di tè, uscendo poi dall’appartamento.  
  
“Non sono messo così male,” disse Sherlock alla fine, tirandosi indietro.  
  
“Ti stava strangolando,” ribatté John, stringendo il batuffolo di cotone nel pugno quando si alzò in piedi. Riordinò tutto e mise via la cassetta del pronto soccorso. Aveva un disperato bisogno di tenere le proprie mani occupate e sul viso di Sherlock non c’erano più medicazioni da fare. Nessuno dei tagli, per fortuna, aveva bisogno di punti e le contusioni, sebbene fossero molte, sarebbero guarite da sole con il tempo. Quelle che invece avrebbero fatto fatica a sparire sarebbero state le conseguenze derivate dalla ricomparsa di Alexander. “Non vedo cosa ci sia peggio di questo.”  
  
Non appena quelle parole uscirono dalla sua bocca, percepì il cambiamento nell’aria: un silenzio carico di dolore, come se Sherlock non volesse dirgli quanto in realtà si stesse sbagliando. Di peggio c’era e anche molto. Quando John si voltò a guardarlo, lo trovò esausto, sbiancato e John avrebbe voluto solo alleviare quel fardello che gli vedeva caricato sulle spalle.  
  
“Mi lasciava prendere qualche boccata d’aria ogni tanto. Non stava cercando di uccidermi, stava solo dando dimostrazione del suo controllo su di me. Inoltre, è colpa mia.”  
  
“No!” Si maledì non appena vide Sherlock sussultare. John si portò le mani sui fianchi e poi riprese a parlare a voce più bassa. “Niente di tutto questo, _niente_ , è colpa tua. Non hai fatto assolutamente niente per meritarti…” indicò le ferite, l’appartamento e l’intera situazione nel suo insieme, ammutolito dalla rabbia e dal dolore che, aggrovigliate nella sua gola, gli impedirono di concludere quella frase.  
  
“Non si tratta di meritarlo o no,” lo corresse Sherlock. “Non puoi aspettarti di lottare contro le norme che la società ti impone, senza poi affrontarne le conseguenze.”  
  
“Allora la società è solo un cazzo di casino.” John incrociò le braccia al petto, incurvando le spalle e cercando di respingere quella sensazione di inutilità che provava.  
  
Sherlock sospirò, passandosi la mano sana tra i capelli. Il gesto fu sufficiente per convincere John a lasciar stare quel discorso e la sua attenzione si concentrò di nuovo sul casino che c’era in casa. Almeno avrebbe potuto ripulire, facendo ritornare tutto a com’era prima che arrivasse Alexander.  
  
Prese prima un impacco di ghiaccio dal congelatore per darlo a Sherlock, poi gli porse anche la tazza. “Attento al tè. Si è raffreddato, ma potrebbe comunque bruciarti il labbro.”  
  
Sherlock appoggiò il ghiaccio sulla sua coscia e il polso slogato sopra, prima di bere un sorso dalla tazza che la Signora Hudson aveva lasciato per lui.  
  
“Oggi ho provocato io Alexander.”  
  
L’ammissione di Sherlock fece alzare la testa a John di scatto, le sue labbra si schiusero e un cipiglio gli comparve sulla fronte. “Stavo cercando di farlo andare via. Gli ho detto che ormai sono sterile e che ero del tutto inutile per lui.” Sherlock scrollò le spalle, guardando il tè prima di portarsi una mano sui lividi sul collo. “A posteriori, la risposta di Alexander a quella provocazione non ha fatto altro che confermare la mia ipotesi sull’ultimatum di sua madre. Non vuole solo un bambino, ne ha bisogno. Inoltre, non hanno fatto nessuna differenza le mie parole. Non mi credeva e sembrava intenzionato a dimostrare il contrario.”  
  
Debolmente, John allungò una mano dietro di sé nella speranza di trovare un ripiano al quale appoggiarsi, trovando il bordo del tavolo della cucina. “Cosa ha fatto?” chiese, cercando prima di capire cosa fosse successo e poi di reagire, e non il contrario. I vestiti di Sherlock erano ancora intatti, il tessuto non era strappato, ma quel particolare non significava niente. John aveva pensato di essere arrivato giusto in tempo per interrompere un tentato omicidio, ma ora sembrava che Alexander avesse ben altro in mente.  
  
“Mi ha solo minacciato.” Sherlock scrollò di nuovo le spalle, come se ciò non avesse importanza. “Non ha avuto la possibilità di fare niente.”  
  
John non osò immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se solo lui non fosse arrivato in quel preciso momento. Non voleva la conferma di ciò che stava pensando. Si trascinò fino alla poltrona, dove si lasciò cadere, le mani penzoloni tra le ginocchia, mentre una domanda gli rimbombava nella testa.  
  
“Perché non hai lasciato che lo uccidessi?”  
  
Sherlock chinò la testa, con la mano stretta saldamente intorno alla sua tazza, prima di metterla da parte e alzarsi in piedi. Con le mani tenne stretta la coperta sulle proprie spalle, inconsapevole del fatto di avere tra le mani anche il maglione di John. Con la coperta che toccava il pavimento, John lo guardò spingere la poltrona in pelle più vicina a quella rossa di lui, finché non si trovò davanti a John. Si raggomitolò sul suo posto, la lana che gli avvolgeva tutto il corpo di nuovo. Sembrava sulla difesa, teso e chiuso in se stesso, ma a John non importava, perché si era messo a poca distanza da lui, tanto che, con un braccio, avrebbe potuto toccarlo se avesse voluto. Di qualunque cosa avesse bisogno in quel momento, non era la distanza e John lo osservò mentre strinse le labbra come se stesse cercando di capire cosa dire.  
  
“Non è sempre stato così. Una volta era gentile. Tollerabile, comunque.” Sherlock si portò le mani in grembo, stringendo la stoffa della coperta e quella del maglione di John tra le mani, come uno scudo a proteggerlo. “Prima di morire, mia madre ha cercato di fare il possibile per darmi tutte le risorse di cui avrei potuto aver bisogno nella vita. Io volevo essere più di…” si interruppe con un debole gesto della mano. “Lo sapeva fin dall’inizio. E insieme abbiamo cercato di fare il possibile.”  
  
“Ti ha insegnato l’uso delle erbe contraccettive.” John annuì.  
  
“Ha fatto più di quello. I bambini Omega sono spesso identici a quelli degli altri sessi. Le differenze biologiche non sono visibili all’esterno. Anche negli adulti è difficile riconoscerli, è sottile la differenza. Tuttavia, gli Omega hanno una variazione genetica che gli altri non hanno, che permette loro di rilevare un sapore specifico, ripugnante. Grazie ad una sostanza contenuta nella nostra saliva.”  
  
Sherlock picchettò le unghie contro la tazza che aveva ripreso tra le mani prima di continuare. “La maggior parte dei figli che ha alte possibilità di essere un Omega, viene sottoposta ad un test del gusto quando compiono cinque anni e quelli che rispondono con il vomito, reazione naturale per noi Omega, vengono segregati in casa e allontanati dalla società.” Un sorriso gli curvò le labbra. “Mia madre mi espose parecchio prima a quel sapore, desensibilizzandomi di fatto ad esso. Non sono stato riconosciuto come Omega fino allo screening del sangue standard ad undici anni.”  
  
John si lasciò sfuggire una mesta risata, immaginando con facilità una donna di quella furbizia. Anche da bambino, Sherlock sembrava avesse avuto un autocontrollo magistrale. Questo doveva aver poi reso il suo riconoscimento come Omega così difficile: conoscere l’autonomia e perderla poi dopo per una differenza biologica.  
  
“È stato uno dei regali che mia madre è riuscita a farmi: la possibilità di vivere un’infanzia normale. Sono andato a scuola, ho avuto tutta l’interazione sociale adeguata alla mia età, anche se non mi piaceva troppo: le persone sono sempre state stupide, anche da bambini, ma potevo andare dove volevo, senza limitazioni. Quella era la mia libertà e non ero disposto a rinunciarvi.”  
  
Inclinando la testa, John contemplò l’uomo davanti a sé. Non voleva interromperlo, perché ora stava finalmente parlando, aveva paura che una parola fuori posto avrebbe portato solo altro silenzio. Tuttavia, avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa in più che stare semplicemente seduto lì ad ascoltarlo. Avrebbe voluto toccarlo, accarezzargli le mani, passargli le proprie sulle spalle tese e promettergli che avrebbe potuto continuare ad avere quella vita.  
  
Non che spettasse a lui fare una tale promessa.  
  
Un brivido fece tremare i denti di Sherlock e John distolse lo sguardo, alzandosi in piedi e sfregandosi le mani. “Ho bisogno di accendere il camino,” disse piano. “Prima che muoio congelato. Vuoi un’altra tazza di tè?”  
  
Sperò che con la lontananza di John, Sherlock avrebbe continuato a parlare e per fortuna fu così. Il mormorio di assenso di Sherlock si fermò, si schiarì la voce per parlare poi a voce più alta, in modo che John potesse sentirlo dalla cucina.  
  
“Dopo il test del sangue, le nostre opzioni si limitarono parecchio. La salute di mia madre peggiorò e mio padre ne fu distrutto. Lui l’amava, credo. E questo bastò a garantire che sul mio legame venissero poste delle condizioni.” La sua voce si abbassò di nuovo. “Dopo la sua morte, mio padre avrebbe potuto ignorare tutte le sue volontà. Da morta non avrebbe avuto nessuna voce in capitolo, ma lui avverò i suoi desideri. Ha specificato il tipo di Alfa al quale sarei stato legato e quando è arrivato il momento, Alexander rientrava perfettamente in quelle condizioni.”  
  
John rimase girato verso il bollitore quando ripeté la dichiarazione di poco prima di Mycroft. “Perché la sua famiglia credeva che gli Omega andassero rispettati?”  
  
“Fino ad un certo punto. Restavano comunque degli oggetti da possedere. Beni, piuttosto che persone, ma come altri membri dell’élite, hanno educato il proprio Alfa ad esercitare il proprio potere sul proprio Omega. Lo stupro e l’abuso di qualsiasi tipo è fortemente disapprovato anche da loro. È uno dei motivi per i quali veniamo isolati e segregati, lontani dalle nostre famiglie. Impedisce che queste cose diventino di dominio pubblico.” Sherlock sospirò, appoggiando il mento sulle ginocchia. “Ci sono sempre voci, ma mai prove a sostegno di queste violenze.”  
  
Guardandosi alle spalle, John lasciò che il suo sguardo si fermasse sulle ferite che macchiavano il viso di Sherlock. Alexander non aveva esitato neanche un attimo ad usare la forza. Perché avrebbe dovuto? Là fuori c’era una marea di gente pronta a vedere i segni che aveva lasciato sulla pelle di Sherlock, ma se lui fosse tornato tra le sue grinfie a casa, sarebbe stato nascosto alla vista di tutti, di nuovo. Allontanato e lasciato a soffrire da solo.  
  
Il bollitore scattò e John puntò i palmi delle mani contro il ripiano della cucina mentre cercava di prendere un respiro profondo per restare calmo. La crudeltà di Alexander era ripugnante, ma fu il modo in cui Sherlock ne stava parlando a colpire John profondamente.  
  
“Una delle condizioni poste da mia madre per il legame era che, dopo questo - indicò il segno dietro il suo collo - mi sarebbe stato permesso di frequentare l’università. Ce ne sono tre in tutto il paese che accettano gli Omega. Scuole molto selettive, costose e molto sicure.”  
  
John appoggiò la tazza vicino la sua poltrona, prima di porgere l’altra a Sherlock, gratificato per un attimo dallo sfiorare delle dita dell’altro con le sue, né timide né più tremanti come prima. Non sussultò per quel contatto e lo spirito di John per quello si risollevò.  
  
“Sei stato accettato in una di quelle scuole, vero?”  
  
Il sorriso che illuminò il viso di Sherlock fu carico di malizia e gonfio d’orgoglio. “È stato facile. Si aspettavano uno studente Omega docile ed obbediente.”  
  
“E invece sei arrivato tu.” John sorrise. “Mi dispiace quasi per chiunque fosse il responsabile.” Si accovacciò vicino al camino, concentrandosi sui fiammiferi e accendendone uno prima di lanciarlo dentro. Poi prese ad alimentare il piccolo fuocherello finché un bagliore dorato non cominciò a farsi spazio sulla legna. “E dove andavi?”  
  
“Ovunque, in giro.” Sherlock si raddrizzò sul posto e almeno in quei ricordi sembrò ritrovare un po’ di vitalità e di forza. “Non avevo ancora le risorse adatte per fuggire. Inoltre, non ne sentivo il bisogno. Non ero così soffocato da lui. Trascorrevo le mie settimane all’università e i fine settimana con Alexander. Sai, per _rinforzare il nostro legame._ ”  
  
Il modo in cui pronunciò quell’ultima frase, fece capire a John che fosse un eufemismo e si ritrovò a fissare il fuoco accigliato, afferrando poi l’attizzatoio per dare ai ceppi un colpo forte. “Pensavo avessi detto che saresti stato capace di respingere le avances di un Alfa indesiderato, con Alexander era diverso?” Cercò di mantenere la domanda il più leggera possibile, ma era abbastanza sicuro che Sherlock ne avesse colto la cupa allusione tra le righe. La luce che lo aveva illuminato poco prima, svanì, lasciandolo a fissare le fiamme con un’espressione vuota.  
  
“Come ho già detto, all’inizio, era tollerabile. Non volevo legarmi con lui, ma non avevo altra scelta e a diciassette anni scelsi di usare il più possibile quella situazione a mio vantaggio. Inoltre, un legame stabile mi avrebbe fatto comodo. Passarono tre mesi circa dal mio primo calore al legame con Alexander. Fu…” John incrociò il suo sguardo e non ricordò d’averlo mai visto con un’espressione così indifesa. “Credetti di morire. L’estro era già abbastanza devastante, ma quello che seguì…”  
  
Non finì la frase e John cercò di impedire alla sua mente traditrice di mettersi ad immaginare la scena, vergognandosi del desiderio che sentì nel profondo di voler vedere Sherlock così disfatto, ridotto a quell’unico imperativo sessuale.  
  
“È peggiorato?” chiese, schiarendosi la gola e rimettendosi in piedi. Afferrò poi la sua tazza mentre cercava di prendere le distanze da quel discorso che poteva essere un percorso ad ostacoli. Era pur sempre della vita sessuale di Sherlock che stavano parlando.  
  
“I cicli passati senza accoppiamento sono difficili da tollerare, ma gestibili quando sei legato a qualcuno. Quando non lo sei, è come se fossi malato. Il tuo corpo comincia a far male. Trascorrevo anche tre o quattro giorni durante l’estro senza mangiare, bevevo a malapena ed ero incapace di concentrarmi o _funzionare_ correttamente.” Scosse la testa, serrando i denti per il disgusto. “Una volta che passava, mi sentivo svuotato, letargico, infelice e febbricitante. E dopo una settimana, ricominciava tutto da capo.”  
  
John sbatté le palpebre mentre si sedeva di nuovo sulla sua poltrona, trovandosi ancora una volta davanti ad una sua lacuna professionale. Dalla scuola di medicina fino alle conferenze di aggiornamento a cui aveva parlato, mai erano stati dati certi dettagli sulla riproduzione degli Omega. Conosceva le basi, certo, ma era tutt’altra cosa sentir parlare Sherlock.  
  
“Non avevo idea che il ciclo fosse così breve.”

Con un cenno del capo, Sherlock continuò a spiegare. “Il legame lo allunga e lo rende più regolare. Con una connessione forte, che si sviluppa trascorrendo più tempo possibile con il tuo Alfa, il ciclo diventa poco più di un fastidio leggero. Se non rimani incinto subito, intendo.” Tracciò delle linee con il dito sulle proprie ginocchia, con lo sguardo perso nei suoi ricordi.  
  
“Per tre mesi sono stato in balia della mia biologia. Poi, una volta arrivato Alexander, la nebbia nella mia testa si è dissolta e ho fatto tutto il possibile per sfruttare questa cosa al massimo. Durante la settimana all’università uscivo di soppiatto e andavo girando.” Alcune rughe sul suo viso si distesero e John lo osservò ammirato da quella piccola trasformazione. “All’inizio avevo il terrore che qualcuno potesse sentire il mio odore e capire cosa fossi. Ho iniziato a mettere qualsiasi profumo per nascondere il mio. Poi un giorno, ad Edimburgo, ho beccato un acquazzone. Mi sono inzuppato e ho temuto che qualcuno potesse scoprire quello che ero veramente.”  
  
Il cuore di John batteva forte nel petto, diviso tra il trionfo di un momento che lo avrebbe portato ad un’epifania e la paura che aveva potuto provare Sherlock in quel momento. “Quindi non sapevi ancora che essere legato a qualcuno, ad Alexander, avrebbe neutralizzato il tuo odore per gli altri? E sei comunque uscito?”  
  
“Certo. L’idea era che, una volta finita l’università, mi sarei poi rassegnato a mettere su famiglia. Dovevo cogliere l’occasione, finché potevo.” Sherlock strinse le labbra e aggrottò la fronte. “Ovviamente, Alexander non era contento di dover aspettare. Il contratto specificava che lui dovesse prendere dei contraccettivi fino a quando non mi fossi laureato.”  
  
John inspirò profondamente. “E l’ha fatto?”  
  
“Ne dubito. Anche allora, io non mi fidavo di lui. Era attento e simpatico, ma lo era _troppo_ per sembrare sincero. E rimanere incinto non era un rischio che ero disposto a correre.”  
  
John mise da parte la sua tazza di tè, unendo poi le mani davanti a sé. Sherlock era ancora raggomitolato sul suo posto e il ricordo di quei tempi lo stava trasportando in un altro luogo.  
  
“Quando ho finito l’università e mi sono laureato, lui aveva già perso tutta la pazienza. Cominciò con il vittimismo e si comportava come un martire. Mi ricordava continuamente ciò che aveva sacrificato per me; alludendo al fatto che io gli dovessi qualcosa in cambio, per forza.” Sherlock strinse la sua mano sana, gli occhi dorati dal riflesso della danza scoordinata del fuoco. “Forse aveva ragione, ma io non ero della stessa opinione.”  
  
“Nessun altro lo sarebbe stato,” rispose John, tranquillo ma deciso. Sapeva che le relazioni non erano mai così semplici. Ognuno arrivava con il proprio bagaglio di esperienze. Tuttavia, di solito l’affetto e il sentimento che legava due persone era sempre abbastanza per oscurare i problemi più profondi di ognuno. In caso contrario, la coppia si sarebbe sciolta. Per Sherlock però, il lasciarsi non era un’opzione. “Così ha detto che gli dovevi una famiglia e tu hai rifiutato.”  
  
“Ha insistito poi. Con parecchia forza.” Sherlock scosse la testa, come se cercasse di ignorare le emozioni negative che tornavano a galla a quei ricordi. “Sono diventato molto bravo a combinare le erbe di cui avevo bisogno per la contraccezione. Nel tempo ho anche imparato i punti deboli di Alexander. Cose che potevo dire o fare che potevano farlo andare via o quanto meno allontanarlo.”  
  
Chiuse gli occhi, piegando indietro la testa, in segno di resa. “Andò avanti per mesi e ogni volta che un accoppiamento non riusciva a produrre una prole, la situazione diventava sempre più insostenibile. Alla fine, Alexander mi ha portato da un esperto di fertilità, che ha ovviamente riferito che fossi in perfetta forma.” Sherlock incontrò lo sguardo di John e vi trovò un’ombra incerta. “Avevo trovato un modo per rimuovere le tracce di sostanze abortive dal mio sangue, entro un’ora massimo dall’assunzione. Non era rilevabile. A quel punto il sospetto cadde sulle performance di Alexander.”  
  
In una situazione diversa, John probabilmente avrebbe riso di quella situazione, ma c’erano troppe ombre cupe nell’espressione di Sherlock per pensare anche solo lontanamente di sorridere. “Scommetto che questo non ha aiutato.”  
  
“No. È stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso. Dopo il successivo estro consumato insieme, mi chiuse in camera da letto. La potenza dell’Aristolochia diminuisce ogni ora dopo il possibile concepimento.” Disse cominciando a toccarsi nervosamente il bendaggio sul polso. “Io… sono andato nel panico. La stanza era al terzo piano e la serratura della porta era un chiavistello, non potevo forzarla, ma c’era una finestra. Sono scivolato mentre cercavo di calarmi giù. Probabilmente mi ruppi qualche costola, ma non mi importava. Corsi nella serra dove l’avevo coltivata e ne presi un po’. Alexander entrò proprio in quel momento, mentre stavo ingoiando il preparato.”  
  
John si accorse solo in quel momento di star trattenendo il respiro, con il cuore a battergli in gola. L’aria gli sfuggì tremante dalle labbra e si passò le mani sul viso. “Dio mio. E cos’ha fatto?”  
  
Sherlock si rannicchiò ancora di più su se stesso, facendosi incredibilmente piccolo per un uomo della sua statura. “Non gli ho dato la possibilità di fare niente. Sono scappato. Non fu una fuga ben organizzata.” ammise. “La sua casa è in una zona rurale e la comunità lì è molto unita. Non avrei potuto chiedere aiuto ai vicini: mi avrebbero riportato indietro da lui immediatamente. Invece ho rubato un cambio d’abiti dallo stendibiancheria e mi sono nascosto nel bosco lì vicino. Sapevo che Alexander avrebbe creduto che sarei corso immediatamente alla stazione, quindi ho aspettato.”  
  
“E non avevi niente con te? Soldi? Cibo?” si strofinò la tempia, troppo affascinato dalle parole di Sherlock per notare il fuoco che si affievoliva con il calare della notte. Cercò di immaginarsi in quel tipo di situazione al posto di Sherlock. In qualche modo dubitava altamente che l’avrebbe saputa gestire allo stesso modo. “Quanti anni avevi?”  
  
“Ventitré. Avevo alcune cose che potevo vendere, ma prima avrei dovuto raggiungere la città. Ho nascosto i vestiti che indossavo quando sono scappato e, una volta che è calata la notte, ho iniziato a camminare. Mi sono tenuto lontano dalle strade e dai campi aperti, ho elemosinato abbastanza denaro per il biglietto del treno per la città più vicina e poi sono venuto a Londra.”  
  
John guardò il bagliore indistinto della capitale oltre la finestra. “Perché hai scelto Londra?” La domanda gli venne spontanea, proprio come le precedenti. Avrebbe voluto restare in silenzio e ascoltare solo Sherlock parlare, ma era impossibile. Era troppo preso dai dettagli che Sherlock stava delineando, ogni nuovo aspetto era un tassello da aggiungere al puzzle che quell’uomo era per lui.  
  
“La conoscevo meglio di altre città ed è molto facile perdersi qui o almeno lo era a quei tempi. Il sistema di video-sorveglianza era più limitato. Era più semplice mimetizzarsi, soprattutto tra i senzatetto. Nessuno li osserva più di tanto, passano inosservati.”  
  
Sapeva che Sherlock aveva passato del tempo per strada, era la deduzione più logica vista la sua confidenza con i luoghi più impensabili di Londra, e John desiderò tanto esserci stato in quegli anni. Avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, piuttosto che lasciarlo ad affrontare tutto quello da solo. “E Mycroft? Perché non gli hai chiesto aiuto?”  
  
Sherlock si mosse a disagio sulla sedia, lasciando poi che l’indifferenza gli si dipingesse sul volto, mentre spostava il ghiaccio che si stava sciogliendo, per metterlo da parte. “Mio fratello non è sempre stato comprensivo nei miei confronti. Non era al corrente della mia situazione. È stato cresciuto ed educato come un Alfa tradizionale e, sebbene ci siano molte cose che ha sempre messo in dubbio, il ruolo di un Omega nella società non è mai stato uno di questi. Una volta che fui legato ad Alexander, non sarei dovuto rimanere in contatto con la mia famiglia, non ho potuto neanche partecipare al funerale di mio padre. È stata una rottura definitiva, presumibilmente per migliorare il nostro legame e renderlo più forte, rendendomi completamente dipendente da Alexander. In realtà ebbe l’effetto opposto.”  
  
“Hai finito per imparare a farcela da solo.”  
  
Sherlock annuì. “A parte quando ero in calore, Alexander era totalmente disinteressato a me. Mi ha dato il tempo di studiare e perseguire i miei interessi, purché rimanessi nei confini di casa.” Arricciò il naso alla menzione della sua prigionia. “Due anni e mezzo senza casa a Londra hanno sicuramente ampliato le mie conoscenze. L’estro si è fermato una volta che fui lontano e libero dalla presenza di Alexander, lasciandomi con il calore normale al quale hai assistito anche tu. Era difficile, certo, ma superabile e nonostante le difficoltà era meglio che restare sotto il suo controllo.”  
  
Qualcosa nell’espressione di Sherlock vacillò e John vide un altro brivido scuotere le membra del suo amico. Che fosse il risultato del freddo oppure di una tensione emotiva, John non poté esserne sicuro, ma si alzò in piedi, tendendo una mano a Sherlock. “Dai, avvicinanti un po’ al camino. Non fa esattamente caldo questa sera.”  
  
La mano sana di Sherlock era fredda contro il palmo di John, quando si lasciò guidare sul pavimento, ad una dozzina di centimetri dalle fiamme e rannicchiandosi di nuovo nel suo bozzolo.  
  
“C’era però un aspetto negativo in tutta quella situazione. Certamente potevo soddisfare la maggior parte delle mie esigenze: cibo e riparo sono abbastanza facili da trovare, se sai dove guardare, ma la separazione da Alexander non è stata così semplice. Dal punto di vista biochimico, il nostro legame era forte e di conseguenza l’istinto di tornare da lui era…”  
  
“Forte?”  
  
“Travolgente. Alcuni giorni erano più semplici di altri, ma per me era impossibile concentrarmi su altro. Non riuscivo a pensare ad altro che tornare dall’uomo che odiavo.” La sua voce divenne come seta spinata, feroce di odio per se stesso. “Ero libero per la prima volta da anni e il mio corpo non voleva altro che tornare tra le braccia del mio carnefice. Avevo bisogno assolutamente di qualcosa che mi distraesse. Qualcosa per bilanciare quella sensazione: una dipendenza diversa con la quale sostituirlo.”  
  
Il cuore di John sprofondò mentre sedeva al suo fianco, spalla a spalla, mentre entrambi fissavano il fuoco. Il corpo di Sherlcok era ancora avvolto nella coperta e poco dopo si appoggiò al braccio di John.  
  
“La droga.”  
  
“Sì,” confessò Sherlock. “Ho sottovalutato il pericolo, lo ammetto. Quando l’esigenza di stare vicino ad Alexander svanì, avevo ormai sviluppato una dipendenza del tutto diversa e che non costava poco. Sapevo già forzare le serrature e i piccoli furti mi hanno aiutato per un po’, più cocaina che altro.” Si raddrizzò poi incrociando lo sguardo di John. “Era un modo pericoloso di vivere, ma era vivere. È stata una mia scelta. Certo è stato brutto, ma almeno ho deciso io di farlo.”  
  
Lo disse con un trasporto così profondo che John riuscì a comprendere perfettamente come si fosse sentito in quel momento. Era stato chiaramente un errore, ma era stato un errore di Sherlock, che aveva commesso in piena libertà. “Quindi eri un senzatetto e tossicodipendente.”  
  
“Mi fai sembrare un disperato.”  
  
“Non lo eri?” Era solo una sfida e John lo sapeva. Sherlock sarebbe mai riuscito ad ammetterlo?  
  
“Forse, ma non così tanto come potresti immaginare. L’incontro che ho avuto con Elsie è stato solo un incidente, capitato una volta sola. Ho poi fatto attenzione alle dosi per ottenere il massimo con il minor numero di effetti collaterali. In retrospettiva potrebbe non essere stato il massimo, ma ha funzionato.”  
  
Sarebbero potuti rimanere lì per ore, mentre Sherlock denunciava e difendeva al tempo stesso le decisioni prese. John dubitava che fosse così stupido da rendersi totalmente vulnerabile con delle dosi di troppo, ma sicuramente tutta quella storia lo aveva portato verso quella che sarebbe stata la sua dipendenza.  
  
“E nessuno venne a cercarti?”  
  
“Ho scoperto solo dopo che Mycroft mi stava cercando. Non ho idea di come venne a sapere che ero fuggito. Purtroppo mio fratello non occupava la sua attuale posizione nel governo britannico e non aveva tutti gli strumenti di cui dispone oggi, per localizzarmi.” Il sorrisetto compiaciuto di Sherlock svanì. “Sono stato in pace e libero fino a venticinque anni, quando Alexander mi ha ritrovato. Non lui personalmente, assunse alcune persone per riportarmi a casa. Mi hanno sedato e quando mi sono svegliato ero di nuovo in quella casa, nella stessa stanza. Era come se non avessi mai lasciato quel _fottuto_ posto.”  
  
Era raro che Sherlock imprecasse e John comprese tutto il suo odio covato negli anni, da quella singola parola. Il ricordo della sua disperazione si era fatto pesante intorno a loro e John riusciva ormai a percepirlo, il panico che gli stringeva la bocca dello stomaco. Gli era stato spiegato già più volte come il tempo passato in custodia di Alexander fosse stato ‘spiacevole’. In quel momento John si chiese se non ci fosse una parola più adatta per commentare quei momenti. La mascella di Sherlock si serrò, i suoi denti digrignarono come se non riuscisse ad andare avanti in quel racconto.  
  
“Non sei costretto a raccontarmi niente,” disse John con tono dolce, avvolgendo le sue dita attorno al braccio di Sherlock. “Non devi dirmi niente che tu non sia pronto a condividere, Sherlock, ma sappi che qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto io non cambierò idea su di te.”  
  
Gli occhi di ghiaccio incontrarono i suoi e John fece del suo meglio per assicurarsi che nell’espressione sul suo viso non ci fosse nient’altro che sincera fiducia. Che Sherlock poi ci credesse o meno, quello era un altro paio di maniche. La sua voce, già debole per gli eventi di quella giornata, si fece ancora più roca quando chiese: “Come puoi esserne sicuro?”  
  
“Perché francamente, non credo ci sia qualcosa al mondo che Alexander non meriti. Hai preferito vivere da senzatetto, piuttosto che stare con lui.”  
  
“Era gentile con me, all’inizio,” ripeté Sherlock, come se quella fosse la prova centrale di qualcosa che John non riusciva a capire. “È stata la vita con me a renderlo—“  
  
John si contorse sul posto, il corpo tremò per il bisogno di parlare e si voltò verso Sherlock completamente. “No. No. È come dire che tu, tutti i tuoi successi e i tuoi errori, debbano essere attribuiti ad Alexander. Forse era un’influenza su di te, ma non ti ha reso l’uomo che sei, non più di quanto tu non abbia fatto con lui. È stata solo colpa sua, non tua.”  
  
Un respiro tremante lasciò le labbra di Sherlock e John si chiese quante altre bugie ci fossero nei suoi pensieri distorti. Era impossibile subire tali soprusi, farli durare anni in un età molto delicata e pretendere che non lasciassero dei segni in te stesso. La logica in questo caso non bastava e John avrebbe voluto maledire Alexander per come aveva deviato la mente di Sherlock.  
  
“Ha… anche lui ha provato a scaricare la colpa su di te?”  
  
“ _Provato_ non è la parola adatta. Ha un modo tutto suo di rigirare le conversazioni per rendersi vittima delle situazioni.” Sherlock scosse la testa. “Comunque non è questo il punto. Non ti annoierò con i dettagli di quello che è accaduto nei diciannove mesi in cui sono tornato in possesso di Alexander. Tuttavia, poiché aveva distrutto tutte le piante che avevo usato come contraccettivi, non avrei più potuto usarle. Altri metodi, come l’elevato dosaggio di vitamina C non erano abbastanza comprovati. Non c’era nient’altro a cui potessi accedere per evitare una gravidanza.”  
  
Sherlock si raddrizzò sul posto, la sua espressione ora cupa mente si preparava alla risposta che John avrebbe dato a quella sua affermazione. “Così ho usato quello che potevo contro Alexander.”  
  
“Lo hai drogato.” John lo osservò, confuso da quella sua espressione preoccupata. Perché mai Sherlock si aspettava che fosse pronto a giudicarlo da un momento all’altro? Usare farmaci contraccettivi su se stessi era una cosa, ma drogare qualcun altro senza il suo consenso era ben più grave. Avevano già discusso su quella cosa quando John venne sottoposto al _telikostrone_ senza essere prima avvisato, ma questa era una faccenda ben diversa. “Dovrebbe stupirmi?”  
  
Fu il turno di Sherlock di apparire confuso, mentre cercava sul viso di John qualsiasi traccia di rabbia, ma non ne trovò neanche un po’. “In un momento… delicato, Mycroft potrebbe aver insinuato che il mio comportamento fosse stato la causa del comportamento di Alexander. L’antifona era che sicuramente quel pensiero sarebbe stato condiviso da chiunque altro.”  
  
“Mycroft è un idiota.” John serrò la mascella, chinando la testa mentre mentalmente si ripromise di chiedere al fratello maggiore più informazioni riguardo quello che era successo. Non poteva credere che Mycroft si fosse schierato dalla parte di Alexander - chiaramente non era successo alla fine o non avrebbe sostenuto Sherlock nella sua fuga adesso - eppure qualcosa che aveva detto, aveva dato a Sherlock l’idea che fosse nel torto. La pensava veramente in quel modo oppure era stata solo una frase pronunciata nella foga di un momento, spinto dall’emotività più che dalla sua solita logica?  
  
“Nessuno che conosce tutta questa maledetta storia potrebbe mai affermare che sia sbagliato quello che hai fatto, se si mettesse nei tuoi panni.” John prese un respiro profondo, desiderando di poter spingere fisicamente le sue parole nel cervello di Sherlock, finché non fossero state riconosciute come veritiere. Invece, Sherlock gli sedeva accanto, con l’aria di una persona confusa e sorpresa. Si era aspettato disgusto e invece aveva ricevuto un’accettazione incondizionata.  
  
“Cosa gli hai dato?” chiese poi.  
  
“Lorelon.” Il nome del marchio uscì dalle labbra di Sherlock con facilità. “È—“  
  
“— impedisce la produzione dell’enzima di cui uno spermatozoo ha bisogno per rompere il rivestimento dell’ovulo. Lo so.”  
  
“Più precisamente, è una delle sostanze chimiche più potenti e resistenti al calore disponibili e il suo utilizzo non è rilevabile, inodore e insapore. Un mio conoscente a Londra è riuscito a procurarmelo e l’ho messo nel suo caffè. Doveva essere una soluzione temporanea, qualcosa che mi impedisse di concepire un bambino in quei momenti in cui non avrei potuto evitare Alexander.” Le spalle di Sherlock si piegarono, il suo corpo raggomitolato su se stesso di nuovo. “Avevo intenzione di andarmene molto prima che potesse iniziare a sospettare, ma non andò così. Alexander ormai aveva capito troppo bene le mie intenzioni. Conosceva i miei punti deboli come io conoscevo i suoi. Era come essere emotivamente su un campo da battaglia.”  
  
La mano di John scivolò lungo il braccio di Sherlock, fermandosi poi sulle sue nocche. Dentro di sé si rimproverò subito di averlo toccato senza permesso, ma non sarebbe riuscito a reggere un altro minuto di più a vedere Sherlock in quelle condizioni, senza dargli neanche il minimo conforto. Inoltre, l’accettazione di Sherlock a quel tocco venne resa palese quando girò la mano e, con il palmo verso l’alto, afferrò quella di John, aggrappandosi ad essa come un’ancora di salvezza. John avrebbe tanto voluto porre fine a tutta quell’angoscia e farlo smettere di parlare, facendo finta che nulla di quanto detto esistesse veramente.  
  
Ma no, era stato lui a portare Sherlock a quel punto, ora il minimo che poteva fare era avere il coraggio di ascoltare tutto quello che aveva da dire.  
  
“Il Lorelon è rintracciabile con una semplice analisi del sangue, comunque. Alexander andò a fare una visita per la sua fertilità a mia insaputa e quando tornò a casa…” la voce di Sherlock tremò. Dovette fermarsi un attimo, deglutire e poi riprendere a parlare. “C’era un attizzatoio di ghisa con uno sperone per raccogliere le ceneri. Io… non ricordo molto di quel momento. Non lucidamente comunque. Solo che ha continuato a colpirmi a lungo dopo che avevo smesso di reagire. Non ricordo che mi abbia lasciato sul pavimento del soggiorno. Né ricordo di aver chiamato Mycroft per chiedere aiuto.”  
  
Lo sguardo tormentato si fece pensieroso quando aggiunse: “Devo avergli messo davvero paura per averlo fatto correre da me. Litigammo poco dopo il mio rientro da Alexander. Non gli importava il perché io fossi scappato, a lui interessava solo dirmi quanto fossi stato stupido a fuggire, mettendo così a rischio la mia sicurezza. Da allora non gli parlai più, ma quando lo richiamai quella volta, lui è venuto a prendermi comunque.”  
  
John si rese conto che Sherlock non era più l’unico a tremare. Era combattuto tra il futile desiderio di proteggere quello Sherlock più giovane - di impedire ad Alexander di colpirlo anche solo per una volta - e il bisogno di rassicurarlo in quell’esatto momento. In entrambi i casi, sembrava un desiderio fuori dalla sua portata.  
  
“Mi sono risvegliato in un ospedale privato, con mio fratello ai piedi del letto. Non l’ho mai visto così emotivamente provato come quella volta.” Sherlock si morse il labbro inferiore, trasalendo quando sentì in bocca nuovamente il sapore del sangue. “Penso che, per la prima volta, Mycroft si è reso conto che le mie proteste nel corso degli anni non fossero solo i miei soliti drammi. Lo avrebbe tolto di mezzo in quel momento se non fossi intervenuto io.”  
  
“Avrei voluto che l’avesse fatto,” sibilò John, incapace di modulare il suo tono arrabbiato. “Tuo fratello avrebbe dovuto intervenire anni fa. Come può dire che si preoccupa per te quando poi ti ha lasciato alla mercé di quella merda?”  
  
“Credeva che fossi in buone mani.” Sherlock si strinse appena nelle spalle. “Alexander è bravo a mostrare alle persone ciò che vogliono vedere e Mycroft stava solo seguendo le convenzioni sociali. Non ero più una sua responsabilità. Un Omega è sotto la protezione della propria famiglia fino a quando non vengono legati agli Alfa. Dopodiché…” scosse la testa, restando in silenzio.  
  
John guardò il punto in cui le loro mani giacevano unite sul pavimento, tracciando con il pollice le vene blu sotto la pelle di Sherlock. Dopo questa conversazione c’erano tantissimi elementi nuovi da considerare, nuove informazioni da assorbire: quasi due decenni della vita di Sherlock si erano condensati in quel racconto doloroso, eppure una domanda ancora non aveva trovato risposta.  
  
“Perché hai bisogno di lui vivo?” Si leccò le labbra, il suo respiro instabile mentre Sherlock lo guardava. “Questa è l’unica cosa che non capisco. Dopo tutto quello che ti ha fatto - le manipolazioni e gli abusi - nessuno penserebbe male di te se lo volessi fare fuori.” Raddrizzando le spalle, John proseguì, dando voce ai suoi sospetti. “C’è… voglio dire, so che hai fatto di tutto per evitare una gravidanza ma… ci sei sempre riuscito?”  
  
“Sì.” La risposta di Sherlock non ammise obiezioni. “È questo quello che pensi? Che io abbia bisogno di lui vivo per amore di un bambino nostro da qualche parte nel mondo?” Sembrò incredulo mentre pronunciò quelle parole e John cercò di non mostrarsi irritato per quel tono di scherno.  
  
“Sembrava la ragione più convincente per risparmiargli la vita.”  
  
Sherlock sembrava pieno di core da dire, spiegazioni o rassicurazioni, John non era sicuro quale delle due, ma represse tutto scuotendo la testa. “No, le mie ragioni per tenerlo in vita sono puramente egoistiche. Se muore, il mio legame si spezza.”  
  
John annuì, immaginando che ci fosse qualcos’altro sotto; qualcosa che non riusciva ancora a cogliere. “Lo so.”  
  
“No, non credo che tu sappia cosa vuol dire.” Delicatamente, Sherlock lasciò la mano di John, spostandosi dal suo posto e sedendosi davanti a lui, con le ginocchia premute al petto mentre il fuoco lo illuminava. “Il processo di lutto sarebbe abbastanza sconveniente, ma resterebbe l’ultima delle mie preoccupazioni. Potrebbe durare mesi, ma quando finisce sono sciolto di nuovo.”  
  
Fissò John, probabilmente in segni di comprensione, ma tutto ciò che vide non era abbastanza, evidentemente, perché continuò a parlare. “L’estro tornerebbe ad essere incontrollabile e debilitante come lo era quando ero adolescente. Anche se non mi sentissi così male da non alzarmi dal letto, non sarei al sicuro. Non potrei vivere a Londra e di certo non potrei lavorare. Per questo ho bisogno di essere legato ad un Alfa. Dovrei legarmi di nuovo ad un altro Alfa e affrontare di nuovo gli stessi problemi da capo. La visione di Alexander è condivisa da molti. È quello che ci si aspetta da me, dopo tutto. Questo…” fece un cenno con la mano al loro appartamento, prima di indicare anche John. “Sarebbe tutto finito.”  
  
“Ma…” John aggrottò la fronte, cercando di trovare una soluzione. “Potresti trovare un Alfa diverso da lui. Qualcuno non come Alexander. Non dev’essere per forza dell’élite. Potre—“ la voce gli morì in gola, bassa ma intensa. “Potrebbe essere chiunque.”  
  
Gli occhi ghiaccio incontrarono i suoi e John cercò di non abbassare lo sguardo per l’intensità di quello dell'altro. Sherlock era sempre attento a tutto e non era così incapace di rilevare le dinamiche sociali come molti credevano, almeno non quando si trattava di John. Sembrava aver capito cosa John stesse suggerendo: non un Alfa a caso, ma uno che invece aveva condiviso la vita di Sherlock in tutta la sua libertà e gloria, tanto quanto lui.  
  
Si aspettò subito un rifiuto di qualche tipo, di nuovo un tono di scherno o un’espressione confusa. Tutto sembrò plausibile in quel momento, ma niente a confronto dell’ombra che c’era nello sguardo di Sherlock in quel momento. Sembrava esserci della tristezza nascosta in profondità. In qualsiasi altra circostanza avrebbe dato a John una speranza, seppur minima, ma non in quel momento.  
  
“Non funziona così,” mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo e prendendo un respiro profondo prima di guardare di nuovo in faccia John. “Vorrei che fosse diverso, ma…”  
  
Quando riprese a parlare il suo tono era piatto e sordo, come una persona che recitava una verità ineludibile. “Non sarei io a scegliere il mio prossimo Alfa. Quando Alexander muore, la mia proprietà non torna in mano a Mycroft, ma va al parente più prossimo di Alexander. Avrebbero loro tutti i diritti e senza dubbio mi venderebbero al miglior offerente, uno che sicuramente condivide le stesse aspettative di Alexander.”  
  
La rabbia scorse nelle vene di John, calda e fluida, riscaldandogli le guance e facendogli battere il cuore più forte. “Non sei un pezzo di arredamento!” scattò, le sue mani si chiusero a pugno mentre scosse la testa. “Non sei un oggetto!”  
  
“No, ma agli occhi della legge io sarò per sempre una persona alle dipendenze di e ciò non mi rende molto differente da un oggetto.” Sherlock allungò la mano, con il suo tocco sfiorò quella di John. Cercò di placare la sua rabbia e John cercò di rimetterla da parte. “Lo capisci adesso? Lo capisci perché, per quanto io possa odiare questa situazione, è a mio vantaggio? Sono in una posizione più unica che rara ad avere così tanto potere sul mio Alfa - un modo per tenerlo lontano e vivere la vita che voglio. Se muore, non resterà più niente di tutto questo.”  
  
John cercò di combattere la voglia di protestare a quelle parole, la sua gola carica di sentimenti e parole inespresse mentre inveiva mentalmente contro quell’ingiustizia. Ogni parola che Sherlock pronunciava, lo faceva arrabbiare sempre di più, lasciandolo annaspare in un mare di informazioni di cui non aveva avuto la minima idea almeno fino ad un mese prima.  
  
Come uno sciocco aveva creduto che Alexander fosse l’inizio e la fine di tutti i problemi di Sherlock: l’unica spina nel fianco. Ormai invece era chiaro che fosse impigliato in una rete ben più grossa, ingabbiato dai dettami di una cultura che non comprendeva.  
  
“Deve pur esserci qualcosa che puoi fare,” sussurrò. La sua gola una morsa stretta per l’indignazione che provava in quel momento. Nonostante tutte le sue forze, Sherlock sembrava ancora troppo fragile, suscettibile, pronto a spezzarsi alla prima parola fuori posto. Inoltre, c’era troppo spazio per interpretazioni sbagliate. La sua indignazione non era rivolta a Sherlock eppure era l’unico bersaglio presente e John non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato se l’altro avesse fatto assunzioni sbagliate.  
  
Fissò la mano di Sherlock dov’era posata sulla sua, ancora adesso tremava appena.  
  
“Il valore che ci attribuiscono si basa sulla fertilità, che è vista come una risorsa. Non si tratta veramente di Omega o non Omega, ma di ciò che possiamo produrre: un gran numero di eredi in tempi molto ristretti. Nei secoli passati tornava molto utile per proteggere le discendenze di grandi dinastie nella classe aristocratica. Poi diventò man mano meno necessario da questo punto di vista, ma diventò più di moda. Se eri ricco avresti potuto ricevere un Omega. Non ne esistono comunque così tanti perché gli Alfa controllano la prole e il potere resta completamente nelle loro mani.”  
  
Sherlock si allungò a toccarsi il livido sulla tempia, poi finì con una mano tra i ricci, a tirarli appena. “L’unico modo per uscire da quel giro è rendermi inutile ai loro occhi e neutralizzare la mia capacità di avere figli.”  
  
“Una legatura delle tube?” John scosse poi la testa. Per i Beta quell’intervento chirurgico era molto semplice, una pratica anche abbastanza comune. Tuttavia, il sistema degli Omega di entrambi i sessi primari era molto più complesso e delicato. Inoltre l’intervento era solo a livello teorico. Nessuna tecnica per loro era mai stata sperimentata o perfezionata. Sarebbe stata un’operazione rivoluzionaria, probabilmente anche illegale.  
  
“O la sterilizzazione completa. C’è la possibilità che un Alfa ordini l’annullamento di una legatura delle tube, nonostante i rischi che questo comporta. La sterilizzazione completa invece comporterebbe l’estrazione di tutto l’apparato riproduttivo. Nessuno potrà fare nient’altro una volta fatto.” Il sorriso di Sherlock era cupo e freddo. “Ci ho anche pensato, più di una volta ad essere sincero. Vendere i miei organi al mercato nero mi avrebbe fruttato un bel po’ di soldi, la prima volta che fuggii da Alexander. Avrei potuto ricominciare una vita da zero.”  
  
John pensò ad Annalise Ducart, morta sul tavolo operatorio e con i suoi sogni distrutti. L’idea che quel cadavere sarebbe potuto essere di Sherlock, gli fece precipitare il cuore dello stomaco e un brivido gli percorse tutta la pelle. Con la mano ancora sotto a quella di Sherlock, fece passare le sue dita leggere sulla benda. “Ma non l’hai fatto?”  
  
Sherlock scosse la testa. “Era troppo rischioso. Sarei stato troppo vulnerabile sotto anestesia e non avrei avuto modo di confermare l’intervento a cui mi avrebbero sottoposto. Perché la mia vita sarebbe dovuta essere il loro principale interesse? Avrebbero potuto uccidermi e prendere quello che serviva loro e anche di più, senza poi dover dividere i soldi.”  
  
“Quindi quello che hai detto ad Alexander oggi…?” John trattenne il respiro, incerto sul perché la risposta avesse per lui un peso così importante. Non erano certo affari suoi se Sherlock avesse potuto ancora avere figli, ma allo stesso tempo sperava che non avesse sacrificato quella sua capacità in cambio della propria libertà. Nessuno doveva essere costretto a fare una cosa del genere.  
  
“Ho mentito. Anche quando Mycroft ha cominciato ad aiutarmi, anche economicamente parlando, quelle opzioni non sono mai state contemplate, troppo pericoloso comunque. Non ci sono statistiche ufficiali sul tasso di sopravvivenza della sterilizzazione completa o della legatura delle tube di un Omega, e quelle che ci sono di solito sono troppo scarse per poter fare un bilancio. L’intervento non è neanche approvato dalla comunità medica, ma mi avrebbe comunque aiutato a rendermi inutile per qualsiasi Alfa. Potrei anche vivere senza la mia biologia che mi rema contro…” La sua attenzione era fissata sui propri ragionamenti e pensieri e John si domandò quante volte avesse già immaginato di gettare tutto al vento e correre sotto i ferri per l’intervento. Quante volte era stato costretto a ricordarsi che quella sarebbe potuta essere la sua ultima spiaggia?  
  
“Ma ho sempre cercato un modo di restare al mondo, non di cancellarmi.” Sherlock riportò lo sguardo al presente, alzando appena le spalle. “Quindi sono ancora qui, un Omega perfettamente funzionante e tutto intero e l’unica cosa che rende possibile questa vita è il mio legame con Alexander. Se dovesse rompersi…”  
  
John chinò la testa, facendo un debole cenno di comprensione. Capiva, ora, perché Sherlock gli avesse spostato la pistola. Non si trattava di risparmiare la vita di Alexander, ma di preservare la propria di vita. Anche se era debole, era comunque la migliore possibilità che Sherlock aveva.  
  
I dettagli che gli erano stati forniti rigiravano nella sua testa, quasi ancora incomprensibili. Più tardi, sicuramente, avrebbe avuto più tempo per metabolizzarli con calma, ma in quel momento John era ancora sopraffatto dal turbinio di emozioni che lo attraversava. La rabbia per l’intrusione di Alexander ancora persisteva, ma era ormai un fantasma in confronto alla compassione che ora provava nei confronti di Sherlock.  
  
“Ti alzi?” chiese, alzandosi lui per primo. Con il corpo rigido, porse poi una mano a Sherlock osservandogli lo stupore sul viso.  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“Perché è difficile fare questa cosa da seduti.” John strinse la presa intorno alla mano sana di Sherlock, aiutandolo a rialzarsi, in modo che si trovassero faccia a faccia. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto allungare la mano e stringere quel corpo agile nel suo abbraccio, ma se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato quel giorno era che Sherlock apprezzava che gli venisse data una scelta. Ed era una cosa che John avrebbe rispettato.  
  
Si preparò quindi ad essere respinto, mentre allargò le braccia in segno di invito. “Posso?”  
  
Sherlock inclinò la testa, il suo sguardo fisso in quello di John come se stesse cercando di trovare il secondo fine in tutto quello o forse stava solo cercando di leggergli in faccia il suo bisogno di volerlo aiutare in ogni modo possibile. Eppure c’era qualcos’altro dietro la curiosità nei suoi occhi, qualcosa di confuso, come se non riuscisse a capire precisamente perché qualcuno volesse toccarlo in modo affettuoso, senza pretendere nient’altro da quel contatto.  
  
Alla fine, Sherlock fece un passo avanti, permettendo a John di guidarlo ancora più vicino. Era allettante pensare di lasciare che tutta la rabbia che ancora vibrava nelle sue ossa, svanisse in quell’abbraccio, ma John sapeva che neanche quello sarebbe bastato.  
  
Il leggero tocco della mano di Sherlock sulla vita di John, lo fece sorridere e un attimo dopo, le grandi mani furono aperte sulla sua schiena, leggere, ma determinate. Centimetro dopo centimetro, John sentì la spina dorsale di Sherlock cedere. L’esitazione nei loro tocchi svanì non appena furono appoggiati l’uno all’altro, prendendo e dandosi conforto a vicenda.  
  
John cercò di star dietro a tutte le emozioni che stava provando in quel momento, cercando di lasciare da parte la compassione e provando a far percepire a Sherlock la sua determinazione nel tenerlo al sicuro.  
  
Si erano già toccati prima, ma mai in quel modo. C’era stata più di un’occasione in cui avrebbero potuto farlo - l’àncora di salvataggio che ti riporta a casa dopo uno scampato pericolo mortale - a metà tra l’essere aggrappato all’altro e l’essere il più vicino possibile da controllare le ferite sul viso. Ma nessuno di quei momenti aveva portato con sé quella dolcezza e quel tocco così tenero.  
  
Non capitava spesso che qualcuno facesse sentire John apprezzato, ma quando Sherlock appoggiò la propria guancia sulla sua testa e si lasciò andare ad un sospiro di sollievo, sentì che almeno per Sherlock, lui era qualcuno di prezioso: qualcuno che si prendeva cura di lui davvero e non solo del suo corpo.  
  
“Se le cose fossero diverse,” chiese, cercando un’ulteriore conferma. “Se potessi scegliere come vivere, cosa vorresti?”  
  
Il respiro tranquillo di Sherlock gli mosse i capelli sulla fronte e quando parlò, la sua voce era diventata morbida e calda, risuonando attraverso il corpo di John fino ad arrivare al suo cuore.  
  
“Vorrei questo.” Strinse di più le braccia intorno alle costole di John. “Solo questo.”  



	8. The Devil You Know

  


  
Le cifre verde opaco sulla radiosveglia di John gettavano ombre strane sulle pareti, avvolgendo la stanza in un freddo crepuscolo. Era ormai passata l’una di notte, eppure il sonno continuava a non arrivare.  
  
Il suo corpo era distrutto dalla stanchezza, ma la sua mente era ancora piena dei ricordi della faccia di Alexander e delle spiegazioni di Sherlock. Ogni volta che provava a mettere da parte un pensiero, un’altra dozzina gli annebbiavano la mente. Il suo stomaco emise un rumore. Il cibo d’asporto che aveva mangiato in fretta e furia quella sera era ancora pesante sotto le sue costole e John rimase a fissare l’oscurità della sua stanza mentre si incolpava per l’impossibilità di cambiare la situazione in cui era Sherlock.  
  
Il comportamento di Alexander lo aveva segnato emotivamente - oltre che fisicamente - e dubitava che Sherlock si sarebbe mai liberato veramente di quel peso. Era già un miracolo che fosse sopravvissuto e John sospettava che se non fosse stato per la sua infanzia da bambino indipendente, sarebbe stato costretto a conformarsi come tutti gli altri e che la sua vita sarebbe girata intorno alla ricerca di un partner per mettere su famiglia. Il suo genio sarebbe andato perso, ignorato, mentre le sue osservazioni sarebbero state messe a tacere per sempre. John era fiero ed orgoglioso del fatto che Sherlock avesse combattuto così duramente e trovò conforto nel pensare che, almeno lì a Baker Street, Sherlock fosse felice.  
  
“ _Vorrei questo. Solo questo_.”  
  
Il fantasma di quell’abbraccio John lo sentiva ancora addosso, la pressione esercitata dal corpo del detective era ancora viva su di lui. Non sapeva se quelle parole fossero riferite al lavoro, alla vita a Londra oppure al semplice piacere derivato dalla sua libertà, ma era scontato che John fosse compreso in tutto quello. Che fosse un amico oppure qualcosa in più, non importava. Era comunque prezioso e una sensazione dolce amara gli si posò sul cuore.  
  
John capiva adesso perché proteggeva il suo Alfa. Non poteva ucciderlo, anche se desiderava con tutto se stesso farlo. Invece la sua morte ora rappresentava una minaccia: un pericolo che doveva essere considerato.  
  
Sherlock avrebbe avuto sicuramente un piano di riserva, di questo John ne era sicuro, ma quanto sarebbe stato disperato? I pericoli insiti nel sottoporsi ad un intervento sarebbero valsi meno del desiderio di rimanere una persona autonoma e indipendente? Si sarebbe fatto a pezzi pur di mantenere la libertà che custodiva con così tanta ferocia oppure avrebbe avuto in mente altre strategie?  
  
In ogni caso, John non aveva intenzione di voltargli le spalle. Qualsiasi cosa avesse scelto, lui avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per essergli accanto finché Sherlock avesse voluto. Qualunque cosa di cui avesse avuto bisogno, John avrebbe cercato di dargliela.  
  
Con un sospiro lanciò un’occhiata al suo orologio, osservando i numeri cambiare. La stanchezza si avvertiva tra le articolazioni, senza riuscire a trovare alcun sollievo. Il suo corpo era ancora allerta, pronto a rispondere alla minima minaccia o al minimo rumore sospetto e quando arrivarono le due di notte, John si convinse ad alzarsi; la sua mascella ancora serrata e la schiena rigida.  
  
Tutto quello era veramente ridicolo. Fino ad un’ora fa era sicuro che se avesse poggiato la testa sul cuscino sarebbe crollato e invece ora, ad ogni scricchiolio delle assi di legno sul pavimento, si irrigidiva. Ovviamente quella era una risposta istintiva: la sua casa era stata invasa da qualcun altro, il suo rifugio era stato violato. Se lui era ancora così nervoso, quante speranze c’erano che Sherlock stesse messo meglio?  
  
Alla fine, accese la lampada sul suo comodino e liberò le gambe dalle coperte. Voleva controllare che Sherlock stesse bene. Gli avrebbe solo dato un’occhiata oltre la porta, niente di più. Si sentiva stupido anche solo per avere il bisogno di comportarsi in quel modo, ma o così o sarebbe rimasto sveglio tutta la notte.  
  
Le scale scricchiolarono sotto il suo peso e John sospirò quando vide il bagliore di una delle lampade accese in soggiorno. Aprendo la porta si fermò poi sull’uscio ad osservare la scena: Sherlock aveva trascinato fuori dalla sua camera da letto tutte le lenzuola, sistemandole poi sul divano dove ora era sdraiato. Se ne stava raggomitolato in un angolo, con il maglione pieno di fango di John sotto la testa, a fare da cuscino, mentre leggeva un grosso libro.  
  
C’erano sempre state notti in cui Sherlock non riusciva a prendere sonno, per colpa di un caso molto complesso oppure per un esperimento importante. Quella notte invece Sherlock sembrava aver un disperato bisogno del suo letto, senza riuscire però ad avvicinarglisi.  
  
Come un lampo, un’idea attraversò la mente di John che si maledisse per non aver capito tutto prima. Alexander era entrato nel loro appartamento attraverso la finestra della camera da letto di Sherlock. A tutti gli effetti la sua stanza era il stato il punto di vulnerabilità: il punto in cui le loro difese erano state abbattute. Non importava che la squadra di Mycroft avesse aumentato il livello di sorveglianza ore prima o che la finestra fosse ormai chiusa a chiave. I fatti non facevano la differenza per il subconscio irrazionale di Sherlock. Aspettarsi che tornasse a dormire nella sua stanza sarebbe stato da stupidi.  
  
“Hai almeno provato a riposare un po’?” domandò e Sherlock scosse la testa, senza rispondere.  
  
“Non sono stanco.”  
  
_Bugiardo_ , pensò John guardando i segni di stanchezza sotto i suoi occhi ghiaccio. Anche se mentalmente forse non era così stanco, era emotivamente provato e l’intrusione di Alexander c’entrava solo in parte. Sherlock aveva comunque dovuto riparlare del suo passato. Gli era costato molto scoprire tutte le sue carte davanti a John, sperando che comprendesse.  
  
“Sherlock…”  
  
“Non sei messo meglio di me.” gli fece notare. “Che cos’hai fatto? Sei rimasto a letto a rigirarti tra le lenzuola?”  
  
John sospirò, passandosi una mano sulla nuca. “Più o meno.”  
  
Stavano entrambi passando una pessima nottata, cercando di riprendersi dagli avvenimenti di quel giorno, e Sherlock aveva tutta l'aria di essere ancora a disagio. Anche John lo era. Aveva provato a farsi una doccia prima, ma la sua riluttanza nel lasciare Sherlock da solo non aveva aiutato, anzi. Aveva passato poi il tempo a girovagare per casa, controllando ossessivamente porte e finestre. Si era fermato solo quando Sherlock gli aveva afferrato il polso per chiedergli di smetterla di preoccuparsi fino allo stremo.  
  
John avrebbe tanto voluto che le ultime ore passate avessero calmato le acque, ma avrebbe solo mentito a se stesso. “Mi stavo chiedendo se Mycroft non avesse ragione prima, a volerti fuori Londra. Non ti senti al sicuro qui o sbaglio?”  
  
Sherlock s’irrigidì, la stanchezza scivolò via dal suo corpo all’improvviso quando alzò la testa di scatto. “È ridicolo. Alexander è rinchiuso in un bunker da qualche parte. Io non sono in pericolo.”  
  
John percepì la provocazione dal modo in cui Sherlock alzò il mento, con lo sguardo fisso nel suo. Non era la prima volta che Baker Street veniva compromessa, ma questa volta era decisamente diversa. Non erano minacciati da un assassino vendicativo. Era una questione personale. “Lo dici per convincere me o te stesso?”  
  
Un sospiro stanco lasciò le labbra di Sherlock, che abbassò la testa sconfitto, premendosi poi una mano sugli occhi prima di trascinare il palmo su tutto il viso. “Tutti e due,” ammise chiudendo il libro e guardandosi intorno nel soggiorno. “È ridicolo. Di cosa dobbiamo avere paura?”  
  
Prima che potesse rispondere, un forte rumore risuonò nel vicolo. Immediatamente, John si mosse, parandosi di fronte a Sherlock.  
  
“Probabilmente è il gatto della vicina che s’infila ancora nei bidoni della Signora Hudson,” fece notare Sherlock, ma John non mancò di notare come si fosse piegato in avanti sul divano, pronto a saltare in piedi alla prima minaccia. “O una volpe che fruga in cerca degli avanzi.”  
  
“ _Probabilmente_?” chiese, guardando Sherlock da sopra la propria spalla, prima di avvicinarsi al tavolo della cucina e prendere la pistola. “Vado a controllare.”  
  
“È proprio necessario?” Sherlock sbuffò, seguendo John e borbottando mentre camminava. “Stai reagendo in modo esagerato. Mycroft ha blindato questo posto, peggio della Banca d’Inghilterra e c’è anche una sua squadra dall’altra parte della strada, per controllare. Forse pensava che non l’avrei notato. Non abbiamo a che fare con un criminale esperto. È solo Alexander. Non ha più neanche i soldi per assumere qualcuno che faccia il lavoro sporco al posto suo e non ammetterebbe mai con i suoi amici che ha bisogno di aiuto.”  
  
Entrando nella stanza di Sherlock, John notò che le parole del suo coinquilino furono pronunciate di nuovo per rassicurarlo. Peccato che quelle cose per lui non facessero nessuna differenza. Fu come ritornare sul campo di battaglia dopo un combattimento: non era affatto euforico per la vittoria, bensì pronto a ricevere un altro attacco.  
  
Spostò le tende, per controllare che la scala antincendio fosse vuota, prima di avvicinarsi alla finestra con il viso e verificare che fosse vuoto anche il vicolo sottostante. Si convinse quando vide uno dei bidoni rovesciati. Qualunque animale ne fosse stato il responsabile, era già fuggito, non prima però di cibarsi delle cose che si erano riversate sul terreno.  
  
“Te l’avevo detto,” mormorò Sherlock dietro di lui, troppo preso dal controllare anche lui la strada che neanche si rese conto di aver poggiato il mento sulla spalla di John.  
  
“Perché sei venuto con me se eri già così sicuro?” chiese John, sbuffando in una piccola risata mentre le labbra di Sherlock si piegavano in un broncio lamentoso. “Lo sai che è normale sentirsi così, giusto?”  
  
L’espressione di Sherlock - per essere stato definito _normale_ \- fu di sbigottimento e John si assicurò che la sua pistola avesse la sicura, prima di dargli una leggera gomitata per spingerlo di nuovo verso il soggiorno. “Chiunque ha subito un’effrazione in casa si sente così. È l’istinto.”  
  
“È illogico,” borbottò incrociando le braccia al petto. “Anche se non è esattamente una sensazione nuova per me. Ho passato mesi allerta, spaventato per ogni minima cosa, dopo essere scappato per la prima volta.”  
  
“Ti sei sentito braccato,” John annuì, guardandosi intorno prima di prendere la trapunta e porgerla tra le braccia del suo coinquilino. “Dai. Andiamo di sopra.”  
  
Sherlock alzò lo sguardo sul soffitto. “Perché?”  
  
“Perché è su un piano rialzato, più facile da difendere e ha solo un punto di ingresso, ammesso che nessuno voglia passare dal lucernario. Non è certo conforme alle norme antincendio, ma la rende la stanza più sicura.” Cominciò a salire i gradini e spinse la porta per aprirla, prima di appoggiare la pistola sul comodino. “Uno di noi può restare sveglio a fare la guardia, mentre l’altro dorme.”  
  
Sherlock rimase sulla soglia, osservando la camera spartana di John. Non c’erano molte cose lì dentro, ma comunque riuscì a dedurre il minimo, traendo Dio solo sapeva quali conclusioni.  
  
“Io sto sul pavimento e tu stai sul letto,” disse, trascinando le coperte e il cuscino in un mucchio, prima di sedersi su di essi, con la schiena contro il materasso.  
  
“Quindi, quando hai detto che uno può restare a fare la guardia, intendevi tu.” Sherlock inarcò le sopracciglia, appoggiandosi allo stipite pronto a cominciare una nuova discussione. “E dicono che la cavalleria sia morta al giorno d’oggi.”  
  
“Non fare lo stupido.” John allungò le gambe davanti a sé, assicurandosi che la sua pistola fosse a portata di mano, mentre incrociava le braccia al petto. “Sei tu ad andare a letto perché sei quello più ricoperto di lividi tra noi due. Faccio la guardia io perché la pistola è mia e ho già fatto la sentinella in vita mia.”  
  
“E io no, invece?” Sherlock sospirò, come se non avesse più neanche la forza di discutere e John strinse le labbra, guardandolo mentre si trascinava sul letto, prima di sdraiarsi sulla schiena. “C’è una ragione se il mio ciclo di dormiveglia è al limite della decenza. Tra il vivere con Alexander e il vivere per strada, il sonno profondo mi rendeva troppo vulnerabile. Ho dovuto adattarmi. Non ho bisogno che ti prendi cura di me, John.”  
  
Chinando la testa, la posò sulle proprie ginocchia, rendendosi conto di come ogni abitudine di Sherlock derivasse da quella sua tremenda esperienza. A partire dalle droghe, fino ad arrivare al modo in cui dormiva. Aveva mai raccontato a qualcuno tutto quello che aveva raccontato a John quella sera? Ne dubitava. L’unica persona che poteva essere al corrente di certi dettagli era Mycroft, anche se John faceva molta fatica ad immaginare Sherlock che si confidava con suo fratello.  
  
“Lo so. Ce la fai anche da solo.” Alzò di nuovo la testa, guardando la porta. “Ma non c’è un cazzo che io possa fare. Quindi lasciami… lasciami almeno fare questo, d’accordo?”  
  
Sherlock sospirò voltandosi, con la stoffa che si mosse su di lui e le molle del letto che invece cigolarono sotto il suo peso. Un momento dopo, la sua fronte era premuta dietro la scapola sinistra di John, mentre le sue ginocchia toccavano quella destra. Si era rannicchiato il più vicino possibile a John, senza però abbracciarlo del tutto. Se John avesse inclinato la testa all’indietro, si sarebbe appoggiato nell’incavo della vita di Sherlock. Non c’era nulla di apertamente protettivo in quella posizione, ma quella vicinanza diede a John la possibilità di sentirsi finalmente meglio.  
  
La calma calò tra loro, la quiete della notte londinese accompagnata dal respiro regolare di Sherlock. Fuori la pioggia schizzava sul lucernario inclinato e gocciolava sulle grondaie, mentre il traffico in lontananza aggiungeva un ronzio di sottofondo intermittente. John riuscì a sentire tutti quei rumori distinti, rimanendo con i sensi in ascolto. Aveva già svolto servizio di guardia prima e sapeva perfettamente quanto fosse facile perdersi nei propri pensieri, distraendosi così dall’ambiente circostante, ecco perché dopo un po’ cominciò a mettere in pratica alcune vecchie tecniche che ricordava dai giorni in cui aveva prestato servizio. Poteva non essere l’Afghanistan, ma era comunque un luogo che conosceva benissimo, sottilmente alterato dalla presenza di Sherlock nella sua stanza.  
  
Un profondo respiro dal naso lo aiutò a calmarsi, allontanando l’ansia. La sua stanza di solito non aveva nessun odore particolare, ma con Sherlock al suo interno era tutt’altra cosa. Adesso nell’aria c’erano delle note di un profumo delicato, un po’ come l’odore del bucato pulito lasciato ad asciugare al sole. Non proprio sapone, ma qualcosa di fresco e luminoso. L’odore acre della paura non c’era più e anche quello dell’antisettico era sbiadito. Quello che restava era il profumo di Sherlock, che riuscì ad acquietare ancora di più John.  
  
Il tempo passò, l’orologio continuò a contare i minuti finché il cielo non iniziò a mostrare i primi barlumi dell’alba. Gli occhi di John ora bruciavano sul serio, desiderosi di un po’ di riposo. Il fondoschiena gli faceva male, perché era ancora seduto sul pavimento duro e la sua mente non si era assopita neanche per un attimo, mentre ancora cercava di stare attenta all’ambiente circostante.  
  
Il tocco di un dito dietro la sua schiena lo fece trasalire e si voltò per osservare gli occhi chiari di Sherlock che lo guardavano oltre il bordo della trapunta. Sherlock vi si era praticamente seppellito dentro e John aveva pensato che fosse il suo modo di lasciare fuori il mondo. Invece ora sembrava solo intontito e letargico, ma ancora completamente sveglio.  
  
“Per favore, dimmi che hai dormito almeno un po’.”  
  
“Mi sono appisolato giusto un po’,” rispose, la sua voce un rombo rauco mentre il suo sguardo corse verso la porta. “Basta fare la guardia. Vieni qua.” Rotolò all’indietro, premendosi dall’altra parte del letto contro il muro, lasciando metà dello stretto materasso libero, in un palese invito. “Se rimani seduto per terra ancora un po’, la tua zoppia potrebbe tornare e non mi saresti di nessun aiuto mezzo addormentato durante un caso.”  
  
“Ma—“  
  
Il gemito di Sherlock soffocò il resto della protesta di John. Si mise a sedere con espressione dolorante, prima di allungarsi verso il fianco di John per recuperare da terra il cuscino e metterlo accanto al suo. “Noi. Siamo. Al. Sicuro.” Pronunciò ogni parola ammorbidendo sempre un po’ di più la sua voce. “Con te qui, ci credo davvero. Inoltre, Alexander è già difficile affrontarlo in carne ed ossa. Mi rifiuto di lasciare che la sola idea di lui abbia un impatto così grande sulle nostre vite. Mi sono allontanato da lui per poter vivere la mia vita, non per passarla a scappare da lui o a nascondermi dietro porte chiuse.”  
  
Crollò di nuovo sul materasso, dandogli la schiena. Aveva chiaramente detto la sua e John non avrebbe potuto controbattere. Rimase però ad osservare lo spazio che gli aveva fatto sul letto. Non aveva nessuna buona ragione per mettersi a letto accanto a Sherlock, non quando al piano di sotto ce n’era uno libero, per non parlare del divano o comunque del pavimento.  
  
Aprì le labbra per far notare quella cosa anche a Sherlock, ma poi le richiuse immediatamente. Sherlock era stato chiaro: era la stessa presenza di John a farlo sentire al sicuro. La sua compagnia era ciò che teneva a bada le paure feroci e irrazionali e andarsene avrebbe voluto dire privare Sherlock di quel piccolo sollievo.  
  
John sapeva che non fosse altro che una scusa per lui, ma era troppo stanco per portare avanti una discussione. Era una cattiva idea infilarsi a letto con lui, ma da quando Sherlock si preoccupava di certe cose? Non aveva mai evitato il contatto con John. Anche di recente, quando il loro contatto fisico era diminuito, era stato per colpa di John: deboli sforzi per dimostrare a Sherlock il suo rispetto.  
  
“Smettila di pensarci e vieni a letto.” sbuffò Sherlock.  
  
“Maledetto arrogante,” borbottò John, ma nonostante le sue proteste, fece come gli era stato detto.  
  
Cedere a quello fu la resa totale. L’ultimo briciolo di stress svanì, mentre si sistemava sotto la trapunta, le lenzuola sotto di sé ancora calde per il corpo di Sherlock che le aveva scaldate prima e lo stesso profumo che lo aveva calmato, ora gli stava riempiendo le narici. Il materasso stretto non offriva molto spazio per due uomini adulti, e John riuscì a sentire dietro la propria schiena, le vertebre di quella di Sherlock: una linea forte come l’acciaio ad ancorarlo sul posto.  
  
Condividere il letto con qualcuno richiedeva sempre un po’ di tempo per abituarsi, ma John rimase colpito da quanto quella vicinanza gli sembrasse naturale: dall’avvallamento del materasso verso il centro alla pressione delle piante dei piedi freddi di Sherlock contro le sue caviglie. Erano entrambi completamente vestiti, schiena contro schiena, ma per John fu più significativa quella vicinanza di qualsiasi altro incontro tra due amanti nudi. Si lasciò cullare da quel calore mentre il sonno cercava di prenderlo.  
  
Con la vista già sfocata, avvertì a malapena il braccio di Sherlock muoversi, allungandosi dietro di lui finché non gli sfiorò il polso. Stancamente, la registrò come una richiesta silenziosa. Sherlock poteva non sentire il bisogno di ricevere conforto, ma ciò non voleva dire che non lo volesse e John non glielo avrebbe mai negato.  
  
Dita fredde si intrecciarono alle sue, goffe da quell’angolazione, ma comunque salde. Palmo contro palmo, John gli accarezzò le nocche con il pollice, lasciando che le carezze costanti lo cullassero mentre, alla fine, il sonno lo prese completamente.  
  
Quando si svegliò di nuovo, il sole splendeva attraverso il lucernario, rivolto a sud, ricoprendo il letto di una luce calda. Le lenzuola erano ancora un groviglio attorno ai loro corpi e il suo cuscino era caduto sul pavimento. Ad un certo punto nella notte si doveva essere girato, sdraiato sulla schiena per usare l’angolo del cuscino di Sherlock. Non che avesse importanza comunque, perché Sherlock non lo stava usando per niente. Si era trascinato più in basso sul materasso, con i piedi penzoloni fuori dal bordo e la sua testa all’altezza del petto di John. Si era poi girato verso di lui, con una mano a stringere il polso sinistro di John e l’altra affondata nel cotone della sua maglietta, mentre la teneva ben salda tra le dita.  
  
Con cautela, John allungò una mano per spostare la trapunta e guardare Sherlock, che ancora dormiva sereno. I lividi erano diventati più scuri e lui si ritrovò a dover trattenere una smorfia. Era vero, Sherlock aveva subito colpi più brutti di quelli, ma quelle ferite non erano quelle che si sfoggiano dopo un combattimento leale e ad armi pari.  
  
John era furioso al solo pensiero che qualcuno potesse guardare a Sherlock come qualcuno da possedere e da controllare. Non gliene fregava niente che fosse _tradizione_ ; era sbagliato e basta. Eppure quella non era più un’ingiustizia sociale invisibile e lontana da loro. Per John era diventata personale: un problema che aveva dovuto mettere a fuoco molto velocemente.  
  
Sicuramente alcune persone avrebbero mal interpretato il suo atteggiamento, avrebbero pensato che fosse arrabbiato con Alexander perché avrebbe voluto Sherlock tutto per sé e probabilmente avrebbe mentito a se stesso nel rispondere che non gli appartenesse un desiderio del genere, nel profondo. Tuttavia, Sherlock non era un premio da vincere. John desiderava solo che fosse libero di scegliere la vita che voleva, piuttosto che vivere un simile compromesso.  
  
Il rumore debole di un naso che annusava l’aria intorno a sé attirò la sua attenzione, che tornò nel qui ed ora di quel momento. Un cipiglio corrugò la fronte di Sherlock, che arricciò subito il naso per il sole che ora gli riscaldava la faccia. John sorrise mentre Sherlock si girava con la faccia nel materasso, cercando un po’ di buio per tornare a dormire, ma si ritrovò a mugolare infastidito quando si rese conto di essersi ormai svegliato completamente.  
  
“Buongiorno.” La voce di John era roca e tranquilla. Lui alzò un sopracciglio mentre Sherlock cominciò a sbattere le palpebre e strizzare gli occhi nella sua direzione.  
  
“Buon pomeriggio,” lo corresse laconico, afferrando il cuscino e mettendoselo sopra la testa. “Sono almeno le due a giudicare dall’angolazione del sole.”  
  
Uno sguardo veloce confermò la dichiarazione di Sherlock e John ringraziò mentalmente di non avere un turno in ambulatorio quel giorno. Una parte di lui si sentì in colpa per l’indulgenza verso se stesso nell'essere rimasto a letto fino a quell’ora, ma lui e Sherlock avevano avuto un disperato bisogno di riposo. Inoltre, lì dentro era al caldo e tranquillo, come se il mondo esterno fosse a migliaia di chilometri di distanza e non era ancora pronto a rompere quella bolla di beatitudine.  
  
Con un grugnito, allungò le braccia sopra la testa per stiracchiarsi, i muscoli a tremare per lo sforzo. La presa di Sherlock sulla sua maglietta si allentò e John ridacchiò mentre lo osservò rintanarsi nuovamente sotto le coperte, conficcandogli un ginocchio nel fianco.  
  
Con un rapido movimento, Sherlock fece scorrere l’angolo del piumino sopra la testa di John, accogliendolo nella calda caverna di piume e stoffa. Una luce morbida filtrava attraverso il tessuto, creando uno strano crepuscolo ultraterreno. La curva verso l’alto delle labbra di Sherlock suggerì che si stesse comportando in modo scherzoso, ma sotto quel comportamento c’era una motivazione ben più seria: la voglia di dividersi dal mondo esterno, creare un “loro” e un “noi”, di nascondersi da tutti gli altri mentre si lasciava cullare da quella solitudine condivisa con John. E lui fu più che felice di accontentarlo.  
  
Prese fiato per parlare, ma solo alla fine si rese conto di non sapere esattamente cosa dire. Tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare in quel momento era il ricordo di Alexander che si intrometteva nel loro piccolo rifugio e John avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenerli al sicuro la prossima volta. Così richiuse la bocca, lasciando che il silenzio rimanesse indisturbato tra loro.  
  
Erano entrambi raggomitolati sul fianco, Sherlock con le spalle al muro e John spinto verso il bordo del letto. Le loro ginocchia tirate verso il petto e premute insieme al centro del materasso, mentre le loro mani erano poggiate sul letto nello spazio vuoto tra di loro.  
  
All’inizio quelle di Sherlock erano tirate verso di sé, ma dopo un paio di minuti si allungarono, arrivando a sfiorare quelle di John, esplorandole delicatamente con piccoli tocchi, piegando le nocche e tracciando dei piccoli disegni indecifrabili sul suo palmo. Non c’era fretta in quei gesti. Sherlock si prese il suo tempo, attento a cogliere ogni più piccolo dettaglio, come sempre. John si ritrovò a guardarlo senza fiato, mentre le dita di Sherlock andavano alla deriva sulla sua pelle, mappando ogni punto.  
  
Un tremore delicato corse lungo la spina dorsale di John, che si trovò a stringere con forza le gambe l’una contro l’altra per tenere a bada l’eccitazione che stava cominciando ad accumularsi nel bassoventre. Le mani non erano mai state una zona erogena per lui, ma in quel momento chiusi lì sotto, sembrava essere la cosa più intima del mondo. Ogni respiro era pieno del suo profumo e questo confondeva John, come una droga, mentre restava incantato a guardare le dita di Sherlock sulle estremità del proprio corpo.  
  
John girò la mano, accarezzandolo di rimando sul polso. Un sibilo acuto che sfuggì dalle labbra di Sherlock, gli fece alzare lo sguardo e vide il suo viso arrossato. Gli occhi chiari incontrarono i suoi, luccicanti, e la gola di John faticò a deglutire per quanto fosse secca, prima di leccarsi le labbra.  
  
Un rantolo muto rimase intrappolato nel petto di Sherlock, non completamente soffocato e John dovette chiudere gli occhi per trattenere il desiderio che lo attraversò in quel momento. Non era sicuro di cosa fosse peggio: la consapevolezza che anche Sherlock sentisse quel lento e costante desiderio, silenzioso ed inevitabile, oppure la consapevolezza che così tanti ostacoli si trovassero sulla loro strada.  
  
Non c’era niente che potesse dire per migliorare le cose, così si limitò a sospirare e ad allungare una mano sulla guancia di Sherlock. Immediatamente, l’altro si voltò premendo più forte il viso contro il suo palmo, inspirando il suo profumo. Non era la disperazione di un Omega in calore quella, piuttosto era semplicemente Sherlock che mostrava il proprio affetto apertamente; che mostrava il suo cuore, quello che teneva così ben nascosto a tutti: un singolo sguardo bastò a John per desiderare di conoscerlo molto di più.  
  
Il fantasma di un bacio si posò sulla parte superiore del polso e John lo percepì come un singhiozzo contro la propria pelle: era la dimostrazione di un desiderio e, allo stesso tempo, delle scuse per tutto quello che stava accadendo.  
  
Il suo battito aumentò velocemente, ma la disperazione di quella strada apparentemente senza uscita, fu messa da parte dall’ondata di determinazione che seguì. John si rifiutava di credere che fosse tutto senza speranza come sembrava. Forse quello non era il momento adatto per fare un passo avanti, ma ciò non voleva dire che dovesse ritirarsi completamente. Non aveva intenzione di lasciar svanire il potenziale di quell’affetto che provava per Sherlock, ed era sicuro che fosse lo stesso anche per lui. La sua espressione poteva mostrare rimpianto, ma John riusciva a percepire il movimento della sua mente sempre in moto.  
  
Aprì le labbra come per parlare, ma qualsiasi cosa Sherlock stesse per dire, venne interrotto da un rapido ronzio soffocato proveniente da qualche parte nella stanza. Entrambi si bloccarono, le orecchie ora tese ad ascoltare finché non riconobbero la vibrazione del telefono.  
Avrebbero potuto provare ad ignorarlo, ma ormai il momento era stato interrotto, rompendo quella bolla nella quale si erano rifugiati. Tutte le preoccupazioni erano tornate, non più lontane, ma reali e taglienti, impossibili da ignorare.  
  
“Dev’essere Lestrade,” disse Sherlock, afferrando la mano di John e allontanandola con delicatezza.  
  
“Vuoi che ti passi il telefono?” chiese, desideroso di preservare quella loro intimità, anche solo per un altro secondo. “Dimmi tu.”  
  
Vide la mente di Sherlock lavorare per decidere la risposta. Sicuramente Lestrade voleva sapere come stessero dopo quella serata, ma era probabile che accanto alle solite convenzioni amichevoli, ci fossero anche alcune informazioni nuove sul caso Donnelly.  
  
Per quanto volesse fingere che il mondo esterno non esistesse, ormai era impossibile che Sherlock rifiutasse una chiamata di lavoro. Non sarebbe stato nella sua natura e non era quello che John voleva. Sherlock doveva essere libero di essere ciò che era e non una persona che cambia in cerca di approvazione.  
  
“Leggi cosa vuole,” replicò infine Sherlock, spingendo via da loro la trapunta e lasciando entrare la luce, alzando un sopracciglio in direzione di John. “Decido dopo se vale la pena alzarsi oppure no.”  
  
John si mise a sedere passandosi una mano tra i capelli, prima di abbassarsi a prendere i suoi pantaloni dal pavimento. Lo schermo del suo telefono vibrò di nuovo in fondo ad una delle sue tasche e John lo liberò da lì, leggendo il messaggio di Greg. “Dice che spera che stiamo bene e che pensava che volessi essere aggiornato sul rapporto tossicologico di Amelia Donnelly. È risultato negativo, senza eventuali contaminazioni. La droga era pulita.”  
  
“Cosa?” Sherlock si sollevò su un gomito, appoggiandosi al bracci di John per leggere il messaggio da solo. “Lo ha compilato Molly o Anderson?”  
  
“Non l’ha specificato.”  
  
Sherlock staccò il proprio cellulare dalla presa e, incrociando le gambe sotto di sé, cominciò ad inviare furiosamente messaggi. La concentrazione gli fece corrugare la fronte e John si concesse un momento per ammirare quello spettacolo: Sherlock che era tornato se stesso. Dopo gli eventi della sera prima, vederlo in quello stato adesso era un vero sollievo. La schiena di Sherlock era dritta e le sue spalle formavano una linea ferma sotto la maglietta sgualcita che indossava. Era uno spettacolo al quale John si sarebbe abituato volentieri: vederlo appena sveglio nel proprio letto, con i capelli in disordine, i vestiti spiegazzati e i lineamenti addolciti dal sonno, mentre Sherlock rivolgeva tutta la sua attenzione ad un caso.  
  
Sarebbe potuto essere strano quanto velocemente Sherlock era stato capace di passare da un momento di silenziosa intimità, ad una professionalità priva di emozioni, ma John sapeva che anche quello faceva parte del suo incredibile autocontrollo. Sherlock non era un uomo che si perdeva in sentimenti inutili. Non sarebbe rimasto lì a crogiolarsi sul problema, ma si sarebbe concentrato sulla sua soluzione. Era un esempio per John. Da qualche parte, c’era una soluzione alla situazione di Sherlock e ora era determinato a trovarla.  
  
“Devo andare in laboratorio,” disse Sherlock, passando a John il suo telefono e lasciando che le proprie dita indugiassero sul suo palmo per qualche secondo. “Quanto tempo pensi di metterci a prepararti?”  
  
“Mezz’ora?” Era una stima onesta e John sospirò quando il suo amico si alzò in piedi con un movimento veloce e fluido, con un passo deciso poi raggiunse la porta.  
  
“Ti do venti minuti,” disse oltre la sua spalla prima di trotterellare giù per le scale, lasciando solo John. “Non di più!”  
  
John si strofinò entrambe le mani sul viso, sussultando quando le ferite gli pizzicarono sotto quel contatto troppo brusco. Si alzò poi dal letto, cominciando a raccogliere i vestiti sul pavimento e rivestendosi. Il suo cervello azionò il pilota automatico mentre si abbottonava la camicia e ripensava al momento di poco prima tra le lenzuola, assaporando il ricordo di Sherlock così dolce e silenzioso.  
  
John si chiese cosa stesse per dire se il telefono non l’avesse interrotto: un invito a qualcosa di più oppure delle scuse? O tutte e due le cose? Sarebbe stato ingenuo a pensare che tra di loro sarebbe stato facile cedere e fare un passo avanti. Non era solo l’esistenza di Alexander a gettare un’ombra tra di loro, né l’idea dell’infedeltà. Dopotutto, Sherlock non si era mai veramente concesso a lui. Ma il problema era che, qualsiasi cosa succedesse, come aveva spiegato la sera prima, l’ultima parola non spettava a lui.  
  
La rabbia tornò a farsi sentire nello stomaco di John. Sherlock avrebbe potuto accettare quella realtà come la migliore possibile: una mezza libertà ottenuta con fatica, ma John avrebbe fatto di tutto per non fermarsi solo a quello. Non perché aveva un secondo fine per quello che c’era tra di loro - un affetto profondo - ma perché Sherlock meritava molto più di quello. Aveva combattuto duramente ed era arrivato fin lì solo grazie alle proprie forze. Ora John voleva aiutare la sua causa.  
  
La domanda era: da dove cominciare?  
  
Lo scrosciare della doccia raggiunse le sue orecchie mentre afferrava le scarpe per infilarsele, prima di raccogliere la sua pistola e scendere al piano di sotto con l’intento di preparare la colazione. Si preparò velocemente una ciotola di latte e cereali e la mangiò in piedi, appoggiato al lavandino della cucina, troppo di fretta per potersi concedere il lusso di sedersi. Mentre il tostapane e il bollitore erano stati accesi e lavoravano, John cominciò a valutare le possibilità di convincere Sherlock a mangiare qualcosa.  
  
Pochi minuti dopo, Sherlock emerse dal bagno, con i capelli ancora umidi e vestito di tutto punto. Solo un polsino della camicia era rimasto sbottonato, quello destro. Immediatamente, John capì perché e strinse le labbra in segno di compassione. Sherlock doveva essersi tolto la fasciatura per fare la doccia e mentre gran parte del gonfiore era diminuito, i lividi della presa di Alexander erano ancora visibili a imbrattare la sua pelle pallida.  
  
“Ti fa ancora male?” chiese, mettendo da parte la ciotola e afferrando un’altra benda da una scatola sotto il lavandino. Strappò un pezzo e prese il braccio di Sherlock, esaminando il polso con cura. “Riesci a muoverlo?”  
  
“Sì, ma fa male. Qui di più.” disse indicando una zona vicino l’ulna dove la pelle era ancora gonfia e contusa. “Per quanto tempo rimarrà così?”  
  
John gli rivolse un sorriso storto. “Almeno per qualche giorno. Ti do qualcosa per il dolore tra un minuto. So che non è semplice, ma tu cerca di non muoverlo, va bene?” Parlava più per speranza che per esperienza, consapevole del fatto che Sherlock avrebbe comunque spinto il suo corpo al limite se ne avesse avuto bisogno, piuttosto che stare attento a non peggiorare la situazione. “E fai colazione. Devi tenerti in forze.”  
  
Gli allungò il toast, soddisfatto quando vide che Sherlock diede un morso senza dire nulla, finendolo velocemente. Quando la nuova benda fu a posto, Sherlock aveva afferrato anche il secondo toast e John rimase a bere il suo tè, grato del comportamento del suo coinquilino. Il liquido era caldo, ma lui provò comunque a berlo il più velocemente possibile, percependo la fretta di Sherlock.  
  
L’urgenza di quel momento era solo frutto della smania di Sherlock, perché i risultati ormai c’erano e non sarebbero scappati da nessuna parte, anche se ci avessero impiegato dieci minuti in più o due ore, ma John riuscì a vedere oltre quel comportamento: Sherlock aveva un disperato bisogno di distrarsi. Bloccato com’era dall’impotenza che la sua situazione gli faceva provare, la cosa migliore da fare era concentrare tutte le sue attenzioni e risorse su un caso. Il controllo della propria vita gli era sfuggito per una sera dalle mani, ma ora, sul lavoro, poteva riprenderlo del tutto.  
  
“Sei pronto?” chiese, pulendosi le briciole dalla bocca e afferrando la propria giacca, prima di guardare John che infilava la pistola nel retro dei pantaloni. “È proprio necessaria?”  
  
“Non voglio essere sorpreso di nuovo senza,” rispose John, facendo cenno a Sherlock di fargli strada giù per le scale e attraverso la porta principale. “Non adesso che so che tipo è Alexander.” Tese una mano per bloccare l’obiezione di Sherlock sul fatto che non ci fosse nulla da preoccuparsi perché Mycroft lo aveva ormai in custodia. “So che è rinchiuso da qualche parte, ma la pistola viene con noi. Solo per precauzione.”  
  
Dopo quelle parole, si aspettò che Sherlock avesse altre obiezioni da fargli, ma invece tutto quello che ebbe in risposta fu un cenno di comprensione, mentre con la mano fermava un taxi. Anche in quel momento, ore dopo l’accaduto, nessuno dei due riusciva a trovare più di tanto il conforto nelle spiegazioni razionali che vedevano Alexander chiuso fisicamente da qualche parte.  
  
Sherlock rimase a guardare fuori dal finestrino, con la città che si rifletteva sui suoi occhi, mentre John giocherellava con i pulsanti del suo cellulare e i pensieri gli riempivano la mente. Nonostante tutto quello che gli era stato spiegato, sentiva che mancavano ancora le informazioni necessarie per costruire un piano d’attacco decente. Sì, ora sapeva del passato di Sherlock, ma non riusciva ancora a comprendere pienamente le radici di quella cultura che lo avevano intrappolato. Sembravano degli ideali così alieni e arcaici, provenienti da un’altra epoca. Aveva bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno che ne capiva di legge e del sistema, senza che fosse una persona vittima di quello stesso sistema.  
  
Pensò alle carte che Greg gli aveva fornito il giorno prima, lasciate sul comodino. Non c’era stato tempo per leggerle e in quel momento si rammaricò di non averne fatta una priorità. Forse non avrebbero potuto aggiungere nient’altro di utile alle sue conoscenze, ma sarebbe stato sicuramente meglio di niente.  
  
Quando il taxi si fermò, la sua testa era ormai piena di opzioni e possibilità riguardo al da farsi. Tuttavia, non aveva idea di cosa potesse essere veramente utile e cosa no.  
  
Con un sospiro, si rassegnò alla giornata che lo attendeva, spostando il peso del proprio corpo mentre usciva dal taxi. Ma la stretta delle dita di Sherlock intorno al suo polso lo fece fermare e voltare verso di lui, che ancora gli sedeva accanto.  
  
“Stai pensando di mandare un messaggio a Mycroft,” disse, i suoi occhi brillanti e illeggibili. “Hai il cellulare in mano da almeno dieci minuti e continui a scorrere la rubrica, soffermandoti sulla lettera ‘M’. Non ti sprecare a mandargli un messaggio. Sarà al Diogenes Club ed è più probabile che ti parli con sincerità se vai ad incontrarlo di persona.”  
  
John esitò, troppo familiari ormai i metodi di Sherlock per provare ad obbiettare e sfidare le sue deduzioni. Inoltre aveva perfettamente ragione. Di tutti, Mycroft era l’unico in una posizione di potere su Alexander: temuto da lui, se non addirittura rispettato. “Pensi che mi possa aiutare?” chiese, inclinando la testa. “Mi direbbe qualcosa che tu non mi hai detto?”  
  
Sherlock distolse lo sguardo, aprendo la portiera dal proprio lato del taxi e scendendo, prima di abbassarsi per lanciare un’occhiata al tassista e sussurrare le sue parole in direzione di John. “Nonostante i suoi sforzi per migliorare la sua visione delle cose, l’atteggiamento di Mycroft nei confronti degli Omega gli è stato impartito fin dall’infanzia. Per questo non è disposto a condividere con me i dettagli dei suoi piani. Tu sei un’altra cosa e forse può rassicurarti su particolari che io non conosco.”  
  
“Aspetta,” John allungò la mano sul sedile, afferrando la manica della giacca di Sherlock. “Non ho intenzione di lasciarti qua da solo!”  
  
“Beh, non ti servirei a niente se venissi con te. Mycroft non ti direbbe niente se ci fossi anche io. Resterò al laboratorio.” Indicò l’edificio del Bart’s alle sue spalle e cercò di soffocare un sospiro quando John si accigliò. “Apprezzo la tua preoccupazione,” mormorò premendo la propria mano fasciata sulla sua tempia prima di lasciarla ricadere. “Ma non è necessaria ora. Sono al sicuro e sto bene.” Alzò gli occhi al cielo quando John fece una smorfia, sospirando come se stesse facendo un grande sacrificio. “Se dovessi spostarmi, ti manderò un messaggio.”  
  
Era un compromesso quello, una piccola riduzione dell’indipendenza di Sherlock per confortare John, che si ritrovò ad annuire a malincuore. Ci fu un momento in cui la sua preoccupazione divenne soffocante e mentre il suo stomaco tremava al solo pensiero di perdere di vista Sherlock, John cercò di ricacciare indietro quella sensazione. Per quanto fosse allettante, non avrebbero potuto passare il resto della loro vita incollati; sarebbe stato solo un altro tipo di gabbia per Sherlock. “Va bene. Se non mi scrivi niente, ti raggiungo qui tra un’ora.”  
  
Sherlock annuì, chiudendo la portiera e battendo la mano sul tettuccio dell’auto, in segno di saluto. John lo osservò mentre si allontanava, gli occhi fissi su quella figura magra e scura, finché le code del Belstaff non svanirono oltre la porta del Bart’s.  
  
Il taxi si rimise in viaggio, riportandolo per le caotiche strade di Londra prima di lasciarlo fuori dall’austero edificio, ritrovo preferito di Mycroft. Al suo interno, funzionari pubblici si lasciavano andare a pranzi tardivi, oziando in silenzio sulle poltrone in pelle e nascondendosi dietro grandi giornali. John li ignorò, seguendo la muta guida di uno degli uscieri della stanza sul retro, dove Mycroft era in piedi accanto ad una delle finestre, un bicchiere di scotch tra le mani e uno sguardo perso nei propri pensieri.  
  
“Ah, John. Ti stavo aspettando. Confido che tu abbia riposato bene?”  
  
John si accigliò per tutta quella conversazione di cortesia, sicuro che Mycroft sapesse già la risposta. Quanto sapeva della notte scorsa? L’insonnia di Sherlock, lo stato di allerta di John che non riusciva a calare… era abbastanza sicuro che non ci fossero telecamere nella sua camera da letto, ma ciò non significava che Mycroft non fosse a conoscenza di dove Sherlock avesse passato la notte, così come tutto il resto della mattina.  
  
“Ci è voluto un po’ per addormentarci,” rispose alla fine. “Ma ci siamo riusciti.”  
  
Mycroft fece roteare il liquido nel bicchiere, la sua espressione illeggibile mentre beveva un altro sorso, prima di indicare la bottiglia. “Posso offrirti da bere?”  
  
“Meglio di no.” John prese posto su una delle poltrone con lo schienale alto, pensando che fosse meglio restare lucido per quella conversazione. Sicuramente Mycroft non stava cercando di temporeggiare, quanto più di mettere John a suo agio prima di parlare. “Sherlock mi ha spiegato… tutto.”  
  
“Ne dubito.”  
  
Si fermò, alzando lo sguardo accigliato. Il suo primo pensiero fu che Mycroft stesse mettendo in dubbio la fiducia che Sherlock riponeva in lui, ma quella convinzione si sciolse quando vide il suo corpo appesantirsi, in balia del peso di una sconfitta.  
  
“Non fraintendermi, John. Non ho dubbi che Sherlock abbia rivelato a te più cose che a chiunque altro, me compreso, ma so per esperienza che ci sono alcuni aspetti della sua vita di cui è riluttante a discutere. Tende spesso a sorvolare su quegli argomenti, ad insistere sul fatto che non ha nessuna intenzione di annoiarti con i dettagli.” Mycroft alzò un sopracciglio mentre il cuore di John sprofondò, ricordando quelle esatte parole di Sherlock. “Forse sarebbe più corretto dire che ti ha detto _quasi_ tutto.”  
  
“Puoi riempire tu questi vuoti, allora?” lo sfidò John, guardandolo socchiudere gli occhi mentre cercava di prendere una decisione, prima di sedersi sulla sedia di fronte a lui.  
  
“Se dovessi ritenerlo necessario.” Il suo sorriso era sottile e John si trovò a trarre un respiro quando si rese conto che non stavano facendo altro che valutarsi a vicenda, giudicando entrambi se l’altro fosse un alleato o solo un altro ostacolo. Sarebbero potuti andare avanti per ore se avessero continuato a giocare al gioco di Mycroft, giungendo poi ad uno stallo inevitabile. In alternativa, John avrebbe potuto mettere le proprie carte scoperte sul tavolo e vedere cosa avrebbe fatto l’altro in risposta.  
  
“Sherlock mi ha spiegato perché non mi ha permesso di sparare ad Alexander,” disse, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia e sentendo dietro di lui la canna dura della pistola che si conficcava nella sua schiena. “Capisco perché non voglia, davvero, ma ciò non significa che io non vorrei che quel bastardo fosse in obitorio, piuttosto che in uno dei tuoi bunker.”  
  
Mycroft lo guardò oltre il bordo del proprio bicchiere, il suo sguardo offuscato. “Un sentimento che condivido pienamente.” Fu offerta quella frase in segno di tregua - una specie di ramo d’ulivo - e John si rilassò un po’. “Presumo che Sherlock ti abbia spiegato perché la morte di Alexander avrebbe peggiorato la situazione.”  
  
John strinse la mano sinistra in un pugno, con le unghie che affondarono nel proprio palmo. “Non me ne capacito. Dubito che tu sia capace di restare qui seduto, con il peso di tutto il governo sulle spalle, a guardare Sherlock che viene ereditato dal familiare più prossimo del suo Alfa. Anche se Alexander non fosse stato un cazzo di violento, non lo sopporteresti. Dieci anni fa, forse, ma non adesso.” Scosse la testa. “Non se ti importa di Sherlock almeno la metà di quanto dici.”  
  
La sedia scricchiolò sotto il peso di Mycroft quando si spostò per appoggiarsi allo schienale. All’improvviso, quando i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di John, apparve vecchio, stanco e sbattuto. “La stima per mio fratello è molto più profonda di quanto tu possa immaginare.” La tranquillità di quella dichiarazione si fece spazio tra loro e John inclinò la testa, mentre ascoltava ed elaborava quelle parole. “Apprezzo che, dal tuo punto di vista come anche da quello di Sherlock, le mie azioni negli ultimi vent’anni non lo abbiano dimostrato abbastanza.”  
  
“Hai permesso che tutto ciò accadesse,” sibilò John. “Eri d’accordo a farlo legare a qualcuno!”  
  
“Ovviamente!” Mycroft alzò la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Tu non hai idea di come fosse. Avevo un fratello minore che mi idolatrava e mi sfidava di continuo. Eravamo pari e complici e poi…”  
  
Distolse lo sguardo, il suo corpo ora più accasciato sulla poltrona. “Sapevo che ci fosse qualcosa in Sherlock che non riuscivo a capire, nemmeno quando era più piccolo. Ho sempre lasciato quella confusione da parte, ma quando è stato confermato che fosse un Omega, ne sono rimasto sbalordito: l’unica vita che avrebbe potuto avere, da quel momento in poi, era quella che non avrebbe mai sopportato.”  
  
Raddrizzando la schiena incontrò lo sguardo di John. “Ho sfidato mio padre, chiedendo di capire perché Sherlock dovesse legarsi a qualcuno, in primo luogo. Non avevamo bisogno dei soldi che la sua vendita avrebbe portato e Sherlock avrebbe potuto tenersi la sua libertà. Sarebbe stato al sicuro con noi, avrei potuto badare io a lui…”  
  
L’anello al dito di Mycroft luccicò alla luce del tardo pomeriggio, quando si portò la mano alle labbra. “Mio padre mi spiegò che era una questione di biologia. Fu solo quando Sherlock maturò completamente che capii cosa intendeva davvero. Ho sempre pensato, come molti Alfa d’altronde, che il calore degli Omega fosse un momento di intenso bisogno sessuale e basta. Io non avevo nessuna intenzione di legarmi a qualcosa e quindi non avevo nessuna esperienza personale. Non mi ero mai reso conto che…”  
  
Un muscolo si contrasse sulla sua mascella e il suo pomo d’Adamo sobbalzò mentre deglutiva. “Ho visto mio fratello diventare un fantasma di se stesso, tormentato dalla sua biochimica. Stava svanendo davanti ai nostri occhi e odiava ogni momento di quella vita in quello stato. Fu la prima volta che pensai che potesse fare un gesto sconsiderato pur di sfuggire a quella condizione.”  
  
John sospirò pesantemente, capendo dove il discorso di Mycroft volesse andare a parare: la possibilità che Sherlock avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che sottomettersi alla vita che lo aspettava. “No, Sherlock mi ha detto che aveva intenzione di costruirsi una vita, non togliersela.”  
  
“Sì, ma alle volte la disperazione sembrava così tanta da essere intollerabile. Mio padre lo pregò di legarsi a qualcuno, invocando il nome di mia madre e i suoi desideri, promettendogli di tutto. Lo sapevo che stava passando dalla padella alla brace e ho provato a pensare a qualsiasi cosa, ma non ci fu più tempo e poi…” Mycroft trasse un respiro profondo. “Da un giorno all’altro non stava più a noi preoccuparci di lui. Era chiaro - sia a mio padre che rispettavo che alla famiglia Cunningham - che non fosse più necessario mantenere i contatti con lui. Con il senno di poi, avrei voluto provare a rintracciarlo in qualche modo. Ma era quello il modo in cui le cose andavano fatte, per tradizione. Era quello il nostro modo di vivere, come lo era stato per secoli prima di noi. E io, stupidamente, neanche allora sono riuscito a metterlo in dubbio.”  
  
John passò la mano aperta sulla stoffa della poltrona, cercando di capire se Mycroft lo stesse imbrogliando. Se lo stava facendo, sicuramente aveva un potenziale d’attore non espresso. Il rimpianto gli si leggeva tra le rughe del viso e il disprezzo per se stesso era un’ombra sulla sua espressione, assolutamente convincente.  
  
“In quelle rare occasioni quando lo sentivo, le conversazioni erano sempre le stesse che si alternavano tra chiamate silenziose e piene di rancore riguardo la sua nuova situazione e altre in cui esternava la sua contentezza. Mi sono raccontato per molto tempo che le prime chiamate non fossero altro che il risultato della sua predilezione per il dramma e le seconde invece la realtà dei fatti.”  
  
John scosse la testa, incredulo. Avrebbe scommesso fino all’ultima sterlina del suo conto in banca che, in quelle telefonate in cui Sherlock era sembrato felice, Alexander era stato lì presente, con la sua figura minacciosa ad ascoltare tutto. “Non hai mai avuto dubbi? Tu? Il tuo lavoro è quello di essere sospettoso su qualsiasi cosa e non hai mai messo in dubbio quello che ti diceva Sherlock?”  
  
“Il ruolo di Alexander era quello di provvedere a mio fratello e di amarlo. È più di una semplice convenzione sociale, è un obbligo!” Mycroft strinse le labbra, soffocando quello che per lui sarebbe stato uno sfogo. Chiuse gli occhi, il petto ora sollevato da un sospiro. “Speravo che Sherlock avesse trovato la felicità e ho permesso a quella speranza di accecarmi. Tuttavia, hai ragione. Sospettare è nella mia natura.”  
  
Agitò una mano, indicando la grandezza della stanza intorno a lui e tutto ciò che rappresentava. “Quando ho ottenuto questo modesto posto al governo e ho avuto accesso a qualche risorsa in più, ho rivolto tutta la mia attenzione a Sherlock. Ho violato una serie di regole che non starò qui a specificare, sul ruolo che una famiglia di un Omega può giocare nella loro vita, una volta legati a qualcun altro, ma avevo priorità diverse rispetto allo star zitto per bene della tradizione.” Le sue labbra sbiancarono sotto la pressione dei propri denti e la sua mascella si mosse prima di aggiungere: “Alla fine le mie paure si sono rivelate fondate. Ho scoperto che Sherlock era fuggito dalla casa di Alexander almeno nove mesi prima.”  
  
Un fantasma di disperazione balenò sui lineamenti di Mycroft. “I tentativi di rintracciarlo sono sempre falliti e ho passato più di un anno a temere il peggio: che mio fratello fosse finito in mano a trafficanti o che avesse sofferto calori impossibili in mancanza del proprio Alfa a proteggerlo.” Un sorriso senza allegria gli contrasse le labbra. “Avrei dovuto pensarci due volte e non sottovalutarlo.”  
  
“Non lo sapevi, vero?” John domandò. “Tutti i suoi sotterfugi per controllare la sua fertilità? Il modo in cui stava silenziosamente combattendo il sistema e tutte le aspettative sociali posate su di lui.”  
  
Mycroft scosse la testa, fissando il liquido sul fondo del bicchiere. “In retrospettiva, mi rendo conto di quanto siano state strategiche le azioni di Sherlock.” Mise da parte il bicchiere, le sue mani arricciate intorno ai braccioli della poltrona su cui era seduto. “Tuttavia, a quei tempi, quando Alexander lo ritrovò io ne fui sollevato. Convinto che fosse più al sicuro con il suo Alfa che altrove. Ogni tanto avevo la preoccupazione che qualcosa non stesse andando per il verso giusto, ma passarono mesi prima che ci fossero delle prove concrete.”  
  
“Hai iniziato a fare ricerche?”  
  
Mycroft incontrò lo sguardo di John. “Ho deciso di guardare oltre la superficie dell’affetto che Alexander diceva di provare. Non appena ho scoperto quanto si fosse spinto oltre per nascondere delle informazioni che avrei reperito facilmente, ho capito che stava succedendo qualcosa. E che io mi ero sbagliato di grosso. È stato sufficiente utilizzare le risorse a mia disposizione per scoprire la verità e poi ho iniziato a pensare a strategie per liberare mio fratello.” Le rughe gli circondavano gli occhi e la bocca mentre distoglieva lo sguardo. “Prima che riuscissi a trovare una soluzione, però, Alexander raggiunse il culmine della sua rabbia.”  
  
Quegli occhi si spostarono ancora e John si irrigidì sulla poltrona. La descrizione di Sherlock riguardo ciò che Alexander gli aveva fatto era stata vaga, ma a giudicare dalla faccia di Mycroft il ricordo di quella giornata non era svanito per niente. Sembrava un uomo perso nel ricordo di un’atrocità impronunciabile e se John aveva avuto qualche dubbio sulla sua piena sincerità, in quel momento sparirono all’istante. Nessuno avrebbe potuto fingere in quel modo, con gli occhi azzurri riempiti di nuovo di disgusto e preoccupazione e quando parlò di nuovo, la sua voce era spezzata dalla realizzazione di non aver fatto abbastanza; di essere una persona con dei difetti come tutti gli altri, così come la società in cui era cresciuto.  
  
“Sarebbe bastato un colpo, uno solo in più e sarebbe morto. Ne sono sicuro. Le sue ferite erano molto gravi ed è dovuto rimanere in ospedale per molto tempo. Indebolito anche dalla sua situazione fisica precedente.”  
  
John alzò la testa, ma non dovette pronunciare a voce la domanda che gli passò per la mente. Mycroft gliela lesse sul viso. “Quindi è questo che Sherlock non è riuscito a dirti.”  
  
“Mi ha spiegato come somministrava ad Alexander il Lorelon ogni mattina e come lui l’ha poi scoperto…” John s’interruppe, cercando di capire perché il volto di Mycroft fosse così appesantito. “Sherlock era preoccupato di come avrei potuto reagire. Ha detto che le persone avrebbero potuto dare a lui la colpa di quei comportamenti. Che lo aveva provocato lui.” Il tono s’indurì e John serrò la mascella mentre osservò Mycroft alzare le sopracciglia. “Come se drogarlo fosse una cosa deplorevole da parte sua.”  
  
Mycroft si pizzicò il ponte del naso con due dita prima di lasciar cadere la mano. “Hai frainteso la mia disapprovazione, John, e Sherlock ha chiaramente interpretato male le mie parole. Comprensibile. Nessuno di noi due era nelle piene facoltà mentali.” Si strofinò le dita tra di loro. “Sherlock ti ha detto come ha preso il vizio della droga, sì? Ti ha anche detto come la sua dipendenza lo ha reso più vulnerabile agli attacchi di Alexander? Non appena ha capito che aveva bisogno di dosi giornaliere, ha provato a fare leva su quello.”  
  
Il terrore si insinuò lungo la schiena di John, come una mano gelida passata sulla spina dorsale. Non era uno sforzo difficile da fare quello di immaginare cosa avesse potuto fare Alexander e imprecò sotto voce.  
  
“Ha costretto Sherlock a periodi in cui si drogava di continuo a momenti in cui restava completamente senza niente. Se Sherlock si rifiutava di drogarsi, gli veniva somministrata contro la sua volontà. Alexander ha continuato a nutrire la sua dipendenza per continuare ad esercitare il suo controllo su di lui e non era solo cocaina.” Mycroft provò a distendere i propri lineamenti, ma era impossibile sotto il peso di quella rabbia spessa e profonda.  
  
“Alexander ha sempre usato l’intimità con Sherlock come un’arma, su questo non ho dubbi, ma in qualche modo i suoi metodi cambiarono da quel momento in poi. Sherlock non ebbe bisogno di somministrare ad Alexander i contraccettivi almeno per i primi undici mesi dopo il suo ritorno, perché Alexander non lo sfiorò neanche.” Il disgusto si lesse chiaro sul suo volto e non era quello normale che spuntava sul viso di un fratello quando si trattava di discutere della vita sessuale di un parente. Era pura indignazione. “La sua vicinanza attivava l’estro di Sherlock - portando con sé il disperato bisogno di accoppiarsi - e Alexander invece si intratteneva con altri amanti non Omega, lasciando Sherlock a soffrire. Il concepimento di un bambino non era più tra le sue priorità. Gli interessava solo punirlo.”  
  
Mycroft si posò una mano sul ginocchio, levigando le pieghe invisibili del suo completo e John lo osservò, lasciandogli il tempo di riprendersi. “In un certo senso, mio fratello era abituato al rifiuto. Evitava il sesso con il proprio Alfa ogni volta che poteva, ma conosceva bene i suoi limiti. C’erano volte in cui la sua biologia lo obbligava ad acconsentire e consumare il rapporto, per timore di sperimentare lo stesso declino fisico che subiva prima, quando ancora non era legato a nessuno. Credo che sia riuscito a spingersi fino a dodici settimane senza soddisfare l’estro, ma quella privazione si è poi protratta più a lungo e ne ha subito le conseguenze.”  
  
John si rese conto solo in quel momento di essersi congelato sul posto, il suo corpo bloccato nella più totale negazione mentre fissava Mycroft. “Come l’hai scoperto? Sherlock ti ha…?”  
  
“Sherlock non mi ha detto proprio niente. È stato Alexander. La prima volta che ho organizzato un incontro per esporgli le regole riguardo la sua separazione da mio fratello, ha provato una grande soddisfazione nel dirmi come aveva ottenuto quel controllo. Non aveva idea che lo stessi registrando, né sapeva della nuova carica che ricoprivo al governo.”  
  
I suoi occhi si strinsero per la crudele soddisfazione, ma il suo trionfo svanì rapidamente. “Lo ha indebolito a tal punto da rendergli impossibile la fuga.” Mycroft si posò le dita sulla tempia mentre aggiunse: “Una volta che Sherlock si fu ripreso, l’ho rimproverato e non per quello che aveva fatto ad Alexander, ma per aver pensato di poter affrontare tutto da solo. Si è messo in guerra aperta con Alexander, piuttosto che cercare di liberarsene e il risultato è stato…”  
  
Si fermò, schiarendosi la gola ed evitando attentamente lo sguardo di John. Quando ricominciò, fu con i toni tesi e indifferenti di un uomo che lotta per nascondere le troppe emozioni. “Sono consapevole di dover incolpare nessun altro, se non me stesso. Sherlock non si è sentito in grado di chiedermi aiuto. Probabilmente pensava - come aveva già suggerito il mio comportamento in passato - che sarei stato riluttante nell’offrirgli il mio aiuto.”  
  
“Perché aspettare che te lo chiedesse?” chiese John. “Non potevi intervenire prima e basta?”  
  
“Avevo bisogno di una scusa per farlo, un modo per affrontarlo apertamente agli occhi della legge, piuttosto di un rapimento illegale.” Chinò la testa. “Una scusa che Alexander ha involontariamente fornito quando ha picchiato mio fratello. Le sue azioni avrebbero scioccato qualsiasi Alfa dell’élite. È… impensabile.” La voce di Mycroft si strinse. “È stato in quel momento che abbiamo trovato la via d’uscita. Ho documentato tutto, accumulando un arsenale di prove e quello che ho trovato mi ha spinto a considerare un piano d’attacco ben più definitivo. Volevo che la sua influenza sulla vita di mio fratello fosse rimossa in un modo che solo la morte avrebbe permesso.”  
  
John era d’accordo con quelle parole in un modo viscerale. “Ma Sherlock ti ha fermato.”  
  
“Ovviamente.” ammise Mycroft, raccogliendo un pelo dalla giacca e lasciandolo ricadere per terra, incrociando le gambe. “Come ha sottolineato Sherlock, qualsiasi azione legale che volessi intraprendere, dal disfarsi fisicamente di lui al trascinarlo in tribunale, lo lascerebbe nella stessa infelice posizione. Legato a nessuno e ancora bisognoso di un Alfa al suo fianco. Entrambi gli scenari avrebbero comportato un grande rischio e avrebbero privato Sherlock della libertà che ha ora. Non esattamente il risultato sperato.”  
  
“Meglio continuare a giocare in casa,” mormorò John. “Così ti ha convinto a minacciarlo, invece di fare altro. Mantiene il legame, ma costringi il suo Alfa a stargli lontano, in modo che lui possa continuare a…” fece un gesto verso la finestra, intendendo la vita fuori da lì che Sherlock stava conducendo.  
  
“Esattamente. Da parte mia è stato semplice. C’era uno strano equilibrio tra il desiderio di Alexander nel volere un Omega e un erede e, al tempo stesso, il suo bisogno di nascondere i suoi deplorevoli abusi. Per Sherlock invece…” Mycroft esitò, facendo una smorfia. “Non è stato ugualmente facile. Se mai avessi dubitato della forza di volontà di mio fratello, in quel momento smisi di farlo. Il suo corpo aveva bisogno di andare in riabilitazione, sia per le ferite riportate che per la sua dipendenza dalla cocaina e da Alexander. Il processo è stato lungo e tutt’altro che facile da sopportare, ma una volta che si è ripreso…”  
  
Per la prima volta da quando John era entrato in quella stanza, Mycroft sorrise caloroso e sincero. “Non mi ero mai reso conto di averlo perso finché non l’ho ritrovato. Si vantava della sua libertà e nel farlo mi rendeva la vita straordinariamente difficile, ma ne valeva la pena vederlo così. Ha viaggiato con documenti falsi e ha incontrato l’insuperabile Signora Hudson. Ha cominciato a lavorare per l’Ispettore Lestrade. Per la maggior parte del tempo ha evitato di ricadere nella droga, anche se ancora oggi la dipendenza persiste.”  
  
Sollevò il mento, senza fare nulla per nascondere il proprio orgoglio ora evidente. “Sherlock ha preso il controllo della sua vita ed è contrario a tutto ciò che potrebbe comprometterla. Quando è stato necessario informare Gregory Lestrade della situazione, Sherlock mi ha inveito contro per settimane. Comprensibilmente, anche se forse non dal punto di vista della logica, temeva la risposta dell’Ispettore. Allo stesso modo in cui ha temuto per la tua.”  
  
John abbassò gli occhi, chiedendosi non per la prima volta se Sherlock avesse mai deciso di dirgli la verità di sua spontanea volontà. Il suo silenzio parlò per lui e le parole successive di Mycroft constatarono la realtà dei fatti.  
  
“È difficile ignorare tutte quelle imposizioni che ci vengono inculcate fin da piccoli. Allo stesso modo in cui sono stato portato io a credere che tutti gli Omega fossero onorati e rispettati dai loro Alfa, a Sherlock fu insegnato che tutti gli Alfa lo avrebbero trattato come un oggetto. Per anni ha avuto prove quotidiane a sostegno di questa convinzione. Eppure, nonostante ciò, ha scelto te, un Alfa, come suo coinquilino.”  
  
Lo sguardo penetrante di Mycrfot si fissò sulla figura di John e lui cercò di non agitarsi sotto quello sguardo, mentre la conversazione si spostava su un altro territorio del tutto nuovo. “Perché sei qui, John? Dubito che sia per rispondere a qualche tua curiosità, né credo che tu abbia avuto il desiderio di confrontarti con me riguardo al mio comportamento in passato.” Una smorfia gli contrasse le labbra. “Almeno, non solo per quello.”  
  
Parole litigavano nella mente di John per venir fuori, alcune erano grida indignate e accuse senza un obiettivo ben preciso. Per quanto fosse allettante incolpare Mycroft per quanto accaduto a Sherlock, la situazione non era poi così semplice. Invece, costrinse la sua rabbia a tornare indietro, sforzandosi di ridurre il caos dei suoi pensieri ad una sola domanda.  
  
“Se Alexander muore, cosa possiamo fare per Sherlock?” Non aveva neanche provato a chiedere chiarimenti riguardo alla sua domanda posta poco prima, non avrebbe insultato l’intelligenza di Mycroft in quel modo. “E non dire che non lo sai. Perché se c’è anche solo una piccola possibilità, tu l’hai già pensata.”  
  
Sapeva di sembrare disperato: un uomo smarrito, alla ricerca di qualcosa per sistemare tutto, ma fra tutti Mycroft era quello nella posizione ideale per fare qualcosa di concreto. John si rifiutava di credere che il più grande degli Holmes, afflitto com’era dai rimpianti e dai sensi di colpa, non avrebbe considerato il vasto potenziale nel futuro di Sherlock.  
  
“E se pure ci fosse?” chiese Mycroft, mettendo le dita davanti alle labbra in un modo che a John ricordò sorprendentemente Sherlock. “Cosa succederebbe poi? Andresti contro i desideri di Sherlock e semplicemente elimineresti Alexander dall’equazione?”  
  
John scosse la testa, dapprima lentamente, poi sempre con maggior enfasi. “No e nemmeno tu lo faresti. Se pensavi di poter scegliere quella strada, l’avresti già intrapresa e Alexander sarebbe già morto.”  
  
Mycroft inclinò la testa in segno di riconoscimento. “Ci sono una serie di _trattative_ che potrebbero essere intraprese, se la sfortuna dovesse volere che Alexander muoia. Alcune avrebbero la possibilità di liberare Sherlock dall’essere ereditato dal parente più prossimo del suo Alfa.”  
  
John sospirò, percependo già un problema in vista nelle sue parole. “Ma?”  
  
“Ma nessuno dei risultati sarebbe prevedibile al 100% e nessuno risparmierebbe a Sherlock la sofferenza del lutto per la morte del suo Alfa, né le lotte che ne seguiranno.” Ora lo sguardo di Mycroft era come quello di un falco, inchiodando John sul proprio posto. “Una cosa fondamentale da capire, John, è che anche se non venisse ereditato dai Cunningham, Sherlock non potrebbe avere la vita che vuole a meno che non sia legato. Alexander andrebbe sostituito.”  
  
“Ma se fosse qualcuno che sceglie lui—”  
  
“E se quel qualcuno non fossi tu?”  
  
La domanda tagliò l’aria intorno a loro come una lama affilata e John si ritrovò a combattere con il groppo di emozioni che gli si fermò sullo stomaco. Mycroft non lo stava dicendo in modo cattivo. C’era una precisione chirurgica nascosta in quella domanda, cosa che spinse John a domandarsi quanto sapesse realmente di loro due.  
  
Avrebbe voluto protestare che lui e Sherlock non erano affatto legati come credeva lui, che le sue motivazioni erano innocenti e senza nessun secondo fine. Ma come avrebbe mai potuto, quando il pensiero che Sherlock trovasse ciò di cui aveva bisogno con qualcun altro, lo faceva ribollire di gelosia?  
  
“Non— non avrebbe alcuna importanza,” balbettò, schiarendosi la gola e desiderando di non sembrare poi così teso. “Qui non si tratta di me. Si tratta di lui.”  
  
Gli occhi di Mycroft si strinsero come se stesse provando a scovare nell’altro un accenno di menzogna. Dio solo sapeva quello che poi in realtà ci aveva trovato, ma qualsiasi cosa fosse, pareva averlo soddisfatto. “Ci sono già delle clausole nel contratto di obbligazione di Sherlock che gli consentirebbero di superare il lutto in compagnia della sua famiglia, piuttosto che con i parenti del suo defunto Alfa. Era una clausola posta da mia madre, molto prima che Sherlock raggiungesse la sua maturità.”  
  
“Che differenza fa?” chiese John con tranquillità.  
  
“Ci fa guadagnare tempo,” spiegò. “E assicura a Sherlock le cure di cui avrebbe bisogno per riprendersi. Se un evento simile dovesse accadere, ho intenzione di avviare trattative con la famiglia di Alexander. Credo che possano essere costretti ad accettare le mie richieste. In caso contrario, potrei offrirmi di ricomprare mio fratello, anche se avrebbero comunque tutto il diritto di rifiutare. Se anche questa mossa dovesse fallire, non mi resterebbe che portare tutto in tribunale.” disse, alzando le mani in segno di resa. “Come puoi vedere, le opzioni a mia disposizione ci sono, ma non sono semplici. Se un giudice decidesse a favore dei Cunningham è probabile che procedano imponendomi delle restrizioni per interrompere ogni contatto con Sherlock. Anche nella mia posizione attuale, tali ingiunzioni non sarebbero semplici da superare. Sherlock potrebbe perdere ogni alleato che ha.”  
  
“No.” John scosse la testa, protendendosi in avanti con i gomiti sulle ginocchia e le mani annodate davanti al viso, in una specie di preghiera. “No, non perderebbe nessuno. Dubito che te ne rimarresti seduto a guardare, qualunque cosa possa dire la Corte o chiunque altro. Sherlock non è solo. Non lo lasceremmo andare facilmente, dimenticandoci di lui.”  
  
Era consapevole della propria posizione fragile e improvvisamente sulla difensiva, ma non rimase cieco al lampo di approvazione che passò negli occhi di Mycroft. Improvvisamente si chiese se tutto quello non fosse altro che una specie di test elaborato, un modo per Mycroft di capire quali fossero realmente le priorità di John. Sperava che capisse che la prima cosa importante lì era ciò che voleva Sherlock e non ciò che volevano loro.  
  
La vibrazione del telefono in tasca disturbò il silenzio all’improvviso. Mycroft gli lanciò un’occhiata per incitarlo a leggerlo, non che John avesse bisogno del suo permesso per farlo. Prese il telefono in modo da poter leggere il messaggio di Sherlock, che lo avvisava che sarebbe stato a Scotland Yard tra venti minuti.  
  
“Mio fratello richiede la tua presenza, presumo?”  
  
“E chiede come sta andando la tua dieta,” mormorò John in risposta, provando un barlume di soddisfazione nel vedere Mycroft scuotere la testa in un gesto di disapprovazione. “Guarda, il motivo per cui sono venuto qui è perché non so cosa fare.” Allargò le mani davanti a sé, con i palmi rivolti verso l’alto. “Nessuno dovrebbe subire quello che ha subito Sherlock, ma se c’è qualcuno che può pensare ad un modo per tirarlo fuori da questo casino, quello sei tu. Ho solo… ho bisogno di sapere che hai un asso nella manica, per qualsiasi evenienza.”  
  
Mycroft si alzò in piedi, aggiustando una piega del completo prima di tirare i polsini e fare un mezzo sorriso furbo. “Più di uno, Dottor Watson,” rispose piano, segno che l’uomo vulnerabile di pochi minuti prima era scomparso, senza lasciare nessuna traccia. “Mi spiace non poter fare di più in questo momento per calmare la tua preoccupazione, ma se dovesse essere necessario, sappi che ci sono diverse strade per noi. Quanto a quello che puoi fare tu…” continuò, indicando la porta. “Ti suggerisco di continuare così. So che Sherlock apprezza molto la tua… amicizia.”  
  
Era un chiaro saluto, ma nonostante il messaggio di Sherlock che lo richiamava a sé, restava ancora una domanda.  
  
“Se hai tutti questi piani, modi per aiutare Sherlock ad uscire da questa situazione, perché non li hai messi in moto prima? Hai detto tu stesso che volevi che Alexander se ne andasse.”  
  
Mycroft aggrottò la fronte, dirigendosi verso la scrivania vicina e appoggiandosi contro di essa, a braccia conserte. “Il rischio era troppo alto. Se avessi ucciso Alexander tanti anni fa, Sherlock non avrebbe avuto la vita a Baker Street che ha ora. Sarebbe finito legato a qualcun altro e, nella migliore delle ipotesi, sarebbe rimasto in isolamento e nell’indifferenza di chiunque.” sospirò. “Per quanto Sherlock lo detesti, è la sua biologia che ha limitato fino ad ora i nostri corsi d’azione. Anche se allora fosse stato in suo potere farlo, chi avrebbe mai potuto scegliere per concedersi la vita che desiderava?”  
  
“Perché, adesso?” John si alzò in piedi, battendo le palpebre stanco, prima di riaprire gli occhi.  
  
Mycroft si aggiustò la cravatta, valutando il medico con lo sguardo e osservando brevemente il corpo di John con una sola occhiata.  
  
“Ora, Dottor Watson, ha te.”


	9. A Helping Hand

Dita calde gli sfiorarono il petto, tracciando con i polpastrelli il profilo dei suoi muscoli tremanti. Il buio premeva tutt’intorno su di lui, vellutato e scuro, e tutti i suoi sensi erano concentrati sull’unico stimolo dato da quelle carezze che scorrevano lungo le sue costole. Le dita scesero poi a tracciare anche la curva morbida della sua vita, fermandosi nell’umida cavità del suo ombelico, esplorandolo con curiosità.

  
Labbra socchiuse, bagnate e avide erano premute contro la morbida pelle del suo ventre, e un mugolio gli si bloccò in gola mentre i suoi fianchi scattarono verso l’alto. La sua erezione era dura, gonfia e pronta, le sue cosce bagnate per l’eccitazione crescente. Se quell’esplorazione delle dita del suo amante fosse andata avanti, scendendo sempre più giù, si sarebbe ritrovato con i polpastrelli a contatto con il punto più bagnato di Sherlock, ormai già aperto e pronto.

Avrebbe voluto guidare lui i movimenti dell’uomo che gli stava sopra, ma le sue braccia sembravano pesanti come il piombo. Quindi rimase lì, come un corpo inerme, destinatario volontario di quel piacere che gli veniva gentilmente offerto. L’unico suono nella stanza erano i suoi ansimi e il respiro irregolare e si agitò quando l’altro premette il viso contro il suo bacino, nell’incavo tra la coscia e il busto, inspirando profondamente e con la bocca aperta mentre gemevano all’unisono.

“Oh, _Dio_.”

Quelle parole blasfeme non erano mai state pronunciate con un tono così adorante e Sherlock si ritrovò a rabbrividire quando quelle mani forti scivolarono sotto di lui, alzandogli i fianchi verso l’alto, solo per proseguire con le labbra e con la lingua oltre i suoi testicoli, finché non cominciò a supplicare, contorcendosi per il piacere mentre singhiozzava parole sconnesse.

“Ti prego!” riuscì a dire, le sue preghiere pronunciate verso il soffitto lontano, mentre le sue gambe tremavano e l’eccitazione si irradiava dalla base della sua colonna vertebrale. Neanche lui sapeva bene cosa stesse chiedendo, se continuare in quel modo o qualcosa di più, ma il suo partner non ebbe bisogno di farselo dire due volte. Si appoggiò sui talloni, cominciando a sfiorarlo di nuovo con le dita, prendendogli i testicoli sul palmo della mano e avvicinandosi con la propria erezione a quell’entrata bagnata.

Il corpo di Sherlock tremò nell’attesa, con un calore che gli ricopriva la pelle come seta morbida mentre il suo amante si sistemava meglio tra le sue gambe. Lo tirò più vicino con quelle mani predatrici e potenti, sollevandolo in modo che le sue scapole rimanessero sul letto, mentre la sua spina dorsale formava una curva leggera; le cosce del suo amante ora a toccare la pelle bollente sul suo fondoschiena. Sherlock poteva sentire il suo glande spingersi piano contro di lui, e non osò alzare i fianchi per farlo affondare con più decisione. Al contrario, si trattennero entrambi, tremando appena per tanta fatica.

Una mano callosa gli si posò sul viso, la tenerezza di quel tocco contrastava con l’onda crescente di desiderio animale che si levava tutt’intorno a loro. Una voce familiare ed esitante sussurrò una singola parola.

“Posso?”

Il suo corpo, spinto fino al punto di non ritorno dalle attenzioni dell’altro, si mosse irrequieto, intento ad avvicinarsi ancora di più al sesso del suo partner. Ma una stretta salda e paziente gli tenne ferme le anche finché non ritrovò finalmente la forza sufficiente per rispondere a parole.

“Sì! _Ti prego_ , sì.”

Sherlock rimase senza fiato quando il sogno svanì come fumo tutto intorno a lui, lasciandolo ansimante nel proprio letto. Il suo corpo era un disastro: tremante, eccitato e ad un passo dall’orgasmo. Gemette, rotolando a pancia in giù. La sua erezione ora a strofinare contro il materasso mentre spingeva in avanti i fianchi, portandosi poi una mano tra le natiche e ritrovandosi già bagnato e aperto.

Infilò due dita, poco gli importò di trovare l’angolazione migliore. Non era esattamente il momento calmo e piacevole della masturbazione, piuttosto era una disperata rincorsa fino all’orgasmo, e così in pochi minuti i suoi muscoli si strinsero attorno alle proprie nocche, un liquido caldo gli colò lungo le cosce, mentre soffocava i propri gemiti nel cuscino. Spinse ciecamente indietro, contro la sua stessa mano, mentre continuava a penetrare quello spazio stretto e pulsante, inzuppando completamente il proprio pigiama.

Scosse di piacere gli attraversarono il corpo, ma non erano di quelle che si affievoliscono lentamente lasciando poi spazio alla soddisfazione, bensì quelle che al contrario intensificavano il desiderio. Come elettricità statica, la lussuria gli formicolava sotto quella pelle ormai sensibile e Sherlock si accasciò contro il materasso con dolorosa rassegnazione, mentre i dettagli nebbiosi del suo sogno cominciavano a svanire.

Non c’erano dubbi sull’identità del suo amante immaginario. Conosceva bene quelle mani - le aveva viste più volte strette intorno a tazze di tè e ad una pistola - abbronzate e capaci. Nel sogno non aveva visto precisamente il suo volto, ma ogni parola pronunciata e ogni movimento era la quintessenza di John, dagli elogi sussurrati al fatto che, anche sul punto di non ritorno, aveva esitato, aspettando il suo consenso.

Forse quella era una proiezione del desiderio di controllo di Sherlock: un’altra illusione. Non aveva modo di conoscere il comportamento di John in una situazione del genere. Sarebbe rimasto il John premuroso di sempre o i feromoni di Sherlock avrebbero scatenato il suo istinto più primordiale, come un vero Alfa?

Gli piaceva pensare diversamente, cioè che John sarebbe stato premuroso e attento, ma nessuna delle esperienze passate di Sherlock poteva sostenere quella tesi. Un Omega che raggiungeva l’orgasmo durante il calore era solo una logica conseguenza di un funzionamento meccanico e i metodi usati per arrivarci erano strettamente legati più alla soddisfazione sessuale dell’Alfa che di qualsiasi altra persona. Non aveva motivo di credere che John, nonostante tutta la sua gentilezza, sarebbe stato diverso da tutto quello.

Eppure desiderava essere smentito. Avrebbe voluto vederlo anche in quelle effusioni tra amanti che vanno ben oltre la penetrazione. Tutte le sue fantasie avevano dettagli confusi, annebbiate dalla sua mancanza di conoscenza. Nel corso degli anni aveva acquisito esperienza sul come portarsi all’orgasmo - dopotutto, quello era solo uno degli ultimi problemi di Alexander - ma non tutto riusciva a farlo da solo.

Con le membra già stanche, Sherlock rotolò sulla schiena, asciugandosi la mano sul pigiama e rassegnandosi all’idea di dover fare il bucato. Aveva bisogno di una doccia, e anche in fretta, prima che John si alzasse. Non stava rilasciando il suo odore tipico dell’estro, ma John di certo non si sarebbe fatto sfuggire l’odore di sesso su di lui; il suo olfatto era troppo potente per non captarlo o per non farsi venire almeno qualche dubbio. Andava già male abbastanza così, con Sherlock frustrato sessualmente. Se la sarebbe risparmiata la figuraccia di far capire a John cosa avesse fatto.

Prima di John e Baker Street, ma dopo Alexander, aveva passato il calore a letto ogni volta che gli era possibile, mettendo in pratica anni di conoscenza del proprio corpo. Cercava di renderlo più tollerabile, ma allo stesso tempo gli annebbiava la mente, lasciandolo disorientato e frustrato, ancora pieno di desiderio. Inoltre, tale comportamento non era esattamente efficace. Più tempo passava cercando di darsi piacere da solo, più si protraeva il calore, in attesa di un nodo che non sarebbe mai arrivato.

No, meglio resistere alla tentazione e lasciare che le cose facessero il loro corso.

Fissando il soffitto, si scoprì grato che almeno questo non fosse capitato la notte in cui avevano condiviso il letto di John. Già era difficile ignorare il suo profumo in circostanze normali, ma quel giorno nello specifico John aveva sperimentato una vasta gamma di esposizioni: prima al _telikostrone_ e poi alla rabbia di Alexander.

La sua esposizione all’ormone dell’estro era stata già abbastanza e Sherlock arrossì al solo ricordo di quando John lo raggiunse in laboratorio. Apparentemente sembrava calmo, ma i suoi feromoni raccontavano tutt’altra storia, una di eccitazione selvaggia. La fragranza aveva invaso la gola di Sherlock e lo aveva fatto agitare sulla sedia, consapevole di una crescente umidità tra le sue gambe e dell’impulso irrefrenabile di stringere John a sé e inspirare profondamente il suo odore.

Più tardi, quando la rabbia di Alexander lo aveva lasciato scosso, il profumo personale di John era diventato più dominante e potente, rassicurante in modi che Sherlock non riusciva ancora a definire. Aveva passato il resto della serata aggrappato al sudicio maglione di John, come un bambino aggrappato alla propria copertina preferita. Dopotutto, non poteva annusare John direttamente dal suo collo, quindi avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di quello che aveva a disposizione.

Se si fosse trovato in quello stato quel giorno, le conseguenze sarebbero potute essere disastrose. Cercò di immaginarlo: la fragranza distillata e intensificata di John che lo circondava. Sarebbe riuscito a resistere alla tentazione di toccarlo, quando l’oggetto del suo desiderio si trovava a pochi centimetri di distanza?

Desiderare John non era una novità per lui. Per mesi il medico aveva riempito i sogni di Sherlock con fantasie erotiche, soprattutto quando i suoi ormoni erano al loro apice durante il calore. Tuttavia, il più delle volte si trattava di un desiderio silenzioso, riconosciuto e messo, purtroppo, da parte. Anche se prima gli sarebbe bastato ricordare che John non fosse al corrente del suo sesso secondario, per farlo desistere da qualsiasi cosa gli venisse in mente di fare.

Solo che adesso quello non era più un problema. John ormai lo sapeva e ciò nonostante non era certo un sollievo; la situazione non si era fatta più facile. Semmai, divenne ancora più imbarazzante, perché ora erano entrambi consapevoli che fosse il desiderio sessuale e la lussuria - e non la noia - a rendere il temperamento di Sherlock alle volte insopportabile.

Un crampo gli strinse lo stomaco e Sherlock si raggomitolò su un fianco, gemendo per la frustrazione. Gli Omega maschi tecnicamente non avevano le mestruazioni. L’endometrio, il rivestimento dell’utero, per loro viene scomposto e direttamente riassorbito, mentre le tossine vengono filtrate attraverso i normali sistemi escretori. Tuttavia, l’aspetto doloroso del ciclo era rimasto e quei piccoli crampi non erano altro che dei segnali di avvertimento: l’ovulazione era già avvenuta e la finestra temporale per il concepimento stava cominciando a chiudersi.

Sherlock risentì dopo tanto tempo quel desiderio trascinante che non avrebbe potuto soddisfare. I sex toys non erano stati pensati per il piacere di un Omega, questo perché era l’ Alfa a decidere arbitrariamente sul quando e come e se far avere loro un orgasmo. Questo non significava che non potessero masturbarsi anche da soli, ma piuttosto che non fosse mai abbastanza. Non era mai come quando, in presenza del proprio Alfa, si otteneva quella combinazione chimica perfetta nel sangue che avrebbe placato il loro calore, dando così un momento di tregua.

Con un sospiro, spostò le coperte del letto, rimettendosi in piedi barcollando appena e facendo una smorfia per la chiazza bagnata e fredda sui suoi pantaloni. La luce del primo mattino illuminava la stanza, e Sherlock tirò indietro le tende, arricciando il naso per quell’atmosfera soffocante. Sarebbe stato allettante aprire la finestra e far entrare un po’ d’aria, ma i ricordi dell’invasione di Alexander erano ancora troppo freschi nella sua mente.

Era passata una settimana ormai da quando l’Alfa di Sherlock era tornato e tre giorni prima Mycroft era stato costretto a rilasciarlo dalla propria custodia. Tutti i rapporti presentati dagli uomini di suo fratello indicavano che Alexander fosse ormai ritornato a casa, ma Sherlock non ne era completamente convinto. Alexander non era stupido, né era propenso a rinunciare a raggiungere il proprio obiettivo. Aveva lasciato perdere Sherlock per così tanto tempo solo perché per lui non cambiava niente. Ora la situazione era ben più precaria e Sherlock dubitava che qualcuno potesse dissuaderlo dal rivendicare ciò che credeva fosse suo di diritto.

John e Mycroft sembravano essere della stessa opinione. Suo fratello aveva coperto il perimetro con i suoi uomini e aveva tenuto il più possibile Alexander sotto sorveglianza. Anche John, dal canto suo, manteneva ancora alto il suo stato di allerta: non usciva più senza la sua pistola e i suoi sorrisi, che di solito erano tranquilli e naturali, ora nascondevano sempre un’ombra di preoccupazione.

Baker Street era una fortezza ormai, ma Sherlock decise comunque di lasciare la finestra chiusa. Aveva anche tolto le telecamere da camera sua e di John, riducendo così la sicurezza di Mycroft fin dai primi giorni. Suo fratello non era mai stato bravo a vedere il confine tra un monitoraggio di sicurezza e l’invasione della privacy, per quello si ritrovò giorni prima ad obbedire con riluttanza alle restrizioni di Sherlock. Le videocamere avrebbero continuato a riprendere solo le scale e il corridoio, perché anche il resto dell’appartamento era tornato come prima: un rifugio segreto, lontano da occhi indiscreti.

La cosa migliore era che meno gente possibile potesse vederlo in quello stato.

Lanciò uno sguardo all’orologio e calcolò che John ci avrebbe messo almeno altri trenta minuti prima di scendere da camera sua, per la colazione. Rapidamente, si strinse nella sua vestaglia di seta blu, rabbrividendo quando la stoffa gli sfiorò gli avambracci nudi. Frugò nei propri cassetti, alla ricerca di qualche capo più morbido da indossare. Non sarebbe stato presentabile nel caso fosse arrivato qualche cliente, ma in compenso sarebbe stato un perfetto abbigliamento da casa. Inoltre, il pensiero di abiti stretti e la presenza di estranei in casa al momento lo innervosiva.

Aprendo la porta della sua camera da letto, sbirciò nell’appartamento. Tutto era tranquillo e, soffocando un sospiro di sollievo, si precipitò nel bagno vicino, chiudendo a chiave la porta e spogliandosi completamente. Non si preoccupò di aspettare che l’acqua diventasse calda mentre apriva i rubinetti, infilandosi sotto il getto e soffocando un rantolo mentre il freddo lo avvolgeva. Non che gli sarebbe servito a qualcosa, comunque. Se per controllare il proprio calore fosse bastato nascondere la propria erezione ad occhi indiscreti, non avrebbe avuto certo nessun motivo di lamentarsi.

Invece, quello che sentiva era un’irritazione bruciante, continua e fastidiosa, che avvolgeva le sue ossa e divampava lungo tutti i suoi nervi, fino al suo cervello, intrappolandolo completamente. Distrarsi era stata sempre l’opzione più utile, in quel caso. Un buon caso sarebbe stato perfetto, ma non sembrava essercene nessuno degno all’orizzonte. Tutti i test effettuati su Amelia Donnelly erano risultati negativi; Light Chris, il suo spacciatore, non aveva più confessioni utili da fare; non c’era ancora una causa evidente di morte tra lo screening tossicologico della vittima e l’unico nome che avevano (Morris), che fino a quel momento non si era rivelato altro che un vicolo cieco.

Lentamente, altri casi avevano poi richiesto l’attenzione dello Yard, mentre le bollette di Baker Street esigevano di essere pagate. Così Sherlock si era concesso di risolvere un paio di casi banali, ma ben pagati, senza che questi fossero una distrazione sufficiente. Per questo tornò poi sul caso Donnelly cercando di ripercorrere mentalmente anche le strade già battute, pur di trovare qualche risposta.

I crampi al ventre si intensificarono, facendo scorrere il dolore lungo le cosce, e Sherlock alzò la temperatura dell’acqua nella speranza che gli spruzzi caldi gli lenissero i muscoli. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Alexander poteva anche essere stato in sua presenza per soli trenta minuti circa - non abbastanza a lungo per stimolarlo dal calore fino all’estro - ma anche quella breve esposizione aveva avuto degli effetti collaterali. Il suo ciclo si era sicuramente ridotto, provocando l’ovulazione una settimana prima del previsto. Nonostante l’intensità fosse ancora bassa, Sherlock riuscì a riconoscere più sintomi del solito: disagio ed estrema sensibilità, quando in passato si sentiva solo irritato e frustrato.

Raggiungendo il sapone, ne fece scorrere la schiuma su ogni centimetro della propria pelle. Ignorò la sua erezione crescente, mentre finì di lavarsi, prima di richiudere la doccia e asciugarsi.

Il dentifricio non era nient’altro che un pessimo sapore acre contro la sua lingua e il graffio del rasoio sulla mascella sembrava quasi intollerabile. Tuttavia, era meglio quello che dover sopportare tutto il giorno il prurito della barba. Si tamponò i capelli, evitando di applicare qualsiasi altro prodotto: quell’odore gli avrebbe solo irritato il naso. Tutto, dalla luce che entrava nei suoi occhi al sapore dei suoi cibi preferiti sarebbe stato insopportabile e Sherlock si sarebbe rassegnato a vivere un altro giorno in cui non sarebbe stato in grado di bloccare le risposte del proprio corpo in mezzo ad un ambiente pieno di stimoli.

Infilandosi i vestiti, si aggiustò le mutande nella speranza di rendere la sua eccitazione intermittente meno evidente a chi lo incrociasse. Infilando il proprio pigiama in mezzo alla biancheria sporca, raccolse da terra il cesto, ignorando la pressione delle creste di vimini sui palmi delle sue mani mentre lo portava di sotto, al 221C. La signora Hudson aveva rinunciato a cercare inquilini per quell’appartamento ed era diventato a tutti gli effetti una specie di ripostiglio. Questo, almeno, aveva reso i suoi calori leggermente più facili da tollerare.

Sherlock diede una veloce occhiata al cumulo di abiti, controllando che fosse tutto a posto prima di aggiungere il detersivo e scegliere il tipo di lavaggio, ascoltando lo scorrere dell’acqua. Poi ritornò al piano di sopra.

Il sonno negli ultimi giorni era stato necessario, ma leggero, disturbato da sogni vividi e un desiderio sessuale incessante. La stanchezza lo aveva privato della sua solita grazia e si ritrovò ad andare a sbattere per ben due volte, prima di riuscire a rientrare nel 221B.

John era ormai in cucina, tutto spettinato e con l’espressione di chi si era appena svegliato. Aveva ripreso il lavoro almeno un paio di giorni prima che riprendesse il calore di Sherlock, quindi la sua esposizione a quei sintomi era stata minima. Tuttavia, era chiaro che avesse capito la situazione. Ora, ogni suo sguardo racchiudeva una domanda silenziosa.

“Riesci a farti una tazza di tè?” chiese, indicando una tazza di acqua calda che aveva lasciato sul tavolo. “Preparatelo tu, perché al momento non so come lo preferisci.” Diede un morso al proprio toast, alzando un sopracciglio quando Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo irritato. “Non guardarmi così. Non sono cieco. Non ti ho mai visto rifiutare del Don Po prima d’ora eppure ieri hai rifiutato il take away come se fosse avvelenato.”

Silenziosamente, Sherlock fece come gli era stato detto, togliendo poi la bustina di tè dopo meno di un minuto e disgustato dall’idea di aggiungere del latte a quella bevanda. Il risultato fu una semplicissima acqua calda, dorata e limpida. Almeno il caldo riuscì ad alleviare un po’ il forte dolore allo stomaco, mentre sorseggiava dalla tazza.

John sedeva al tavolo, con il tè fumante tra le mani mentre divorava un’abbondante colazione, le punte dei piedi nude infilate sotto la sedia e la vestaglia di spugna che formava una profonda V sul petto, lasciando intravedere la maglietta sgualcita che aveva indossato per dormire. Qualunque fosse la forma di quell’indumento, ormai era scomparsa da tempo. Il tessuto era slabrato e sciupato, rivelando così la linea audace delle clavicole di John, un lembo di pelle che metteva in mostra parte del suo petto.

Sherlock si morse il labbro inferiore mentre la sua immaginazione andava oltre, dando forma a tutto ciò che la maglietta nascondeva. Cercò di resistere e di non mettersi ad ammirare il corpo di John o almeno di farlo di nascosto: lanciargli qualche occhiata fugace oltre il bordo di un libro quando John pensava che stesse leggendo - quel tipo di cose magari. Ora, il suo sguardo si sentiva attirato, bloccato e incapace di spostarsi mentre gli veniva l’acquolina in bocca e un brivido gli percorreva la schiena.

“Ho della marmellata sulla faccia?” John sembrava confuso, ma divertito, come se sapesse benissimo di non avere niente sul viso che potesse attirare l’attenzione di Sherlock e affascinarlo a quel modo.

Disperatamente distolse gli occhi, scuotendo la testa e rifiutandosi di incontrare lo sguardo di John mentre prendeva posto sulla sedia di fronte, con una gamba piegata sotto di lui. Si aggrappò alla sua tazza, fingendo interesse per il suo contenuto mentre si incurvava nelle spalle, chiudendosi leggermente su se stesso.

Prima di John, il suo ciclo non era mai stato così. Anche in presenza di Alexander, quando l’intensità dell’estro raggiungeva l’apice, il suo desiderio non era mai stato così insistente. Non si era mai sentito attratto veramente dal suo Alfa. Aveva _tollerato_ Alexander per necessità durante quei momenti, ma non lo aveva mai desiderato.

Poi John si era trasferito da lui e aveva cominciato ad essere il protagonista nelle sue fantasie. L’attrazione per lui si intensificava ad ogni ciclo riproduttivo, diventando più ricca e più intricata, estendendosi oltre il coinvolgimento fisico man mano che conosceva le complessità del carattere di John.

Alzando gli occhi, lanciò uno sguardo lungo il tavolo al libro che John stava leggendo, prima di sbuffare di disgusto. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo. John sarebbe stato risoluto nel cercare nuove informazioni e nell’imparare cose nuove quanto Sherlock, ecco perché ora aveva davanti a sé un sottile libro di testo medico sui sistemi riproduttivi degli Omega.

“Sto rinfrescando la mia memoria,” disse John, rispondendo alla domanda implicita di Sherlock prima che potesse dargli voce, “dal momento che la salute degli Omega è una cosa che ora ci riguarda da vicino.” Sollevò una spalla e Sherlock notò un accenno di imbarazzata determinazione nella sua espressione. “Ho pensato che ti sarei stato più utile se avessi saputo cosa diavolo stava succedendo. Biologicamente, intendo.”

Sherlock sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi rassegnato. Apprezzava lo sforzo di John e accettava, dal punto di vista scientifico, il suo desiderio di affidarsi a dati empirici, ma era strano essere così esposto alla comprensione di qualcun altro. Sherlock aveva passato la vita a nascondere quello che era. Anche da bambino, metà della sua famiglia era rimasta all’oscuro. In seguito, le sue crescenti fughe verso un mondo che avrebbe dovuto essergli precluso, resero la segretezza riguardo quell’aspetto, fondamentale. Persino coloro che avevano il dubbio - intimamente - che fosse un Omega, non si erano mai presi il tempo di approfondire quel sospetto. Alexander non si era preoccupato affatto; i consulenti medici ne capivano la sua biologia, ma lo trattavano come una cavia, mentre Alfa come Lestrade e Mycroft lo vedevano come una persona, pur senza capire le implicazioni biologiche del suo sesso secondario.

Eppure a quel tavolo c’era John, che faceva uno sforzo in più per capire la situazione in cui si trovava Sherlock, non per confermare o meno uno stereotipo, ma per il semplice motivo che volesse essere d’aiuto.

“Molti testi medici contengono vari errori riguardo la biologia degli Omega: il famigerato ciclo di ventotto giorni è il più notevole. Inoltre, non spiegano nulla di tutto ciò in prospettiva.” Inspirò, soffiando via il vapore che saliva dalla superficie del suo tè prima di chiedere: “Cosa vuoi sapere?”

John lo fissò, socchiudendo gli occhi pensieroso, prima di chiudere il libro e metterlo da parte, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e sporgendosi in avanti. Aprì le labbra, ma sembrò riconsiderare la sua prima domanda, arricciando il naso prima di parlare.

“Questo è diverso, non è vero? Normalmente tu sei—“ Fece un cenno verso il divano, alludendo a tutti i vari stati d’animo che ben conoscevano ormai. “Ma mai in questo modo. Il cibo non ti ha mai infastidito prima e di solito sembri più incazzato che altro.”

Sherlock spostò la tazza da una mano all’altra prima di appoggiarla sul tavolo. “Non è l’estro. Te l’ho già detto.” Una delle prime cose che John aveva chiesto, meno di ventiquattro ore dopo l’arrivo inaspettato di Alexander, era se la sua breve presenza fosse stata sufficiente per innescare una reazione simile. Aveva formulato quella domanda con voce tremante, come se potesse pensare che per Sherlock fosse uguale al premere un interruttore; da zero a cento e Sherlock si sarebbe tuffato tra le braccia del proprio desiderio impellente. C’era voluta una bella spiegazione chiara e concisa per fargli capire che no, non funzionava così; una spiegazione che forse doveva ripetere.

“Dovrei stare in sua presenza almeno per un giorno intero affinché il calore diventi estro. Quella mezz’ora ha reso solo le cose più intense e ha ridotto la durata del ciclo, tutto qui. Non ci sono abituato, ecco perché è più evidente del solito che c’è qualcosa che non va.”

John si leccò le labbra, le sue dita si intrecciarono davanti a lui e la sua testa si inclinò di lato mentre assorbiva quelle informazioni. “Come ci si sente?” Quando Sherlock esitò, scrollò le spalle. “Se preferisci non dirmelo va bene. È privato. Lo capisco.”

Sherlock si fermò, cercando di pensare a come descrivere la sensazione di contraddizione costante, dalla pelle fastidiosamente tesa sui suoi muscoli agli impulsi costanti e fastidiosi della sua carne. “Non lo so. A pezzi, eccitato, irritabile, affamato ma allo stesso tempo nauseato, esausto ma irrequieto.” Si premette il palmo delle mani sugli occhi, pronunciando l’unica parola che riassumeva il tutto. “Frustrato.”

“Sembra che tu non sappia proprio dove sbattere la testa.”*

“Oh _farsi sbattere_ c’entra, decisamente.” Le parole gli sfuggirono prima che avesse la possibilità di censurarsi e un rapido rossore gli colorò le guance mentre John emetteva un suono soffocato dall’altra parte del tavolo.

Una fragorosa risata riempì la cucina. C’era stato veramente poco per cui ridere la scorsa settimana e Sherlock sorrise nel vedere John finalmente così rilassato e indifeso. La sua tranquilla serietà svanì, lasciandolo balbettante e rosso in volto.

“S-scusa,” riuscì a dire, massaggiandosi la nuca e facendo a Sherlock un sorriso sbilenco. “Non mi aspettavo che fossi così…”

Sherlock scosse la testa, ignorando le scuse di John. Normalmente avrebbe esitato a parlare di questioni che considerava private, ma la sua tolleranza per le convenzioni sociali - minima già normalmente - svaniva completamente in quei giorni di ciclo. Ciò significava discorsi più diretti e crudi, eliminando ogni forma di cortesia o attenzione che la maggior parte delle persone avrebbe ritenuto fondamentale per una conversazione normale.

“Allora vai avanti,” lo esortò John. “Dimmi cos’altro non spiegano i libri.”

“Tutto,” mormorò Sherlock in modo poco gentile. “Cercano sempre di trasformare il ciclo degli Omega in un’eco biologica del ciclo mestruale di una Beta e così facendo non riescono a riconoscerne le differenze, il che non fa onore a nessuno.”

“Lo immaginavo.” John scrollò le spalle quando Sherlock guardò nella sua direzione, inclinando la testa confuso. “Ci sono punti in comune, ma gli Omega hanno un sistema riproduttivo più complesso e sei più influenzato da fattori ambientali, come il profumo del tuo Alfa. Hai due livelli di fertilità - calore ed estro - che i Beta non hanno. Inoltre, hai detto che gli eventi possono alterare il tempo tra un’ovulazione e l’altra, e poi si stabilizza. Non sarà mai di venti giorni un mese e trenta quello dopo.”

“No. Ci sono diversi ... _stati_. Qualcuno nella mia situazione, legato ma allontanato dal proprio Alfa, sperimenta lunghi intervalli tra un calore e l’altro. I cicli degli Omega non legati sono i più brevi; nemmeno due settimane.”

John aggrottò la fronte. “Non sembra una cosa molto fattibile.”

Sherlock scosse la testa. “Infatti non lo è. Gli Omega si sono evoluti affinché abbiano un legame il prima possibile. Senza di esso, i loro impulsi riproduttivi rimangono voraci e impossibili da gestire, anche se è dannoso per l’individuo. Certo, potrei sopravvivere senza essere legato per un po’, ma sarebbe un modo infelice di vivere.”

John annuì, il suo sguardo calcolatore e le labbra che si muovevano mentre rifletteva. “Immagino che il tempo tra un calore e l’altro si sia allungato da quando ti sei legato ad Alexander e ancora di più quando poi ti sei allontanato da lui. Prima d’ora erano ogni quanto, ogni cinque settimane circa?”

Sherlock sussultò per la sorpresa e sbatté le palpebre. Non si era reso conto che John prestasse così tanta attenzione al suo comportamento - abbastanza da notare schemi che, all’epoca, sarebbero stati irrilevanti anche per lui. “Si verificano a intervalli di trentasette giorni. Sfortunatamente, la breve visita di Alexander è stata sufficiente per cambiare questa cosa.” Si rannicchiò sulla sedia, portando le ginocchia al petto e guardando John prendere il piatto e metterlo vicino al lavandino. John si versò un bicchiere d’acqua e prese un blister, posandolo davanti a Sherlock.

“E questo?”

“Paracetamolo. Potrebbe aiutare con alcuni dolori. Non prenderne più di due, va bene?”

Era pronto a dire che se degli analgesici di base fossero stati utili, li avrebbe già presi, ma Sherlock trattenne quella risposta. Almeno John era abbastanza premuroso da offrire aiuto in qualche modo. Era comunque più di quanto chiunque altro avesse mai tentato. “Sì, dottore.”

Si spostò sulla sedia, odiando il dolore ai fianchi e il punto sensibile che pulsava tra le sue gambe. A malincuore, tirò fuori un paio di pillole, inghiottendole con il tè prima di alzarsi in piedi e trascinarsi fino al divano. Stare sdraiato non gli avrebbe portato molto sollievo, ma almeno i morbidi cuscini erano più comodi.

Si avvolse la vestaglia più stretta attorno al petto, sollevando le ginocchia e voltando le spalle alla stanza, cercando di ignorare il profumo di John che avvolgeva l’appartamento. Non ebbe bisogno di riaprire gli occhi per sapere quando John uscì dalla cucina. Ogni nervo era elettrizzato per la sua vicinanza, mandandogli in subbuglio le farfalle nello stomaco. Ogni suo passo risuonava sulla sua pelle come un colpo di tamburo, fermandosi solo quando John arrivò accanto alla sua poltrona. Sherlock riuscì ad immaginarlo perfettamente: le sue mani abili appoggiate allo schienale, occhi intensi - preoccupati, forse - ma attenti.

“C’è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutarti?”

Sherlock si bloccò, il suo corpo immobile mentre la sua mente si riempiva di immagini e fantasie. Lentamente, si voltò, gettando un’occhiata alle proprie spalle per vedere John in piedi proprio come aveva immaginato. Le sue nocche sporgevano bianche, indice della sua stretta salda sullo schienale della poltrona. Subito dopo, quegli occhi azzurri si chiusero e le sue guance si arrossarono per la mortificazione. Entrambi furono immediatamente consapevoli dell’allusione che poteva nascondere quella domanda. Un’espressione sofferente si dipinse sul viso di John e Sherlock, con tutto se stesso, desiderò che quella potesse essere un’offerta che lui potesse accettare.

“Io… non intendevo…” gracchiò John senza fiato, e Sherlock si voltò per osservare e memorizzare meglio quel momento: John intrappolato tra attrazione e compassione; il suo viso che cercava di nascondere quel suo desiderio, senza riuscirci perfettamente.

L’idea di poter dare sfogo a tutto quello, di poter avere le mani di John, le sue labbra, le sue spinte ritmiche… non aiutarono per niente Sherlock a mantenere la sua solita compostezza. Una parte di lui desiderava chiedere proprio quello - mentire e dire a John che era _esattamente_ ciò che gli serviva se voleva aiutarlo - ma sarebbe stato controproducente e perverso: una forma contorta di coercizione.

“Non servirebbe a niente”, fece notare, cercando di non lasciare che lasua voce tremasse mentre costringeva il suo corpo irrequieto a restare fermo. I lineamenti increspati sul viso di John la dicevano lunga su ciò che avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma Sherlock roteò gli occhi parlando di nuovo. “Non intendo dire che la tua esperienza sia inadeguata, John. Ma che mancherebbe un aspetto fondamentale.”

Quando la vuota incomprensione sul viso di John fu la sua unica risposta, Sherlock sospirò, stringendosi i capelli tra le mani per la disperazione. “Devo ripetermi? Questo non è l’estro e tu non sei neanche il mio Alfa. La tua cresta nodale non sarà mai stimolata a formare il nodo, ed è ciò di cui avrei bisogno ora. Dovremmo…” Fece un gesto con la mano, incapace di formulare l’intera frase, per timore che il suo desiderio diventasse ancora più evidente. “La soddisfazione sarebbe breve e i miei sintomi si intensificherebbero. Se tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno fosse un semplice orgasmo, non credi che avrei già soddisfatto i miei bisogni?”

Si voltò di nuovo di spalle, con la voce stridula mentre incrociava le braccia intorno a sé, cercando di placare il tremulo desiderio che lo scuoteva fino alle ossa.

Il rimprovero che si aspettava per essere stato così diretto e ingrato, non arrivò mai. Né John osò allontanarsi dal suo posto per cambiare stanza e allontanarsi. Il medico provò ad aprire la bocca più volte per parlare, ma ogni volta interruppe le proprie frasi prima di pronunciarle.

“Scusa.” disse alla fine. Le sue scuse suonarono minuscole, non pronunciate con tono ferito, bensì sconfitto, e Sherlock si strinse ancora di più le braccia attorno alle costole, tenendosi fermo. “Non stavo cercando di sminuire la cosa, niente affatto. So che se ci fosse stato un modo, tu ci avresti già pensato.” Ci fu una breve pausa incerta. “Ma per la cronaca, non stavo suggerendo di andare a letto insieme. Voglio solo ... volevo solo dare una mano, per quanto mi è possibile.”

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, disgustato dal fatto che solo il tocco odioso di Alexander potesse alleviare il persistente desiderio del suo corpo. Se le cose fossero diverse, se invece fosse stato John...

Interruppe quel pensiero prima che potesse progredire, aggrottando il viso mentre il rimpianto gli bruciava nel petto. A una parte di lui non importava che sarebbe rimasto insoddisfatto se ciò significava poter toccare John. Tuttavia, non sarebbe stato giusto. Non avrebbe potuto promettergli nient’altro oltre quell’unione fisica e momentanea, e nessuno dei due si sarebbe accontentato di così poco. Forse John l’avrebbe accettato - solo perché non aveva consapevolmente suggerito di andare a letto insieme non significava che non fosse disposto a farlo - ma avrebbe potuto rovinare ciò che c’era tra loro, irreparabilmente. Inoltre, le potenziali ripercussioni, legali oltre che emotive, sarebbero state troppo da sopportare: l’ennesimo rischio inaccettabile.

“Vado a vestirmi,” disse tranquillamente John, interrompendo il silenzio che si era trascinato intorno a loro per troppo tempo. La sua presenza lasciò la stanza, portando con sé tutto il calore mentre se ne andava. “Se non altro, almeno uno di noi dev’essere abbastanza presentabile nel caso arrivino clienti.”

“John?” Sherlock alzò la testa, sentendolo fermarsi sulla soglia, silenzioso e attento. Le parole si affollarono dietro le labbra di Sherlock che chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi su ciò che voleva dire. Le scuse sarebbero state prive di sincerità al momento e provò a calmarsi ancora una volta, i suoi ringraziamenti mormorati quasi soffocati contro i cuscini del divano. “Apprezzo i tuoi sforzi.”

Fece una smorfia per il tono formale con cui aveva parlato, ma un sottile cambiamento nella fragranza di John - una diminuzione della preoccupazione e dell’angoscia - gli fece capire che era stato comunque apprezzato.

“Quando vuoi.” John batté il palmo della mano contro lo stipite della porta prima che i suoi passi salissero su per le scale e la porta della sua camera da letto si chiudesse dietro di lui: una barriera spregevole a dividerli.

Con un sospiro irritato, Sherlock si passò la lingua sui denti. Dal punto di vista di John riusciva a capire quanto fosse ignorante nei confronti di quella situazione. Non aveva esperienza di quel desiderio denso e accecante, quello che va al di là delle nozioni romantiche che le persone innamorate professano di tanto in tanto. Sebbene John potesse conoscere quella sensazione di necessità, gli mancavano i punti di riferimento centrali per entrare in empatia con la condizione attuale di Sherlock. Tutto quello che poteva fare era osservare dall’esterno e offrire dei suggerimenti.

Almeno lui ci aveva provato. Mycroft, in quelle rare occasioni accanto a Sherlock in una situazione simile, aveva sempre avuto la tendenza a chiudere un occhio. Fu solo quando il suo ciclo si presentò per la prima volta che comprese la forte morsa che bloccava Sherlock in quella spirale di bisogno incessante: Sherlock bruciava come un fiammifero appena acceso e Mycroft non poteva far altro che provare compassione per lui. In confronto a quel ciclo, le sue attuali esperienze erano molto più lievi, tanto da portarlo a deridere se stesso per non essere in grado di ignorarlo. Dopotutto, era abituato a smorzare quel desiderio; l’unica differenza tra questo e la fame era il suo essere incessante e costante. Notte e giorno, ora dopo ora lo tormentava, e avrebbe continuato a farlo finché il suo equilibrio ormonale non avesse superato il picco, cominciando poi a decrescere.

Cupamente, cercò di dissociarsi dal suo corpo (la sua prigione di carne), ma le porte del suo palazzo mentale sembravano fin troppo lontane per essere raggiunte. Non sarebbe riuscito ad immergersi nelle accoglienti profondità delle sue attività cerebrali, non quando era saldamente radicato nel sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene e nel brivido di ogni muscolo che sussultava non appena veniva sfiorato. Invece, avrebbe potuto solo osservarne la superficie, dove i suoi pensieri saettavano come libellule, iridescenti e fugaci.

Era stato più facile in passato, quando John era ignaro di tutto. Fingere che fosse annoiato aveva sempre fornito un misero diversivo e la sua scontrosità offriva lo scudo perfetto per tenere John alla larga, fuori dalla portata, distante e intoccabile. Si erano barcamenati in quell’equilibrio difficile, dove John era completamente all’oscuro di tutto e Sherlock si rassegnava all’idea di non poterlo avere. Dal momento in cui John aveva scoperto il morso però, tutto era cambiato. Erano emerse nuove possibilità - nonché un potenziale disastro all’orizzonte - e la ricomparsa di Alexander aveva dato a tutta quella situazione uno slancio sorprendente.

Lo status quo ormai era andato in frantumi e la precarietà del suo futuro ora incerto, aveva portato via il respiro a Sherlock, mentre il panico gli stringeva il petto. Un mese prima, era stato fiducioso, positivo nei confronti di tutti i suoi progetti futuri, contento, se non addirittura felice. Ora, ovunque guardasse c’era la possibilità di un cambiamento improvviso: una minaccia e una promessa allo stesso tempo. John gli aveva già parlato della sua discussione con Mycroft, tralasciando le sue emozioni dal racconto con cura deliberata, mentre spiegava i piani che Sherlock sapeva che suo fratello avrebbe messo in moto, se ce ne fosse stato il bisogno. Ognuna delle sue opzioni era proprio come lui immaginava: ideata con cura, ma nulla di sicuro al cento per cento. Come tanti altri aspetti della sua vita, ciò che ne sarebbe stato di lui in caso Alexander fosse morto, dipendeva dalle decisioni di altre persone, e anche se lo avessero lasciato andare, sarebbe rimasto schiavo della propria biologia, dei suoi desideri ignorati dalla società in generale e sarebbe stato possibile placarli solo con un altro legame.

Sherlock poteva non essere il più ferrato sul comportamento umano, ma riusciva facilmente ad immaginare come sarebbe andata una cosa del genere. John sicuramente si sarebbe fatto avanti, un contrappeso a tutto il caos di Sherlock. In un mondo immaginario, poteva essere quello tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto, non solo un Alfa, ma un compagno - uno che si prendeva cura di lui come persona, piuttosto che un contenitore per dei figli. Eppure ogni volta che cercava di immaginarlo, la fantasia di Sherlock veniva meno. Non aveva alcuna base su cui costruire i dettagli, nessuna prova del comportamento di John all’interno di un vincolo del tutto nuovo da estrapolare. Adesso era un brav’uomo, ma una volta lo era stato anche Alexander. Come poteva sapere se l’essere legato a lui non avrebbe consumato, alla fine, anche tutta la pazienza di John?

Scosse la testa, disperdendo i suoi pensieri mentre i suoi muscoli si agitavano e il suo stomaco si contorceva, diviso tra angoscia e desiderio. Era inutile. Avrebbe potuto arrovellarsi per giorni cercando di comprendere cosa sarebbe potuto succedere, ma la verità era che tutto fosse incerto, ignoto e comunque nulla era nelle sue mani. Quella stessa situazione in cui si trovava adesso era qualcosa che era riuscito ad ottenere con difficoltà e non senza lottare, e non l’avrebbe gettata via nella futile speranza di trovare qualcosa di meglio. Lui e John sarebbero rimasti com’erano, Alexander avrebbe continuato a vivere e Sherlock avrebbe continuato a lottare per ogni brandello di libertà.

Per quanto risoluto lui fosse, quella soluzione risuonò così vuota, e Sherlock seppellì il viso tra i cuscini del divano, desiderando di potersi nascondere dai propri pensieri. Il suo secondo sesso era diventato ormai il centro della sua attenzione: non era nient’altro che un Omega. Dimenticando così di avere un valore ben più alto che andava oltre la sua obbedienza e la sua capacità di dare alla luce dei figli.

Non si accorse di John che scendeva le scale, né dei suoni domestici di lui che lavava i piatti e li asciugava. Nulla di tutto questo riuscì a far breccia in quel muro di autocommiserazione nel quale Sherlock si era rinchiuso. Il sibilo del bollitore non sembrava altro che un rumore lontano, e se John gli avesse anche rivolto la parola, Sherlock lo avrebbe ignorato.

Fu il suo naso a trascinarlo fuori dai margini appannati del suo umore, una pletora di recettori olfattivi che catalogavano diligentemente il profumo di John. Il corpo di Sherlock giaceva atrofizzato e ipervigile sul divano, ma velocemente si sintonizzò per cercare di captare e decifrare quel nuovo stimolo, un lieve cambiamento nella fragranza di John. Ovviamente interpretarlo correttamente sarebbe stata tutt’altra faccenda, ma nel tempo che John aveva impiegato per vestirsi, qualcosa era cambiato.

Sherlock lanciò un’occhiataccia al suo coinquilino. Non sembrava esserci nulla di strano o di diverso. Non aveva usato prodotti per capelli e quello non poteva essere neanche l’odore del suo deodorante da quattro soldi, né di una nuova acqua di colonia. Eppure non era solo il profumo ricco di spezie che Sherlock era arrivato ad associare a John. C’era qualcos’altro. Qualcosa di simile, ma fuori posto. Una discrepanza.

Una distrazione.

Con un movimento rapido era già in piedi, le narici allargate e il corpo teso. Il suo primo pensiero fu che in qualche modo, nel breve tempo in cui era andato via per vestirsi, John avesse toccato la pelle di qualcun altro e avesse addosso i feromoni di quella persona.

Una gelosia amara riempì la bocca di Sherlock prima che la razionalità potesse intervenire. Era improbabile. Doveva essere una specie di aroma, organico, non sintetico, ma niente di floreale o di erbe che Sherlock non avrebbe faticato ad identificare.

John finì qualunque cosa stesse facendo al lavandino, facendo scorrere la schiuma dalle dita e asciugandosi le mani prima di voltarsi, con espressione soddisfatta. Aveva trascinato Sherlock fuori dal suo bozzolo senza una parola. In qualsiasi altro momento, Sherlock avrebbe tergiversato, facendo tutto il possibile per mentire e per dire che si fosse alzato dal divano solo perché voleva e non certo grazie a John. In quel momento, però, era troppo assorbito nel cercare di discernere ciò che il suo naso stava captando.

Spostando il suo peso, John si appoggiò contro la superficie della cucina e incrociò le braccia al petto. Quello sì che era uno spettacolo piacevole. Le sue maniche erano ancora arrotolate fin sul gomito, per tenerle lontane dall’acqua dei piatti, e la pelle calda si distendeva sui suoi muscoli forti. Sherlock si leccò le labbra mentre un’altra ondata di profumo scorreva verso di lui, riconoscibile in ogni suo aspetto tranne che in quell’unica sfumatura sconosciuta.

“Olio di mandorle.” La risposta balenò nel suo cervello, quel profumo leggero e cremoso, riconosciuto all’improvviso. “Costoso. Biologico. Vegano. Il tipo che usano come basi di oli da massaggio nelle spa di fascia alta. Spagnolo,” aggiunse alla fine, come se fosse un pensiero dell’ultimo secondo, guardando l’espressione già sorpresa di John trasformarsi ancora di più in stupore. “Ne hai messo un po’ nell’incavo del gomito per vedere se me ne fossi accorto. Perché?”

Le labbra di John si piegarono nello stesso sorriso che normalmente precedeva una lode. Tuttavia, la sua risposta fu sufficiente per riconquistare l’interesse vacillante di Sherlock. “Esperimento.” Sorrise poi più apertamente, deliziato dalla riluttante curiosità di Sherlock. “Sto dimostrando che non tutto nei libri è una bugia. Dicono, ed è chiaramente vero, che la capacità di un Omega di separare una fragranza e identificarne i suoi componenti, migliora di dieci volte durante l’ovulazione, non che il tuo naso non sia già così sensibile di suo.”

“Olio di mandorle. Non è certo una sfida difficile, John.”

“Spagnolo, Sherlock. Non mi hai detto solo cos’era, ma da dove provengono le mandorle. Io questo odore lo sento a malapena, ma tu... Cristo, probabilmente sapresti anche dirmi dove l’ho comprato.

Alzò una mano, bloccando la risposta di Sherlock (Tottenham Court Road, _ovvio_ ), prima di indicare l’appartamento. “Ne ho messo un po’ anche sul tuo teschio e l’ho nascosto. Vedi se riesci a ritrovarlo solo con l’olfatto.”

Sherlock sospirò. “Non sono un cane da tartufo,” brontolò.

“No, sei un genio annoiato. Avanti. O questo oppure starai tutto il giorno sul divano e Billy non lo vedrai mai più.” John si allontanò dal bancone, prendendo il laptop e dirigendosi verso il divano, prima di sedersi a lato. Quella poteva anche sembrare una mossa casuale, ma invece John era attento e strategico. Stava riducendo il potenziale spazio a disposizione per lui sul divano. Certo, avrebbe potuto stendersi su John, trattarlo come parte della tappezzeria, ma - Sherlock deglutì mentre un rinnovato lampo di calore sfrigolava sotto la sua pelle - forse quella non era l’idea migliore.

Inoltre, anche se quello poteva sembrare un gioco, John era stato molto intelligente. Stava utilizzando uno dei pochi vantaggi delle attuali condizioni di Sherlock, permettendo alla sua mente di diminuire l’attenzione sul corpo, a favore della concentrazione sull’olfatto. Stava fornendo a Sherlock uno scopo, e conoscendo John, non avrebbe perso l’opportunità di osservarlo e imparare qualcosa di nuovo.

“Hai influenzato una variabile, intensificandola”, accusò, alzando gli occhi al cielo quando John gli offrì in risposa solo uno sguardo innocente. “Il calore della tua pelle ha dato all’olio una maggiore energia molecolare, permettendone la diffusione. La temperatura del teschio, invece, è al massimo uguale a quella dell’ambiente circostante e quindi la diffusione sarà minima. Non esattamente un esperimento nelle condizioni più ideali. Non c’è nessun gruppo di controllo e in più hai troppe variabili indipendenti…”

John sorrise dietro al suo laptop, non stava cantando già vittoria, ma era apparentemente compiaciuto dalla pigra disponibilità di Sherlock ad accontentarlo. Il lento battere delle sue dita sui tasti divenne solo un sottofondo, un ritmo sommesso e Sherlock fu rapidamente assorbito da quello che stava facendo, concentrando la sua attenzione su un solo senso e prendendo nota del suo potere.

Gli ci volle meno di mezz’ora, circondato dal catalogo di odori che riusciva a decifrare nell’aria di Baker Street, per localizzare dove fosse il suo teschio. John aveva fatto del suo meglio, chiedendo anche l’aiuto della signora Hudson, e ritrovò Billy che sosteneva il suo ricettario mentre lei preparava una torta per la signora Turner. Era stato astuto, in un certo senso, poiché l’aroma delle mandorle non risultava essere una nota fuori posto nel caos culinario di quella cucina. Se Sherlock avesse fatto affidamento solo su quello, il compito avrebbe potuto richiedere ore. Tuttavia, in tutti gli anni passati da ornamento, il teschio aveva acquisito una firma nella fragranza tutta sua, qualcosa che, una volta entrato al 221A, era palesemente evidente. Avrebbe potuto trovarlo ad occhi chiusi.

Sherlock non aveva mai pensato più di tanto al suo sviluppatissimo senso dell’olfatto. Lo stato delle cose gli imponeva di nascondere il ruolo del senso dell’olfatto nel suo lavoro, per non rivelare il suo genere, ma il giochino di John aveva portato in primo piano per lui una serie di domande e Sherlock scoprì che la sua mente si trovava ad analizzare con interesse i nuovi dati che aveva acquisito. Non era abbastanza per il sollievo fisico che anelava, ma meglio di niente.

Forse era giunto il momento per un esperimento.

John sussultò quando Sherlock allungò Billy tra il suo viso e lo schermo del laptop, e guardò sorpreso l’orologio, prima di guardare il suo coinquilino. La finta irritazione era solo una maschera per il tenue bagliore del suo orgoglio. “Vuoi che nasconda anche il tuo violino?”

“No. Dimmi cosa riesci a rilevare.”

Il ponte del naso di John si increspò per il disgusto e lui fece una smorfia, tenendo fermo il proprio laptop mentre Sherlock si lasciò andare accanto a lui, la testa premuta contro la coscia di John e il divano sotto la schiena. Le sue gambe pendevano dal bracciolo del divano, piegate all’altezza del ginocchio, e agitò le dita dei piedi nudi in aria mentre teneva il teschio sopra di sé, all’incirca all’altezza dell’orecchio di John.

“Perché dovrei?”

“Sei tu quello che ha dato inizio a questo stupido esperimento,” fece notare Sherlock. “L’hai nascosto tra i dolci della signora Hudson, pensando che il suo profumo sarebbe stato mascherato abbastanza da rendermi difficile ritrovarlo. Ovviamente pensi che Billy abbia un odore solo a causa dell’olio che hai strofinato sull’osso. Mandorle. È tutto ciò che riesci a rilevare? Mandorle?”

“C’è di più?” John sembrava sconcertato, ma allungò la mano per prendere il teschio dalle mani di Sherlock, liberandolo e annusando cautamente la cresta occipitale. Anche se Sherlock non avesse trascorso così tanto tempo in compagnia di John a leggere i minuscoli cambiamenti nella sua espressione, avrebbe capito il lampo che passava nei suoi occhi, nell’aver realizzato qualcosa di nuovo e la sua espressione cambiò. Sherlock riusciva fisicamente a sentire il ronzio dei pensieri di John e ciò lo fece sorridere. Chiuse gli occhi, strofinandosi la mano sullo stomaco mentre John iniziò a parlare.

“Sì, okay. C’è della polvere, dovresti pulirlo più spesso. Poi c’è una specie di odore di roccia secca, ma anche…” I palmi di John sfregarono sulla superficie liscia del cranio e quando continuò, suonò un po’ sbigottito. “Un po’ di sangue e qualcosa del genere... _ugh_ , potrebbe essere midollo?”

“Polpa dentale o quel che ne resta,” spiegò Sherlock felice, aprendo un occhio per vedere l’espressione disgustata di John. “E c’è una piccola e molto vecchia macchia di sangue nello spazio cranico interno, probabilmente a causa dell’ictus che lo ha ucciso. Tuttavia, stai cercando di carpire informazioni da fonti di materiale biologico, circa settant’anni dopo che questo si è decomposto al suo stato attuale, e il tuo naso sta dando priorità a quello rispetto ai conservanti utilizzati, che non sembri percepire affatto.”

John prese la mandibola nella sua mano, fissandone il viso ossuto prima di inclinare la testa. “Sì, ma io devo ficcargli il naso in bocca per sentirlo. Tu da lì che senti?”

Non era una distanza enorme. Al massimo, Billy era a cinquanta centimetri di distanza e Sherlock osservò quel divario, mentre pensava alla risposta. “Mandorle, gesso, smalto, formaldeide degradante o qualcosa di simile, ferro e rame, che potrebbero essere il sangue, la colla usata per tenere i denti nella mascella e…” Si interruppe, cercando di identificare la fragranza finale. Era un suggerimento sussurrato, parte di ciò che rendeva Billy così diverso dagli altri oggetti presenti al 221B, che avevano assorbito i profumi degli esperimenti, della cucina e degli stessi coinquilini. “Vecchia argilla secca e una specie di muffa, non come i libri ma come stoffa. Diverso, più acuto.” Chiuse gli occhi mentre cercava non solo di identificarlo, ma di dare a John una descrizione adeguata. Alla fine, la conclusione balenò in primo piano nella sua mente. “Penso che sia il terreno della tomba in cui è stato sepolto.”

La sua dichiarazione fu accolta con silenzio e quando guardò John, si rese conto di essere oggetto di uno sguardo incredulo. “Un terreno nel quale non sta da almeno mezzo secolo? Wow, è—”

“Improbabile,” mormorò Sherlock, prendendo il teschio ed esaminandolo, cercando un’alternativa.

“Fantastico.” John mise da parte il suo laptop, spostandosi in modo che un braccio fosse alloggiato lungo lo schienale del divano e potesse guardare in faccia Sherlock. “E non è così strano, se ci pensi. La decomposizione umana in una tomba inglese è una faccenda piuttosto umida e, in una certa misura, le ossa sono porose.”

“Ha assorbito tutto,” Sherlock colpì uno dei molari, “tu non riesci a distinguerlo?”

John scosse la testa e alzò le spalle. “Hai mai pensato di riguardare vecchi casi quando sei in questo stato? Quelli che non hai risolto. C’è una buona probabilità che tu possa cogliere qualcosa in più, soprattutto dalle prove fisiche.”

Sherlock sospirò, appoggiando il teschio sul pavimento vicino al divano e flettendo le dita dei piedi. “Non posso certo dire molto allo Yard che ho fiutato l’assassino del reato, no? Non senza tradirmi. Alla fine anche loro inizierebbero a fare domande. Comunque dovrei avere prove a sostegno di ciò che capto, con un metodo alternativo e se ciò non fosse possibile…” Non aveva bisogno di spiegarsi oltre; John avrebbe capito. Aggiungere il fastidio di un caso che sapeva risolvere, ma per il quale non avrebbe potuto dimostrare la colpevolezza, non avrebbe giovato al suo attuale stato d’animo. “Questo e in più dubito che un cadavere fresco sarebbe così semplice da decifrare. Ci sarebbero troppi odori per distinguere i singoli elementi.”

Strinse le labbra, inclinando la testa per guardare John. I suoi riccioli sussurravano contro il denim dei jeans di John, un leggero sibilo nelle orecchie di Sherlock. “Tuttavia la tua è stata una buona idea. Una buona distrazione.” Il suo sorriso era tirato. “Grazie.”

“È il minimo che io possa fare”, rispose, guardando il suo laptop dove era appoggiato sul bracciolo del divano. “Ti ho tenuto zitto e impegnato mentre cercavo di scrivere qualcosa sul caso Donnelly.” Le sue dita caddero sui capelli di Sherlock, spostandosi tra le ciocche. Avrebbe potuto essere un tocco fastidioso, ma la presa di John era decisa e la sensazione era piacevole, tanto da aiutare ad allontanare momentaneamente il disagio di Sherlock. “Sono successe così tante cose nelle ultime due settimane, ma non abbiamo niente.”

Sherlock grugnì. “Non che fosse il caso più affascinante del mondo,” sottolineò. “Materiale poco interessante. L’unico motivo per cui sembra diverso è perché è stato ciò che ha portato a nuove rivelazioni su di me. Cose che non puoi pubblicare.”

John scosse la testa. “Non lo farei, anche se potessi.” Lui sospiro. “È solo che non è molto soddisfacente seguire un caso di cui non si conosce nemmeno la causa della morte delle vittime, soprattutto quando eri così convinto che ci fosse quel qualcosa in più.”

Sherlock mormorò di quieto piacere mentre le dita di John gli accarezzavano la tempia e risalivano su, sopra lo zigomo: gesto naturalmente intimo. Tuttavia, nel momento in cui il suono lasciò le sue labbra, se ne pentì. Il contatto fisico fu immediatamente interrotto, privandolo di quel momento.

“Scusa. N-non l’ho fatto—” John sembrò inorridito e Sherlock si accigliò per quell’auto-recriminazione dipinta sul suo viso espressivo. “Io non—”

“Mi sono lamentato?” chiese, troppo teso per preoccuparsi di essere timido. “Rimetti la mano dov’era. Mi stava aiutando a pensare.” Non era necessariamente vero, ma era stato comunque un contatto positivo. Inoltre, odiava che l’affetto naturale ed istintivo di John venisse controllato dalla sua mente, facendogli fare dietrofront in quel modo. Sherlock capiva che le sue motivazioni fossero mosse da null’altro che il più infinito rispetto, ma non era quello che voleva: questa distanza _politicamente corretta_.

Gli occhi di John brillarono d’affetto, ed esitante, fece come Sherlock gli aveva chiesto. I suoi movimenti divennero più sicuri mentre si scioglieva sotto il tocco di John. Era... diverso. Nessuno lo aveva mai trattato in quel modo, tranne John. Oh, certo c’erano gli abbracci occasionali della signora Hudson, ma a parte questo, nessun altro osava sfiorarlo solo per il piacere di farlo, e Sherlock ne apprezzò egoisticamente la sensazione quando iniziò a parlare.

“Sul caso Donnelly c’è molto di più di quanto abbiamo scoperto, ne sono sicuro. Se potessimo trovare questo “Morris” andremmo da qualche parte, ma non c’è niente su di lui.” Fissò accigliato il soffitto, spingendo la testa nella curva del palmo di John e sbattendo il tallone contro il divano con un ritmo irregolare. “Ero sicuro che nel rapporto di tossicologia sarebbe saltato fuori qualcosa, più della semplice prova della sua tossicodipendenza che, sebbene radicata, non era stata abbastanza da ucciderla. Anche il campione che ho testato io non aveva nessun problema.”

John si lasciò sfuggire un suono scontento, la sua irritazione per Sherlock che maneggiava droghe tra sé e sé invece di darle come prova allo Yard era ancora evidente. “Non è stata una delle tue idee migliori. Tuttavia, almeno ora sappiamo che Light Chris non stava vendendo droga contaminata.”

“È un falso presupposto. Tutto quello che possiamo accertare è che _le compresse che mi ha passato_ non erano contaminate. Questo non significa che quello che ha dato ad Amelia Donnelly fosse puro.” Sherlock incrociò le dita davanti alle labbra e strinse gli occhi. “Tuttavia, diciamo che sono stati tagliati con qualcosa - qualcosa che l’ha uccisa e poi è scomparso dal suo sistema senza lasciare traccia - perché è stata presa di mira? E da chi? Hai visto il suo spacciatore. Non esattamente un assassino da manuale, e perché mai avrebbe dovuto uccidere un cliente fisso?” Con uno sbuffo, si rotolò su un fianco, nascondendo il viso nell’ombra vicino al fianco di John mentre borbottava: “Non ha alcun senso!”

Un doppio tonfo dalla porta principale portò via qualsiasi parola di incoraggiamento che John stesse per pronunciare, e la sua mano si ritirò mentre Sherlock sollevava la testa e si accigliava guardando verso l’ingresso, confuso. “Non è un cliente,” mormorò.

“Greg non bussa così e tuo fratello non si disturberebbe a venire fin qui.” John si alzò in piedi, ogni centimetro del suo corpo vigile mentre raggiungeva la pistola che giaceva sul tavolino. “Resta lì.”

Sherlock sbuffò, cominciando a ribattere automaticamente. “È improbabile che Alexander raggiunga indisturbato Baker Street sotto gli occhi delle telecamere, John.” Lo seguì fino al primo pianerottolo, dove venne bloccato da un’occhiataccia del coinquilino, fredda e inamovibile. A volte lo scioccava quanto John fosse fermo sulle proprie decisioni. L’impostazione da capitano dell’esercito era evidente e a Sherlock non rimase che rimanere fermo, sul primo gradino delle scale, mentre John continuava la sua discesa al piano di sotto.

Teneva la pistola nascosta dietro di sé, ma se fosse stato necessario, John l’avrebbe tirata fuori, pronta a sparare in meno tempo di quanto ci volesse per battere le palpebre. Non spalancò la porta, né l’aprì lentamente. Invece, la aprì a una larghezza leggermente più stretta delle sue spalle, bloccando la soglia con il suo corpo mentre identificava il loro visitatore.

Si poteva leggere così tanto dalla sua postura. Immediatamente, Sherlock seppe che chiunque fosse dall’altra parte non era propriamente un amico fidato, ma sicuramente più un alleato che un nemico. John si rilassò un po’, ancora allerta, ma più tranquillo ora, e si fece da parte, lasciando molto più spazio tra sé e la porta.

Elsie lo superò, lanciandogli uno sguardo diviso tra sfiducia e divertimento prima di scorgere Sherlock in cima alle scale. Immediatamente, il suo naso si increspò per la pietà e velocemente chiuse saldamente la porta dietro di sé, bloccando il resto del mondo fuori da lì. “Puzzi,” disse, le sue parole prive di scuse. “Non c’è da stupirsi che il tuo amico accolga la gente alla porta con una pistola.”

“Nessuno tranne te può rilevare il mio stato ormonale in questo momento,” fece notare Sherlock, stringendo la vestaglia intorno a sé e annusando l’ara irritato. Ovviamente Elsie avrebbe capito. Ricordava fin troppo bene quanto lei lo avesse maltrattato in momenti simili in passato, pungolandolo e bullizzandolo mentre il suo corpo imbronciato cercava solo sollievo.

“E il tuo Alfa.” La sua espressione si incupì e lei gli si avvicinò, i suoi stivali che battevano sui gradini prima di fermarsi a metà della salita. “Mi sono giunte un paio di voci non troppo buone. Niente di troppo esplicito”, aggiunse, quando Sherlock fece una smorfia. “Il bastardo non se ne va di certo in giro a raccontare che ti ha perso, no? Alcuni rivenditori mi hanno informata di un nuovo acquisto, poco tempo fa, da parte di un Alfa. E a quanto pare, se ne stava lamentando. Non ha detto nulla di preciso riguardo ad un Omega, ha solo detto che la sua “ _puttana”_ era scappata. Povero stronzo. Non ho collegato le due cose, finché non ho visto quanto fosse sotto sorveglianza questo posto.” Fece spallucce. “Non serve certo un genio per fare due più due.”

“Pensavo che tuo fratello avesse detto che aveva lasciato Londra.” disse John, fissando la porta chiusa, come se fosse una barricata e il nemico aspettasse lì dietro.

“Alexander è stato tenuto in custodia per quasi una settimana. E aveva una missione da portare a termine. Dubito che resterà lontano a lungo.” Sherlock guardò Elsie, osservando su di lei delle discrepanze evidenti: i suoi vestiti erano laceri e mal andati, ma puliti e il suo viso era privo di sporcizia; si era tirata indietro i capelli in una coda di cavallo unta, ma non c’era sporco sotto le sue unghie. Indossava bene quello che doveva essere non altro che un travestimento riuscito alla perfezione. “Non è per questo che sei venuta qui, vero?”

“Sei fortunato che io sia venuta, in primo luogo. Non posso essere vista a socializzare troppo con gente come te.” Sospirò, scivolando giù per le scale prima di frugare in tasca e porgergli un foglietto di carta. “Comunque, ho pensato di dover controllare che stessi bene e dartelo di persona. Potrebbe essere d’aiuto.”

Gli occhi di Sherlock sfiorarono la breve missiva. “ _32 Dartan Grove_.”

“Non è una bella zona,” mormorò, rigirandosi l’indirizzo tra le dita. “Cosa devo aspettarmi di trovare, esattamente?”

Elsie si spostò, allungando i piedi davanti a sé e agitando gli stivali. La faceva sembrare più giovane, più simile alla ragazza che era stata in passato, mentre si tormentava il labbro inferiore con i denti. “Dopo che sei venuto a parlare con me, ho iniziato a chiedere un po’ in giro. Non credo che la tua ragazza morta sia la prima.”

Sherlock sbatté le palpebre, assorbendo ogni barlume di espressione sul suo viso. “Cosa hai scoperto?”

Si masticò distrattamente il lato del pollice e scrollò le spalle. “Le persone per strada muoiono continuamente. Un combattimento andato male, una malattia, overdose. Semplicemente… spariscono. L’unico funerale che ricevono sono i pettegolezzi. Non ci sarebbe niente di sospetto normalmente, ma tra i morti c’erano un paio di tossicodipendenti, loro non erano clienti abituali. Hanno assunto alcuni stimolanti e sono morti. A quanto pare sembrava che fossero morti semplicemente nel sonno.”

Elsie si mosse. “Non l’avrei mai saputo se non avessi chiesto. È il genere di cose a cui nessuno fa mai caso. Li avrei ignorati con facilità. La merda con cui sono state tagliate alcune di quelle sostanze è incredibile, ma quando ho scoperto che erano entrambi Alfa, ho pensato che forse potesse essere rilevante.”

“Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda.” Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, conscio degli occhi di John che li osservavano. Un soldato a suo agio, ma ancora allerta e pronto a colpire. “Cosa troverò a questo indirizzo?”

Fece tamburellare le dita sul legno, mentre lei si sedeva sullo scalino e cominciava a spiegare, esitante: “Dopo aver ricevuto il tuo appunto su Morris, ho iniziato a curiosare. Ma non ho trovato niente. Pensavo che ti avessero dato il solito nome che danno ai poliziotti quando vogliono depistarli. Pensavo stessi perdendo il tuo tocco.”

Sorrise al suono sdegnoso di protesta che provenne da Sherlock, scuotendo la testa. “Tuttavia, quando ho ricevuto le informazioni su questo posto, qualcuno mi ha detto che c’era una vecchia targhetta accanto alla porta.” Alzò un sopracciglio. “ _Morrisey_. Mi è sembrata una coincidenza troppo strana.”

Mettendosi la mano in tasca, tirò fuori qualcosa, porgendogliela subito. Sherlock lo riconobbe immediatamente: le foglie sottili e ovali, il gambo increspato. Un fiore, per lo più schiacciato e privato dei petali, lasciava visibile solo una corona desolata.

“ _Aristolochia.”_ Se lo rigirò diverse volte tra le mani, assorbendone i dettagli. “È stato tagliato, raccolto. Qualcuno ha spremuto il fluido via dai capillari, ma che sia intenzionale o meno…” si interruppe. “Lo hai trovato in casa?”

“Non è esattamente un rudere abbandonato e non è neanche adibito completamente a laboratorio di metanfetamina, ma sicuramente qualcuno sta facendo casino lì dentro. O lo hanno già fatto, comunque. È piuttosto polveroso. Non saprei dirti se ora è completamente in disuso o se semplicemente si sono spostati altrove per il momento. C’erano anche altre cose, ma…” fece una smorfia e si grattò la testa. “Quella era decisamente la cosa più facile da trasportare.”

“Qualche idea su chi possa essere?”

Si alzò in piedi, spazzolandosi distrattamente il sedere. “No.” All’espressione scettica sul viso di Sherlock, la donna alzò gli occhi al cielo e allargò le mani. “Senti, ho già fatto tutto quello che potevo, va bene? Ho già ricevuto lamentele - la gente pensa che io stia dalla tua parte e non è così che lavoro io. Sei tu il genio qui, deduci il resto.”

Con uno sbuffo, si voltò per scendere le scale, fermandosi solo quando John le afferrò la manica. Si irrigidì, liberandosi dalla stretta e restando poi a fissarlo. Tuttavia, non appena John parlò, il suo sguardo si addolcì, trasformandosi in una ferma comprensione, con una punta di empatia.

“Grazie. Per averci fatto sapere dell’Alfa di Sherlock e del caso. Se dovessi incontrarlo da qualche parte…”

“Ti farò sapere.” disse sicura e con fermezza. “È un vero stronzo, a detta di tutti. Sapevo che fosse una merda, ma... ” Diede un’occhiata a Sherlock, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Senti, lascio a te la risoluzione del caso, ma se sento qualcosa di più sul tuo Alfa, _qualsiasi cosa_ , verrò a riferirtelo di corsa.”

“Grazie,” disse di nuovo John, sorridendo quando lei girò la testa in direzione di Sherlock.

“Farebbe lo stesso per me se glielo chiedessi. Anche se gli piace fingere il contrario.”

Saltò giù dall’ultimo gradino, i suoi lacci slacciati scattarono mentre si dirigeva verso la porta. “Guardati le spalle.” Lanciò uno sguardo significativo in direzione di John prima di guardare anche Sherlock. “Vale per entrambi.” Con un cenno di saluto, uscì e la porta si richiuse dietro di lei con un forte clangore.

Silenziosamente, Sherlock fece rotolare lo stelo tagliato tra i polpastrelli, i suoi pensieri già a correre veloci. Notò a malapena John che saliva le scale e si sedeva nel punto che Elsie aveva lasciato, il gomito appoggiato sul gradino successivo. Allungò una mano, sfilando il fiore arruffato dalla sua presa, prima di guardare in faccia Sherlock.

“Allora,” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio, “andiamo a dare un’occhiata?”

Sherlock incontrò il suo sguardo, un sorriso gioioso sbocciò sulle sue labbra mentre la sua mente aveva finalmente la precedenza sulle richieste lussuriose del suo corpo, coinvolto e stimolato in un modo che gli piaceva di più. Poteva vedere il sollievo di risposta nell’espressione di John, e quella nuvola di preoccupazione svanì.

“Devi davvero chiederlo?”

Balzò in piedi, la vestaglia svolazzante dietro di lui mentre si voltava verso l’appartamento. Le lamentele del suo corpo non svanirono del tutto, ma almeno ora non occupavano tutta la sua attenzione e Sherlock fu libero di immergersi nelle sue teorie mentre si affrettava a vestirsi. Ignorando i suoi soliti vestiti, prese invece dei jeans e una camicia prima di afferrare una felpa con cappuccio dalla parte superiore del guardaroba. Entrare a Dartan Grove con abiti firmati avrebbe solo attirato attenzione e guai. Meno ne avrebbero attirati e meglio sarebbe stato.

John lo stava aspettando con indosso già la giacca, che nascondeva sicuramente sotto la pistola. Alzò le sopracciglia nel notare l’abbigliamento di Sherlock, ma non disse nulla, nemmeno quando il Belstaff rimase sul suo gancio, senza essere toccato.

“Sei sicuro che te la senti di farlo adesso?” chiese John, con tono di chi si odiava solo per averlo domandato, ma senza riuscire a restare in silenzio. Senza dubbio il commento di Elsie sul profumo di Sherlock aveva risvegliato di nuovo le sue paure.

Sherlock cercò di rimanere paziente, ricordando a se stesso che John stava ancora cercando di comprendere la complessa meccanica della biochimica del legame, e la sua preoccupazione non faceva altro che ostacolare la sua logica. “È improbabile che ci sia un altro Rile nel raggio di cinquanta miglia. Anche se ci fosse, Elsie non ha sentito il feromone che spinge gli Alfa ad andare in calore. Non lo sto producendo. E non lo farò, a meno che Alexander non faccia un’apparizione più prolungata, e anche allora non sarebbe così istantaneo. Nessun altro sentirà un odore diverso su di me rispetto a qualsiasi altro momento del mese.” Tese il braccio, con il palmo rivolto verso l’alto. “Tu non senti niente, vero?”

La mano di John scivolò sul dorso della sua, tirandolo più vicino prima che inspirasse dalla pelle delicata tesa sui tendini del polso. Lo scorrere sensuale dell’aria sulla sua carne fece oscillare le ginocchia di Sherlock che deglutì a fatica, cercando di controllare la corsa sfrenata della sua immaginazione. Riusciva ad immaginare con così tanta facilità John che gli posava le labbra su quel punto, appiattendo poi la lingua sul battito del polso di Sherlock per assaporarlo. Era stato un errore invitare John così vicino - offrendosi così prontamente - ma nonostante quel dolcissimo tormento, Sherlock non riuscì a pentirsene.

“No,” disse John alla fine, sfregando le dita sulle ampie vene sotto il velo della pelle di Sherlock. Si leccò le labbra e Sherlock riuscì a vedere quanto erano diventati scuri i suoi occhi, le pupille si erano dilatate e si erano concentrate su di lui, escludendo dal suo campo visivo tutto il resto. “No, non sento niente. Ma cosa succederebbe se Alexander si facesse vivo? Se non se ne fosse andato come ha detto Mycroft?”

“In quel caso ho te e tu hai una pistola. Che altro mi serve?” Aprì la porta d’ingresso, facendo un rapido ammiccamento in direzione di John. Uscendo sul marciapiede inondato dal vento, il suo corpo sollevato da quel nuovo puzzle da risolvere.

Per la prima volta da giorni gli sembrò di ricordare chi fosse. Molto di più della somma delle sue parti.

Il gioco era iniziato.

**Author's Note:**

> Era da anni, almeno 5, che volevo tradurre questa fan ficion e finalmente, nel 2020 mi sono decisa a farlo. Il mondo penso sia pronto a leggerla! E soprattutto, dopo tutte le volte in cui mi sono sentita dire "ma è in inglese ed è lunghissima, inaffrontabile!" mi sono rimboccata le maniche e mi sono assunta la responsabilità di renderla più accessibile al nostro fandom che ha bisogno di conoscere lavori simili. Perché ne esistono e per me sono stupendi.
> 
> Ho scelto questa Omegaverse perché è la prima nella mia top ten e meritavate anche voi di leggerla!
> 
> Ringrazio chi mi sta accanto da quando ho deciso di affrontare questi 31 capitoli infiniti e, ovviamente, anche la mia Beta, che ne avrà ancora per molto di me che le rompo le balls :) 
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuta e... per il prossimo capitolo ci sarà da attendere un po'!
> 
> Alla prossima


End file.
